Drs Wily-Light Numbers: DWLN
by Spica M
Summary: In a world where Dr. Wily didn t became the evil mastermind bent on world domination, Can the wars and battles still exist? The answer is yes. How? Look at it.
1. Proto Man

**Disclaimer:** The characters, some situations and part of the plot is property of CAPCOM

This is an AU in which Dr. Wily is not the bad guy, but the Mega Man games can still exist.

* * *

 **Prologue: Proto Man**

It was the year 20XX. An era of progress and peace was approaching as the great minds of the world prepared for new advances. Bright minds with great futures like Thomas X. Light and Albert W. Wily. Great masters of robotics and great friends. Inseparable since they became friends in college.

Thomas, with his positivism and good attitude, managed to understand and soften Albert's sullen character with the purpose of getting the best out of him. Albert, with his paranoia and his belief that the world was full of idiots, managed to keep Thomas on the floor and focused on his goals.

With a complementary team like this, many expected great things from both of them. And they were not wrong.

With their first project of an artificial intelligence, they were ready to be hired and financed by the militia in order to create a robot that could be used for warlike purposes should any new war break out at any time.

Doctors Light and Wily worked tirelessly to create the first prototype of a conscious robot. The famous DWLN-000. Proto Man.

During the tests, Proto Man or Blues, as he was called by the doctors, had demonstrated unprecedented battle skills at the time. A great tactical ability and a flexible body. The military paid willingly for mass production without tactical skills.

Doctors called that kind of robot that just fired without thinking, "Sniper Joe."

Blues, unlike the Joe Sniper, had a core of power that required their consciousness to be operative. An amalgam between the power center created by Dr. Light and Dr. Wily's notorious cold fission.

However, this amalgam was unstable and would affect the power of Blues. The doctors immediately went to work on a way to fix Blues without damaging his personality. Unfortunately, the risks entailed by this action, only led to the flight of Blues.

Both doctors searched Blues tirelessly for a long time and Dr. Light never lost hope that Blues would return.

* * *

Determined to create a future in which robots become a reality, both doctors spent a long time between trials and errors. Some of them more dangerous than others, such as the DWLN-00A "Time man" and DWLN-00B "Oil man", made the scientific community start treating the team as a threat and denigrating one of them to achieve a separation between them.

Fortunately, Dr. Light decided not to be carried away by the praise and fame that they wanted to surround him in order to give the necessary credit to his great friend and companion, Dr. Wily. This action would lead Dr. Wily to strengthen his effort in his society as someone appreciates his talent and gave him the credit he wanted so badly.

The DWLN-001 "Rock" and DWLN-002 "Roll" models were created as lab assistants and helpers in the home of the two doctors. Rock, who had the appearance of a child, had the multi-purpose tool and the improved power core that allowed him to spend a long time before having to be recharged, a simple but quite useful design. Roll, looking like a girl, had a direct connection to all home systems and could handle the simplest robots for household and laboratory tasks.

In this way, both scientists founded "Light & Wily Labs" the elite laboratories in the construction of robots beginning with the line of the first Robot Masters: DWLN-003 "Cut-man", DWLN-004 "Guts man" , DWLN-005 "Fire man", DWLN-006 "Bomb man", DWLN-007 "Fire man and DWLN-008" Elec man ", which were made to help mankind in their daily tasks and avoid damages.

Along with the robot masters, a series of small robots were released, whose function was to be guided by the orders of a Robot Master to fulfill its functions. This robots, were the last part of the robotization of society and the advancement of the world.

At another point in the thriving city, a robot suffered a short circuit that was slowly frying its internal circuits. The robot, formerly known as the DWLN-000, would thus begin its path to the destruction of the work and effort that its creators put into this era.

With the firm belief that its creators only seek the slavery of robots, Break man, formerly known as Blues, began his plan to free the robots and destroy their creators.

It took time and effort, considering he did not have a stable core of energy that could work for a long time. However, he had succeeded. A chip that can free his brothers to be able to face the two doctors so that nothing can stop them.

Approaching the robot masters was easier than expected, they are all robots for the help of humans, therefore they have no danger sensors or weapons as his buster. They were not expecting someone in the shadows waiting for the perfect moment to act.

Waiting for them to be turned off for the next day was simple, opening their compartments to place the chip they designed was easier.

Controlling them once they woke up was complicated, but after a long talk, they agreed rather quickly to his plans.

He is not going to make a half-way plan hoping for the best, no, he needs to do a much better battle strategy than that. A strategy that would help him have his great revenge.

He ignored the surprised look that Cut man gave him when words were repeated or paused to continue explaining his plan in detail.

And nothing could go wrong.

* * *

I upload a version of this in spanish but someone talk me into traslate it in english. If there are any mistakes, please tell me.

Hope you enjoy it.

Thanks for reading


	2. Mega Man

**Chapter 1: Mega Man**

The city was preparing for a new day full of hard work by humans and robot masters. When they opened the store where the robot masters were stored comfortably during the night, they were surprised to find the whole place empty.

Immediately they went to look for the robot masters and to contact with L & W Labs to inform them of the situation.

Dr. Albert Wily had awakened comfortably in his room at the home of his co-worker, Thomas Light, and he had made his way to the kitchen, meeting Roll, already awake, preparing breakfast.

"Good morning"

"Good morning, Dr. Wily. How did you wake up?

It was Roll's response as Dr. Wily poured his morning coffee. It was full of energy from the morning and that was nice, considering that some people wake up in a bad mood.

"Okay, tell me, how did you wake up?"

It was always difficult to put aside his curiosity as a scientist to see how the personalities of Thomas's creations and his were developing. Considering that I had put a lot of emphasis on Roll's programming and that they were based on that programming to make the robot masters, I was quite curious about their creations.

"Quite well, no problem to report. Rock is bringing some things for breakfast and the newspaper, Doctor-

Roll said without taking his attention from the complicated task of making breakfast for both doctors. Wily wondered how they could make the robots could taste things like humans and that it would be a good idea to discuss it with Thomas as a hobby.

Thanks Roll

No problem doctor

And at that moment Thomas Light decided to make his appearance, jovial and cheerful as always. Then he had a good idea while he slept. That always puts him in a good mood.

"Good morning, Albert, Roll"

"Good morning"

"Good morning, Dr. Light."

A bit of quiet chatting afterward, Rock came in with the groceries and the newspaper. Roll had finished making breakfast.

"Well, it's time to ..."

Dr. Light's phrase could not continue because of the alarm that called his attention. An emergency call.

Worried, both doctors went to the emergency call screen.

"Doctors!" They're not here! The robot masters are not here!"

The worried face that gave them such news was the one in charge of lighting the robot masters for their labors.

"How are they not?"

"Did you shut them off?"

"Did you checked their surroundings?"

They asked the doctors as Dr. Wily moved quickly to one of the screens where they monitored the robot masters to avoid misfortune and Dr. Light stayed on the screen of the emergency call.

"Thomas!" The readings of the robot masters are no longer."

Dr. Wily reported by typing on the computer quickly.

"The location system is off but they are on. I cannot activate it from here"

Dr. Wily mumbled without stopping typing quickly.

"But they could not do that!"

Exclaimed Dr. Light, returning to see the manager who gave them the news.

"We'll solve it as soon as possible. We do not know what happened but we will find out and fix it"

He assured before the manager disappeared from his sight and cut the call to inform his superiors of the situation.

Wily stepped away from the monitor so that Light approached to check the readings. Rock and Roll were looking at worried doctors in the doorway of the lab.

Seeing them, Doctor Wily approached them carefully, in case something was activated in them in the same way.

"Rock, Roll. Do not they have some strange command or some unknown signal?"

He wondered that neither Rock nor Roll had reacted in the way of the Robot Masters.

The both of them shook their heads before looking back at Dr. Wily.

"No, Dr. Wily, we're fine."

Rock reported back to see the screens of the robot masters.

"What do you think happened?"

Asked Roll checking her systems in case she has not seen something before.

"I think it was not the Robot Masters, we tested them in one and a thousand different ways. Something must have affected them. A command, a defective signal from some machine or something."

Dr. Wily said turning his attention to Dr. Light.

"What are we going to do?"

Wily had a contingency plan for everything, call him paranoid but he knows very well what he can do right now, but he needed the authorization of his partner in case things become legal or illegal.

"I do not know. In a matter of minutes the owner of the construction company is going to call demanding an explanation and a solution for an entire day of lost activities"

He explained sitting in a nearby seat with a heavy sigh as Dr. Wily approached one of the screens and began typing.

"I do not know where the robot masters are, but for now I have a contingency plan until we find the robot masters."

Light looked at him in surprise for a moment before nodding at his companion's words.

"What kind of contingency plan?"

Wily pointed to the program he was typing on.

"I did it in case we needed to do a revision or something with the robot masters and we had to bring them here and they did not lose productivity. A computer that has the last orders of the robot masters towards the Mets and how they were going to follow their plans. This computer will send the data to the Mets as if it were the robot masters and continue with the productivity until we can find them. Because none of us has any idea of modern architecture"

Dr. Wily explained with self-sufficiency as Dr. Light sighed in relief to see that his partner had a problem under control.

"Albert, you're a genius. When the supervisor calls, I will inform him of this."

And with Dr. Wily's contingency plan, they managed to find time for robot masters.

* * *

Two days after the disappearance of the robot masters, a big explosion occurred in an abandoned place of the city followed by more small explosions that caused panic among the masses.

When the smoke of the first explosion dissipated, the leading figures were the missing robot masters.

Immediately, the police were contacted and tried to stop the robot masters without success. The army were called but remained useless before the power of the robot masters.

Once again, they contacted L & W Labs to demand a way to stop them.

The doctors did not expect to see the robot masters in this way and could not explain the reason for this. They had theorized and sought an explanation, but nothing that they thought compared to what they were witnessing.

"Albert, how are we going to stop them?"

"I have no idea, we do not even know that it was changed in them to understand how to fix it and get closer is impossible."

"Doctors"

The voice that caught his attention was from Rock. He was looking at them next to Roll, but unlike her, he looked determined.

"I was built like them. I'm just as tough. I can stop them so that you can fix them"

What Rock was offering now was too much. The memory of Blues resonated at that moment in the minds of both scientists. However, it was Dr. Light who refused the idea. They had lost Blues, they did not want to lose Rock. But now they knew, now they had everything they needed to avoid the same thing happening to Rock.

"I cannot let you go!"

Exclaimed Dr. Light approaching his beloved creation and staring at him.

"Do you have any idea what you're offering? We have no idea what happened to them and we cannot guarantee that it will not happen to you"

Dr. Wily warned. It was impossible to fight such a determination. But he was not going to stand between the moral battle of Rock and one of its creators.

Rock looked at Dr. Light steadily before speaking.

"They are my brothers, I have to do something. I cannot let them continue to hurt more people and if you do not want to help me, I'll just stop them alone"

Dr. Wily accepted Rock's logic and waited for his partner to accept as well. He did not like the idea. It would upset Rock's purpose and put him in danger, but now he was sure he learned the error with Blues and was ready to prove it.

Dr. Light let out a heavy sigh of regret before looking at his son and his near brother to make the decision.

"Go to the work table. We cannot let you go like this"

With those words Dr. Wily began to work quickly on the armor while Dr. Light worked on the alterations of Rock's original design to finally both work on his weapon, a variation of Blue's buster and all they can do to make sure Rock would come back alive.

"Rock, I have altered some of your programs along with the multipurpose tool that will allow you to take the battle data of the robot masters that you face."

"Your armor will be sturdy. It has different points where it is different to withstand the most accurate blows. It is an alloy that withstands different temperatures and electrical loads. It will protect your most sensitive circuits from those attacks and is adaptable to the battle data you have"

"Finally, your weapon is the mega buster. A cannon that is directly connected to your power source. You can get a precise and accurate blow, however there may be cases where you must send several shots."

"In addition, the buster is designed to fit the battle data. Like the armor, it is covered on the outside so you will not suffer damage while firing. But that does not mean that you should stay still and let others shoot you."

The doctors said before preparing everything to send Rock to the battle.

"How are you going to call you now, Rock?"

Roll asked, helping the doctors prepare everything.

"If my weapon is the Mega Buster, then I guess I'll be Mega Man."

* * *

Mega Man was born!

Thank you for your reviews


	3. Cut Man

**Chapter 2:** Cut Man

Mega Man arrived at the scene running to where reports indicated that Cut Man was. His little brother.

The way to get to the robot was a long chain of stairs, some things that shot at the walls and many falls.

"Rock! Be careful and avoid being shot. You can shoot them to damage their cannon and deactivate them"

Dr. Light said as Rock walked up and down the stairs to his brother. The road seemed impossible, full of dangers and traps in which he feared for his life.

"Do not let that thing get you or jump on you! You do not have much resistance to that kind of attacks"

Dr. Wily indicated when Rock saw a robot jumping toward him. The warning was welcome, considering that he had received damage from the shots he could not dodge in time. With a little imagination, he managed to reach a point where he could shoot his big eye to turn it off and stop his attacks.

The big door in front of Rock indicated that he was about to face his brother.

Shooting at the machines that were in front of him, he finally reached his goal.

"Cut Man! Why are you doing this? Come on, the doctors can fix you and everything will be fine"

At his words, Rock only received the laughter of Cut Man.

"Fix me? I'm perfect! Nothing and no one will stop me. Not even you"

Cut Man said preparing his scissors to attack him. Rock had no choice but to dodge the attacks and shoot to stop Cut Man until he succeeded. Cut Man had fallen. He was offline.

"Rock, go to Cut Man, this way you can get the battle data and we'll transport you both in order to fix you"

Dr. Light indicated that Rock should approach Cut Man's body that was out of order. A moment later, he could feel the conveyor leading them both to the labs.

There were the two doctors, who first approached Rock in order to check the amount of damages.

"Very well, Rock, you did it very well, my boy"

Dr. Light was relieved to let Dr. Wily fix the damage of the Rock armor to look at Cut Man and the damage done to him.

"Well, the most damage was done by Cut Man. But it can be repaired quickly. Cut Man battle data will give you a new skill. We'll recharge you while I fix your armor and adapt it for the data you got from Cut Man. Good job."

Dr. Wily said as he began to repair his armor from damage.

"Unfortunately for every battle data you win, your armor will change color. I cannot leave it all blue."

Dr. Wily indicated as he connected to Rock to reload it and have it ready for the next battle while Dr. Light continued to check Cut Man.

"Fortunately, Cut Man is working perfectly once we repair him. You have avoided harming his head and that is the most important part."

A few moments later, Dr. Wily had repaired Rock and prepared everything for the new battle data.

Rock was ready for the next adventure.

* * *

At first, I wasn´t sure to describe all the way to Cut Man, but, as I said in the summary, the games were still the same. The order of the robot masters were the order I played them because Guts Man was too hard for me in the first try.

Even if now it seems like a empty chapter, I have good reasons to separate the chapters for Robot Master, believe me.

Thank you for your reviews and for the favorites.

Next Chapter: Elec Man


	4. Elec Man

**Chapter 3: Elec Man**

Once everything was in order, Rock was transported again to the next place to battle. This road would lead him to Elec Man. During the many climbs and stairs on the way, he paused to wonder for a moment why his brothers did all this.

"Doctors, why are my brothers doing this?"

He questioned as he continued up the endless stairs avoiding the shots of the robots that stalked him during the climb and the electric blocks that, at any moment, threatened to fry part of his armor before reaching his circuits.

"As far as Albert and I are finding out, it looks like something or someone has placed a chip that suppresses the three laws in all of them. The goal we do not know well ... -

"World domination! If one day I had to dominate the world to govern all the idiots that live in it, I would take the robot masters, I would remove the three laws and schedule them to do what I want.-

Dr. Wily responded with his sense of humor quite encouraged by the situation.

Rock could not imagine Dr. Wily as an evil criminal mind centered on world domination. In spite of everything, he was not a bad person.

"Al, are you confessing to be the mind behind all this?"

Dr. Light questioned amused, which made Rock smile in the middle of the road full of dangers. It was good to know that there were people he could count on right now where he felt more alone than ever among so many enemies and dangers.

"Why do I want to rule a world full of idiots who are just going to cry and question everything you do? The world of idiots is for idiots. I'm fine trying to make a mind smart enough to understand the idiocy of the world"

Rock could not help laughing at Dr. Wily's statement. His motives were so ... Wily, he knew it was true. Dr. Wily the villain? Hilarious!

When the door closed behind him as he climbed the stairs, he knew he was close to Elec Man. He activated the battle data he obtained from Cut Man and his weapon, the Rolling Cutter, when he was near the end of the ladder. He was not wrong.

There, waiting for him in the empty room, was Elec Man.

"And who are you supposed to be?"

Elec Man asked raising his arms, ready to battle.

"I'm Mega Man! And I'm here to stop you. Why do not you give up and come back with me to the labs?"

He hoped he would not have to fight the master robot, but Elec Man's laugh shattered those hopes.

"Go with you? What for? To turn me off and destroy me as I'm sure they did with Cut Man judging by your appearance? I do not think so!"

With those words, Elec Man jumped into the attack while Rock dodged what he could. When he launched the Rolling Cutter, he realized that this attack was the weakness of Elec Man. When the scissors touched Elec Man, the damage he received was enough. In a matter of a couple of attacks, Elec Man had been defeated.

"Doctors! I already have Elec Man"

Rock indicated approaching his brother quickly to be transported back.

When he arrived, he came across the wonderful surprise that Cut Man was awake and looked much better.

"Cut Man!"

He called happily by letting the Doctors take over Elec Man and let himself be carried to one of the tables so that one of the doctors, this time Dr. Light, would check his armor.

"Mega Man!"

Cut Man exclaimed carefully approaching Rock without interjecting in the work of Dr. Light or Dr. Wily.

"I'm glad you're okay, Cut Man"

Rock said as the doctor checked and healed him

Cut Man looked away for a moment, embarrassed, before smiling a little.

"Thank you for everything you did for me, Mega Man, I'm so sorry for everything I've put you through"

"If you regret you should tell us what happened to you!"

Exclaimed Dr. Wily working on Elec Man from the other table.

"Albert! He says he has no idea what happened"

Dr. Light reprimanded him as they continued to work on a robot.

"I know, Dr. Wily, but I do not understand what happened. That guy ... it was strange and he did not let us see his face, but ... everything seemed fine when we did what he said"

Cut Man commented when Dr. Light finished repairs at Rock.

"Okay, we'll talk about this when the other four Robot Masters were here"

Dr. Light said leaving Rock to leave the table, ready for his next mission.

"Now ... should I go for Ice Man?"

He asked both doctors as Dr. Light moved to help with Elec Man.

-With Elec Man skill, it is the best option, that way there will be less repairs to be made on each of them. But be careful. You have no anti-slip boots-

Dr. Wily commented taking out a part of Elec Man to repair it inside.

"You must be very careful. Ice Man is designed for very low temperatures and its robots too"

Dr. Light said by bringing cables to repair certain circuits.

And so, Rock embarked on the next adventure.

* * *

Yeah Rock, Dr. Wily as the evil mastermind...hilariuous...

Elec Man is out of order. ¿Will the doctors realize who is Break Man?

Thank you for yout support.

Any mistakes, please tell me to fix them.

Thank you


	5. Ice Man

**Chapter 4: Ice Man**

The crossing to Ice Man was being quite tricky for Rock. The floor, as Dr. Wily said, was slippery. He did not know how his systems would withstand the water, but surprisingly he had no problem with that.

"Rock, do not worry about water, your body is designed to withstand water at great pressures. But you must jump to avoid staying in the bottom"

Dr. Light indicated as Rock did what the Doctor said and jumped to avoid some shots. The water made it very easy.

But of all that Rock had passed, the parts in which things appear and disappear were the worst. There were times when it was going to fall headlong as they disappeared and another picture appeared.

"Do not try it that way, you're going to kill yourself, go back where you came from, and keep looking at the pattern of those things before you cross"

Dr. Wily advised. By doing as the doctor said, it was much easier to get to the other side. He had to repeat this one more time and was ready to reach some platform robots and finally to Ice Man.

As he approached the door that would communicate with Ice Man, activated the Thunder Beam and entered the chamber in which his brother waited.

"Jo! What do we have here? Did you steal this power from Elec Man? Then you are the famous Mega Man who stole the power of Cut Man as well. I am Ice Man and I will not let you stop me"

Ice Man exclaimed and started to attack Rock. With the experience gained from his two previous battles, Rock dodged most attacks and then launching the Thunder Beam, which turned out to be very effective against Ice Man for his little circuits.

Eventually, Rock managed to launch a final Thunder Beam and pulled Ice Man offline.

"Now, Doctors!"

He exclaimed, touching Ice Man's shoulder as the doctors transport them both.

"Mega Man!"

He listened as he reached the lab and looked at Elec Man and Cut Man, both alert and functional.

"Elec Man! I'm glad you're okay"

He exclaimed, letting the doctors take over. This time, Dr. Wily was repairing Rock while Dr. Light was reviewing Ice Man.

"Thank you, I seriously regret this whole problem, we did not know what we were doing and that guy is crazy"

Elec Man responded by passing on tools to Dr. Wily.

"And you have a name for this guy?"

Dr. Wily asked, repairing a portion of the armor as he approached Rock an energy tank.

"He calls himself Break Man. He gave us no more information. Aside from helping him in anything, he did everything so I did not understand what he was working on-

Cut Man responded by assisting Dr. Light in his repairs with Ice Man.

"Do you not know anything else that can help us?"

Asked Dr. Light while reviewing the internal circuits of Ice Man.

Elec Man and Cut Man looked thoughtful while Dr. Wily finished his repairs.

"And you are ready, Rock. Your new battle data is already entered. I suggest that with the power of Ice Man you go through Fire Man. That way you can defeat him more easily and you will not do him much damage"

Dr. Wily said letting Rock be ready for the next battle.

"Be careful!"

He heard a voice that belonged to Roll that was coming with a couple of cups of coffee and ran to hug him before he leaves the cups aside.

"I'll be, Roll. I will be careful"

He murmured in the embrace before separating and moving toward the road that led him to Fire Man.

* * *

I´m going to be honest, I have died in everything in this level, in this game, in every single Mega Man game.

In a point in this part of the game I thought that, for being a robot, the water are going to harm Rock. Imagine my surprise when it didn´t happen. I have to write an explanation for that. I have an explanation for everything in this game. The spikes are going to wait until the second game.

This fic is written with a little time before I post it so, right now I´m writing the Wily levels of the second game (I´m proud of that) I´m posting this right now because I don´t want to have a time line and writing it in a rush (rush...jaja) and the translation took time because I really don´t speak english.

I know you are reading it, please leave a review. I really have problems answering the reviews without spoiling the rest of the fic but it really made me very happy knowing you like it.

This fic is very close to the games, but I found the best way to write the stages in order to avoid boring you with the same stages you have played already. So, Rock's path are going to be the same but having instead of Dr. Wily, Break Man. I know, Break Man is from the third game and then becomes Proto Man. I will explain that. I promise.

As an extra, between the second and third game there is going to be a bonus in the form of the game boy game: Megaman I because it is part of the Megaman classic canon. And I need Mega Man V for the fic. (I want to write about Shadow Man)

Pd: Dr. Wily may not be the bad guy, but he still is a very angry old man

Now, to the fic: Will the doctors realize who is Break Man? Will you leave a review?

Thank you for reading


	6. Fire Man

**Chapter 5: Fire Man**

Stairs.

Rock was accustomed at this point to the stairs and the robots that shot him while climbing the stairs. What was new on this road was the lava and the intermittent fire walls.

And the little fire robots that lived in the lava and jumped on feeling it.

"They are crawler robots, avoid them from touching or damaging your armor"

Dr. Light warned while Rock avoided getting hit by the little robots or falling into the lava.

As he went up the stairs, he asked the doctors why he was not overheating.

"As you know, we made your armor as rugged as possible. Like water and pressure resistance, you are also resistant to high temperatures and overheating. But do not fall into the lava or stand on a wall of fire that you are not invincible"

Dr. Wily explained when Rock was in front of one of the squares that launched a wall of fire and waited for it to finish firing to jump.

There were times when the small fire robots threatened to launch him into the lava with an attack, however, managed to get ahead despite the situation in which it was.

As he was getting closer and he could see in the distance the door that communicated with his brother, he saw that there was a ladder at a point of the road that was going nowhere.

"Why is there a ladder in the middle of the road that leads nowhere?"

Rock wondered, stopping a moment to see the ladder.

"Why do not you ask Fire Man himself?"

Dr. Light said on the other side of the communicator before being interrupted by one of the Robot Masters.

"Because Fire Man is very careless!"

Exclaimed Elec Man next to the communicator of Dr. Wily.

"Do not scream in my ear! We can give you communicators. Did you know?"

Dr. Wily claimed and make Rock laugh before lightly denying and jumping onto the platforms dodging the robots coming out of the lava.

Finally, in front of the door that communicated with Fire Man, Rock took a moment to activate Ice Man's powers and enter.

"Mega Man! Let me give you the warmest welcome to your end!"

Fire Man exclaimed when he saw Rock arrive.

"Fire Man! You don't have to do this"

Rock said trying to fix everything before fighting, however, he feared it was useless.

"At this rate I'll fix you ... Roasting you!"

Exclaimed Fire Man preparing to launch an attack.

Rock dodged some attacks and received others before shooting the Ice Slasher. Eventually managed to defeat Fire Man and approached to him for them both be transported to the laboratory.

Dr. Light approached Rock while Dr. Wily along with Elec Man took Fire Man to the table to repair him.

"Rock! You've done it fantastic"

Dr. Light exclaimed, letting Rock get to the repair table and starting to check the damage.

"Thanks Dr. Light"

Rock said looking at Cut Man next to Ice Man before smiling at them.

"I'm glad you're okay"

He exclaimed looking at Ice Man recovered while trying not to move so that Dr. Light would continue with his repairs.

"Thank you for bringing me here! I did not know what I was doing"

Ice Man happily commented while Cut Man handed the tools to Dr. Light.

"No one knows very well what you were doing for the chip that was installed in you"

Dr. Wily said as he continued to review the damage done in Fire Man with assistance from Elec Man.

"Chip?"

Rock asked from the repair table he was in.

"Yeah, we found a chip in Cut Man's system. When we took it off and turned Cut Man on again, it was fine. So it seems that whoever did this, knew how to alter them"

Dr. Light explained while loading the battle data in Rock.

"Whoever it is, we have to give him credit. Not many people know enough of robotics to create such a chip and get close enough to the Robot Masters to insert them without their systems not catching them when they feel an invasion"

Dr. Wily commented as he checked Fire Man's temperature regulator.

"Can our systems do that?"

Elec Man asked surprised before handing Dr. Wily another tool.

"Of course. Do you think we would make it easy for some poor excuse of a scientist to steal you just to get the credit? Thomas may trust mankind, but I do not. You have security systems, including an alert system and a location system. Unfortunately, the chip that was installed in you acted as a normal program on your systems and deactivated the security and location systems when you were activated"

Dr. Wily explained removing the chip from Fire Man and showing it to Elec Man, who moved away from the object.

Rock raised his head to see the famous chip that drove his brothers crazy.

"Who could do such a thing?"

Cut Man questioned looking away from the chip.

"Someone who knows robotics"

Said Dr. Light.

"Someone who knows about your systems"

Dr. Wily said.

"Someone who has something against the world"

Said Dr. Light.

"Someone who wants revenge against robots or us. Because even myself have something against the world but I'm here fixing you"

Dr. Wily finished thoughtfully.

Once Rock was ready, he jumped off the work table and looked at his buster.

"Guts Man or Bomb Man?"

He asked the doctors who worked at Fire Man.

"Bomb Man"

The doctors responded in unison.

"With the ability of Fire Man it is easier to defeat Bomb Man"

Rock nodded, ready to be transported and said goodbye to the robot masters before leaving.

* * *

Well, four down, two more to go.

Fire Man's level was hard. Very hard, but next to the boss room, there was a ladder that goes to nowhere and I was wondering it for a long time. If someone knows the answer, please do tell me in the reviews.

As for the reviews, thank you very much for your review (I tried to put your ussername but fanfiction is weird about it, very very sorry dear). I enjoy so much the retelling of the game because it makes me realize everything in the game is possible if you are good at the game (I suck in the games). I really wanted to see both Dr. Light and Dr. Wily together as a team but I can´t find a fic like that anywhere so, my brother (who is very good at the games) suggest me to write it. The story was very funny. And because Dr. Wily is a good guy doesn´t mean he is all happy and sunshine, he still thinks everyone sans him and Dr. Light are idiots, still are going to yell at people and having weird ideas.

What were the hardest level of the first game to you? In my case, Ice Man.

Thanks for reading


	7. Bomb Man

**Chapter 6: Bomb Man**

As expected, the road to Bomb Man was full of jumps and enemies. Some caught up with him and others have been disabled them they hit him. Of the first attacks he received, a bomb he had never seen before would have hit him if it were not for Dr. Light's warning.

"Rock! Do not let that bomb hit you."

Rock dodged the bomb almost in time before Dr. Light told him it was a Napalm Bomb. A very dangerous bomb.

Eventually, Rock found himself climbing stairs, falling, deactivating enemies and trying not to die.

"These green Sniper Joes are annoying"

Dr. Wily grunted to one side of the communicator making Rock nod as he evaded Sniper Joe's attacks. Waiting for him to jump so he could run and dodge.

When he was in front of the door that was going to communicate him with his brother, he got ready and started down the long stairway avoiding being hit by those robots that went in a direction when they open their eye.

"Those robots are very annoying"

He heard a comment on his communicator and smiled broadly, feeling the robots move across the wall.

"Fire Man!"

Rock exclaimed happily as he recognized the owner of the voice.

"Mega Man, I'll thank you and a give you a warm welcome when you get back. Cheer up!"

With a big smile, Rock kept coming down with more courage than ever. All this effort is worth and he will not surrender.

Once the endless ladder was finished, Rock activated Fire Man's battle data and prepared to go down.

"And who are you supposed to be?"

Asked Bomb Man when Rock came down to his domain.

"Bomb Man! I'm Mega Man and I'm here to take you back to the doctors to get you fixed."

"Fix? Did one of my bombs hit you? Cannot you see I do not need anything? I'm perfect! And you, my friend, are going to explode when I'm done with you"

Bomb Man said taking out one of his bombs and throwing it at Rock.

And so began his attack.

Rock had wondered why the doctors had told him to go for Bomb Man and not for Guts Man. But when he fire he realized that the doctors sent him for Bomb Man for the same reason he went first for Ice Man and then by Fire Man.

Bomb Man was weak against the attacks of Fire Man.

A couple more attacks and Bomb Man had been defeated.

Rock quickly approached his brother and they been transported together towards the laboratory.

"Rock!"

Dr. Light said relieved while Elec Man and Fire Man took Bomb Man and placed him on the table.

"Good work, I'm glad you've returned."

Dr. Light said while Rock sat at the work table looking around and smiling at the Robot Masters who were there.

"I'm glad you're okay, Fire Man"

Rock said happily looking at the robot master.

"Thanks to you. I was burning for wanting to thank you for bringing me here"

Fire Man commented very grateful securing Bomb Man and leaving him ready for Dr. Wily.

At not seeing Dr. Wily, Rock moved his head to the sides looking for him.

"Where's Dr. Wily?"

He asked when can´t find the other doctor.

"Albert is with Roll and Cut Man making the official statement of what happened. The press began to invade the house while you were fighting with Bomb Man and we had finished with Fire Man, so Albert went to deal with the press"

Dr. Light explained with a sigh, repairing Rock, who was very confused.

"But Dr. Wily hates human interaction ..."

He replied, remembering all the times Dr. Wily approached "the universal stupidity of humans" as he called the press.

"And I still hate them with all my might!"

Exclaimed Dr. Wily grumpily coming in with a very annoyed Roll followed by a guilty Cut Man.

"Dr. Wily! What happened?"

Rock asked from the table in which they repaired him watching Ice Man enter with a glass of water with enough ice and hand it to Dr. Wily who took it with care.

"Thanks Ice Man. It's good to see you again Rock. I could not see half of your battle but I'll find out by repairing Bomb Man"

Dr. Wily said avoiding talking about the subject of the press.

"Albert, what happened? Usually when we talk to the press you're irritated about dealing with them, but now you're furious. Tell me what happened"

Asked Dr. Light repairing some scratches that had the armor of Rock.

Dr. Wily sighed, beginning to pull out parts of Bomb Man to repair his internal circuits after he finished his water.

"They're saying all this is a plan to create a machine of mass destruction and take over the world. That Cut Man and the other robot master are only reasons why we are going to use Mega Man to make them fear robots and other stupid things"

Dr. Wily said uneasily before continuing.

"If I wanted to dominate the world, I would have done it already"

Dr. Wily mutter under his breath before continuing to remove some parts that need to be replaced by the heat that Bomb man received from the attacks.

"In the end Dr. Wily lost his temper against them and told them some things to put them in their places, but before he started to say anything about human stupidity, I had to stop him and Cut Man along with Ice Man took him away while I activated the protocols to remove them from the property"

Roll said sitting down near the Rock table watching Dr. Light work on him.

"Really? What did he said?"

Rock asked with a slight smile, looking at his sister.

"Well, he told them that they did not make a war machine, just someone who wanted to stop his brothers from doing harm. That if you saved the humans and the robot master is because you are much more human than all of them. That they should thank you for all the effort you're making because you did not have to. He finally told them that Cut Man and the others were not to blame for anything and that it was all the fault of a chip that someone designed, also implied that it was a human who did this out of jealousy and envy. So if they want to blame someone, blame the guy who almost destroys the Robot Master with his chip. And many more things that I'm sure will come out in the news"

Roll told him as her anger decrease as she spoke and Rock could see that Cut Man was smiling a little.

Rock knew that Dr. Wily appreciates him and that he is very proud of the Robot Masters, but hearing that he came out to defend him, is something that Rock did not imagine.

As he looked at Dr. Light he could see that he was looking at his great friend with much gratitude on his face.

"Roll, you're exaggerating everything. Do not believe her"

Said Dr. Wily beginning to repair Bomb Man with help from Ice Man and Elec Man while Fire Man and Cut Man were assisting Dr. Light with Rock's Battle data.

"And now I'm going to finally go against Guts Man"

Rock said once he was ready to go looking at both doctors.

"Rock, I know you can do it, not worry. We will always support you no matter what happens"

Said Dr. Light placing his hands on Rock's shoulders looking at him with a smile.

"Dr. Light, Dr. Wily, thank you"

Rock said with a look of gratitude to both doctors.

Dr. Wily nodded a little before dismissing him.

He was going to bring Guts Man back. He was going to fix this and they were going to return to the tranquility they had.

* * *

I know some people are going to think this is a very Out of Character from Dr. Wily, but I firmly believe Dr. Wily is a prideful person. He tooks pride in his materpieces like Bass or Zero. From all we have seen, Dr. Wily was very very proud of Zero. As a prideful person, he tooks very personally what some people said about his work. His robot masters are the physical representation of his genius, he took a lot of pride in them and becomes very angry when they betray him. In this universe, he helped built Rock and Roll, he made parts of Rock's armor and he is very proud of his creations. So, when the press came and start bullying his marvellous creation, Dr. Wily snapped at the human idiocy and we all know what happened when someone start denigrating (in his mind) his creations (AKA Rock and the second numbers) but the premise in this AU is "Dr. Wily is not the bad guy" so, I think I tried my best to stay in his character as I see it.

Bomb Man´s level vas a very hard level. The napalm bombs (that was called in the Mega Man wiki but I called them in my mind "the awful bombs of pain) explodes in the air and the pieces damage you too. That was depressing.

But I think Guts Man was harder than Bomb Man.

As for the reviews. I'm very sad about the lack of response the fic have. I really like to have a review in order to know you like it. If you don´t like it (because that is the message you are giving to me with the lack of response) I do not see why I keep posting something people hates. So, untill there was one, only one review, I will not be updating. The reviews are mostly to help me know if something is wrong or bad or nice or if I have to change something because this is a very new thing for me to do and I really would like if you tell me if you think I should change something or not.

Nonetheless, thank you for reading


	8. Guts Man

**Chapter 7: Guts Man**

The road to Guts Man was going to be full of dangers, he knew it. While running through the place, he had to avoid shots that did not come from some robot he had faced before, but from a Met. What was a Met shooting to him?

"What did you find now?"

Asked Dr. Light through the communicator and Rock found himself moving away from the Met's range of fire.

"There are Mets who are shooting to me"

"Mets? Why a Met would be shooting to you? They are not made for that kind of thing"

Dr. Wily replied on the other side of the communicator. Before adding something.

"Be careful. Their helmets are quite sturdy"

"Thank you Dr. Wily!"

Rock exclaimed, waiting for the Met to appear beneath his helmet so he could shoot and weaken him. How did they get Mets?

As he advanced dodging further Mets, he saw other robots being used for construction also attacking him. Jumping while being shot was quite complicated and eventually Rock end wounded.

The platforms that fell somewhere on his trip were something that made him stop and look for a moment before hearing Dr. Light's voice.

"Rock, see if there's more under the platform. There must be a way to get to the other side"

Dr. Light said and Rock looked under the platforms and nodded a little before deciding how to jump.

As he continued to advance, the robots that aided in the construction were part of his enemies at this point and, although not surprising, it made him very sad because those robots had nothing to do with this.

The fall in which he had to measure well when and where he jumped made him doubt his own survival.

"Do not jump without thinking twice, Rock"

He heard Dr. Light's voice calm and calm. He was not alone.

"Understood, Dr. Light"

He responded by firing and taking out of service the flying robots while he was well aware of how he should jump so as not to die.

"We should make a system to help you in these circumstances ..."

Dr. Wily said and Rock blinked a couple of times before he understood what the doctor was referring to.

"Do you think there was going to be another situation like this?"

He asked not very excited about the idea.

"If we do not find the person responsible, I'm afraid so. I hope that with Guts Man we can know who is behind all of this"

He responded as Rock made his decision and jumped landing on another long platform.

"You told the press that the person behind this was human ..."

Rock commented as he looked where he should land again.

"I told them that because I want them to stop blaming the Robot Masters and you. For all we know could be the military, other scientists or an amateur"

Dr. Wily responded by smiling at Rock as he remembered that Dr. Wily voluntarily protected him.

"O could be a robot"

He commented in a joking tone jumping once more to the floor and see another robot and the door that communicates to Guts Man.

Dr. Wily no longer responded, he seems to know that Rock must concentrate on this.

The journey had been long and rather tired, however, he finally managed to reach his brother, activating Bomb Man's power in order to face Guts Man.

"Guts Man!"

Rock called when he saw Guts Man and, even though he knew it was useless, he had to give it a try.

"No small children in the construction area!"

Exclaimed Guts Man watching Rock appear.

"Guts Man! Go back to the lab, I'm sure the doctors can help you"

He said in spite of everything. The grunt of Guts Man was all the answer I needed.

"Nothing will stop this demolition!"

He exclaimed, preparing for battle.

Rock sighed a little before preparing to dodge and attack. Fortunately, the large body of Guts Man is weak to the impacts of the bombs and alters its internal circuits.

Eventually, Rock arose victorious from the battle and was ready to be returned home.

He was greeted by the two doctors and three robot masters take Guts Man between them as the doctors brought Rock to the table.

Dr. Light congratulated Rock several times before getting to work on Guts Man while Dr. Wily began reviewing Rock's systems and circuits.

"Congratulations Rock. Rest for now"

Said Dr. Wily beginning to repair Rock with the help of some robot masters.

"Thanks Dr. Wily"

Rock mumbled, looking at Bomb Man outside the lab greeting him.

"Bomb Man cannot enter because he can break something"

Elec Man informed him while helping Dr. Light with Guts Man.

"But he said thank you very much for saving him."

Finished Cut Man helping Dr. Wily.

After a few moments, Rock was able to close his eyes and relax, then he heard Dr. Wily's voice.

* * *

All the robot master were defeated and saved!

Now, it´s time for Dr. Wily to appear and do the wiggle of his eyebrows and fly away in his UFO. Unfortunately, in this fic we do not have a Dr. Wily in a UFO (for now), instead, we have a talk about what happened with the robot masters when they were under Break Man´s orders. This chapter is short because of that. If I put both things in the same chapter, It would end very long.

Guts Man level was hard and his horrible platforms fell and killed me a lot of times. The curious thing is: this is the first level in which appear a Met. I discuss a lot about the names of that tiny robots. Met, Mettool, Mettaurs, I put them as I read their name in the wiki. But if you want I can change it.

The robot masters have the hability of giving orders to the lesser robots according to their commands and orders. So all the robots we shot in the game were robots controlled by the robot master who, now, is controlled by Break Man (in this story). So this is a little love for the normal robots in the game. You have killed me enough times!

We are very very veeery near the Break Stages! From here, the end of the first game is near. Yay!

Thank you very much for your reviews. I really can´t answer all of them because if i did, I would end up giving spoilers of the story and I really want some things to be a surprise. Or as much a surprise as it can be because all of you know we have a lot ot wars forwards. I know some of you are very shy or are ghost readers (no riders XD) so I'm going to thank you for the readings of this fic. I really thought someone else already did this kind of idea but I got encorage from my brother and post it. Your readings and reviews are very nice and I really like to thank you for it.

Now, I'm in clases and all of the crazyness that cames with it, but I'm going to keep updating the fic on friday. No worry. I already have this fic written beforehand (3rd game now, next week, I don´t know) so I'm going to keep updating.

Thank you very much for reading!


	9. Investigations

**Chapter 8: Investigations**

"Ready. You can wake up, Rock"

When he opens his eyes, his systems informed him that everything was perfect and he sat up on the table in the laboratory looking at his armor.

"What's going to happen to whoever change them?"

Rock asked looking at the doctors working on Guts Man.

"Well, when Guts Man wakes up, we can know exactly what happened and who is responsible"

Dr. Light said as both doctors keep working on the robot.

Eventually, they finished and activated Guts Man again.

"Gah! What happened?"

Guts Man exclaimed, looking around and stopping at Rock.

"Mega Man! Thanks for bringing me here, I'm sorry for the trouble I made"

Guts Man said moving towards Rock before being stopped by Dr. Wily.

"Don't move like that or you are going to throw something! Out!"

Dr. Wily exclaimed, pointing to the door for the robot masters to come out and stop trying to break something.

Rock could not help the small laugh as he listened to Dr. Wily.

Guts Man came out behind the robot masters looking back at the door.

"I didn't see so many things before"

He commented as he sat outside the lab looking at his brothers until the doctors came.

"Very good. Now that they are all of you, what happened?"

Dr. Light asked.

"Okay, they shut us down to store us in the warehouse as always and when we were turned on, a new software was placed. We did not notice this software until this guy named Break Man appeared"

Elec Man explained as he folded his arms.

"He was talking about revenge on the doctors and to stop being their slaves"

Ice Man continued thoughtfully.

"At first the idea was horrible, but then it started to look like a good idea. As much as I think about what happened, I still do not understand why that could be a good idea now"

Bomb Man said nodding a little to his own words.

"After he "convinced us" we followed him to an abandoned factory where he said he was going to start his great plan. There we were separated by skills"

Guts Man explained thinking a little more.

"He gave us small missions, getting things here and there. Even stealing seemed like a good idea back then"

Fire Man commented, looking down at the memory. He was not proud of his actions at the time.

"We gave him the things he asked of us and from there he locked himself in his project. He did not tell us anything about his master plan. Only if it worked, we would be free."

Cut Man said as the doctors looked at each other for a couple of minutes before looking at the robot master.

"Did you ever see anything of him?"

Asked Dr. Light looking at the robot master deny with the exception of Cut Man.

"We do not. But sometimes he repeated words or stopped before he keeps talking"

He commented as Dr. Wily frowned at the robot master´s words.

"He can be a human with mental problems. That is very common"

He commented looking at Dr. Light silently before they both spoke.

"Where did Break Man take you?"

Of all the robot masters, Elec Man was the one who spoke.

"An abandoned factory. East of the warehouse where we were"

He explained giving the exact coordinates of the place.

Rock nodded a little before getting up.

"I'll go!"

He exclaimed, preparing his armor one more time ready to go.

The robot masters stood up a moment later.

"We can't let you go alone!"

Ice Man said before Bomb Man nodded.

"This time we'll go with you.

"You saved us and we have to help you"

Guts Man said with determination.

Rock was very encouraged by his brothers but he shook his head slightly.

"I can't let you go into danger once again when Break Man caught you before. I have to go myself"

Rock explained trying to make the robot masters understand.

"I understand. But at least take the battle data from all of us."

Cut Man said staring at Rock.

Dr. Light walked back to the lab along with Dr. Wily to prepare the transporter to send to Rock when Dr. Wily spoke.

"Rock, Thomas and I have been working on something that might be useful to you. It's going to look like normal battle data, but when you shoot it, it's going to have a temporary solid form and it's going to disappear-

He indicated placing the battle data in the Rock system.

Rock nodded before preparing to go into the battle again.

* * *

Now, we have information about Break Man, so please let´s continue with the Break Stages.

As some of you would have realized, I made a mistake here. You need Guts Man's power in order to gain the Magnet Beam in Elec Man's level. When I started this fic, I didn´t know that and got stucked in a part of the Wily Stage. Imagine my frustration when I investigate and know why I die in that part. So, in the fic, I did the easiest solution because changing it would mean re-writing some parts, so, sorry about that.

Next chapter: Break Stage 1!

Thank you for the readings and the support you are giving me in this fic. If you have some ideas about this fic for any game, you can left it in a review.

As for the ships. This story is very close to the original games, so here you didn´t have any ship, you can ship whatever you want because in the games, you go in, die, win for any reason and go to the next robot master and that's it. So here you aren´t going to have any ship (even if I really love some ships here).

Thank you for reading


	10. Yellow Demon

**Chapter 9: Yellow Demon**

Arriving on the road he was meant to follow now, Rock knew he had to prepare for all kinds of dangers and he was right.

Jumps, falls, stairs and small robots that shot at every moment. Every second was asking for his attention. Fortunately every time he looked at a difficulty, the robot masters would give him a helping hand in the form of the skills he gained after his battles.

Upon reaching a point, he realized that he will not be able to jump up to that part and frowned thinking about a way to fix this.

"Use the magnet beam. Test it"

He heard Dr. Light's voice and shifted to the battle data to shoot for a seemingly solid platform. When it disappeared, he smiled to shoot again and jump successively until he arrived.

"I did it!"

He exclaimed happily, looking forward.

"Very well, Rock. I knew it would serve you-"

Dr. Wily said before being interrupted by the voice of Cut Man and Elec Man.

"It was our idea!"

They exclaimed in unison before Dr. Wily scolded them.

"You have your own communicators! Talk on them!"

Dr. Wily screamed annoyed making Rock laugh before he started shooting and jumping up the stairs to climb up.

In front of Rock was a huge yellow monster that, upon seeing him, closed its great black eye and began to divide into parts. When the parts reached, Rock they seemed like they were going to hurt him and had to jump to avoid them and run across the room.

"What is that?!"

He exclaimed, watching the monster arm itself again and separate again.

"Bumo!"

Exclaimed the monster once it was armed again and began to shoot. Rock barely managed to dodge the attack when he heard something on his communicator.

"It can't be! Shoot the eye with electricity!"

Dr. Wily exclaimed, quite desperate.

"Albert, is that ...?"

Rock heard Dr. Light ask and wondered what he meant.

"Yes! Just shoot it, Rock!"

Dr. Wily exclaimed as Rock use Elec Man's data to start firing, watching as that attack began to weaken the great robot.

"Dr. Wily. What is that and where did it came from?"

Roll asked from her communicator very unsettled. Dr. Wily let out a heavy sigh before speaking.

"A long time ago, before building Rock and Roll, I had experimented with a lot of things, one of them was a "living mass".

I developed that project that I called "Yellow Demon" until it was almost complete. It was a marvelous idea, a mass that simulated mercury in its lightest form, but at the same time it could be operated by a single consciousness obeying simple orders because the AI was a prototype at the time.

Unfortunately at that time, with what happened with the Sniper Joe, I did not complete it and I was just steps away from finishing it. In the experiments and tests I did, the Yellow Demon was indestructible when he closed his eye. The material with which it is made is only held together by the signals emitted by the eye. That is why the eye is sensitive to attacks. Of all these attacks, it is weaker in the face of electric attacks than any other. But it can't possibly be there. I took care that it was disarmed and deactivated ..."

Dr. Wily explained rather agitated by the existence of the Yellow Demon on the road to whoever has done this.

"Then how did it get here? Dr. Wily"

Elec Man asked from his communicator.

"I don't know. The project was practically a secret and its original design was smaller. Nobody knew about him because I was not sure if it would work or not. Only Thomas knew because I talked to him about this project"

Dr. Wily explained surprised about everything that was happening.

Rock continued to leap and evade before firing the Thunder Beam into the Yellow Demon a couple more times before the eye broke and the large yellow mass fell without problem.

"Rock, are you okay?"

Dr. Light asked as Rock felt the teleportation activated.

"I'm fine, but don't teleport me yet, I still didn't find Break Man"

Rock said without knowing what was going on. He should not be transported yet. They did not know anything about how the Yellow Demon came here if Dr. Wily deactivated it.

"Rock, it's not us. A remote teleportation is being activated and you are being teleported without our authorization"

Dr. Wily explained.

"We are trying to locate where you are going to be transported and locate the coordinates to keep track of you. Be careful, Rock"

Dr. Light said and that was the last thing Rock heard before being in an unknown place.

* * *

Well, here we have the first part of the Break Stage.

How did Break man stole the Yellow Demon? Where is Rock now? Will the Doctors recover Rock before it was too late? Will Dr. Wily recover his yellow demon?

We don´t know yet.

The idea of the functioning of the yellow demon was in its majority my ideas put together by watching the yellow demon killing me over and over again. So, if ti didn´t make any sense, plase leave a review. If you like it, then leave a review too!

Oh, well. I still find weird Dr. Wily can create something as the Yellow demon between the begining of the war and the defeat of all the robot masters, so I think Dr. Wily developed the idea before he can reprogram the robot masters in the original games. Also, its very important that the only thing in the games (sans mercury) that have that ability is the yellow demon. So, I made this explanation. In this fic, Dr. Wily shares things with Dr. Light because they are friends and they work together.

So, thank you very much for the readings.


	11. Copies

**Chapter 10: Copies**

Seeing himself in an unknown place, Rock remained still for a moment in order to analyze the situation.

The most logical explanation at the moment was that Break Man realized what was happening and transported him here with the hope that something in this way may deactivate him.

If he stayed here, Break Man would have time to do more evil things. If he goes this way, it could be full of dangers that could kill him.

Rock was quite focused on analyzing all aspects of this situation until he reached a decision that he did not hear the static of his communicator.

"... ck ... ock ..."

Once he decided to start walking until he found some way to return, he heard clearly in his communicator a voice.

"Rock!"

He returned to a point where nothing attacks him and he does not run the risk of dying to adjust his communicator a little and be able to talk.

"Dr. Light?"

He asked with a slight hint of hope.

"Rock! You're ok?"

He listened relieved that Dr. Light was asking.

"Yes! I'm still fine, but I do not know where I am, so keep moving until I find out how to get back"

He reported preparing to continue walking.

"We're tracking your location to be able to transport you back"

Dr. Wily said on the communicator just as Rock fell through a hole and found himself face to face with Cut Man again.

"Cut Man?!"

He exclaimed looking to the Cut Man who was preparing to attack one more time.

"Rock!"

He heard Cut Man's voice over the communicator.

"That is not me! Do not let yourself be defeated!"

Cut Man cheer from the communicator while the Cut Man in front of Rock start to throw his scissors and Rock dodges it.

Nodding to himself, Rock prepared his buster and started firing as he dodged the scissors until he beat that Cut Man.

When the fake Cut Man fell, its shape was replaced with another strange robot. Rock was going to approach the robot to look closely but he fell back into another hole hidden in the ground.

Arriving back to those platforms, Rock looked up trying to discover what robot was that.

"Doctors, do you know anything about that robot that was in place of Cut Man after I defeated it?"

Rock asked looking forward to the little robots that were waiting for him on the platforms he had to jump.

"That can be a copy robot or something similar. There are machines that create simple robots, like the machine that creates the Mets or the Sniper Joes, but to create something as complex as Cut Man ..."

Dr. Wily explained as Rock jumped to solid ground and fell, once again, through a hole hidden in the ground in order to see Elec Man.

"Uhm, Elec Man?"

Rock asked sure that the robot that was going to attack him right now was not his brother.

"Use the Rolling Cutter!"

He listened to Elec Man through the communicator and nodded to himself before switching to the battle data of Cut Man and shoot.

After battling the real one, Rock could see the small differences between the original and the copy. While the original tried to avoid the Rolling Cutter, the copy was more focused on attacking than defending itself and therefore was more likely to be defeated easily.

When the fake Elec Man fell, it stayed there, without changing or anything like that. Seeing Elec Man hurt again because of him made him feel bad.

"Rock, I'm fine. I'm in the laboratory with the others. That is a copy without mind"

He listened to Elec Man by the communicator before blinking and smiling a little.

"That guy is going to pay for making copies of us! What kind of guy is that who copies us without us noticing?"

He listened to Cut Man complain and gave a laugh.

It was nice to hear them.

"The next one to attack you could be my copy, be careful"

He listened to Ice Man nodding a little before continuing.

Unlike when he faced the two previous copies, this time the road to the next copy was longer and more dangerous. This change made him wonder if maybe the order was wrong and would not have to face Ice Man, but, perhaps, Fire Man or Guts Man.

When he went down the stairs, he watched as a machine came down and, in front of Rock, his copy appeared.

"It's a copy of me! "

He exclaimed with great surprise as his copy prepared to fire.

"Be careful!"

Dr. Light said as Rock dodged the shot of his copy. It was like the copies of Cut Man and Elec Man, it just thought about attacking. The expression of his copy became gloomy when the colored lights of the room illuminated them.

Rock dodged as many attacks as he could, the copy was strong and smarter than Elec Man's. The copy can dodged and could copy his battle data. The fight was getting long and Rock began to think about how terrible it was that his copy was so strong. If that was the force of the copy, what kind of monster was he becoming?

"Rock! Do not think of him as your copy, think of him as another enemy"

Dr. Wily's voice echoed and Rock blinked a couple of times as he saw his copy point to him with its Buster.

He nodded a little and prepared to jump to see the shot and begin to return the fire. Not seeing the copy as himself helped a lot and finally, he beat it.

When Rock was sure there were no more holes hidden in the ground, he approached his copy carefully to check it closely.

When he touched it, he could see the multi-use tool had obtain a new battle data.

"Rock, let's go back to fix your armor. We have the coordinates and we can send you one more time when everything is ready with you."

Dr. Light said and Rock nodded a little away from the copy as he felt the teleportation.

"Rock!"

Exclaimed Roll running to hug him tightly.

"We were afraid that something bad would happen to you!"

She said a moment later calming down and letting go slowly as if she was afraid that Rock would disappear.

"Don't worry, Roll. I will always came back. I promise"

Rock answered happy to return to the lab looking at the two doctors and the Robot Masters who were waiting for Roll to let him go.

"Rock, come here. Let's fix all the damage of those battles"

Dr. Light said happily that Rock has returned.

Rock went to the table where they always work on him and both doctors began to check him.

"Rock, you have resisted these two rounds enough. It was fortunate that we managed to bring you here before round three"

Dr. Wily commented smiling a little looking at his armor and bringing Dr. Light the tools to fix him while Dr. Wily checked his data.

"I still do not understand why the Yellow Demon was there"

He mumbled, going through the Yellow Demon data before continuing.

"Did anyone know about that project? "

Dr. Light asked, checking and fixing some parts of his armor carefully.

"No one. I did not tell anyone and you know well that you are the first to know about my projects"

Dr. Wily answered and checking Rock's systems before stopping and blinking a couple of times.

"Rock, where did you get this battle data?"

Dr. Wily asked, pointing to a series of numbers on the screen.

"I approached my copy to look at it and when I touched it, the multi-use tool was activated and I got this battle data. Is a bad thing?"

Rock asked worried but not moving so they can continue working on him.

"They are coordinates. Possibly from the base where the machine that made your copy was created or from where they controlled it."

Dr. Wily replied, typing quickly, nodding a little when he proved he was right.

"The coordinates are from where the machine left already altered with the orders to deactivate you"

He explained by showing on the screen the location that indicated the battle data of the copy Rock.

"Then that's where Break Man should be"

Rock said looking at the coordinates that were on the map of one of the lab's screens.

"Rock, do not expose yourself to so much danger. Think well what you will do now. Remember that you are under the three laws and you must be careful"

Said Dr. Light finishing repairing Rock and looking at it with intensity.

"Dr. Light, I have to do something. Did you see the copies? He could try something much worse and I can't stay here doing anything"

Rock exclaimed with determination. He was sure of what he was doing and was going to stop Break Man.

Dr. Light nodded gravely before letting him off the table.

"Rock, I trust you. I'm sure you'll manage to stop that guy. I'll prepare the teleporter"

Dr. Wily said moving towards the teleporter and placing the coordinates to send Rock.

"Good luck, Rock"

Whispered Roll when he saw Rock teleport.

"Why do you have to encourage him to put himself in danger?"

Dr. Light asked, looking wearily at Dr. Wily.

"Because I built him too and I know there's nothing I can do to change his mind. So if we can't take away the idea, we can encourage him and make sure he comes back alive and complete. Also, I have confidence in him, his brain and his armor. Not for nothing he and Roll are the first of their line"

Dr. Wily answered by turning on his communicator and sitting in front of the screen that connected with Rock's eyes and let them see what Rock saw.

It was now or never.

* * *

Here is it, the end of the Break Stage 2

I´m going to be honest, I didn´t get to play this part because I keep dying and dying, and dying, so my brother did it and I saw him doing the stage in order to write it. I know it´s hard, very hard. If I write the Rock that was me playing Rock, Rpck would have died in Cut Man´s stage and Break Man would have take over the world and having his revenge.

So, next week, Break Stage 3!

If you have any idea o something you want to read in the fic, please leave a review and I´m going to try and put it in the fic. Also, if someone can help me with the grammar and chek the fic before I publish it I would be very grateful. As this is not my root language and somethings slip in english I think this is not a very good translation, If someone can help me or tell me what is wrong in the chapter in order for me to change it, I would appreciate it.

Thanks for reading


	12. Break Machine 1

**Chapter 11: Break machine 1**

The tunnel in which Rock found himself made him look at the sides with curiosity before asking.

"Is this the place?"

"We could not transport you closer than this. Apparently Break Man has a remote teleportation lock. This is the closest we can get you"

Dr. Light explained, looking from the laboratory at the same tunnel.

Nodding to himself, Rock began to walk down the tunnel, attacking or dodging everything in his path when a great rumble made him look back. A great wave of water was approaching him. Preparing for the impact, the water hit Rock.

Seeing no damage, Rock decided to continue and reach the bottom of the great hall where he saw a room with several tunnels and rocks stacked.

"Doctors, I do not think this is the place ..."

He commented before seeing a large machine appear from one of the tunnels and shoot him.

"It's not possible! Rock, attack the bubble that surrounds it!"

Dr. Light said from the communicator.

"Dr. Light?"

Asked Cut Man.

"It's the CWU-01P. It is a robot I designed for the cleaning of pipes. It should not be attacking."

Dr. Light explained while Rock kept firing until the protective layer of the robot breaks and disappear.

"Use the rocks! They will give you more stability and a longer attack"

Dr. Wily indicated from his side.

Once Rock did what he was told, the robot's defeat was faster than he expected.

"What happened there?"

Rock asked approaching the machine carefully.

"They must have altered the design of the CWU-01P to protect this place. We can take you to the surface of that drain. It must be as close to Break Man as possible so that altered robotcan be here"

Dr. Light indicated starting to type.

"Ready for the next round, Rock?"

Dr. Wily asked, typing and preparing everything alongside Dr. Light.

"Ready!"

Rock responded by clenching his fists and being transported upwards.

When he saw himself in a room with only a ladder and spikes, he knew that he was transported as high as possible. There must be interference on the teleporter.

When he reached the stairs, he started to climb and continue on his way until he was face to face with Bomb Man.

"So here are the other copies."

Rock commented by switching to Fire Man's battle data and firing.

Like the other copies, this Bomb Man concentrated on attacking rather than defending itself and, eventually, when defeated, only a strange robot remained in its place.

"Very good! You blow up that copy of me"

Bomb Man exclaimed from the laboratory. Rock smiled and seeing that there was no other way out except the way he arrived, he returned to the capsule that brought him. To his surprise, the capsule took him to a new room, this time with the copy of Fire Man.

"Ice, Rock. Freeze that guy"

Fire Man commented from the lab at the same time that Rock switched to Ice Man's battle data to start firing at the copy.

It was a pretty short battle, but Rock achieved his goal and found himself returning to the capsule. In that place was only the copy, without changing, of Fire Man. Now he was missing only Ice Man and Guts Man.

When he saw Ice Man, he changed his battle data back to Elec Man and started shooting at the same time the copy did.

"You can do it!"

Ice Man exclaimed from the laboratory cheering Rock.

When he finished with the copy of Ice Man, he changed to a different robot again. Deciding that this was something no one could not explain, Rock went on his way already prepared with the abilities of Bomb Man knowing that the last one he would find is Guts Man.

Upon seeing the giant, Rock began to prepare to battle with the same strategy he used against the original. It worked quite well and did not have much damage to report. He could finish this once and for all.

He finally reach a room where a huge robot was waiting for him.

"Rock. Be careful. We don't know what this machine can do"

Dr. Light indicated as Rock nodded before approaching the big machine.

Dodging his shots, Rock realized that his buster couldn't do much damage.

"If you try the skills of the Robot Masters in case one of them works?"

Suggested Dr. Wily looking at the machine. He would have made a machine without suspecting that it was susceptible to the powers of the robot masters considering they helped build it. Maybe Break Man would think like him and make that mistake.

Rock tested all the skills of his brothers until he saw that the Fire Storm worked and caused more damage than his buster.

Rock continued to evade and attack until the cabin of the machine was destroyed by rebelling a remote control robot operating the machine.

Rock tried to reach the robot to stop the machine until someone spoke on his communicator.

"Use the Rolling Cutter to get to that robot!"

Cut Man spoke and Rock nodded before switching to Cut Man's data and firing a few times, attacking the robot.

The robot was destroyed and the big machine stopped when the place began to tremble and in the shadows a figure appeared.

A man dressed in a black coat, a yellow thing in his neck, dark glasses and black hair appeared in front of Rock.

"The place-place is going to explode. This-this time you won. But-but my plan. It's perfect. Mega Man"

The man spoke before disappearing between the tremor.

"Rock! We have to get you out before it's too late!"

Dr. Light exclaimed while Rock ran behind Break Man to catch him, without success.

The teleportation was activated and Rock sees himself at home. He failed to catch Break Man and informed the doctors, who denied a bit.

"The important thing is that you're here, Rock. You achieved your goal of bringing your brothers back"

Dr. Light said quite happy to have Rock back.

"In addition, I doubt that man will remain without doing anything. We will see him again and you will be able to catch him later. Now come to repair you"

Dr. Wily indicated quite calm. Rock decided to do what the doctors told him by looking at his brothers in the lab and out of the influence of Break Man.

In spite of everything, Rock achieved his main objective.

* * *

The end of the first game. Yay!

As some of you would have guessed, Break Man ran away. He didn´t kneel and promise to be good because...Can you picture break man doing it? I can´t imagine it so, a very dramatic exit as expected from him and...ta da! Wait for the Second Game!

NoOneExpectsDarkBrotherhood: Thank you so much for following this fic since the fifth chapter. I really going to put more slices of life in the story. Mostly between the games because it´s more peaceful for them. Please wait for the next chapter. The end of the war, a peaceful time and a celebration, Yay! Thank you so much.

CharaZero: Thank you for your review and for following this story. Well, the doctors, as you can read in this chapter, did not know who Break Man is, but give both of them a little time in order to suspect about Break Man being a robot. Thank You very much.

So, the next chapter is the end of the game, the credits and the next plan of Break Man, how did you think it will be?

Thank you very much for reading


	13. End of the first war

**Chapter 12: End of the first war**

When L&W Labs called a press conference the next day, all the reporters and police attended with the general public who needed to know what happened with the Robot Masters who went crazy.

The faces of the two leaders of the laboratories appeared in front of the public beginning the official declarations in spite of all the rumors that had been circulating these days.

"... and in that way, a guy who called himself "Break Man" installed a control chip in the Robot Masters, causing them to get out of control and just obey Break Man. Fortunately, Mega Man was able to stop the Robots Masters but he was not able to catch Break Man"

Dr. Light's statement came to a serious conclusion before he gave the word to his partner.

"The description of "Break Man" was delivered to the police with the respective statements and security recordings of each of the Robot Masters. All of them were repaired and improved in order to prevent this kind of incident from happening again in the future. The productivity of the industries that used the Robot Masters was not compromised. The first line of the Robot Masters is ready to return to their daily tasks without any problem"

Dr. Wily finished, who, tired of the press, decided to give the last part of the official statement and try to leave as soon as possible.

"Could you help us by presenting Mega Man?"

A reporter asked getting more requests from the other reporters who expected the same.

The doctors exchanged a glance before Mega Man in his armor appeared to greet the cameras answering most of the questions until Dr. Wily grew tired of dealing with the universal stupidity of humans and declared the press conference over.

Once all the problems were solved, Dr. Light proposed to go to celebrate the great victory of Rock that same afternoon.

* * *

Between laughter and enough E-tanks far from the laboratory, no one saw a figure enter the doctors' personal laboratory. No one saw the entry screen point out, after a password, with clear and bright light:

"Welcome, Blues"

No one could hear the steps that ran through the lab looking at the things the doctors worked on and the things they had left behind. The smile of the figure with dark glasses was illuminated by the lights of the city outside the laboratory when it see the robots turned off and all the information about them.

And in the middle of the night, two projects that had been abandoned were stolen from the laboratory.

Mega Man has ended the evil domination of Break Man and restored the world to peace. However, the never ending battle continues until all destructive forces are eliminated.

Fight, Mega Man! For everlasting peace!

* * *

This is the end of the first game

Thank you very much for reading and following this idea since the very first chapter. I'm really glad you like it and all the support you have been given me.

Next week, the start of the second game!

Who were the two robots Break Man stole?

Thanks for reading


	14. The Challenge

**Chapter 13: The challenge**

Break Man laughed raggedly while he was repairing a machine when he raised his head and stopped laughing when he heard footsteps approaching him.

"Are you okay? Superior Break Man"

A purple robot with two golden bells on the sides of his head asked looking at Break Man with some caution.

"I am. I'm fine. All right. How is the recovery-recovery of machine-machine data going?"

Break Man asked fixing his sunglasses on Time Man, who nodded a little with a smile.

"Perfect. Oil Man is almost done recovering everything. Are your robots going well?"

He asked quite cautiously. He did not fear Break Man. He just hoped that he would not die of an aneurysm or something because Time Man did not know what to do with a dying human.

"Perfect! It is. It's time. Let's start .How-how do you think we should start?"

Break Man asked as he returned his attention to the machine he was repairing.

"I think it would be good to warn Mega Man to prepare for a new battle. Are you sure it will work?"

He asked looking at one of Break Man's robots to come in with a couple of things.

"It's going to work! Quick Man, put those things-things over there"

Said Break Man being answered with a nod from Quick Man, who left the parts they asked for in the right place.

Time Man nodded a little and gave Break Man a tool.

"I'll leave the data in the usual place, Superior Break Man"

He answered before leaving.

Quick Man and Metal Man could take over their strange creator. Time Man was more occupied in taking revenge of him creators for abandoning him. He had to be perfect and precise so that they would regret having dropped him.

With a slight smile at the thought of his revenge, Time Man returned to the computer where he was saving the data of the small robots that suffered at the hands of Mega Man to upload the new files.

* * *

The peace of the world returned. Everything was fine and Rock go back to his post as a laboratory assistant to both doctors while they were still trying to create something. Rock doesn't know what they were creating, but it must be complicated because both of them are so focused.

"and if ... we change this instance for this ... Do you think it will work?"

Dr. Light asked his partner as they reviewed the plans once again.

Dr. Wily frowned before pointing to a part of the plans.

"We could do it, if we change this variable first, perhaps"

Dr. Wily answered thinking before looking at Rock and calling him.

"Yes?"

Rock asked as they explained their problem to give them a newer idea.

"Doctors, I know your job is important, but you have to eat something. Your brains will not work if you are hungry"

Roll interrupted with a smile approaching with a tray in his arms and placing it on an unoccupied table before looking at the doctors, who obeyed her instructions. All the inhabitants of the house knew very well that it was not a good idea to say no to Roll. Her temper made her intimidating despite her sweet appearance.

In the midst of the untimely recess, a message had reached the computer. Rock went to the computer to check the message and found a video. When he opened it, he came face to face with Break Man.

"Break Man!"

Rock exclaimed when he saw him, drawing the attention of the doctors and Roll, who ran to the screen to see him.

The smile that Break Man had in his face was enough for them to know that he was not going to desist from his terrible desires to try and take over the world.

"Doctors Thomas X. Light and Albert W. Wily! Did you think that by doing another-another war robot that fights its battles I was going to surrender-surrender? Of course not. I'll wait for him. For him and for you-you!"

Break Man declared in the message before the video screen went out.

Immediately afterwards, the two doctors began typing quickly to find the source of the video.

"Doctors, what do you think Break Man has done now?"

Asked Roll meanwhile she was preparing everything so Rock can return to be Mega Man. It was obvious what Break Man wanted to do and they should be ready for whatever it is right now.

"I don't know. We will check the robot masters in case he will try something with them."

Dr. Light said typing on the computer while Dr. Wily pointed to the screen on which he worked.

"The coordinates! I'm sure he sent us to a new trap"

Dr. Wily exclaimed before looking at Rock, stepping aside the computer.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Dr. Wily asked before Dr. Light stopped dead and returned to see Rock.

"If you are not sure, we can go or ask for help from the robot masters if they are well"

Dr. Light said while Rock denied a little.

"I'm sure. I stopped him once and I'm going to stop him again"

Rock said determined before going up to the work table.

The doctors exchanged glances before beginning the process of preparing Rock for the battles that were coming.

* * *

Now, we have the second game!

I am very excited for this game. It is my favorite game becuase it have my favorite soundtrack, my favorite characters and I really love Wily castle song. So I'm very excited. The Megaman powered Up are going to wait because I have plans for that game. Don't worry.

Poor Time Man, what are he going to do if Break Man have and aneurysm? How come Quick Man and his brothers are here?

Also, because the fic is getting very long (66 chapters and I'm not even in the fourth game!) the fic will be updated every tuesday and friday. Yay¡

itanimulli: Oh dear. I hope you are getting better and I hope this will be help you this day. Yeah, Break Man stole Time and Oil, can you guess what are they going to do now? I really love them and I want to give them more time in the fic, I made them different but I hope you will like it. The robot masters are brothers and they love each other as a family. You are going to love the next stages. The backstory I'm going to put it in the powered up so, wait for it. Thank you so much for your review.

If someone have an idea about this game, this story, something like that, put it in the reviews.

Thank you for reading


	15. Metal Man

**Chapter 14: Metal Man**

Once Rock was ready for battle, he waited for the doctors to transport him to the coordinates.

When arriving at the coordinates, he saw himself in a completely different place to where it was supposed Break Man sent the message.

"Doctors, are you sure this is the place?"

He asked as he was moved by a strange force in one direction.

-You are supposed to be in the right place-

Dr. Light commented, typing to confirm it.

"This can be a trap of Break Man. You must be very careful"

Dr. Wily said as Rock prepared his buster and kept moving slowly because of the tapes that were on the floor.

"They are industrial tapes, if you jump a little, you can move faster"

Dr. Light suggested as Rock began to move forward jumping to the next tape and see that over it, was the next and took a long jump to get to that place.

Rock was frightened by a great rumble. Seeing the source of the sound saw a thing with spikes rising slowly.

"Those things will hurt you, Rock. Wait until it is rising to move forward. Do not try to jump"

Dr. Wily indicated as Rock waited for it to fall down and up to cross quickly, repeating until he reached the other side with care of the tapes that took him to another direction.

When arriving to the other side, some small drills began to rise from the ground and from the ceiling falling towards Rock. With some speed and shots, he managed to get to the other side. The tapes, which were normal at this point in the road, were next to the small drills that Rock cross as he did before.

Jumping the platforms that move was complicated but with the advice of Dr. Light he managed to reach and fall.

When not seeing any class of enemies in the tape, began to see the sides and above to discover that there was a giant gear that was about to fall.

"Shoot!"

He heard Dr. Wily's voice and reacted instinctively by shooting quickly and saw the robot that was handling the gear falling when the gear fell.

Seeing that there was another gear ahead, he quickly climbed up the moving platforms until he reached the other place where the other gear would fall and shoot quickly so that the gear would be destroyed and the robot would fall.

He continued on the long platform until he leaped and saw himself on solid ground and saw the robots approaching him.

"If you shoot at the head, they will deactivate on their own"

Said Dr. Light and Rock nodded jumping and shooting in the head, watching as their parts scattered and new appeared again. One more shot and the robot was deactivated. Precise and repeat one more time with the other robot that appears.

Rock jumped to the next part before seeing some small robots that were approaching him. His shots bounced off the robots and he moved slowly away from them jumping to prevent them from reacting and attacking him.

He repeated the strategy one more time and was crossing the large door that he expected to communicate with Break Man. He could not help but be disappointed to see an unknown robot instead of Break Man.

"Who are you?"

Rock asked but the robot did not respond and started attacking him.

"I don't want to fight with you! I just want to know where Break Man is!"

Exclaimed dodging the attacks of the robot that just kept attacking.

"It can´t be... Rock! Be careful and shoot"

Dr. Wily exclaimed as Rock began to shoot the master robot quickly until it was deactivated.

"Doctors, what do we do now?"

Rock asked approaching the robot master carefully.

"Bring him here! I don't know what happened but you must bring that robot master with you-

Dr. Wily indicated as Rock approached the master robot.

Once seen in the lab, Dr. Light and Dr. Wily took the master robot to a table while Rock was going to sit at the table.

"It cannot be possible. What did Break Man do?"

Dr. Wily exclaimed looking at the robot master.

"What happened Dr. Wily?"

Rock asked from the table while Roll approached both doctors.

"This is Metal Man. The DWLN-009"

Dr. Light stated looking at the robot with wide eyes.

"DWLN-009?"

Asked Roll looking at the master robot.

"We haven't construct it yet. They were just blueprints, but the cables, design in general ... this is Metal Man"

Dr. Wily informed watching the robot master and starting to repair him.

"What does this mean?"

Rock asked looking at his new brother.

"It means Break Man has the blueprints of the next robot masters"

Said Dr. Light gravely.

"And he's just making them his puppets. They are not finished"

Dr. Wily finished reviewing Metal Man and his circuits.

"What?"

Asked Dr. Light looking at Metal Man.

"Look. I designed it with this part in this way. It's not like that here. It was the previous version of this part."

Dr. Wily explained looking and pointing out some things.

"I see"

Dr. Light said with a frown before pulling out something from Metal Man.

"What is that?"

Dr. Wily asked, looking at the chip in Dr. Light's hand.

"It wasn't attached to anything"

Dr. Light commented studying the chip before putting it on the computer.

"Let´s check this out first"

He spoke before the chip was read on the computer and eight names and a series of numbers appeared on the screen.

"The coordinates of the other robot masters!"

Dr. Light exclaimed before returning to see Rock in order to fix him.

"Rock, do you want to do this?"

Dr. Light asked, receiving a nod from Rock.

"I want to stop Break Man"

He responded and let Dr. Light fix him before going to any of them.

"Who is the next one I have to go to? "

Rock asked looking at the screen.

"By many of them, but I recommend you go for Bubble Man"

Dr. Wily said he concentrated on fixing and finishing Metal Man before Dr. Light arranged the coordinates to transport it.

"Good luck, Rock"

* * *

And now, we have Metal Man!

I had some problems because I didn´t know the order in wich the robot masters have to be defeated, but my brother did it in his order, so I wrote it in that order. Metal Blades are the coolest thing ever! Also, the Soundtrack was perfect for the level and I really love it and Metal Man, so, we are going to have more of Metal Mas as soon as Dr. Wily fixes and finish him.

itanimulli: Of course I care! I really care about the people I can get to know and I worry about them. :D Well, Timey is such a nice character and with the backstory he had is very simple for me to care about him. Wow, are you reading my mind? Something like that is what I wrote for Time and Oil! I think it is because he was left alone and turned off that he can care about Oil Man and Break Man, because he knows Oil Man will be by his side forever and Break Man give him a chance his own creators didn´t give him. The doctors have a lot to work with Time Man and Oil Man, fortunately, they are going to have many many brothers who cares about them. Oh My God! I love that song and the robot master version was precious! Poor Time Man. So precious. Thank you very much for your review!

Btw, have you heard "Metal Dance" from The Megas? It's very cool even if I love the "Made of Metal" version of Hyadain. Check them out, they are cool for Metal Man

Next target: Bubble Man

Thanks for reading


	16. Bubble Man

**Chapter 15: Bubble Man**

When Rock was transported to the location of the chip's coordinates, he found himself in front of a waterfall. The wonderful view made him stay a moment looking at the waterfall.

"Rock?"

He heard Dr. Light's voice before nodding a little and preparing his buster to jump and shoot the toad robot that was there.

"Sorry. I got distracted with the waterfall"

Rock apologized as he moved quickly shooting the big robot toad before the little ones.

"We should go on vacation after this"

Roll suggested from her communicator, making Rock smile. His sister was great.

"It's a good idea. When this is over, we'll decide where to go"

Dr. Light said encouraging Rock to continue faster.

"It would be good to have a holiday"

Rock commented, jumping carefully on the falling blocks until he reached the next platform and fell.

"We'll talk about the holidays when Rock is not about to die because of those robot snails that approach him"

Dr. Wily scolded calling Rock's attention to those robots that were approaching him and firing.

"But it's a good idea Dr. Wily"

Rock protested falling into the water. Fortunately, his circuits were waterproof.

"I didn't said it's not a good idea. I said to not talk about it right now. You must come back alive to be able to decide something and if you get distracted we can't do that"

Dr. Wily observed before hearing a shout of happiness from Roll.

"Dr. Wily agreed to go on vacation!"

A happy Roll exclaimed as some robotic shrimps approached Rock and he have to shoot to get them out of operation and continue to the source of the robot shrimp.

"Doctors, why I don't have to approach the thorns?"

Rock asked jumping a little to shoot the robot fish that produced the robot shrimp trying to not jump too much or not hit the thorns.

"Well, that applies to all robots. The spikes can penetrate your armor and send a signal to your systems that activate the self-protection mechanism that all of you have"

Dr. Light explained, quite focused on seeing what happened with Rock jumping and falling while shooting the robot jellyfish.

"The self-protection mechanism is activated and, eventually, teleports you to a point where you were away from the threat. Regrettably, this mechanism can destroy your energy and if it is repeated several times, you may went off"

Dr. Wily finished while Rock reached the second robot fish and attacked quickly to get it out of service.

"How can you prevent that from happening?"

Asked Roll as Rock jumped and fired at the robot crabs.

"We are working on that"

Both doctors responded before Rock spoke.

"Shrimps, crabs, fishes, jellyfishes, frogs, snails, what more mechanical marine animals will I find?"

He wondered aloud jumping on the platforms.

"A robot siren?"

Suggested Roll.

"A robot algae?"

Suggested Dr. Light.

"A robot snorkeler?"

Suggested Dr. Wily.

Rock let out a laugh before continuing across the corridor that would take him to the robot master.

Upon his arrival, a robot that looked like a scuba diver was waiting for him. Rock did not recognize him at all.

"That was my most new experimental design for Bubble Man! It will throw bubbles of acid or some other material that it has in its compartments, so be careful Rock"

Dr. Wily exclaimed while Rock saw that a bubble was coming at him and he dodged it and started firing.

"That was your design of an aquatic robot to supervise and clean the contaminated sea bottom?"

Dr. Light asked while Rock shot his buster at the robot's body.

"Why do you think he has different kind of bubbles? Rock, just shoot at his chest a couple of times with the Metal Blades of Metal Man. There was supposed to be his control center"

Dr. Wily indicated as Rock fired the metal blades and dodged the bubbles until the master robot was deactivated.

Once Rock beat Bubble Man, he approached the robot with care so that both are transported.

Once he saw himself in the lab, Dr. Light received him while Roll and Metal Man placed the master robot on the other table.

"Good job, Rock"

Dr. Light said as Rock climbed on the table to be repaired.

"Thank you for bringing him here, Rock"

Dr. Wily said checking the robot master before flicking his tongue.

"He didn't put much emphasis on the development of his artificial intelligence as with Metal Man. I can fix it. I can finish him and make him completely functional"

Dr. Wily said starting to check Bubble Man.

"Dr. Wily, What if I cut him into pieces so you can repair him better?"

Metal Man asked before Dr. Wily hit him on the head with a rolled paper.

"Of course not! We have to repair him carefully"

Dr. Wily said annoyed before continuing to repair Bubble Man.

"It's good to see you well, Metal Man"

Rock said with a smile looking at Metal Man who looked at Rock and then at Dr. Wily.

"Dr. Wily, what is he talking about?"

He asked while Dr. Wily repaired Bubble Man.

"Rock brought you as well as Bubble Man to fix you and finish you"

He explained before looking at Rock.

"I took off the order of Break Man and the memory of his battle. All robot masters were still in the alpha phase to assemble and test them, so a trauma or initial order could affect the development of their artificial intelligences. Fortunately I can finish them and develop their intelligences as expected"

Dr. Wily explained quite proud of his designs before looking at Bubble Man.

"We have the coordinates of the other Robot Masters. We could do the same thing we did the first time"

Dr. Light said looking at the screen.

"But this time there are eight instead of six"

Dr. Wily said looking at the coordinates of the robot masters.

"Where will I go now?"

Asked Rock sitting at the table looking at the map.

"With Heat Man. It's quite sensitive to Bubble Man's power and you can defeat him easier"

Dr. Wily said while Dr. Light was entering the coordinates to teleport Rock.

"Remember Rock, be careful"

Dr. Light said seriously before letting Rock go.

Once Rock disappeared, Dr. Light and Roll returned to the screen while Dr. Wily with the help of Metal Man repaired and finished Bubble Man.

* * *

Now, here we have Bubble Man! Heat Man, watch out!

So, as everybody knows, the second numbers were created by Dr. Wily in order to defeat Mega Man, but here...we have some things different from the original. Blues...Break Man stole the blueprints of the second numbers. Now the question is: How are the AI of the second numbers are going to develop with this origin?

Well...the stage...I have only one thing to say: I Hate the Spikes! that things killed me so many times...as everything in this game...but, this spikes give me the question about: "Why Mega Man die when he touch the spikes?" So this idea is a brainstorming of my brother and myself in order for it to make sense. I hope you like the explanation.

itanimulli: Heya! Thanks for that. I really enjoy writing it. I know, Rock is about to have a lot of surprises with his new brothers. Well, I saw my brother play the games when I kill myself too much (But the megamix series are so cool! But I really took some of the ideas of both things for the fic). Well, in the first chapter, as you remember, Break Man is a robot who have a shortcircuit, but he appears human (as the Blues of the Mega Mix series) so, Time Man and Oil Man think Blues is a human who have an aneurysm because they don´t know he is their older brother. Crash Man and his fr***ing song! I can´t hear Flash Man's song without having the "Yaranaika" out of my mind! Thanks for the review.

Thanks for reading


	17. Heat Man

**Chapter 16: Heat Man**

Heat.

The first thing he felt upon his arrival was heat. He wished he had kept the Ice Man data so he would not have that much heat.

When he saw the lava he began to fear a little before jumping, but he got it. The small robots that followed complicated things a bit but he managed to reach the walls where he had to jump carefully not to jump too much or too little.

Relieved to see that the lava fell at one point. He prepared to memorize the pattern of the platforms to jump and jumped. One up, forward, ignore that and down. Finally he saw himself on solid ground.

He kept going, noticing that every time he had to go through one of these paths, the background music of the laboratory changed to something quite appropriate for this occasion and filtered through the communicator.

Some stairs and Rock saw himself in another room with platforms that appear and disappear.

He jumped out after learning the pattern quickly and saw himself across the room coming down the stairs.

The walls were too high to jump and he had to wait for the platform to appear to jump over it and reach the other side attacking with the metal blades the little robots that were approaching him.

"Rock?"

Dr. Light's call made him stop for a moment before continuing to cast metal blades.

"Yes?"

He asked advancing up to the wall and from there attacking the robots.

"Why are you shooting them Metal Blades?"

Dr. Light asked with some apprehension.

"Because cheers me to see them split in half"

Rock responded calmly and continue advancing without stopping his attacks.

"I understand you"

He heard Metal Man say meanwhile his attack continued.

"Thank you"

He said before preparing to jump on the platforms that come and go

"You're ok? You sound different"

Dr. Light asked as Rock jumped the long line of platforms in time to get to the other side.

"I'm fin ..."

Rock didn't finish the sentence because one of the blocks disappeared before he could jump away from it and saw himself falling towards the lava.

Everything went black after that.

* * *

"Rock!"

Dr. Light exclaimed, typing quickly into the computer while Dr. Wily approached the monitors.

"What happened to Rock?"

He asked with Bubble Man following him behind with a lot of confusion.

"He fell to the lava. One of the platforms was transported before he could jump out of it"

He explained by typing quickly while Dr. Wily typed on the computer.

"We have to bring him and recharge him as soon as possible"

Dr. Wily said while Bubble Man saw everything and Metal Man explained to Bubble Man the situation.

"I'll go!"

Exclaimed Roll offering to save his brother only to have the refusal of both doctors.

"Roll, I know you want to save Rock but your systems are not resistant to the lava"

Dr. Light explained as Dr. Wily opened his eyes in surprise.

"Fire Man! He was made to survive lava and high temperatures. We can ask him to bring Rock back"

Dr. Wily said before sending a message to the superiors of Fire Man saying that they want to check a strange reading in Fire Man.

Since what happened with the first generation of robot masters, the employers are responsible for sending them to the doctors for any question or technical situation for fear of repeating the incident with Break Man.

The superior of Fire Man sent him right away.

"Albert, stop using that"

Dr. Light scolded Dr. Wily because he had seen his friend use that to scare the robot master's employers and make sure they "treat their wonderful creations as the testament of their genius that they are."

"No. It's very useful"

Dr. Wily stated watching Fire Man come in and smile at him.

"Fire Man!"

Dr. Wily exclaimed as Dr. Light approached to welcome their creation.

"Good morning, doctors. They told me I had to come."

Fire Man answered quietly.

"We need your help"

Dr. Light responded before explaining the whole situation with Rock.

"I can go for him! My body resists lava and high temperatures"

Exclaimed Fire Man quite determined without knowing that he was observed by Metal Man and Bubble Man in a part of the laboratory.

Both doctors nodded before typing the coordinates to send Fire Man for Rock.

When he saw himself near the place where Rock was, Fire Man simply walked around the place ignoring the platforms above him and getting into the lava as if it were nothing until he ran into Rock, who was burning because of the lava.

"I got him, doctors. We can go back"

Fire Man indicated before being transported back to the lab.

Upon returning and placing Rock on a table, he turned to see the new robot masters that were there.

"That was amazing

He heard one of two new robot masters speak and Fire Man nodded a little in gratitude for the compliment.

"And who are you?"

Asked Fire Man without approaching the robots. He was covered in lava and he had to take it off with care.

"Bubble Man. He's Metal Man. I could help you with that. I have bubbles that can make many things disappear"

The robot master remarked before Fire Man sees himself.

"I guess you're right"

Fire Man said before watching Bubble Man shoot a bubble and remove the lava very carefully.

"Thank you"

"You're welcome"

Fire Man looked at the doctors who were still attending Rock before looking at Bubble Man and Metal Man again.

"What are you doing here?"

Asked Fire Man taking his time until the doctors calm down and he can return to work.

"I have just been repaired by Dr. Wily"

Bubble Man said something confused.

"Repaired?"

Asked Fire Man fearing that this master robot has suffered the same as he and his brothers at the hands of Break Man.

Bubble Man nodded a little.

"Break Man built us but he did not finished before sending us to fight against Mega Man. Dr. Wily repaired and finished us and told us to stay here until we develop parts of our Artificial Intelligence"

Metal Man explained and Fire Man knew that it was much worse than what happened to him and his brothers.

"What number are you? Because you are our brothers now"

Fire Man exclaimed approaching Bubble Man and Metal Man placing an arm over his shoulders.

-I... I guess I'm the DWN-010"

Commented Bubble Man uncomfortable with Fire Man.

"DWN-009"

Metal Man said without worrying about the gestures of Fire Man.

"No, no. It's not DWN, we are the DWLN. You are the DWLN-009: Metal Man and DWLN-010: Bubble Man"

He corrected before Dr. Wily looked at Fire Man, Bubble Man and Metal Man.

"You can go back, Fire Man. Thanks for helping us with Rock. Metal Man come here"

Dr. Wily indicated before Fire Man left Bubble Man and Metal Man before nodding.

"Understood, doctor. See you later, Bubble Man and Metal Man. It was good to meet you"

He said happily before seeing the doctors.

"You are welcome, doctors, I liked to help you. See you later"

He said goodbye before leaving calmly back to his work. Bubble Man watched Fire Man go before seeing Rock, Mega Man, again at the table while the doctors continued to fix him and Metal Man helped them.

"Can I help you? Dr. Light"

He asked trying to imitate what Metal Man was doing.

Dr. Light looked at Bubble Man before nodding a little.

"Can you bring me the blue box on the shelf on the left?"

He indicated and Bubble Man hurried to do as he was ordered. He expected Mega Man to wake up soon. Heat Man was waiting.

* * *

When Rock opened his eyes, he found himself facing the doctors and Roll who looked at him worriedly.

"Rock, how are you feeling?"

Dr. Light asked very worried when Rock sat up in the table.

"Good. Very good. What happened?"

Asked Rock seeing as everyone look each other very worried.

"You fell on the lava on the road to Heat Man and you shut down. Dr. wily called Fire Man who went to the lava and got you out of there for the doctors to fix you"

Said a voice behind the doctors and Rock saw Bubble Man one more time.

"Bubble Man!"

Exclaimed Rock looking at the robot next to Dr. Wily.

"Mega Man. The doctors were worried about you"

Said Metal Man away from Rock looking him from afar.

Rock nodded a little when he heard that before smiling at the doctors.

"Thank you. I feel so much better now. I do not know how I could fail that calculation"

He said quite annoyed with himself.

"Rock, we're worried that maybe this is too much for you, after all you're not a battle robot"

Dr. Light said sympathetically before Rock denied.

"I'm fine. I want to keep going and defeat Break Man"

Said Rock determined before getting up from the table and walking towards the transporter.

Dr. Light was going to say something else before Dr. Wily approached Rock but Dr. Wily was faster.

"Rock, if that's what you want, that's how it will be. But keep in mind that if at any time you don't want to do this, we can make some robot for this"

Dr. Wily indicated quite calmly.

"I could go in your place. It would be great to cut things into pieces"

Metal Man commented looking at Dr. Wily while he was placing the coordinates in the machine.

"We'll send you to a point before where you fell. This time make sure a couple of times before jumping. Ok?"

Said Dr. Light resigned to send Rock.

Rock nodded before seeing himself once again on the way to Heat Man and this time determined to achieve those jumps.

When he reached that jump, this time the calculations were perfect and he saw himself on the solid ground walking towards the stairs and going down. One more ladder and he was facing the door where Heat Man was.

Activating the Bubble Man data, he walked to see the little Heat Man.

"It looks like a smoking box"

Dr. Light commented while Rock was preparing to attack.

"It's a design more resistant to heat than Fire Man and ice-proof, but bubbles from Bubble Man can stop it"

Dr. Wily said while Rock dodged Heat Man's attacks and fired Bubble Man's acidic bubbles until he finally managed to defeat him.

"Very good, Rock!"

Dr. Light said through his communicator.

"Ready?"

Dr. Wily asked when Rock took one of Heat Man's arms so that both of them were transported.

"Ready"

Rock responded before being transported with Heat Man.

Upon seeing himself again in the laboratory, he sat down at the laboratory table to have repaired the small burns that Heat Man did.

Dr. Wily took charge of his burns quickly while Metal Man placed Heat Man on the other table.

"Al, I didn't see this model before, was this your scheme of a "high temperature utility box"? -

Asked Dr. Light checking Heat Man. He had to admit that the design is wonderful and the functions for this little one would be much greater than those of Fire Man because of his small size.

"Yes. I was going to show you that design this week but Break Man stole it. How did he have access to my office when nobody except Rock and Roll have access?"

Dr. Wily asked quite surprised as he finished checking Rock completely before letting him go.

"Maybe he altered any of Roll's cleaning robots?"

Asked Dr. Light studying Heat Man waiting for Dr. Wily. He had not even seen the plans and he knew his friend enough to know that his designs always defy technology in everything he had seen before.

"I will check all of them"

Said Roll leaving the lab in search of all his little cleaning assistants.

Once Dr. Wily left Rock, he went to check Heat Man while Dr. Light showed the screen already with six points where the Robot Masters were.

"Well, Albert. Which of the Robot Masters is weak to the power of Heat Man?"

Dr. Light asked, looking at the map.

"Simple. Heat Man's Atomic Fire is quite powerful against Wood Man."

Said Dr. Wily telling Metal Man and Bubble Man what they can do to help him repair Heat Man before staring at Rock.

"Rock, be very careful with the Atomic Fire. I hadn't tested it because we never discussed the design of Heat Man, but if it goes out of control or you feel strange, tell us. We can fix it-

Dr. Wily said seriously, making Rock nod determinedly.

"Don't worry Dr. Wily, I'll be very careful with this"

"Rock, we have placed a battle data that will be useful in some moments when you can't to jump something. It's called Item 1. You can use it when you need it"

Dr. Light indicated with a smile finishing placing the coordinates.

"Thanks doctors. I'll use it"

Said Rock before walking to the point of teleportation.

* * *

Yay, we have Heat Man!

Now, let´s be honest here, Who haven´t die only one time in Heat Man's stage? I can say that I died a lot of times, mi brother died a lot of times until he tried and tried and achieve his goal. Without item 2. I died even with the item 2.

So, in honor to all of those people who have died in that level, Rock have only life 1 and 0 left now.

What do you think about the robot master's developing personalities? They have a lot of time in order to develop into the psichos we all know and love with some Light influence xD

What do you think about this stage? Did ever of you find cool Heat Man´s theme? I find it very cool.

Did you have some ideas about Rock's next deaths?

Thank you for reading


	18. Wood Man

**Chapter 17: Wood Man**

When he reached the point where he had to start his journey to Wood Man he looked around smiling a little at the sight of the forest where he was.

"The objective of Wood Man was to help in the reforestation of the jungles that are affected by the fires. It was obvious that he was going to be in a forest"

Dr. Wily informed by the communicator. Rock nodded a little, advancing slowly before seeing robot bats moving towards him. When the bats approached with intentions to attack, Rock knew that it had to shoot Metal Blades to them and to shot them off to be able to keep going.

The robotic rabbits that were advancing towards him made it difficult for Rock to shoot them, but when they started shooting carrots, Rock knew that it was not that difficult to defend himself.

"Such a pity that those beautiful rabbits are so problematic"

Roll commented from her communicator receiving a nod from Rock.

"I know, it's a real pity"

Rock answered before moving on and down the stairs that communicated further and further down until they were face to face with a giant robot dog.

"Whoa!"

Rock exclaimed when he saw the huge robot animal launch fire.

"Rock!"

Dr. Light exclaimed when Rock ran away from the range of the robot dog's fireballs.

"A giant robot dog that shoots fireballs. Witty!"

Dr. Wily commented, making Rock snort.

"Any ideas?"

Rock asked, looking at the big animal from a safe distance and its surroundings.

"Can't you shoot him from where you are?"

Asked Roll and Rock shot to make him see that he couldn't. The shot was over the animal.

"You could dodge the shots and shoot on your own"

Suggested Dr. Light.

"And if he cuts him with the Metal Blades? It works with everything you have faced"

Suggested Metal Man. Rock looked down and saw that the big dog's shots didn't harm him if he jumped.

"Good idea"

Dr. Light said on his communicator while Rock moved quickly to shoot it metal Blades until the big dog had been deactivated.

With the other two mechanical dogs he only had to repeat his strategy until he finally managed to pass the three of them and climb the stairs.

"Why does Rock have to cross all of this thing?"

Metal Man asked while Rock continued to climb the stairs.

"Because we can't teleport him closer, we try to but we can´t. He has to continue on this path for now"

Dr. Light explained.

When Rock reached as high as he could, he saw how some robot birds with an egg were approaching him.

"Be careful with those eggs. Anything could came outside of them"

Dr. Light warned.

"They could have some small birds inside that jump to your eyes"

Dr. Wily joked.

"Dr. Wily! That was mean"

Reprimanded Roll, Rock deny a little, who, for the sake of his own safety, fired at the eggs and the birds, receiving an attack from the robot monkey that had fallen from upside.

"I didn't see them coming"

Rock commented jumping to the next platform and this time attacking the bird that carried an egg and the robot monkey.

When he reached the ground, he saw more stairs.

"Are you tired of that many stairs?"

Bubble Man asked as Rock got down the stairs.

"I prefer the normal stairs like these instead the stairs that have small floating robots that attack you while you are going down"

Rock responded meanwhile he was going down to the end, finding more forest and some robot birds that jumped and moved quickly.

"Normal birds don't do that!"

Exclaimed an annoyed Rock when he saw that he could not turn them off because they were jumping too high.

"Don't freak out. Wait for them to jump and pass and when they are on their backs you can attack them before they react and turn around"

Dr. Wily advised.

Rock did what Dr. Wily advised him and moved so that he managed to deactivate all the robot birds with Metal Blades and found himself in front of Wood Man's gate.

Upon entering activated the data of Heat Man and prepared to see Wood Man.

"Is he really made of wood?"

Rock asked looking at Wood Man before shooting when he received a series of leaves that hurt him.

"Yes. Its cypress wood, quite resistant but with a metal cover to avoid the normal pests of trees. It's a pretty ecological design. The throwing leaves are made of the same material as your armor. But you can beat him with Heat Man's Atomic Fire or Metal Man's Metal Blades. Metal coverage does not give him fire resistance. But his shield of leaves is quite strong depending on the speed at which he moves the leaves"

Dr. Wily explained quite happily as Rock dodged what he could and threw the Atomic Fire to Wood Man.

As Dr. Wily said, the attack was very effective against Wood Man and with a couple more attacks, he had beaten Wood Man.

"Very well done Rock. Prepare for transportation"

He heard Dr. Light's voice before being transported with Wood Man to the lab.

Once in the lab he saw that Bubble Man, Metal Man and Dr. Wily were pulling Wood Man to the table to repair him.

"You did a very good job, Rock"

Dr. Wily said once he got rid of Wood Man to pat his head.

"Thank you"

Rock responded with a smile while Dr. Light repaired him.

"It was a long path that you did this time, Rock"

Dr. Light observed repairing Rock and placing the data of Wood Man.

"And now where I go to?"

Rock asked sitting down to see how Dr. Wily fixed Wood Man.

"Air Man. If he kept the design I planned, his weakness will be the Wood Man's Shield Leaf."

"It's a pity that I can't turn on Wood Man, he would have burned in a wonderful way"

Heat Man commented with a slight smile causing Bubble Man to hit him on the head.

"And that's why you're so small, you're closer to the hell from where Dr. Wily took you out"

Bubble Man said in a scolding way.

"Heat Man is right, we could tear him to pieces quickly"

Commented Metal Man with a Metal Blade in his hand and being hit by Dr. Wily on the head with a rolled paper.

"None of you has the memories of what happened so that you don't develop a psychotic personality and that is the first thing you do. Behave!"

Dr. Wily said looking at Heat Man and Metal Man.

"As you order, Dr. Wily"

Both responded in unison.

Rock let out a laugh when he saw them.

"What numbers are you now?"

Rock asked quite animated to see them discuss.

"DWN-015"

Heat Man responded before being hit again.

"It's DWLN-015. I am the DWLN-010, Metal Man is the DWLN-009 and Wood Man would be the DWLN-016"

Bubble Man explained before Rock nodded looking at Heat Man.

"Why did you say DWN?"

He asked, surprised. No robot distinguishes between Lightbot and Wilybot. All are Wily-Light-bots.

"The acronym is for "Doctor Wily Number" because it was who is supposed to have designed, fixed and finished. I do not understand why it would be "Doctors Wily-Light Number""

Heat Man replied causing an awkward silence in the room.

"It's like that because Light is my work colleague and between the two of us is that we planned the second generation and many parts of his design I took out of his ideas too"

Dr. Wily explained, concentrated in Wood Man.

"Oh, that makes a lot of sense"

Answered Heat Man passing tools to Dr. Wily with Metal Man.

"What is the correct order of all of them?"

Asked Roll very curious.

"The order is: Metal Man, Air Man, Bubble Man, Quick Man, Crash Man, Flash Man, Heat Man and Wood Man"

Answered Dr. Wily

"What's Crash Man like?"

Rock asked looking at the map where Air Man was.

"He has drills instead of hands."

Metal Man commented looking at Wood Man's inside.

"Poor Crash Man"

Roll said before hugging Rock.

"Be careful. Ok?"

Asked Roll looking seriously at Rock before seeing Rock leave.

"I'm glad he did not leave so soon"

Commented Roll looking at the teleporter.

"It seems that he need a bit of stability before being thrown into danger again"

Dr. Light explained looking at the screen.

"After his shutdown, I don't blame him"

Dr. Wily commented, fixing Wood Man.

* * *

Wood Man done and defeated!

As a very curious thing, Wood Man is made of cypress wood with a metal cover, how did it work? Dr. Wily will tell us soon. I always thought he was made of metal and painted as wood. It was wiki's fault.

itanimulli: I was worried about you! Thank you very much. They are very sweet together and it will get better with the rest of the second numbers. More of Dr. Wily being nice and worried and Heat Man's crazyness in this mix! (I really like Heat Man but he looks like a druggie xD). Yes, his stage is very difficult. I really wanted to kill Heat Man and everything in that level. See ya!

Thanks for reading!


	19. Air Man

**Chapter 18: Air Man**

When Rock saw himself on the platform, he knew it was going to be a road full of dangerous jumps and falls.

The big robot from which the drills came out did not look very nice but with a bit of luck, he managed to jump to the center of the robot receiving a touch of the drill.

"Be careful of the little robots that are coming out of the big robot"

Dr. Light said making Rock nod a little before shooting the little robots with the metal blades and jumping onto the small platform to repeat the same thing with all the big robots with drills. Sometimes it got hard when the robots went outside the angles of the metal blades and Rock saw himself in danger of falling.

Seeing the next platform in the distance, Rock realized that it was impossible to get there.

"Use the platforms of those robots"

Suggested Dr. Wily before Rock did it.

"Use the Metal Blades. They are very effective"

Metal Man said from his side of the communicator making Rock nod.

Deactivate the robot and jump their platforms. Repeat the process until he reach the next ground. He jumped in the parts where he could not see the path. He has had too many experiences with holes in the ground to want to fall into that trap again.

At one point he had no choice but to fall into the hole that had a platform underneath. A few platforms and more platforms below. The weird machine that produce mechanical worms and more jumping.

Rock sighed before making a pause in his jumping listening to the background music.

"Doctors, where do you get the background music you use when I'm in these situations?"

Rock asked amused jumping once again to another platform below to see himself again in front of the big robots with drills in the head.

"Albert makes them. 8 bits. I told him to try 16 or 32 bit music but he refuses"

Dr. Light explained, amazing Rock in the process.

"It gives a better atmosphere and it's much better to do it with 8 bits"

Dr. Wily replied while Rock jumped to the platforms firing at the robots that were approaching him.

"Dr. Wily, your 8-bit music is great for these circumstances"

Rock commented with a smile.

"Did you think the music with Air Man in mind?"

He asked falling and jumping and shooting until he saw in the distance the gate that will guide him towards Air Man.

"There is a tone for each of the robot masters and I will have to improvise something for when we see Break Man again"

Dr. Wily answered until Rock was crossing the door to see Air Man.

"Dramatic music?"

Rock asked listening to the music change to a more dangerous one.

"Music to face the boss of the little robots that tried to kill you"

Dr. Wily replied from his side while Rock switched to the Wood Man's weapon.

"Meaning, dramatic music"

Dr. Light responded with a laugh while Rock dodged the first attack smiling a Little bit.

The gust of wind from Air Man made it difficult to throw the Leaf Shield at the large fan in his body.

"It's complicated to throw something with so much wind."

Rock commented trying to see a way to defeat Air Man.

"You can't defeat Air Man. Avoid him until he approaches you. Go behind him"

Said Dr. Wily meanwhile Rock prepares himself for Air Man's approaches and jumps. Once he was free of the gusts of wind, he launched the Leaf Shield a couple of times that were stuck in the wings of his fan and Air Man went off when he could not ventilate himself.

"I did it!"

Rock exclaimed happily approaching Air Man to be transported together.

In the lab, Wood Man approached Rock patting his shoulder gently.

"Welcome back"

He said before pulling Air Man and placing it on the table where Metal Man, Bubble Man and Heat Man waited with the tools.

"Thank you, Wood Man"

Rock said. Despite the pressure and everything that happened on his way to Heat Man, now he felt much better seeing Metal Man, Bubble Man, Heat Man, Wood Man and Air Man in the lab. His new brothers who arrived unexpectedly but they would be his brothers anyway.

Only Crash Man, Quick Man and Flash Man were missing.

"What would be the order of the next three?"

Rock asked while Dr. Wily repaired him and Dr. Light checked Air Man and took out the leaves from the fans.

"It would be Crash Man, Quick Man and Flash Man, but considering Quick Man, I'd say it would be better to go for Crash Man, then Flash Man and Quick Man"

Dr. Wily said, checking and fixing Rock.

"Why?"

Rock asked while he was repaired and saw Metal Man helping Dr. Wily.

"Because Quick Man's abilities. He is quite powerful with his speed and the ability of Flash Man will allow you to defeat Quick Man. Otherwise it would be too difficult to defeat him"

Dr. Wily explained finally placing the battle data of Air Man in Rock.

"Quick Man is very dangerous?"

Asked Roll worried about Rock.

"He's not dangerous. His goal was to help me as a messenger. He is extremely fast and the boomerang had originally been designed so that Quick Man knows where to dodge or turn when going at high speeds because it acted like a sonar. But if I wanted to make Quick Man a fighting robot, I would change the purpose of the boomerang to one of attack. His speed can't be compromised by adding any weapon that could slow him"

Dr. Wily explained, finishing the repairs with Rock and going to check out Air Man.

"Quick Man is Break Man's favorite. I remember seeing Break Man with Quick Man sometimes"

Added Metal Man helping Dr. Wily.

"Those two were very weird"

Commented Heat Man looking at the reparations.

"Who?"

Asked Rock looking at Heat Man with confusion.

"Quick Man and Metal Man. Those two were the ones who have to look for Break Man and care for him"

Explained Heat Man looking at Metal Man.

"Well, I remember having to check on him sometimes"

Said Metal Man trying to cut Air Man only to be stopped by Dr. Wily.

"And Crash Man?"

Asked Rock sitting at the table watching as Dr. Light placed the coordinates of Crash Man and Dr. Wily finished and repaired Air Man.

"Crash Man's purpose is helping Guts Man and Bomb Man in the demolitions and constructions, especially underground since his body allows him to enter where Guts Man and Bomb Man cant and his hand drills allow him to open the road more easily."

He explained before pointing out the tools he needed to finish certain circuits of Air Man and Bubble Man approached them.

"Should I stay away from his drills?"

Rock asked looking that Air Man's fan had many more functions than he thought and felt a little bad to have damaged that part.

"Basically not, Crash Man launches a Crash Bomb, a bomb that, altered, hurts you for three. When it collides, when it explodes and the explosion. You have to be careful with both: The bomb and the drill. Crash Man has circuits that go on off or overload when an extreme change of pressure is put on it. That is why the power of Air Man is perfect to affect and deactivate him"

Dr. Wily explained even working on Air Man.

"You really thought ingenious designs, Albert"

Dr. Light commented amused to see his friend so focused and passionate on the subject.

"I had to overcome the design of the first generation"

He commented before looking at Dr. Light until Dr. Light opened his eyes in surprise and nodded.

"Right! Rock, I want to put a battle data that will help you. We designed it recently and we could just finish it now"

Dr. Light said making Rock sit down at the table to place the battle data.

"It's called Item 2. We did it so that you don't have to go through the same thing you did with Heat Man"

Dr. Light said happily finishing installing Item 2 in Rock.

"I see. Thanks doctors"

Rock responded quite relieved to know that the same thing would not happen once more.

And ready, Rock embarked on his way to Crash Man.

* * *

He can defeat Air Man without an E-tank!

I confess to love the song "I can't beat Air Man" so I have to make a reference in a single line of the chapter. Also, the soundtrack, did I mention I love the soundtrack and the robot masters? I really love the sound track. In my mind, I imagine Dr. Wily being the one who did the music because who else can be? I mean, it can't be Rock or Dr. Light. I should be Dr. Wily.

SharpDragonKlaw : Hey! Thank you very much, I hope you liked this one too.

itanimulli: ...right...no more hitting Heat Man, Bubble Man are going to know about that...heh. Well, Wood man stage is like a zoo, a very crazy zoo where the animals try to kill you and there is a giant robotic dog who breathes fire! Ehm, as I told everyone a few chapters ago, this fic are not going to have any ship. Even if I ship with all my heart the robot masters (TimexOil are one of my OTPs after X/Zero) No! No RockxRoll. Eww, they are siblings, they are almost twins. Roll cares about her brother because Rock scared her a lot when he fall and shut down in Heat Man´s stage. Everything are going to be very friendly with everyone, there are not going to be ships nor romance because some people are here for the story, not for the ships. I really wanted a fic like this without ships because some people ship Blues with a lot fo robot masters but my OTP with Blues is ShadowxBlues so...be happy, everything are going to be very brotherly fluffy stuff. Very brotherly and bffs and the things...

Btw, I made a little fic for the anniversay fo Mega Man in the DWLN universe. Check it out!

Thank you for reading


	20. Crash Man

**Chapter 19: Crash Man**

When Rock saw the stairs, terrible memories of his endless path to Elec Man appeared in front of him.

"Stairs"

Rock muttered looking at the stairs with trepidation.

"Like the ones with Elec Man?"

Dr. Light asked amused from his side of the communicator.

"Yes. This will be a very long path"

Rock commented with a sigh starting to climb the stairs and shoot whatever came near him.

"Fortunately the background music will keep you entertained until you get to Crash Man"

Dr. Light said, making Rock laugh reaching the top of the stairs and walking to the next staircase, firing or fleeing at the robots.

"It's very animated and happy"

He commented while continuing to move forward.

The platforms he found were something he had not seen before. When climbing, more robots appeared to deactivate and take the ladder up. Precise and repeat twice more.

"It's a much quieter road than the others"

Rock commented walking towards the stairs attacking or evading the enemies that appeared.

"Crash Man doesn't have hands, for him the stairs are already very complicated"

Dr. Wily said before Dr. Light scolded him.

"Albert, stop saying that. Why did not you put hands on him?"

Dr. Light asked as Rock climbed the stairs firing whatever robot appeared to attack him.

"I couldn't design them before they were stolen! I wanted to make a design that allows him to have hands protected by his drills but before I could draw that in the plans, all of them were stolen."

Dr. Wily said frustrated as Rock cautiously approached the Met and shot him to deactivate him and keep climbing.

"Which ladder?"

He asked when he saw two stairs in front of him.

"The first"

Said Dr. Light

"The second"

Said Dr. Wily.

"The first would be the most obvious option"

Bubble Man said from his side.

"But that is why it would be better to use the second one. The first is obviously a trap or a path to nothingness"

Said Metal Man.

"Metal Man has a very good point"

Dr. Wily said, agreeing with Metal Man.

With the argument of Metal Man, Rock took the second staircase until reaching two other stairs.

"Uhm ... Now?"

-The second. Do not stay where you or these birds and their eggs will hit you"

Heat Man said again before there was a metal clash there.

"Do not encourage violence to animals!"

A voice sounded in the background before Metal Man responded.

"If he dies, the doctors will panic. Also, you put those things in your forest. You can't complain about anything, Wood Man"

Metal Man said arguing with Wood Man about the little robots that attack Rock alongside Heat Man.

With no other idea, Rock accepted the idea of Metal Man and climbed the other staircase to discover that, in effect, Metal Man was right. He climbed the other staircase and kept going. Jumping and falling, eventually he saw himself in the floodgates of Crash Man.

Activating the Air Man's data, Rock began to keep going and see Crash Man waiting for him.

Everything became a series of bombs, drills and explosions after that while Rock evaded some things and threw the Air Shooter, Crash Man jumped straight to his attack and became weaker.

Eventually, Rock beat Crash Man and approached him for both to be transported.

Dr. Light and Dr. Wily received it while Metal Man and Bubble Man took Crash Man and placed him on the table. Heat Man prepared the tools.

"Good job, Rock"

Both doctors said with a smile while Dr. Light checked Rock before letting him go up to the table.

"What about Air Man?"

Asked Rock seeing only Metal Man, Bubble Man and Heat Man.

"He was overwhelmed by the closed environment of the laboratory and we sent him to the garden with Wood Man"

Dr. Wily said checking Crash Man while the robot masters brought him what he asked for.

Rock nodded a little with a smile.

"What will happen to them?"

Rock asked as he know they appeared on the news before the doctors said anything.

"We'll explain what happened and present the robot masters when they are ready"

Dr. Light said working on Rock carefully and recharging him.

"I mean, when Metal Man learns that saying "I'd like to cut you to pieces" isn't a good way to say hello to someone"

Dr. Wily said looking sideways at Metal Man.

"But I would like to cut them into pieces. Especially to Wood Man"

Metal Man protested in his normal way by passing tools to Dr. Wily. Bubble Man and Heat Man slowly moved away from Metal Man while Dr. Wily did not flinch at what the robot master said.

"Or burn him. He would burn in a very nice way"

Heat Man commented with a slight smile prodding at Crash Man.

"Heat Man. No."

Dr. Light said with an amused voice.

"Heat Man. Yes"

Heat Man contradicted quite amused with the situation. Apparently they had that talk before.

"Why do you want to burn poor Wood Man?"

Rock questioned looking at Heat Man, his facial expression was very strange.

"Because when you burn him, everything will look nice and full of flames"

Heat Man explained before Metal Man denied a bit.

"Will you put Crash Man's hands?"

Bubble Man asked ignoring his activated brothers and concentrating on the brother turned off.

"Yes. I want to put hands on him and nothing is going to stop me"

Said Dr. Wily determined fixing some internal circuits of Crash Man.

"I wonder how Crash Man will be when he wakes up"

Rock commented watching how the doctor fixed him.

"I just hope he doesn't end with a psychotic personality like Metal Man or Heat Man"

Dr. Wily mumbled without taking his attention away from Crash Man.

"I don't have a psychotic personality, I just think that everyone would look very good in pieces"

Said Metal Man calmly without getting upset by what Dr. Wily said.

"The term is pyromaniac, not psychopathic"

Heat Man contradicted with a slight smile. Bubble Man moved a little away from his brother.

"Ready, Rock"

Said Dr. Light with a smile looking at Rock.

"Thanks Dr. Light"

Said Rock sitting at the table.

"Now I have to go for Flash Man"

He said looking at the robot masters.

"Yes. His weakness is the power of Crash Man. But be careful, he can stop time. I based it on ... the opposite of Quick Man"

Dr. Wily explained, stopping a second in his actions before continuing to repair Crash Man.

Rock nodded toward the teleporter to go through Flash Man.

There were only two left and Break Man.

* * *

Ne, Rock Man...yaranaika...

Ok, now we have Crash Man here and Flash Man is next. Muajajaja!

I know Crash Man doesn´t have hands, but in the Megamix he has hands and I'm wondering...what else can Crash Man do if he has hands?

annoying stalker: Hey itanimulli. I didn´t have to wonder. Only one person loves heat Man so much. I wrote this in class, don´t worry about it heh. No, no ships. I really love so much ships but when I look for this fic, I really wanted a gen fic. Well, imagine Dr. Wily drawing a robot master and then stopping for a second only to having him writing down the notes for the 8-bit music. I really love this game´s music. Also, I´m a girl, if you were wondering my name and the avatar. hehe. See ya

SharpDragonKlaw: Thank you, which part of the fic did you like more?

Thanks for reading


	21. Flash Man

**Chapter 20: Flash Man**

Rock found himself in a strange place with very slippery floors and looked around carefully.

"This is strange"

Rock commented advancing until he reached a small robot that when it saw him, began to change the angle of shot to hit Rock.

"Ah, parabolic movement, one of the strangest things I've studied"

Dr. Light commented as Rock kept moving forward and when he came to a standstill, he came back and went on other path.

"What was the goal of Flash Man? "

Asked Rock advancing on his way listening to the music.

"Flash Man had the goal of helping at the time research institute. With his ability, he was able to stop time in objects and people. It was somewhat unstable and I designed it differently from the other robot masters because it has to have a great sense of time to read the moments when it should stop time. But I do not know how he will have commanded Break Man"

Dr. Wily explained in a strange voice because of how busy he was while Rock was falling.

"Nice song, Dr. Wily. Strange, as everything in this road, but nice nonetheless"

Rock said with a smile falling down. The song was perfect for this strange road"

"Thank you Rock, when you see Flash Man it would made sense"

Said Dr. Wily from his side of the communicator.

"In theory, we could cut Break Man in pieces"

Commented Metal Man making Rock laugh. Metal Man had a fixation with cutting everything.

"You can't cut a human in pieces!"

Dr. Wily exclaimed as Rock avoided the Sniper Joe with a machine and kept moving forward.

"But I remember clearly that Oil Man suspected that Break Man was a robot"

Another voice, that Rock thought was Crash Man, said.

"What?"

The two doctors asked while Rock kept walking, shooting the Sniper Joe on a machine. He doesn't understand what they were talking about.

"Yes. I remember it too. Time Man wondered what would happen if Break Man have an aneurysm and Oil Man told him it was not possible because he suspected Break Man was a robot"

Agreed Bubble Man nodding a little.

"But we never saw anything about him that indicates he is a robot"

The voice of Heat Man sounded as Rock entered the floodgates.

"That was anticlimactic"

Rock commented, activating the battle data of Crash Man.

"Have you arrived already?"

Dr. Light asked surprised.

"Yes. It was weird. It was like…everything took me directly here"

Rock said, surprised.

"That's because Flash Man is an idiot"

Said Metal Man and a sound of metal against paper told Rock that Dr. Wily hit him with a rolled paper again.

"Don't call your brothers like that"

It was Dr. Wily. He had hit Metal Man in the head again.

"Metal Blades win against paper, Dr. Wily"

Metal Man replied. With a laugh, Rock started to fight against Flash Man.

Sometimes he couldn't tell when the time stopped, but with the power of Crash Man it was much faster than he would have imagined. It was as if everything wanted him to beat Flash Man as soon as possible.

"I did it!"

Rock exclaimed, moving quickly towards Flash Man so that both of them are transported.

The doctors were strange when Rock came back and Metal Man with Bubble Man took Flash Man to put him on the table.

"Good job, Rock"

Dr. Light said something distracted as Rock approached the table.

"Doctors, what's wrong?"

Rock asked sitting at the table looking at both doctors.

"They have been like this since Crash Man mentioned what Oil Man thinks"

Bubble Man said looking at Flash Man and then at Rock.

"Who are Time Man and Oil Man?"

Asked Rock confused, in the planes and coordinates there were only eight robot masters, there was no Oil Man or Time Man.

"They are Break Man's henchmen. Since we woke up with Break Man, those two have been helping him. Then, we had no idea to question them, they could say anything and it didn't matter. We never knew where those two came from"

Crash Man explained prodding Flash Man while Metal Man and Bubble Man prepare everything to fix Flash Man.

"These two were stolen from here"

Dr. Light said with his face shadowed by the situation.

"Time Man and Oil Man were very dangerous prototypes to complete at that time. Time Man had a method of slowing time, I used that principle to perfect the Flash Man's Time Stopper. Oil Man was the nearest version of the Yellow Demon used in a robot, but with a completely different mass. Unfortunately, Time Man had no control over his abilities and overheated when he thought too much about the situations in which he was slowing or advancing time. Oil Man had problems with keeping his mass together and, being different from the Yellow Demon, we could not use the same principle with Oil Man."

Dr. Wily explained with a sigh, checking Rock and fixing his armor.

"What happened?"

Rock asked looking at Dr. Light and letting Dr. Wily fix it.

"We had to turn them off while we were investigating a way to fix them both. Albert was against doing that, but keeping them online was dangerous to themselves and to others. Finally, we shut them both off at the same time and while we were researching a way to stabilize them, we got the basics of the multi-purpose tool that you now have, Rock"

Dr. Light said checking Flash Man and comparing him to the blueprint that was there.

"We made you, Roll and the first generation to see if any of the ideas we used in the first robot masters could be used to keep Time Man and Oil Man stable, however, we couldn't achieve that and I designed Flash Man in order for him to help Time Man not overheat himself and for both of them to work together until we can install an improved version of Flash Man's system in Time Man that doesn't affect his functions."

Dr. Wily was talking meanwhile he was working fixing Rock.

"In the case of Oil Man, we designed Ice Man and Bubble Man so that between them they can help us avoid that his structure gets out of control and manage to fix it. Once we finished the second generation, we were going to fix Time Man and Oil Man if Break Man hadn't taken them. Right now we don't know what Break Man could have done with them to keep them slightly stable considering how he built the second generation"

Dr. Light continued reviewing Flash Man's Time Stopper and his internal circuits.

"But Rock is the one. What numbers are they then? "

Heat Man asked listening to everything.

"DWLN-00A and 00B"

Dr. Light responded looking at the robot masters and then at Flash Man.

"Then ... Break Man stole them and activated them when he stole the Yellow Demon data?"

Asked Rock letting it be fixed by looking at Dr. Wily.

"I don't think so, Cut Man and the others would have seen them"

Dr. Light said comparing Flash Man' circuits with those of the blueprints.

"He must have stolen them together with our blueprints"

Metal Man said looking at Flash Man.

"Possibly. How else could Flash Man's weapon been constructed?"

Said Dr. Wily placing Flash Man' data in Rock and checking that all the items are there.

"I still think that Oil Man was right and Break Man is a robot"

Crash Man commented prodding Flash Man until Dr. Light stopped him.

"Robot or not, I have to stop him"

He said Rock ready for battle walking to the transporter.

"If it's a robot, we can cut him into pieces with the Metal Blades"

Commented Metal Man jokingly looking at Rock.

"Or burn him"

Added Heat Man smiling.

"Or blow him into pieces"

Said Crash Man with a bright smile moving his hands.

"Oh, right. Crash Man, you have hands now"

Observed Rock looking at his brother.

"Yes! I have hands and now, I can take and move things. It's exciting!"

Exclaimed Crash Man happily hugging Rock and put him in the teleportation machine.

Dr. Light moved away from Flash Man to place coordinates and send Rock.

"Good luck"

Murmured meanwhile Rock disappear in his way to Quick Man.

* * *

Just when everyone thought I forgot it was tuesday...I 'm here!

And Flash Man too!

We got Flash Man and we're only missing the west's quickest one (I don´t know, it sound better in spanish xD)

I'm as excited as Crash man because the next robot master is my favorite one and because now, we know why Time Man and Oil Man were turned off when Blues stole them.

As for Crash Man...even if the canon put him as a psycho robot who loves to blow things up, the things I read and see about him put him as a little fluffy happy thing...so, I made him as a mix of them. A happy and fluffy thing who loves to blow everything up.

Will the doctors recover Time Man and Oil Man and repair and fix them? Will metal Man stop wanting to cut things in pieces? will Heat Man stop trying to burn Wood Man?

I can't promise any answer in the next chapter.

SharpDragonKlaw: Hey! thank you so much. i hope you like them in this chapter, How do you imagine Quick Man would end in the next chapter?

itanimulli: Hey! Well, I know you love that pyromaniac, but really, don't burn any Wood Man please. And yes, I remember falling down over and over in his stage. In the bloopers of this fic, Rock have fallen so much times, he really hates the stairs. Too much stairs. As for Elec Man himself...he is the best first generation robot! Well, yes, Crash Man deserves love and happiness. Dr. Wily put him hands or Dr. Light would have done so...yeah! Flash Man and his jerkiness...let's said...He will be a shock to Quick Man. (did I tell you Quick Man is my favorite one?) See ya later, dear!

Thank you so much for reading


	22. Quick Man

**Chapter 21: Quick Man**

Rock saw himself in a new place looking around until he discovered where the road was going and started to fall down.

When he landed, he saw a machine that produced worms that could not be shot from where he was, so he dodged and jumped. Another machine and land away from them.

Fall, fall and jumps.

"Wait!"

He heard a voice on the communicator that made him stop before jumping into the fall.

"What?"

Rock asked, looking for enemies below.

"I vaguely remember Break Man talking about deadly lasers. There weren't on any of the roads, so they should be on this one. Be careful and don't stop"

Crash Man said through his communicator and Rock nodded preparing to fall as quickly as possible.

He fell and could feel how the lasers were advancing on him and he saw, with great terror, upwards and found the lasers that had almost killed him.

"Do you know how many of those are here?"

Rock asked looking at the robot below.

"Break Man wanted to kill you so he put enough of them"

Bubble Man said from his side. This only meant that there will be many.

"Understood"

"Rock, you have Flash Man's power, Can you use it now?"

Asked Roll.

"No. The time stopper can only be used once and if you use it now, you will not be able to face Quick Man"

Metal Man said, frowning at Rock before nodding and looking down. If there are no enemies there can only be one explanation, there are more lasers.

Preparing himself very carefully, Rock jumped to the opposite wall where it was and fell as the lasers appeared and some were inches from his head when he fell. Moving quickly, he kept moving forward jumping or running and continuing to fall straight down with a lot of desperation while listening to the sound of the lasers getting closer and closer to him

Finally, he landed and found himself facing a dark corridor. With enough fear he began to move forward, he had no sight for darkness.

"We should give you a flashlight or something"

Dr. Light commented as Rock moved blindly until he saw a ball of fire go towards him and he dodged it.

A fire enemy illuminated the path

"If you learn the way before deactivating them, you will know where you are going"

Crash Man suggested from his side while Rock did exactly that. He looked at the robot who illuminated the place. With the road saved in his mind he deactivated the the same thing twice more with the next two robots, Rock was out of the darkness.

When he saw his surroundings and could not find any robots ready to attack him, Rock knew that he must be near another laser tunnel. Looking down, he began to fall trying to move as quickly as possible so that he would not be hit.

Many more lasers could be heard while he kept falling and running, for a few minutes he feared being too slow and that they were going to hit him. Finally, when everything seemed useless, he finished and saw himself in front of a Sniper Joe on a machine.

"Air Man's power takes away the machine much easier"

Heat Man commented and Rock tried it with the great surprise that it worked.

"Thank you!"

He exclaimed advancing and using the same trick with the other Sniper Joe until he can see the doors of Quick Man.

"Finally! That road was endless"

Flash Man commented giving Rock a surprise.

"Flash Man!"

"Yes I know. I'm perfect and everything, but you must bring Quick Man first"

He replied as Rock advanced with the power of Flash Man ready.

When he saw the robot master, Rock knew it would be difficult.

Using the power of Flash Man to freeze him, Rock was caught without being able to use his buster or something when he saw that the weapon ran out of power. Quick Man was not defeated.

He started to move and Rock switched to his buster firing when he could see him trying to evade his attacks.

"Just shoot him Metal Blades!"

He heard someone in the communicator exclaim while maintaining his concentration on not dying and firing.

When Rock felt on the verge of death, Quick Man stopped and fell.

He had been defeated.

Panting, Rock approached Quick Man and took his arm so that both of them were transported to the laboratories.

"Rock!"

The doctors exclaimed when they saw him arrive while Metal Man and Flash Man took Quick Man to place him on the table.

"Doctors"

Rock murmured with a slight smile when Bubble Man guided him to the repair table.

"Rock, my boy, you did a good job"

Dr. Light responded with a smile beginning to repair him.

"Rock, you did it very well"

Said Dr. Wily, repairing Rock too.

"I didn't know Quick Man was so ... fast"

Rock commented while the doctors repaired him.

"I told you Quick Man must be the last exactly for this reason. Although I didn't expect the laser beams"

Dr. Wily replied as he continued to fix Rock.

"Dr. Wily, nobody expected so many lasers. That must be because Quick Man is Break Man's favorite robot"

Flash Man said while passing things to Dr. Light.

"Stop it"

Dr. Light reprimanded Flash Man repairing Rock

"We must cut Break Man"

Metal Man suggested assisting Dr. Wily with Bubble Man.

"We're not going to cut anyone up!"

Dr. Wily exclaimed as he continued to fix Rock.

"Although the Metal Blades of Metal Man are very effective against most things"

Rock commented smiling as they fixed him and placed the Quick Man's battle data in Rock.

"It would be wonderful to put that speed as a battle data, but doing that would damage some of your circuits, so the battle data is the Quick Boomerang"

Dr. Light said with a smile typing on the computer that was connected to Rock.

"It´s ok"

Said Rock with a smile closing his eyes.

* * *

When he opened them, he came face to face with a smiling Roll.

"Hey Rock, did you sleep well?"

Asked Roll happily while Rock sat down.

"Yes. Did I sleep a long time?"

Rock asked looking at Dr. Wily and Dr. Light fixing Quick Man. They were very close to finishing him.

"A bit. They finished fixing you and Dr. Light decided to review Dr. Wily's plans to repair Quick Man faster"

Roll explained happily sitting next to Rock and swinging her legs.

Rock nodded a little, watching both doctors turn on Quick Man.

It's always wonderful to see how they turn on a new robot master. All of them react differently.

"Very well, everything is perfect. How do you feel Quick Man? "

Dr. Wily asked, checking Quick Man one last time.

"There is nothing to report. Everything is fine. If my database isn't wrong, you are Dr. Wily and he is Dr. Light. -

Quick Man said at the slow start and increasing speed as he spoke.

"Yes. Very good Can you stand?"

Dr. Light asked with a big smile as Quick Man got up from the table and started to stand.

"Yes. Everything is fine"

Quick Man responded more calmly looking around and noticing Rock and Roll.

"Hello. I'm Quick Man"

He introduced himself with a slight smile and keep looking until he noticed Metal Man.

"Metal Man"

"Quick Man"

"It's strange to see you moving on your own"

Quick Man commented taking confidence and advancing towards his brothers.

"It's strange to see you and wish to cut you into many pieces despite the effort they made to finish and fix you"

Metal Man said as Crash Man came forward to embrace Quick Man.

"I'm glad you're okay! We are already complete and we can do something about the situation"

Crash Man exclaimed very happy looking at Quick Man with a smile.

Quick Man nodded a little looking at Crash Man.

"You have hands now!"

He exclaimed with a smile when Crash Man released him.

Crash Man happily raised his hands to the height of his face with a big smile.

"Yes! Dr. Wily designed them while he was fixing me and installed them recently. They are great"

He said happily moving them.

Quick Man nodded with a smile and Rock gave a slight laugh when he saw them.

It was nice to see his brothers so happy.

"And when I thought I got rid of you, they repair you. All my preparations for your funeral were wasted"

Flash Man commented approaching his brother with Heat Man.

Quick Man looked at Flash Man before smiling at Heat Man.

"And who is the robot master with you? Heat Man"

Quick Man replied with a smile approaching his brother and raising Heat Man.

"Your personality is exactly as I thought it would be. Welcome home"

Heat Man commented without flinching when he was raised by his brother and placed in the arms of Crash Man.

"Quick Man, this is serious. You were the spoiled robot of Break Man and you must serve for something now"

Flash Man said, snorting a bit at Quick Man.

"I know, I know. Where are Air Man and Wood Man?"

He asked when can´t see the other robot masters addressing Flash Man.

"Air Man and Wood Man are in the garden. They didn't want to see your hideous face"

Flash Man responded knowing that Quick Man is just developing his personality from the memories he has of Break Man and the current interactions. If any of the interactions is too bad, Quick Man could return with Break Man and tell him everything.

Stupid and loyal speedometer.

Quick nodded a little before smiling.

"You're still bald"

Quick Man commented, pointing to Flash Man's head.

"Exactly. Nobody had told him yet, but it's funny"

Heat Man replied with a slight smile.

Flash Man forgot all his reflections about his brother and only shot Quick Man. The blow of Dr. Wily's paper reminded him that he can't harm his brothers.

"I've just fixed him! Stop hurting your brothers or you're going to clean the room!"

And with that threat, Dr. Wily stopped all kinds of subsequent fighting for now.

Bubble Man just sighed. His brothers were a group of psychopaths.

* * *

Here we have all of the robot masters!

As I said before, Quick Man is my favorite one. I really love the design of the robot master and his power, I like the stage music and, even if I can´t beat the stage, I really like the stage because the idea of the lasers is so cool. Seeing as some of you didn´t like Quick Man very much, I was hesitant to uploading this chapter because I don´t know how you are going to react, hence the reason I upload this chapter late. Sorry

In how mani problems can get a bunch of psycho robot masters under Dr. Light and Dr. Wily's supervision? You are going to find out very soon.

Now, we need the coordinates of the Break Castle and the inspiration for Dr. Wily to make the most iconic song of all the games.

Dimenian: Hello. Thank you for your review. Yes, I read it too. Nobody can beat Air Man.

itanimulli: Hiya dear. Well, I don´t know, the Quick Man of Megamix got me so in love with him, I actually see him as the leader of the Wily bots (And the MegaMan wiki said it too!). I really thought your favorites ones were Heat Man, Crash Man and Flash Man. Poor Heaty. Also, my favorites one are Quick Man and Metal Man, I love that bunch of psychos so much. Well, I don´t know where you read that D: because I saw Time Man as the older brother of all of them but only seeing Oil Man as his brother, the rest are just a bunch of kids. See ya!

SharpDragonKlaw: Thank you for your review. Well, I hope you like this idea instead, but don´t worry there will be a rematch for those two when the war is over. Thank you.

Thanks for reading


	23. The Castle

**Chapter 22: The Castle**

"Rock, could you call Air Man and Wood Man to meet us in the living room? We have to talk about some things"

Dr. Light indicated with a smile watching the interaction of Quick Man with his brothers.

Rock nodded with a smile and left the table next Roll to walk to the garden.

"I'm amazed you're not in the impulse to go to Break Man"

Said Roll with a smile walking next to her brother

"We don't know where he is now"

Rock answered with a sigh.

"Did you find something in your robots?"

He asked Roll as they kept walking. She denied.

"Nothing. There was nothing in any of them. I will have to check the entry record of the laboratory or something to know if something happened"

Said Roll frowning thoughtfully.

"We could review together until the doctors know the coordinates of Break Man"

Rock offered with a smile looking at the garden.

Air Man and Wood Man were sitting in the center of the garden talking quietly when Wood Man looked at them and smiled.

"Hello Rock and Roll"

He waved while Air Man nodded in greeting.

"Hello! I'm glad you two are fine"

Rock said happily approaching both of them next to Roll.

"Thank you for your worry. Air Man says he feels great now but you will not be able to hear him"

Said Wood Man happily getting up.

Rock nodded with a smile.

"The doctors said we will meet in the living room"

Said Rock guiding them to the room next to Roll but he stayed behind everyone when he saw Dr. Wily's office open. Dr. Wily must have left the door open having to come and go bringing the other blueprints and materials to repair the robot masters.

Rock approached the office carefully looking around. He didn't come to the office very often, Dr. Wily had everything in his own order and knew where everything was. He looked around the office with a smile. There were many blueprints and interesting things in there. A photograph of both doctors with a young man in sun glasses attracted his attention because of the similarity of the sun glasses with Break Man's glasses. It must be a strange kind of fashion.

He kept looking around until he noticed a black thing on a bookshelf. Curiously, he climbed into one of the chairs in the place and took the black object. It was a box with a chip.

"Rock!"

He heard Roll call him behind him and turned to look at her with a guilty smile

"Hey Roll"

He called Rock coming down from the chair with the box in his hands.

"Rock, you know we can't go to the doctors' offices"

Roll scolded him taking him out of the place while Rock smiled letting go of his sister.

"I'm sorry Roll. I was curious"

Rock apologized walking with Roll until he reached the living room.

"Rock, Roll. Sit down"

Dr. Light indicated happily while the robot masters were already in the room.

"What took you two so long?"

Dr. Wily asked in his chair in the living room.

"Rock went into his office, Dr. Wily"

Accused Roll annoyed while Rock looked at Roll with a gesture of betrayal.

"Rock. You know you are banned from entering our offices. There can be some dangerous things in there that can harm you"

Dr. Light said gravely, looking reproachfully at Rock, who lowered his head as he began to listen to Dr. Light's words.

"Did you find something interesting?"

Dr. Wily asked, looking at the black box that Rock had in his hands.

Rock looked at the box and returned it to Dr. Wily.

"I took it out of curiosity, but I was going to return it"

Rock said apologetically with a slight smile.

"Where did you find it?"

Dr. Wily asked opening the box and checking the chip.

"On the bookshelf"

"Ah. Makes sense. I didn't remember where I left it"

Dr. Wily said, keeping the box with the chip in one of the pockets of his lab coat.

"What is it?"

"An 8-bit instrumental chip"

"Your instrumentals are great"

Rock commented happily taking a seat next to Roll.

"We have called everyone here to discuss the location of Break Man."

Said Dr. Light taking a seat instead.

"I think Quick Man knows because he was Break Man's favorite"

Announced Flash Man pointing to Quick Man, who was beckoning to Air Man.

"I wasn't the favorite of Break Man, it's just because of my speed, I was the one who was being ordered the most"

He explained defending himself against the accusations and looking badly at his brother.

"That's why you know better than all of us the area in which Break Man worked. You can give us a little guide to the place"

Wood Man explained moving slowly away from Metal Man who was looking at everything with a Metal Blade in his hand.

"I do not know exactly where it is, but we all have some coordinates that are the same and that could be where we were built by Break Man"

Quick Man explained looking at his brothers before Heat Man nodded.

"Break Man sent us to different places to do his jobs, so the coordinates that we have equal is the meeting point of Break Man. That makes sense"

Heat Man explained sitting over Wood Man smiling at him before Bubble Man took his brother away from Wood Man.

"As far as I remember, that place looked like a big castle. The Break Man's Castle"

Crash Man said playing with his fingers before looking at Air Man and hiding his hands looking at him with suspicion.

"If Break Man prepared a trap, it's obvious that he will be there. But that place must be with many dangers"

Flash Man said looking at his brothers and then at the doctors.

"Then we will look for the coordinates that all of you have as point of origin. Are you sure you want to do this? Rock"

Asked Dr. Light looking at Rock.

"If you do not want to do that. We can go. I will bring Break Man in pieces"

He promised Metal Man by making Rock smile.

"Thank you. Really. All of you. But I have to be the one to stop Break Man"

Said Rock determined and grateful.

Bubble Man nodded in relief that he did not have to go back to Break Man before looking at Wood Man who was just as relieved as he is.

"You didn't want to go?"

Asked Bubble Man approaching his brother. Wood Man denied several times.

"I think I'm in more danger with Heat Man and Metal Man than with Break Man. At any moment they're going to attack me saying they confused me with the enemy"

Wood Man explained, sighing a little before seeing Air Man nod a little.

Wood Man wondered how he knew Air Man nodded when he had no neck to make that kind of movement.

"Then I suggest you go back to the garden. Hey, I heard there's a park nearby, why don't you take Air Man there?"

Bubble Man suggested animated looking at his brother. Since he was repaired, Air Man didn't speak. Dr. Wily said it was because of the materials that Break Man used when building him.

Wood Man nodded a bit before telling the idea to Air Man who kept moving away from Crash Man until Crash Man collided with Flash Man and saw Quick Man.

"Well, the least we can do then is to guide you through the place. We do not know it completely, but we have an idea of how it is inside."

Flash Man added smiling and lifting his thumbs with Crash Man at his side imitating his action.

"Seriously, thanks"

Rock answered with a slight laugh looking at his brothers.

With the decision of Rock already done, the doctors placed the coordinates in the machine back in the laboratory.

"Did you have time to improvise something for this phase?"

Dr. Light asked with a smile as Dr. Wily activate Rock's armor.

"No. I was finishing Quick Man and I didn't finish anything yet. But without music it's pretty boring"

Dr. Wily said, receiving a nod from Rock.

"And if you use the instrumental that Rock found in your office?"

Suggested Quick Man looking at Rock's data codes.

"Good idea."

Dr. Wily said leaving Rock ready for his adventure.

And with this, Rock set out on the long road to Break Man.

* * *

Now, we are ready for the first Break Stage!

What kind of weird things wait for Rock? If you have any suggestion of any commentary of any robot master, put them in the reviews, I read all fo them :D

Dimenian: Actually, everyone just use the metal Blades in everything xD

itanimulli: hey sweetheart! Yeah, can you imagine Dr. Light and Wily taking care of the robot masters when Rock is fighting in the stages? As for the brotherly stuff...I love the brotherly stuff between the second numbers. I know you were sick, I hope you are well now.

Oh no, no my precious Quick Man...but I love Elec Man too...Don't make this so hard! Also, Timey is the big brother of everyone sans Blues so...he can be a jerk with them...I suppose. did you see it!? I was screaming alongside my brother when we saw the trailer. See ya

SharpDragonKlaw: Thank you. Well, Bubble Man can be a pacifist, but some day...he will woke up his own psychoticness? I think. Thank you so much!

Thanks for reading!


	24. Mecha Dragon

**Chapter 23: Mecha Dragon**

When Rock saw himself in the land, the first thing he did was to look at all his surroundings before advancing. Paying attention at the music and keep going

The enemies that shot him were quickly defeated until he saw a giant box in front of him that he couldn't jump.

Activating one of the items, Rock came to the other side and fired the Metal Blades at everything that was around him.

"Dr. Wily?"

He asked as he went on repeating the same process when he saw himself in front of another box.

"Yes?"

He listened from the communicator as he crossed the box.

"I really liked this song"

Rock said with a smile as he kept going and reached a wall.

"It was obvious, I worked hard doing it and forgot where I put it"

Dr. Wily answered while Rock smiled. Using item 3 he reached the next point. The item took him as close as possible to the ladder where he only had to advance to the next ladder and some shots alerted him to a nearby Sniper Joe. Humming the background song, he keep going slowly.

Waiting for the Sniper Joe to finish his round of shots, he finished climbing the ladder and deactivating the robot. Repeat the process with the next Sniper Joe and Rock was faced with those little robots that jump close to him.

"What are these robots called?"

Asked Rock advancing slowly looking at the robot.

"Springer. They're great"

Metal Man answered from his side as Rock approached.

Jumping on the robot, Rock began to climb the stairs quickly until reaching the highest point to discover that there was nothing at that point.

"Use the item 1"

Heat Man suggested from his side and Rock nodded.

"Remember that you can only fire item 1 three times until one of the platforms disappears"

Dr. Light reminded him as Rock watched everything around him and did the necessary calculations.

"Don't rush. You have time to complete it"

Flash Man said and Rock blinked. Memories of what happened on the way to Heat Man made him pause and make sure the calculations were correct before shooting and jumping.

When he reached the stairs, he climbed as quickly as possible and started to follow the path until the room took a black background and saw himself jumping long platforms and then very small platforms that looked like little cubes.

When he continued to jump, a great rumble appeared behind him.

"Don't stop! Just keep jumping!"

He heard the voice of Bubble Man when Rock was going to stop and see the great roar. He decided to keep jumping until there were only three platforms in front of him and he could see the source of the great sound.

A giant mechanical dragon was in front of him.

"He made a giant dragon!"

Crash Man exclaimed and Rock saw himself agreeing with the emotion in his brother's voice.

"Go up to the highest platform, if it throws you, you can fall to the platform below and not to the void-

Metal Man advised when he could recover from the impression of seeing the dragon.

Climbing to the highest platform, Rock saw with enough terror how the dragon began to fire to where Rock was.

While trying to shoot him, Rock saw that it was impossible to shoot him without being hit by the flames.

"You'll need something that lets you shoot even when you're evading the flames"

Dr. Light said as he watched the battle of Rock and reviewed the skills of the robot masters.

"The Quick Boomerang! Even if you throw them and don't hit it, they come back to you and you can have two opportunities to give it without mentioning the angle. When you shoot, you do not need to be in the same place"

Quick Man said quickly and Rock switched to Quick Man's abilities and fired while evading the dragon's flames. It worked.

Repeating the process until the dragon was deactivated was a success.

"Very good Rock!"

The doctors exclaimed happily.

Rock was smiling when the platforms began to tremble and fall.

"Rock!"

The doctors exclaimed typing to obtain the most exact coordinates of Rock, unfortunately due to the speed of the fall, it was difficult to obtain an exact point for the machine.

Flash Man and the other robot masters began to try to find the location where Rock was going to fall to transport him back when Quick Man went to the transporter and was taken below where Rock fell and caught him. In the distance, the dragon's remains echoed.

"Thank you, Quick Man"

Rock said grateful to see that Quick Man saved him from breaking into pieces.

"You're welcome"

Quick Man said transmitting to the lab.

"Rock is fine. You can transport us back"

Quick Man said before saying the exact coordinates of both of them fixing his eyes on the dragon that was still functional but turned off.

When Rock blinked and saw himself in the lab, Quick Man wasn't there.

"Rock! You're ok?"

Dr. Light exclaimed, checking Rock in panic while Dr. Wily looked over Dr. Light before frowning a little.

"Where's Quick Man?"

He asked looking for Quick Man while Crash Man and Metal Man did the same thing surprised that he didn't appear with Rock. Bubble Man and Heat Man assisted Dr. Light in repairing and revising Rock.

"I don't know. He was with me but when I was transported, he wasn't here"

Rock said while they repaired the dragon's burns.

"I knew it! He betrayed us and went with Break Man"

Flash Man mumbled upset looking at the machine.

"I don't think so"

Metal Man was watching the transporter while Dr. Wily began typing looking for Quick Man.

"Where are you?"

He asked when he managed to turn on the Quick Man communicator.

"In Break Man's castle"

Answered Quick Man's voice.

"And what do you think you're doing there? I'm going to transport you right now"

Dr. Wily said between annoyed and worried.

"Wait! I want to finish repairing the dragon. Its design is quite simple and with what I have I can repair it"

Quick Man asked from his side of the communicator.

"When did he take things to repair the dragon?"

Bubble Man questioned sighing a little.

"Well, when he saw the dragon, his eyes lit up and after suggesting the Quick Boomerang, he started looking for the doctors's spare tools"

Crash Man answered something thoughtful. He didn't understand why Quick Man wanted to fix that thing when it would be more fun to blow it into pieces.

"Why does he want to repair it when we can set it on fire?"

Questioned Heat Man looking at Flash Man out of the corner of his eye.

"Because he's an idiot"

Flash Man answered before Bubble Man hit him on the head with a rolled paper.

"Don't say that. Dr. Wily doesn't want you to call idiots to our brothers"

Reproved Bubble Man before looking at the doctors.

Dr. Wily and Dr. Light exchanged glances before Dr. Wily sighed.

"Okay! But if it kills you, send an emergency signal to collect your parts"

Dr. Wily finally said snorting.

"Can we blow him into pieces for this?"

Crash Man questioned with a big smile looking at his brothers.

"No!"

"I can go for his pieces if you like"

Metal Man offered looking at Rock being repaired.

"Thank you Metal Man"

Rock said with a smile until Dr. Light finished Rock's repairs.

"Ready. You can go back"

Dr. Light said with a smile watching Rock jump off the table towards the transporter.

"Thanks Dr. Light"

Said Rock while Dr. Wily placed the coordinates.

"The coordinates are the floor you were on. Be careful"

Said Dr. Wily placing coordinates and preparing Rock for transportation.

And so, Rock left once more to the Break Man's castle.

* * *

First Stage: Complete!

Have you ever seen the Mecha Dragon? It´s weird. Little wings, big eyes and strange face. But in the Mega Mix it's a glorious thing! I wondered about his appereance but in the end, he kills me a lot of times. I fall.

Introducing Wily's Castle! I really love that song and I know some people loves it too! I really like that piece and I have the Super Smash' version as a ringtone.

Will Quick Man fix the Mecha Dragon? Can Bubble Man make sure his brothers understand they cannot call each other an idiot? Will crash Man got something to blow into pieces?

Some answers await for the next chapter on Tuesday.

As for Tuesday and this week, I plan on doing something about Christmas in this universe. A normal Christmas for the doctors and the robot masters. Wait for it!

SharpDragonKlaw: Thanks. He need all the luck he can got. What were the hardest part of the Wily Stage for you?

itanimulli: I Know! Also, have you ever seen the Mecha Dragon on the games and then the one in the Mega Mix? A very big change, like an Extreme Makeover version Big Robots xD. Bubble Man will need all the support you can give him, poor thing. Air Man can nod, it looks like a bow to me. I understand you, I really can't chose between all the robot masters. Thank you so much!

RedAbsol: Oh, My God! If you haven't told me I didn't see it. Thank you very very very very much! i'm sorry for the inconvenient, but thank you for reading this. See ya!

Thanks for reading!


	25. Metal Blades

**Chapter 24: Metal Blades**

Rock saw himself inside the room and, when he started to walk, some robots jumped directly at him. Rock deactivated them with the Metal Blades. Precise and repeat until he reach the end of the corridor and saw a field of spikes below it.

"Item 2?"

Crash Man asked from his side and Rock nodded before using item 2 and seeing two stairs in the distance. Without even asking, Rock went down the second staircase and started climbing.

When he found an E-tank there could not contain the surprise.

"Break Man must have leave an E-tank here. I did not expect that"

Rock commented taking the E-tank and saving it. He was sure he was going to need it eventually.

He kept moving until he saw a ladder and started to descend slowly in case something was ready to attack him.

When he reached the end of the stairs, he looked down, calculating where to fall to avoid the spikes.

"Why are there so many spikes?"

Rock questioned as he fell straight to solid ground.

"Maybe he knows the effect it has on the robot masters"

Suggested Dr. Light.

"Or simply it gives chills to the place"

Dr. Wily commented.

Rock denied a bit and continued moving carefully from the small drills that fell from the ceiling and left the ground to reach a very familiar situation. Avoid that things that can crush him.

A staircase and Rock was again falling from a ladder to a specific point or die because of the spikes.

"I regret what I said. He wants to see you very dead"

Dr. Wily said while Rock was falling.

"I knew it, Dr. Wily"

Rock responded entering a room with very strange pink walls. A tremor was all that Rock felt when the bricks on the wall began to come out and join each other forming a kind of small robot that began to fly towards him.

"What is that?!"

Rock exclaimed in amazement, watching the robot and dodging it.

"Throw it Metal Blades! That works with everything"

Flash Man said and Rock did it to discover that, in fact, the Metal Blades worked. As he was destroying the robots that came out of the wall, he discovered that they increased the speed with which they left as they were deactivated. Dodging them all was almost impossible. Some hit him before he could deactivate them.

Eventually, he succeeded.

"I did it!"

Rock exclaimed happily.

"I knew it! The Metal Blades work with everything. Dr. Wily, can we cut Break Man in pieces?"

He listened to Metal Man on the communicator making him laugh.

"Of course Not!"

When he was transported back, he saw Dr. Wily arguing with Metal Man until they saw him return.

"Come on, Rock. Let's fix the damage"

Dr. Wily said starting to guide him to the table to repair him.

"What about Dr. Light?"

Rock asked when he did not see it.

"He went to deal with the human's universal stupidity"

Dr. Wily said checking Rock while he nodded a little. Dr. Light must have decided that the statement Dr. Wily made the previous time was too much for the world and he was going to take charge himself.

"From which point?"

Rock asked while Metal Man assisted Dr. Wily in repairing him.

"While you fell in those spiked rooms to the room of the strange robot"

Dr. Wily said calmly fixing him.

"What about Quick Man?"

He asked when didn't see him but knowing where he was the last time he arrived at the laboratory.

"Almost near to finish that dragon. He wants to keep it and he is afraid that Break Man will throw it away. The doctors told him to bring it here to see what they can do. He's in the warehouse with that mechanical beast"

Crash Man answered happily and reviewing the video of Rock's adventure in case he finds the next part of the road at Break Man's castle.

"I'm glad Quick Man is so happy with that dragon"

Rock answered happily watching the video of his adventure.

"He said he was not going to take the dragon's flamethrower away and that's the most important thing. You never know when we need to burn something into ashes"

Heat Man opined looking at everything in a seat next to Flash Man.

"I think he should put something else. Like a bomb or something"

Crash Man commented smiling before Flash Man denied a bit.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Crash Man. Considering that the laboratory is in the middle of the city and that it is a giant dragon, the doctors would kill us if we blow up the city. We have to wait for the next Break Man war to be able to explode something"

Flash Man suggested seriously considering it before Metal Man hit Flash Man in the head.

"Don't say it out loud, Dr. Wily is going to put you in his file of psychotic robots or he will tell Dr. Light. You don't want a talk from Dr. Light about empathy and why it's important to appreciate your peers"

Metal Man recommended looking sideways at Dr. Wily as he reviewed the battle data and the complete state of Rock on the computer.

"When did he do that?"

Heat man asked curiously.

"While Rock was asleep and we were looking for Quick Man's blueprints to fix him. It was…uncomfortable"

Metal Man responded looking at the void. Bubble Man denied slightly watching the video of Rock's adventure.

"Your adventures could be a game and we can put Break Man as the villain and with Dr. Wily's music of in the background. Children would love it"

Bubble Man thought quite calm about the situation. That kind of moments are what help Rock remember why he is fighting and to stay determined to defeat Break Man.

"Ready"

He heard Dr. Wily say to get up from the table.

"Where do I go now?"

Rock asked walking to the teleporter.

"There are some places, but it seems that behind the wall of the first room with spikes there is a path. We could try to obtain the plans of the castle to know where to send you"

Said Crash Man finishing reviewing the video.

Rock nodded a little.

"Considering Quick Man is the one who knows the castle best and is busy, we can't ask him, but we can make an approximation of some place to finish the road."

Said Flash Man thoughtfully.

"Ok. We can do that"

He said and was transported once more.

* * *

And we have a new stage clear!

Have you ever wondered about the how Dr. Wily can make such robots when he is a villain? I have been wondering for a while. That wall robots were horrible. I caan't defeat them. My brother were fighting those things and then, he said "You know what? I'll use the Metal Blades. Those work on almost everything" And it did.

I had the christmas fic done and everything but I can't upload it now. It have a lot of spoliers about the after Break Man's wars and...well, I'll wait until the next year.

SharpDragonKlaw: Yes, even now I still have problems with those stages. Well, I wonder Quick Man's next role will be and the relation it can have with the Mecha Dragon. Thank you for the review.

itanimulli: oh dear. Bubbles try to be a nice guy and making his brothers a nice robots...good luck! Also, yes, Quick Man will be a happy little thing when the Mecha Dragon was fixed. And about Crash Man...Flash Man's idea was a very good idea indeed...heh. Oh, that will have to wait until the end of the war. That will be a nice *very nice* thing. Well, Merry Christmas to you too. Sorry for not uploading the fic...too much spoilers XD

Thank you for reading


	26. Guts Tank

**Chapter 25: Guts Tank**

Rock was seen on a very small platform and had to stop a moment before walking.

"Why did they change the background music?"

He asked before looking down and analyzing how he should jump.

"Because Dr. Wily assumed it was a good idea and because this was supposed to be improvisation for the two previous confrontations. Great fallacy I would say, I got used to the other song"

Metal Man responded quite solemnly when speaking and Rock could not blame him. He also liked the previous song.

"Well, I liked the other song too"

Heat Man commented while Rock jumped a couple of times until he saw himself under the water and the thorns that surrounded him.

"We should change it"

Bubble Man opined while Rock watched how to skip everything.

"And if you use item 2? This saves you the jump and you will not have to fear failing a calculation and falling to a shutdown"

Suggested Flash Man looking at the screen next to his brothers from his side.

Rock nodded and activated the item and crossed everything.

He had not finished touching the floor when a large shadow made him return to see the big fish that almost swallowed him.

"That's a giant fish!"

Bubble Man exclaimed while a pale Rock nodded and kept walking to the opposite side of the fish and see the big fall that awaited him.

"Ehm, any ideas?"

Asked Rock watching the fall.

"Good luck?"

Crash Man said looking at the place where his brother was going to fall.

"We will get you if you fall on the thorns"

Metal Man animated removing the spirits to Rock.

"Well, Bubble Man will go and I'll see everything from here"

Heat Man countered while Rock began to jump all over the big tunnel avoiding the thorns.

"And why would you stay here?"

Asked Bubble Man while Rock moved a bit to avoid crashing.

"Because the water would kill me faster than the thorns"

Heat Man said making Rock smile until he fell on a platform.

"Fortunately there is light down there. Pass it in the dark would be a suicide"

Thought Flash Man nodding at Rock as he went down and watched the fall that awaited him.

"That is simpler. Stick to the wall and fall"

Bubble Man said looking at the screen and Rock jumped until it almost touched the thorns.

He jumped, look at the robots at the bottom and prepare the Metal Blades and shoot. He repeated the maneuver until he stopped.

"And the doctors?"

He asked when he didn't hear any comments from either of them.

"When you left, Dr. Wily went to find Dr. Light and save him from the universal stupidity of humans. I do not know how that situation ends. Wood Man and Air Man were outside with Roll in case they had to chase them away."

Said Metal Man and Rock nodded a bit beginning to walk. Although he felt a little lonely when he did not know about the doctors, he had enough support from his new brothers.

When he reached the great room he looked at the thing that was waiting for him.

"A Guts Man tank!"

Rock exclaimed, looking at the big tank.

"Guts Man?"

Bubble Man asked without understanding.

"One of our brothers, the DWLN-004"

Said Rock dodging the robot's shot and firing.

His buster did not make much difference.

"Assuming he made it immune to what was vulnerable to the original Guts Man, what was Guts Man's weakest point?"

Heat Man asked looking at the scene a bit intrigued.

"His internal circuits"

Rock responded by shooting at the Mets that came out of the tank's chest and dodging their attacks.

"Go to his chest. This will stop the flow of Mets and will be one less attack and you will be able to attack his head."

Metal Man said looking at the robot at the same angle as Rock.

Rock nodded and climbed into the robot's chest and fired the Metal Blades to see that they did not have much effect.

"What if you try the Quick Boomerang? It's the other attack you have that doesn't shoot in a straight line and doesn't threaten to kill you next to the opponent"

Suggested Flash Man frowning to see the entire body of the Guts Man tank.

Rock fired and waited for the boomerang to return to try again. Apparently it was working.

Eventually, the big Guts Man tank had been defeated.

"Cool!"

Crash Man exclaimed happily as Rock smiled at the sight of the room. He was close to Break Man. He could feel it.

"Prepare, we're going to teleport you back"

He listened to Flash Man and nodded a little feeling the machine and finally saw himself in the lab with his brothers.

"Thanks for your help"

Said Rock in front of them.

"You're welcome. Go to the table, we will prepare everything for the doctors to repair you"

Metal Man indicated and checking Rock nodding a little.

"You aren't as bad as the other times, but it's preferable to wait for the doctors"

Crash Man commented happily connecting some things in Rock and handing him an E-tank.

"Thank you. It's strange that they take so long. Dr. Wily hates dealing with the press"

Rock commented looking at the door waiting for the doctors to appear.

"Well, it was a short way this time"

Bubble Man responded while Heat Man walked towards the door.

"I'll go and bring them"

Heat Man said before leaving.

"And we've lost him too"

Flash Man commented with a laugh.

"Do you think Quick Man has finished with his dragon?"

Rock asked out of nowhere waiting for Heat Man to return with the doctors.

"I think so. He is fast and very impatient. He's going to move very fast to fix that dragon."

Answered Bubble Man watching the video of Rock's adventure with Crash Man

"Did you know that behind the Guts Man tank there is a door? We could send you to that point to see if it brings you closer to Break Man"

Crash Man commented pointing at the screen with his finger.

Rock nodded a little, looking at his brothers.

"How is Break Man?"

Rock asked almost by inertia remembering the photograph.

"Break Man, physically, is young, quite young, with dark brown hair with a strange hairstyle. Dark glasses, a black jacket and a yellow handkerchief. Other times instead of the handkerchief, he has a yellow scarf"

Flash Man described thoughtfully trying to remember all the details of Break Man.

"Psychologically speaking, Break Man is unstable. He's pretty focused on the revenge he has against the doctors and resenting you for defeating him. When he has his moments of lucidity, he wonders why he does this and if it were not better to leave it. But then, the madness fills him and he becomes his strange being who repeats words or cuts himself in the middle of a sentence"

Explained Bubble Man looking at the floor trying to remember some other time where Break Man was sane.

"Oil Man has this theory that he is a robot because he said that some of his characteristics are not very human. We have never seen him eat or drink or sleep. Also, in his moments of lucidity, he is a very good strategist. But his moments of madness destroy those plans"

Crash Man commented looking at the ceiling trying to think of something else.

"Time Man believed that his plans were perfect until his madness made him place platforms or some way to save yourself"

Flash Man commented trying to remember something else.

"I know Break Man spent more time with Quick Man because his purpose was to be the messenger of both doctors and he was the most suitable for everything Break Man needed. But I know that Break Man gets nervous around humans and that he hates the Sniper Joe. Once I saw a Sniper Joe who was going to be part of one of one road, destroyed before you even knew of the roads"

Metal Man indicated quite suspicious of what was going on around him.

"Oil Man spent more time with Crash Man because, apparently, he liked the design of Crash Man. Although he was always intrigued by Wood Man for his different design. Heat Man made him nervous for some reason"

Added out of nowhere Bubble Man looking at Crash Man out of the corner of his eye.

"Flash Man was the favorite of Time Man, whenever Time Man talked about something, he did it with Flash Man although he didn't answer. He never liked the design of Air Man but he liked the design of Bubble Man"

Commented Metal Man pointing to Flash Man.

"Well, even incomplete, I'm amazing. You were one of the favorites of the three, they all loved you. You can't complain about it"

Reiterated Flash Man looking at Metal Man with a smile.

Rock nodded a little, frowning. Something was missing to have all the parts of the great mystery that tormented him but could not distinguish what was missing.

The doors opened before Rock could say anything and the doctors entered. Dr. Light looked calm and smiling, Dr. Wily looked satisfied and Quick Man very happy behind both doctors.

"Rock!"

The doctors exclaimed, walking towards Rock to check his damage.

"Rock I'm so sorry I could not come soon. We'll tell you later, okay?"

Said Dr. Light beginning to check his armor.

"You have to tell us which was the thing you faced. You have injuries in strange places"

Dr. Wily commented, checking his energy levels and the other weapons.

"A giant Guts Man tank"

Rock said amused waiting for the expression of the doctors. His answer did not fail to be seen in the face of the doctors.

"That ... it's strange even for Break Man"

Dr. Light commented repairing Rock.

"I hope your brothers have been a help to you while we were not here"

Said Dr. Wily recovering from the idea of a Guts Man tank.

"Yes. They helped me a lot"

Rock answered happily looking at his brothers.

"How can you doubt us? Dr. Wily. We are a wonderful help for Rock"

Heat Man added next to Quick Man watching the doctors check Rock.

"I'm not doubting you, I'm questioning your judgment at such moments given your record"

Dr. Wily replied, snorting a little.

"I'd say you're ready Rock"

Dr. Light said while Quick Man was already checking and asking the coordinates of his brothers.

"The coordinates are ready"

He indicated Quick Man without losing his good spirits.

Rock laughed a little before walking towards the transporter.

He was ready.

* * *

This is the last update of the year!

Thank you very much for the readings, follows, favorites and reviews. Wait for the next thursday for the update!

Will this be the game where Rock defeat Break Man?

Will he finally solve the mystery of Break Man?

What happened to the doctors and the press?

What will happen to the Mecha Dragon?

I'm really sorry about the delay. The power went out yesterday and I was in the dark for almost all day.

itanimulli : Yeah, well, I need Shadow Man here first in order for the fic to make sense xD. Yeah! The Metal Blades are awesome! And the Quick Boomerang too! Oh, well, it went something like this "But, they need to be cut in pieces!" "No, they don't. That was a bad thing" "Are you going to hit me with a rolled paper?" Originally, my plan was to Dr. Wily hit them with a wrench, but my brother told me it was cruel. Happy New Year!

SharpDragonKlaw: Don't worry, you will saw te Mecha dragon soon!

Thank you for reading and have a Happy New Year!


	27. Crash and Burn

**Chapter 26: Crash and Burn**

Rock was seen in a room with only one ladder.

"Great, ladders"

He commented sarcastically beginning to climb the ladder.

"Dr. Wily, I suggest you change the song. The one you used at the beginning of the road to Break Man's fortress was better."

Metal Man said receiving nods from everyone. Rock nodded too, looking at the Met who was going to shoot him and deactivating it before continuing to the other staircase.

"Critics. If Rock don't catch to Break Man at the end of this part of the road, I'll change the song. I will not promise anything else"

Dr. Wily indicated. It was not what Rock expected but at least it will be better than this one.

"It's not what I expected and I'm not satisfied"

Flash Man protested while Rock ended a staircase and climbed another.

"I'm not doing this so everyone is satisfied!"

Dr. Wily exclaimed, making Rock laugh. Sometimes Dr. Wily lost patience and end very funny.

"By the way, what happened to the press?"

Asked Rock walking on one side quite carefully, a place without enemies meant that the walls or the ceiling hid something. When discovering holes in the floor, he knew that Break Man loved to put holes in the floor.

"The universal stupidity of humans in the tiny brains of the society we live in disappoints me a little more every day"

Dr. Wily said while Rock was still climbing the stairs. That just meant that it didn't go very well and Dr. Wily was irritated with the press.

"Why?"

Asked Bubble Man very confused. They had not dealt with Dr. Wily and the press before.

"Because the world is full of idiots!"

Dr. Wily exclaimed as Rock reached the last staircase and saw himself in a long corridor.

"The press accused us, again, of wanting to dominate the world and Break Man should be a cover so they don't suspect"

Dr. Light explained with a heavy sigh.

"If I wanted to dominate the world I would not pretend to be innocent! Maybe manipulation and lies about other things but I would not let another take my credit"

Dr. Wily annoyed, looking at the screen.

"Dr. Wily, are you confessing to be Break Man?"

Rock asked amused going down a ladder and find those platforms that move in a cycle like the ones he saw on the way to Crash Man.

"I wouldn't put a name like Break Man! I'm Dr. Wily, that's how I would be called if I were the bad guy"

Dr. Wily said making Rock laugh as he went down to the platform and fired Metal Blades.

"Dr. Wily, In that case you would have already been defeated in disastrous ways by Rock"

Metal Man commented from his side as Rock jumped to the next staircase.

"They dare to criticize your designs! I don't care they believe I am a criminal mind determinate in conquer the world, but nobody criticizes my designs, much less your designs and Mega Man's!"

Dr. Wily exclaimed very annoyed. Rock knew well that Dr. Wily was very proud of his designs and creations. That was something he learned some time ago alongside Roll.

Rock landed on the second platform shooting and seeing where the ladder was.

"We know it, Dr. Wily. What else happened there?"

Rock asked jumping off the platform when it was going to move to a point where Rock could not pass.

"Basically, the press attacked blaming us for the attacks and everything was fine until they said that the new designs lacked originality and well, Albert exploded. At least they had no doubt that it wasn't us."

Dr. Light said as Rock went through the third platform of that type and fell into the tunnel that would guide him to another point.

"And then, they helped me finish and improve the Mecha Dragon"

Added a very happy Quick Man.

"You called him Mecha Dragon?"

Rock asked smiling slightly.

"It's a cool name"

Replied Quick Man with emotion.

"Albert was doubtful of the model of the Mecha Dragon and we made a few changes of appearance with the modifications and arrangements Quick Man was doing"

Dr. Light added with a slight laugh. Fixing and rebuilding a robot completely changed the mood of both doctors, Rock decided to save that information for a time in the future when he ends up in trouble.

"Changing the topic, will it come out on the news?"

Crash Man asked as Rock finished jumping towards the stairs.

"Probably"

Dr. Light responded while Rock looked face to face with a Sniper Joe with a machine.

"Those robots are ugly. Very ugly"

Rock commented using the power of Air Man to destroy the machine and shooting with the buster to deactivate the Sniper Joe.

"You think so, Rock?"

Dr. Light asked amused.

"Yes. They are ugly. They have no face and only have one eye. They look ugly from the position of the machine they handle."

Rock said firing at the Sniper Joe that appeared later and repeating the process when he saw another Sniper Joe with a machine.

"Rock is right, they are ugly. Can we call them like that?"

Flash Man asked.

"An ugly. A Sniper Joe with a machine. Sound fine for me"

Said Heat Man with a slight smile.

"As long as you remember that not everyone will understand that reference"

Dr. Wily answered while Rock crossed to the room that contained a robot.

It was not a robot, there were many small robots protected with blocks.

"What is this?"

Rock asked very confused looking at the robots that began to shoot him.

"I don't know. I had never seen anything like them"

Dr. Light responded while Rock was fleeing from the shots.

"Any ideas?"

Rock asked, looking at how much damage he was getting from those shots.

"What kind of weapon can go through the blocks?"

Asked Metal Man. The Metal Blades were out of question.

"I know mine don´t work in them"

Answer Heat Man and bubble Man together.

"Bomb them all"

Crash Man suggested quite happy with the situation of exploding things into pieces.

"Wait! You don't have enough bombs to do everything without consequences. You have to think it over"

Flash Man indicated as Rock moved to see the room.

"First, throw one up. That is annoying"

Suggested Heat Man.

Rock had to use item 1 to get to the shooting robot and launch a Crash Bomb.

It worked.

"If you throw the bomb at the point between the block and the robot, the explosion will destroy both of them"

Crash Man said quite happy to see things exploding.

Rock nodded to the advice of Crash Man and went down a bit to aim carefully and shoot. As Crash Man said, both things were destroyed and from where he was able to throw a bomb at the machine that was still shooting with difficulty.

With the remaining bombs, he had enough to destroy the blocks and destroy both machines while keeping a bomb.

"I did it!"

Celebrated Rock happily as he was transported back to the lab.

"Very good Rock!"

Dr. Light said while Rock went to the work table to be repaired from the machine guns and everything that had attacked him.

"Where's Roll?"

He asked looking around when he did not see Wood Man, Air Man or Roll.

"Roll was cleaning the leaves that entered the house by Air Man's wind and Air Man had to help her."

Dr. Wily explained while checking Rock

"Poor Air Man"

Rock commented smiling when he saw his brothers there.

"Do you think Break Man will repeat what he did with the robots of the first generation?"

Rock asked looking at his brothers. Defeating them once was enough, a second time will be complicated because he appreciates them all.

"Well, I think so. It worked for him long enough to prepare his machine. Be careful"

Dr. Light warned before Rock got up from the table to the transporter.

"I will"

Promised Rock.

"We've seen the place where you were and we think we have the coordinates of a very strange room. It can be where Break Man is hiding"

Said Crash Man looking at the screen next to Quick Man and Flash Man.

"We'll send you there and if there's nothing, you come back and we keep checking"

Indicated Quick Man looking at the screen seriously. He was Break Man's favorite and know the castle very well, but he didn´t want his new brother and his psycho brothers in danger.

Rock nodded ready to transport himself.

"Ok"

Said Rock before being transported.

* * *

First update in the year! yay!

itanimulli: Well, with Dr. Wily we can never be sure about anything, but I really can understand him right now, I usually got very overprotective of my projects (you should see me when I'm dealing witgh my puzzle). Thank you very much! You are very lovely with me too! So, What do you think the modifications were made on the Mecha Dragon? Oh, Timey and oily will have more time in the screen i promise. But we have to wait. Remember, the Game Boy games are here too! Oh, Enker Punk and Ballade! Thank you very much for seeing the detail in the music, I really loved putting some easter eggs in this fic. Thank you for your review!

SharpDragonKlaw: thank you very much. I hope you liked this chapter.

Will Crash Man get his opportunity to blow things up?

Will Dr. Light survive the Second numbers and Dr. Wily?

Will Dr. Light have to do a seminar about morality for the second numbers?

Will Rock see the Mecha Dragon again?

Thank you for reading


	28. Boss Rush

**Chapter 27: Boss Rush**

Rock saw himself in a room with eight transporter capsules and he knew he had spoken too soon.

"This transporter pods..."

Said Rock watching the capsules.

"I know. I guess we talked too soon. Don't forget to save some of all the skills."

Said Dr. Light gravely.

Rock nodded a little, looking at the capsule at the top and going up to that capsule.

He saw himself in front of a copy of Heat Man.

"Wow! Who would have imagined it? I look good in third person"

Commented Heat Man while Rock changed to the abilities of Bubble Man and shot. The copy had the same form of attack as the original Heat Man.

"The funny thing is, if you attack him with the Crash Bombs you're just going to give him energy to kill you"

Heat Man said quietly as Rock wrote down that somewhere on his data card.

Eventually he managed to deactivate the copy and seeing a robot copying Heat Man returning to his original look, he left the room.

He went down a bit to enter the next pod.

"Air Man"

He whispered when he saw the copy of the robot there.

"You know? It's weird all of us can talk but Air Man doesn't. It's because of the fan in his chest?"

Asked Bubble Man and Rock could hear the blow between the paper roll of Dr. Wily and the metal head of Bubble Man.

"He was supposed to but Break Man built him wrong and I would have to rebuild him completely to fix that but Air Man refused"

Dr. Wily said while Rock dodged the tornadoes of Air Man and launched the Leaf Shield quickly.

"Why did he refuse? "

Questioned Flash Man with a tone of surprise.

"We only know Air Man denied several times when we explained that he would need to be rebuilt. We can't communicate with him and for that reason we don't know why he refused"

Dr. Light explained with a sigh. He did not like the idea of Air Man don't having a way to communicate with his brothers and the whole world.

The current battle, for Rock, was not as complicated as the battle against the original. This time the copy remained as Air Man.

"Are you not upset because Break Man copied you? "

Dr. Light asked as Rock left the capsule and entered the next one.

Wood Man

"Not really. We are here and we know that Break Man was able to do many strange things with us so this is one of the many strange things that Break Man did. It doesn't affect us"

Quick Man explained quietly looking at the copy of Wood Man.

"It's seriously made of wood"

Flash Man commented having found out at that moment.

"Burn him"

Heat Man indicated calmly while Rock felt he could hold the shot for a moment and shoot. When he did it was a fireball of greater power.

"Whoa!"

Rock exclaimed seeing the amount of damage he did to Wood Man.

"I didn't expect that"

Dr. Wily commented.

"That was great ~ can I try it with Wood Man? "

Heat Man asked looking at his hands.

"Of course not!"

Dr. Wily responded exasperated with his robot masters. He hadn't planned on them having those personalities.

A few more normal shots of fire and the copy had been defeated. It had been a copy robot disguised as Wood Man.

"Which one will come now? "

Rock was questioned leaving the capsule and entering the next one.

"Vote for Metal Man"

Quick Man said.

"Vote for Bubble Man"

Said Flash Man.

"Vote for Flash Man"

Heat Man said.

"It's Bubble Man"

Said Metal Man very sure of himself.

"Vote for myself"

Crash Man said quite encouraged by the situation.

"Why me?"

Asked Bubble Man as Rock entered.

"Because I want to see you again as a knife holder"

Metal Man answered very sure of his words.

"Because I want to see you destroyed, if the previous one was a copy robot, this must be a robot that doesn't change and I want to see you lying on the floor"

Flash Man responded with a big smile looking at his brother.

"Apparently, Metal Man and Flash Man were right. It's Bubble Man but without the roof of spikes"

Rock commented changing to the Metal Blades and starting to shoot.

"It's funny that the Metal Blades leave Bubble Man as a blade holder"

Metal Man commented animated by the situation.

"What do you have against me? "

Asked Bubble Man once more.

"Nothing. I like to see everyone in pieces"

Metal Man commented looking at the screen.

Rock had defeated Bubble Man and was coming out of the capsule. This time the copy had not changed.

"I bet an E-tank that the next one is Quick Man! "

Crash Man exclaimed.

"I'm in. It's Metal Man"

Said Flash Man determined.

"It can't be!"

Flash Man exclaimed when he saw Quick Man.

"Ha! Now you pay me an E-tank"

Crash Man said while Quick Man copy throw the boomerangs.

"Throw Metal Blades. It works against Quick Man, and then stop the time"

Indicated Metal Man quietly.

"Will it work?"

Rock asked, dodging Quick Man and firing the buster.

A strange sound by the communicator was his answer.

"It works! Damn it, Metal Man!"

Quick Man exclaimed and Rock decided to trust his brother and throw Metal Blades to the copy and when he saw Quick Man copy with half his energy he stopped the time and saw him be defeated to change to another robot.

"What happened over there? "

Rock asked.

"Metal Man throw one of his Metal Blades to me to prove they can hurt me!"

Exclaimed very annoyed Quick Man and Rock stopped a moment to laugh at the situation and enter the next capsule.

"Rock, don't laugh of your brothers. Metal Man, we already talked about this, you know what I think about your attacks on your brothers"

Dr. Light scolded with a deep sigh. He had spoken with Metal Man and had clearly explained to him about loving his brothers and understanding that hurting them was not the solution.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Light"

Rock answered, blinking a little and looking at the capsules that were missing.

"But it's to help Rock. How else will I know if my Metal Blades hurt Quick Man?"

Questioned Metal Man taking out the Metal Blade from Quick Man.

"You could have reviewed his blueprints"

Dr. Wily mumbled. While it was entertaining to watch them fight each other, Thomas was going to scold him too if he started laughing. Why does Thomas have to be so ... morally correct?

"This is faster."

Responded Metal Man saving the Metal Blade and avoiding the Quick Boomerang that Quick Man threw him.

"Quick Man. Sit down and do not attack your brother"

Dr. Light indicated as Quick Man snorted and sat down again.

A sound told Rock that the Quick Boomerang came back and hit Metal Man.

"Quick Man!"

Exclaimed Metal Man wanting to hit Quick Man.

Bubble Man just took the Quick Boomerang and handed it to one of the doctors. Apparently, he would have no choice but to accept this as part of his life.

"You didn't change the background song, Dr. Wily. You are just repeating the dramatic song for each of the copies."

Protested Metal Man trying to hit Quick Man without Dr. Light seeing him and scolding him ... again.

"Critics. The background song for the bosses' showdown is perfect for this point and I will repeat it as many times as necessary until you stop asking for the other song to come back"

Dr. Wily protested making Rock, Metal Man and Heat Man snort in response.

"But that song is good"

Protest Bubble Man. Rock entered the next capsule and was seen with Crash Man.

"That Crash Man has no hands!"

Crash Man exclaimed while Rock avoided the shots of the copy and fired the Air Shooter until he defeated the copy that remained as it was.

"Wow. That is how I would see if I died. Amazing"

Crash Man commented.

"That...that was strange, Crash Man. Don't repeat it. Ever"

Said Dr. Light somewhat affected.

"You're not supposed to develop a psychotic personality! "

Dr. Wily protested while Rock denied a bit with a smile and went up to the other capsule.

"Metal Man or Flash Man? "

He asked amused entering the capsule.

"Metal Man"

They said Quick Man and Heat Man in unison.

"The Metal Blades work against everything. Even against Metal Man"

Quick Man said with satisfaction.

Rock started firing the buster at Metal Man dodging the Metal Blades.

"Seriously? Did you hit Metal Man with a Metal Blade?"

Asked Rock shooting.

"Throw a Metal Blade and listen to me! "

Quick Man shouted. Rock decided to listen to him and throw a Metal Blade to the copy of Metal Man.

Surprisingly, the Metal Blade was very effective against Metal Man.

"Did you really hit Metal Man with a Metal Blade?"

Rock asked when he saw Metal Man copy change to another robot.

"I didn't hit him. Unlike him, I downloaded everyone's blueprints and reviewed Metal Man's and that was the conclusion I reached"

Quick Man explained. Rock could almost see Quick Man staring at Metal Man. He left the room and went to the last one with Flash Man.

Because of what happened in the machine room, he didn't have enough Crash Bombs to beat Flash Man.

"Any idea of how to beat Flash Man?"

Rock asked climbing into the capsule.

"Metal Blades. They work with everything. Wait, I'll throw one to Flash Man to see if it works or not."

Metal Man said while in the background you could hear Flash Man running away.

"I appreciate the gesture, Metal Man. It's not necessary you attacking Flash Man ..."

He started to say Rock watching Flash Man copy jump to attack him.

"Buster. With the Buster, the Metal Blades or the Atomic Fire. Any of the three can kill him"

Quick Man said and they continued to hear strange sounds.

"Don't throw Metal Blades at him!"

He listened to Dr. Wily in the background making Rock laugh. He began to shoot his Buster at the copy until it was deactivated but it didn't change.

With a sigh, he came out of the capsule looking with surprise that one more capsule had appeared.

"It must be Break Man"

Rock said and all the background fighting he was listening to suddenly stopped when they heard Rock.

"Break Man!"

Exclaimed Quick Man and Metal Man.

"Be careful. Use everything you have in your favor"

Bubble Man said worried.

"Rock. Be very careful. You already know what it's like to face Break Man"

Dr. Light warned.

"We will be ready for everything that happens from here. Be careful"

Dr. Wily said when Rock entered the capsule.

The great machine that welcomed him made Rock realize it couldn't be anyone other than Break Man.

He was ready.

* * *

An update! Yay!

Dr. Light is losing his patience, Will he survive the Second numbers?

Will Rock free himself of the urge to throw Metal blades?

Will Metal Man stop throwing Metal Blades to his brothers?

SharpDragonKlaw : Yeah, he really hates people in general, he likes Dr. Light for his brain. But the press is making him lose his little patience. Wait until he have to deal with the Second numbers and the First numbers

itanimulli: And Wait por it. Precious Quicky with his Mecha Dragon are precious. I really like the way he is in Gigamix/Megamix manga and the way he is in Archie Comics, so...I put my own headcannons and because he is a newbuilt who only knew the kindness Break Man shows him and the last strange orders he did for him and the wakening in the doctors' lab, so...the personalities of the robot masters are going to be different even if they are the same. Yes, Crash is a fluffy happy thing and he are going to blow things up.

The Sniper Joe thing...well, it was a inner joke between my brother and I. When we were playing Megaman 2.5D i was Blues and he was Bass, so...one day I look at the Sniper Joe with the machine and have to lure it out for my brother to shoot that thing and I told him "hey, it looks like the people who are asking cars to stop and got them away. What are that thing called?" "Something weird" "Like "Hello, handsome?" "But...they are Sniper Joes" "You're right. The only handsome here is Blues. They ugly compared to him" so...that's why they are uglies XD

The Boss Rush is my favorite thing ever. I never got right when we were wondering who will be the next Robot Master.

Thank you for reading!


	29. Break Machine 2

**Chapter 28: Break Machine**

The machine began to throw large spheres of energy that threatened to damage him. Rock had to jump to avoid them and shoot his Buster. It didn't have much effect on the machine.

"Use the Metal Blades. They may be useful"

Suggested Metal Man. Rock nodded and threw Metal Blades watching how they affected the machine just like the Rolling Cutter from Cut Man affected the machine from the previous time.

The cabin of the machine opened and Rock saw a remote control machine handling everything and Rock tried to shoot there seeing that it had no effect on the cover of the cabin.

"They don't have effect!"

Exclaimed Rock dodging the shots.

"Can you use the last Crash Bomb and create an explosion to make that thing stop seeing where to shoot you? We will have time to see which of the weapon work on it"

Said Crash Man and Rock nodded to the plan approaching a little to jump and shoot the bomb into the cockpit.

Surprisingly, the cabin was destroyed next to the machine controlled by Break Man.

"It wasn't what I expected, but it was a wonderful explosion"

Crash Man commented on the communicator. Among the debris of the machine, Rock finally spotted a figure that could only mean one thing.

"Break Man! Come here!"

Called Rock running behind the shadow of Break Man, who, watching Rock approaching him ran out into the darkness of the depths of the castle.

He saw Break Man jump into a tunnel and Rock stopped for a moment listening to the strange sounds that seemed to come from another world before frowning determined and jumping behind Break Man.

"Rock!"

The doctors and robot masters exclaimed when they saw what Rock did.

"I'm not going to let him keep doing this! I will not let him continue to endanger my family!"

Rock exclaimed falling behind Break Man.

"Rock, come back!"

Dr. Light exclaimed desperately trying to get the coordinates of Rock to bring him back.

"What part of the castle is that?!"

Asked with much panic Flash Man holding Quick Man.

"I don't know! Break Man was doing his dangerous experiments there and he never took me, he just let me wait out of that tunnel and help him up later o wait for him in the other side"

Quick Man explained with the same desperation of his brothers to bring Rock back to the lab.

Rock ignored the conversations of his brothers, focusing on Break Man and catch him to finally bring him to justice.

When he reached Break Man in the fall, he was becoming a strange kind of alien.

"What?"

Asked Rock watching the alien Break Man shoot him.

"I remember this! It's the experimental Break Man costume! He said something about the strange stories of Dr. Wily giving him that idea."

Mumbled between teeth Quick Man trying to remember the exact location.

Rock dodged the shots and started firing his buster. It had no effect.

"What can I do?"

Rock asked, checking the weapons he had left. Most of them were empty.

"Don't panic! "

Bubble Man exclaimed and Rock paused a moment to think while dodging the alien's attacks.

"The alien looks like rubber. Can you use the acid bubbles to undo the alien?"

Heat Man suggested calmly looking at the alien on the screen. He may be worried about Rock, but Bubble was right, they can't do anything in panic.

Rock, with no idea what else to do, fired a bubble that came to the alien and could he see with astonishment the skin of the alien in contact with the bubble began to destroy.

"Success!"

Exclaimed the robot masters while Rock continued to shoot and dodge the alien until, eventually, he defeated the alien and all his skin broke down revealing Break Man with his characteristic coat and yellow handkerchief.

"Break Man! Stop all this madness!"

Rock exclaimed, pointing to Break Man with his buster.

"Never! Enjoy-enjoy the fall I still-still haven't surrendered! See you-you soon! Mega ... Mega Man"

Said Break Man snapping his fingers and a big bang was heard all over the place.

"No!"

Rock yelled running after Break Man until a big beam blocked his way.

"Rock! Stop and come back!"

Dr. Light shouted from the communicator.

The robot masters moved quickly while Quick Man was typing at full speed the coordinates of the point on the other side of the secret room of Break Man. The coordinates where he used to wait for him when he had more missions for him after his unconventional and dangerous ideas.

"No! I almost catch him!"

Rock protested trying to surround the beam or climb it to follow him. He was frustrated, he wanted to end this and give him to the authorities to make him pay for all the suffering he caused his brothers. All the suffering his memory is causing in his new brothers. He wanted Break Man to pay for all the damage he's doing to the doctors, the problems he was putting them into.

"Rock! Came back. You're going to turn off if you keep doing"

Dr. Wily said as Rock looked around at the transportation activating with no way to escape from it since he was not as quick as Quick Man to do that trick.

"Why?!"

Rock exclaimed looking at the doctors and his brothers looking at him. He wanted to catch Break Man, just catch Break Man.

"Because you're losing your mind"

Bubble Man said trying to calm down Rock.

"I'm not losing my mind! I want all this to end! I don't want to fight anymore and I want everything to be at peace. Is it so much to ask Break Man leave us alone?!"

Shouted Rock clenching his fists looking down with frustration and impotence. He couldn't be fast enough or strong enough to stop Break Man and defeat him…again.

"Rock, we know you want all this to end but you need to think about it"

Dr. Light said approaching Rock carefully and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Rock. Do you think we don't want of all this ending? Of course! But you will not gain anything frustrating yourself. You must use that frustration to stop Break Man when he shows up one more time"

Dr. Wily explained with Dr. Light staring at Rock. Although he was not one of those who will embrace people and tell them false promises, he will not be reproaching Rock when he did his best effort and the pressure he was carrying was already enough.

"Rock, we need you more than peace, you are our family and we would be lost without you. It isn't only because of what you can do or you have done, it's because we love you and nobody wants you to continue fighting and exposing yourself to danger for us. Please, understand it"

Dr. Light said sympathetically and Rock finally lost his strength and leaned on the doctors who took him to the repair table.

Rock looked at his brothers looking at him and sighed. He was worrying them.

"I'm sorry"

Said Rock while it was repaired. Metal Man and Bubble Man attended both doctors.

"You were frustrated. If we had memory of when you defeated us, we would also be frustrated. You don't have to apologize. There're already two wars against Break Man and now you haven't captured him. The next time we will have to prepare a trap or something to catch Break Man when he is fighting against you"

Quick Man answered from his seat in front of the screens. He hadn't stopped looking at Rock since he arrived, in those small and short moments, Rock looked a lot like Break Man when he was frustrated.

"Thank you. It's just ... I don't want to do this anymore but I can't let anything happen to anyone because Break Man is crazy"

Rock said sighing and watching the doctors fix him. Maybe, in spite of everything, this war has not been a bad thing.

"Doctors, remove the skills please"

Rock asked finally. It was not fair to have the skills he got from his brothers when they had no idea what they did.

"You'll lose the Metal Blades. You will no longer have a way to cut things to pieces"

Metal Man said making Rock smile. At least Metal Man did not see him differently from how he saw him before he saw him frustrated.

"I know. But I like to be a laboratory assistant robot. I don't need to cut things when you can cut them for me"

Rock said happily closing his eyes so he could go off for a moment.

When he closed his eyes he saw himself walking through a field with changing seasons until he reached the laboratory.

It was a nice dream, although robots can't dream.

* * *

We have already end the second game!

As all of you were wondering, Dr. Light and Dr. Wily didn't know Blues is Break Man because Break Man didn't show himself fully in order for the doctors to recognice him, second, is in negative about thinking his dear Blues is a evil mastermind bent on world domination. Dr. Wily is suspecting something. Wait for the epilogue!

SharpDragonKlaw: Yeah, well. We have to cope with Rock missing the Metal Blades now :D

itanimulli : I love writing that chapter. Wait for the epilogue. it will be Dr. Light trying to explain the second numbers why it is wrong to be a psycho. Bubble will have his reward...someday. I fangirl over Blues, I don't like the Uglyes because Blues is too much handsome for that. My poor Rock...oh, Don't forget about anything in this chapter, this will be important...someday. See ya!

Thank you for reading!


	30. Epilogue

**Chapter 29: Epilogue**

The day after Rock's last battle, the big explosion was covered by the news, Break Man's escape caused commotion to the public. The people sighed with relief Mega Man has stopped the crazy robot masters and Break Man but claimed that Break Man appeared and faced justice.

It took some time for the terror of Break Man's last war to die down. During that time, Dr. Light took the opportunity to make his long-awaited conference about loving his neighbors and the rules of coexistence.

"I can't believe the day when I have to explain to a robot with pyromaniac tendencies the reasons why he shouldn't set the house on fire has come"

Dr. Light commented with a sigh walking to the living room.

"I can't believe you're really going to do it. I thought it was just a threat to stop them. Isn't it better to let them be as they are and be done?"

Questioned Dr. Wily walking beside him with a smile. His friend's moral dilemma entertained him a lot.

"Al, they will be in front of the cameras and the humans and in the critical eye for a long time. They must learn the rules of morality so that they can be useful beings for society"

Dr. Light answered without understanding his friend's lack of concern. While he knows that Dr. Wily isn't a correct man who would not hesitate to do illegal things for his own good, he firmly believed that his robots should not follow the example of their creators.

"You know what I think about society and humanity. However, I doubt that a conference will help them. You know how much time it has taken me to stop them being idiots can call themselves as that"

Dr. Wily remarked, shrugging. Although his opinion of humanity is that they should be governed by perfectly ordered minds like those of a robot master, he knows that Dr. Light will never share his opinion because of his blind faith in this kind of evolved monkeys. So with a sigh he decided to follow his friend until the day he realizes that they are surrounded by humans incompetent and idiots.

Dr. Light and Wily arrived at the room where the robot masters waited next to Rock and Roll who were present because of the strangeness of the situation.

"I called everyone to talk about respecting others and understand how the morality of the-Metal Man don't go near Wood Man with that saw!"

Dr. Light exclaimed, panicking as he saw Metal Man cutting the small twig that Wood had on his head.

"Can I help?"

Offered Heat Man firing his flames at the same branch on Wood Man's head.

Despite the fun of the situation, Dr. Wily ended up hitting Heat Man on the lid of his box with a wrench.

"That's not helping! "

Dr. Wily exclaimed as Heat Man's box closed without letting Heat Man see.

"I helped Metal Man to smash Wood Man"

It was heard from the inside of the Heat Man box while Bubble Man turned off the fire of Wood Man and Air Man took out the saw and handed it to Quick Man, who with a smile nailed it in Metal Man while Flash Man planned with Crash Man place some Crash Bombs and blow up the electricity tower.

Dr. Light sighed heavily, denying a little. It seems that letting them be is a good idea after all.

* * *

A few days after Dr. Light decided he could not do anything for the robot masters to change, Quick Man decided to show Rock all the arrangements that the doctors helped him make to the Mecha Dragon and took him to the place the dragon stayed. One of the warehouses of L & W Labs that was used to store some things.

Rock could not remove from his head the dragon with small wings and hands and big and strange eyes that he faced. In spite of the strangeness of his design, he was a great adversary and Rock feared to face once again that mechanical beast.

"Rock, I present to you the Mecha Dragon 2.0. New and improved by the doctors and I"

He proudly announced Quick Man opening the doors.

Rock could not contain the great astonishment that caused him to see the enormous change in appearance that had the Mecha Dragon. This dragon with big wings and a wild look was very scary.

"Whoa! I would not like to face him one more time. It looks amazing"

Rock said with considerable amazement approaching the robot carefully. He was afraid it would remember what happened in his battle and try to kill him.

To his amazement, the robot allowed Rock and Quick Man to touch him without any problems.

"We don't leave Break Man's order or his memories of his confrontation with you. None of us has them and it would be unfair to him if he had those memories"

Quick Man explained caressing the big head of the robot that allowed the gesture.

"It looks truly amazing. Are you going to use it in your project? "

Asked Rock curious looking at the dragon.

"Correct"

Quick Man said happily, leaning on the dragon.

Rock could not help thinking how strange it was to see Quick Man treating the huge dragon as his pet. But seeing how happy Quick Man is, He wasn't going to comment on that.

"This design was made by both doctors"

He commented surrounding the dragon looking at it in all directions, for some reason, Rock felt that it was much bigger now than it had been before.

"They were stressed with the press and the best way to release tension was doing something they liked. Apparently, improving the Mecha Dragon counted as something nice that helped them release the tension of dealing with the press"

Quick Man explained before smiling and pulling Rock up the dragon.

"You have to see his flight pattern. It's incredible"

Announced excited while Rock was holding the dragon's head with force feeling how the great dragon moved and left the warehouse before starting to fly.

When turning to see Quick Man, he was so excited that he didn't notice Rock's little panic attack. With a smile, Rock began to enjoy the view knowing that Quick Man would not let him fall to this height.

It was a nice trip.

* * *

When the furor of the war ended, the doctors announced the new line of Robot Masters: DWLN-009: Metal Man, DWLN-010: Air Man, DWLN-011: Bubble Man, DWLN-012: Quick Man, DWLN-013: Crash Man, DWLN-014: Flash Man, DWLN-015: Heat Man and DWLN-016: Wood Man.

Despite what the press said during the second war, the audience received very well the designs of Wood Man and Bubble Man.

Bubble Man, as the first aquatic robot was quite acclaimed and many companies and institutions struggled to get Bubble Man as their employee. On the other hand, many of the environmental companies welcomed Wood Man and used him quickly for the reforestation of the forests.

The Time Research Institute quickly received Flash Man integrating him into the main work team for his time skills and his excellent sense and time sensitivity. Apparently, they had no problem dealing with the eccentricities of the robot master if he understood more than they did about the complicated and delicate arts of time.

Thanks to the novel design of Crash Man, the companies that used Guts Man and Bomb Man, also used Crash Man to help with the parts of the demolition that the two previous designs did not reach. Neither Guts Man nor Bomb Man saw Crash Man since their work zones were very different.

Metal Man was employed in his favorite job, cutting things into pieces so that the metal can be re-used in the metal processing center of the city. Since they allowed him to cut everything that appears in thousands of pieces, Metal Man decided to stay well behaved so that they don't take him away from his work. Dr. Light was proud that he adapted so well in his work.

Air Man ended up being employed in the same meteorological center he had taken as a robot of Break Man. Since Air Man refused to change the parts Break Man put, he decided to learn sign language to be understood. The robot masters adapted quickly and at the meteorological institute it was a great addition since the sound of the turbines made verbal communication very difficult. Some workers took the example of Air Man to make things easier in their work.

Heat Man was employed at a metal-casting plant and worked near Metal Man and Fire Man. Strangely, he never saw Fire Man but returned every day with Metal Man to the lab. Although the employees were very surprised when Heat Man brought out his pyromaniac tendencies, he did an excellent job and was very cooperative and diligent in what he did.

Despite the destinies of the other robot masters of the second generation, Dr. Wily had many doubts about letting Quick Man out due to the fact he was the robot that had most appearances with Break Man during the war. His doubts were shown when the mail companies refused, for fear of Break Man, to fulfill their part of the contract and cut the business agreements.

While that didn't mean a big loss for L & W Labs, Dr. Light wondered if that would not affect Quick Man's self-esteem. To his surprise, Quick Man took it as good news by keeping himself as the messenger of the doctors and was in charge of preventing Dr. Wily's messages from arriving exactly as he sent them, avoiding many problems. The accuracy and precision of Quick Man in his work, made some companies contact L & W Labs to require Quick Man services.

When the Mecha Dragon helped in the intercontinental deliveries, it helped a lot to the publicity.

* * *

"Your plan didn't work, Break Man"

Time Man said while Oil Man, behind Time Man, drag the copies of the robot masters with boredom.

"I know. Mega Man it-t's an unpredictable bother-bother. I want-want to try some-something I'm asking myself-myself. This-this will be a test-test of how far-far the doctors changed-changed him. Based on that-that we will do the final plan-plan"

Said Break Man checking the copy machine.

"What do you plan to use for your test on Mega Man? "

Asked Time Man.

"On that matter, what do you want to test about Mega Man? You saw him talking to the doctors and you know they are helping him. You saw his skills, you know he can copy the skills of the robot masters he defeats. You saw the things he can take out, you know the doctors give him things to save himself from the things you put on it. What do you want to know now?"

Finally asked Oil Man annoyed with the situation. He wasn't angry with Break Man or Time Man. He was irritated that Mega Man, the favorite of the doctors, come to destroy all his work.

"I want to know why he discarded-discarded the skills of the first-first robot masters, I want to know what moves him to oppose-oppose me, I want to know why-why he keeps asking me to stop-stop even when he knows nothing about me. I want to see his face when-when he knows what the doctors did to you-you. I want to know what the doctors-doctors are planning now"

Said Break Man with a smile. He was calculating what he was going to do. He was going to let the doctors do whatever they want and then take it from them eventually.

"You can leave and recharge-recharge. I'll finish the machine-machine. Time-Time Man, tomorrow you'll go-go to the lab and steal-steal what you think it's important-important. I'll give you an extra-extra mission that I'm sure-sure you'll like-like. Oil Man-Man, tomorrow you will go with me to place-place the bombs in the abandoned factory-factory and prepare everything-everything for Mega-Mega Man"

Indicated Break Man letting them go.

Time Man and Oil Man nodded a bit before leaving.

The next morning before Time Man went to the lab and Oil Man went to place the bombs, both met.

"Hey, Time Man, I still think that Break Man is a robot. If I ask him, will he kill me?

Oil Man asked with his E-tank looking at his brother. Despite the situation and everything that happened around him, he was sure that Time Man was going to be honest.

"If you do it, ask him before he tries against Mega Man one more time. If he manages to defeat him, he may not have use for us. We will take revenge on the doctors and we will be free"

Time Man said while Oil Man nodded a little and saw Break Man appear. Both separated.

Later that night, Time Man would enter the lab slowing the time before the systems shutdown and Roll's security shut-off activated. Entering the offices of both doctors, he took everything that could be of value to Break Man, plans, ideas, machines and stopped a moment before smiling and take the blueprints.

It would be ironic that the robot they were designing to do Mega Man's work, be the one to destroy him.

"Now we'll see what moves you, Mega Man"

He whispered before leaving the lab.

Break Man was going to be happy to have this in his hands.

Just as he was ready to leave, he looked at the computer that had the famous Robot Masters data. He quickly turned on the computer and did what Break Man ordered. It's going to be a good way to pay them what they did to him and Oil Man.

The next day, the doctors discovered the theft.

"Do you think he will build it?"

Dr. Light asked Dr. Wily when they discover the stolen blueprints.

"Yes. He will do it, but we already know what we are going to face"

Dr. Wily said with a slight smile.

"And this time I was smarter and I know he will be vulnerable to the buster. Rock can bring him without having to suffer so much when Break Man wants to do something"

Dr. Wily said quite satisfied with himself.

Dr. Light did not know whether to congratulate him or not. He had thought they were going to rob them again and left a trap.

"Albert, that's great, but would not it have been better to avoid being robbed in the first place?"

Dr. Light questioned with a sigh.

"No. If we had avoided it, they would be in danger of altering any of the security systems and with them, Roll. It's preferable they steal it from here than them damaging Roll"

Dr. Wily said as it was nothing to get back to his computer.

Dr. Light decided to nod a little before returning to his computer. That system will not arm itself.

* * *

The vacation period had arrived and the robot masters, at the request of Dr. Albert Wily, were entitled, like all workers, to a vacation.

Cut Man, Elec Man, Ice Man, Fire Man, Bomb Man and Guts Man received their vacations with pleasure and with the news that the second war against Break Man ended, they could return to the doctors' house to do a complete revision to all. They had not returned during the war as a precaution of Break Man and because they were taking care of the city in case any of the robots of Break Man attacked.

For his part, Bubble Man, Heat Man, Wood Man, Air Man, Crash Man and Flash Man took the news of the holidays to be able to meet, annoy their brothers and see the doctors. Metal Man didn't want to go on vacation because he couldn't cut things into pieces, however he decided to go see his brothers and make sure they are well and try, once again, to cut Wood Man.

Quick Man took it as a normal day. He was happy because his messenger system was working and if everything went well he could do his own courier company. He had big plans for him and the Mecha Dragon.

All the robot masters met, unknowingly, at the doctors' house.

"Welcome!"

Dr. Light said happily when he saw the first and second generation under his roof.

"As everyone knows, Break Man caused a second war and, to shorten unnecessary things, Rock defeated Break Man and these are your new brothers"

Dr. Wily said anxiously to see the chaos around the house.

"Don't break anything!"

Roll exclaimed, while Rock greeted all his brothers happily.

"Let them be, Roll, it's the first time they know each other"

"My name is Quick Man. I'm DWLN-012 and these are my brothers"

Quick Man was presented in a very nice way. Having to deal with all the people Dr. Wily does not want to deal with, he learned to filter the bad thoughts in his head.

"Pleasure! I'm Cut Man, these are my brothers Elec Man, Ice Man, Fire Man, Bomb Man and Guts Man"

Cut Man responded quite relieved to see someone is not weird in this family.

"I'm Metal Man, I already met Fire Man"

Metal Man said pointing to Fire Man who was greeting Bubble Man.

"It will be a pleasure to cut you all into pieces"

He finished and Cut Man knew he should not have that much hope. They are robot masters created not only by Dr. Light, but also by Dr. Wily.

"You can't cut everyone into pieces"

Protest Cut Man making all robot masters of the second generation away from both. Metal Man looked at Cut Man from top to bottom a couple of times before speaking.

"I'll make you proud by cutting things into pieces for you"

Said Metal Man and Cut Man did not understand how the conversation deviated so much.

Cut Man and Metal Man ended up talking about the benefits of a flat blade against a blade with teeth.

Fire Man had talked with Bubble Man until Bubble Man introduced him to Heat Man and Fire Man knew he had found someone who understood him.

"At last! Someone who understands the beauty of the flames"

Said Fire Man taking Heat Man.

They did not see them again until the end of the holidays.

Flash Man spent his time talking to Quick Man about the things he worked on and Quick Man, meanwhile, talked about his plans for his courier. Finally, they took Rock to plan a joke on all his brothers.

Bomb Man and Guts Man talked with Crash Man about the demolitions and other things that happened in the construction company where they worked.

Ice Man asked Bubble Man about everything he saw when working underwater and Bubble Man listened to the explorations Ice Man attended.

Air Man and Wood Man talked about their respective jobs with Elec Man, who told them about his work at the power plant and his previous encounter with Break Man while Wood Man translated what Air Man meant.

"It was not the chaos I expected"

Dr. Wily complained, looking at where Fire Man and Heat Man disappeared.

"But it's peaceful and friendly"

Dr. Light argued quite happy with how it ended up wondering what would happen to Fire Man and Heat Man.

Not even three seconds had passed when the lights went out, several roars were heard and when the lights came back, Wood Man was on fire, Cut Man was without his scissors on his head and painted blue, Metal Man was covered in leaves and a leaf was taking the place of the saws of his body, Air Man had ice everywhere, Elec Man was covered in static attracting things towards him. Bomb Man was covered in feathers and Crash Man had glitter everywhere. Guts Man had a strange yellow thing that looked suspiciously like the Yellow Demon stuff. Bubble Man was covered in seaweed and with two antennae with red balls making it look like his eyes and Ice Man was nailed to the ceiling with the scissors of Cut Man and bathed in sand.

"Flash Man! You are SO dead!"

Crash Man exclaimed very annoying changing his hands to drills, which strangely let out serpentines.

"Flash Man did this?"

Asked Cut Man looking at Metal Man.

"Yeah and I'll tear him to pieces with Quick Man"

Metal Man said taking out his blades seeing how half had been changed by leaves of Wood Man's Leaf Shield.

"I'm burning! Help!"

Exclaimed Wood Man while Elec Man tried to approach something unsuccessfully as the pillows were flying towards him.

"I will try to cool you"

Said Ice Man trying to go down, unsuccessfully and shooting the Ice Slasher at Wood Man and putting out the flames. Unfortunately for the movement the sand began to fall from his clothes on Guts Man.

"I am sorry!"

Ice Man said when he saw that Guts Man could not move.

"Flash Man, you're very dead!"

Crash Man shouted trying to take off the shine and finally going out to look for Flash Man.

"It's not what I expected, but I'm satisfied"

Dr. Wily said without holding back the laugh when he saw everything. Dr. Light did not know whether to be horrified or laugh. He chose to be horrified.

"My livingroom!"

Cried Roll, seeing the disaster that had happened there.

"Flash Man! When I found you, you will clean everything!"

Shouted Roll very annoyed looking for Flash Man.

"Somebody get me out of here?"

Ice Man said while Air Man tried to catch up with Ice Man.

An explosion outside the lab told the doctors that Crash Man had found Flash Man.

"You know? We will need a bigger garden or build something on that island that I told you about and leave them all loose so they can kill each other."

Dr. Wily commented quite animated by the situation looking at all the robot masters and laughing.

* * *

Yay! Epilogue!

Now, we are going very near to the next game. Can you guess wich will be?

As you can see, the second numbers are different than the canon ones because they are expected to be part of the society and work and developed his habilities. So, I think a different first impressions helped a lot for them. We can see them as not only the psychos ones and the scary few, but as the big brothers with psychos tendencies who have a lot of different experiencies. I really hope I can reflect this in the fic because I really think nurture is a very important thing who made them as they are.

itanimulli: Don't worry, this chapter is very long for that reason. I wanted to put everything in this and not in two because this is the funny fluffy chapter who mades me very happy. yes, Bubbles will have his reward. Any idea? Oh, Timey and Oily are here but, don't worry, they will have their own chapter.

SharpDragonKlaw : Yeah, it must be. So I made this chapter as a reward for Rock. Yay!

Thank you for reading


	31. Break Man's revenge

**Chapter 30: Break Man's revenge**

While Dr. Light can work from home, it doesn't mean he can work whenever he wants. He had the same schedule as everyone else, with the exception of Albert. Albert could spend whole days working without stopping and then losing consciousness for lack of sleep or food if someone doesn't remind him his body needs. Sometimes Dr. Light wondered if he had survived college if they hadn't met.

"Dr. Wily, unlike Rock and I, you have to eat. Come on"

Roll said trying to get Dr. Wily out of his desk. It was well known that Roll was persistent and determined, but Dr. Wily is too stubborn for his own good.

It was good to know that he was just stubborn when it came to his work.

"10 more minutes and I'll finish it"

Dr. Wily promised not wanting to leave his desk. He was very close to finding the end of one of the equations that has kept him stuck to that chair for hours only to have to stop right now.

"Ten minutes! If you spend a minute more I will not believe you anymore and I will got you out of that desk"

Roll agreed, and Dr. Light smiled as he walked into the dining room. There were times when Al reminded him of their student days where the librarian had to kick Albert out to go home. Or when he had to remind Albert that it was time to eat ... or sleep.

After ten minutes, exactly where he said, Albert came down very satisfied with himself. Taking a seat in front of Dr. Light and looking at him with a gesture of satisfaction.

"Thomas, the most important moment of my life has arrived and, as my best friend, I will extend to you the privilege of witnessing it"

Albert said very happy of himself sitting down to eat next to Thomas. He had been working on it for a while. Working on the way it functioned and making sure it was not deadly. The least he could do was give Thomas the privilege of being part of it.

Dr. Light would lie if he said that such words honored him very much. He knew how Albert is and to say that kind of words meant something very important was happening. He greatly appreciated the gesture on Albert's part despite the ambiguity of the subject.

"I'm honored about that, Al. But tell me, what led you to tell me this now?"

Dr. Light said recalling his young days where Albert never told him anything about his life. Everything that happened were steps to reach the final realization.

"I'll tell you. When you see it, I'll explain everything and you'll understand everything"

Dr. Wily said, eating quietly. If everything went well, he would be able to fix everything.

"Wait. Is this something illegal?"

Dr. Light stopped for a moment before seeing his friend. Usually when something makes Albert happy it was because it was illegal or cruel.

"…no"

Dr. Wily's slight moment of doubt only served to confirm Dr. Light's suspicions.

"Albert ..."

He said staring at his friend. They had gotten themselves into too many illegal things to get into something like that right now.

"It's not illegal! In the sixties it may have been illegal"

Dr. Wily explained annoyed. While many things have been illegal, he very much doubted that this remains illegal considering that nobody knows what he is doing.

"It's a drug"

Dr. Light deducted before Dr. Wily hit him on the head with a rolled paper. At least it was not a wrench.

"Of course not! Why would I waste valuable time and neurons on that?! "

Dr. Wily annoyed, finishing eating.

"Just come on, I'll show you and you draw your conclusions later"

He ended up annoyed walking towards the laboratory.

Dr. Light stood up next to his friend ready to hear that surprise when the alarms rang one more time. That only meant one thing.

"That blasted Break Man destroyed the most important revelation! "

Dr. Wily shouted angrily walking towards the screens while Dr. Light called Rock.

The alerts were about copies of the robot masters that were wreaking havoc in the city while the originals protected the citizens.

"What happened?"

Rock asked entering the laboratory with a box while Quick Man, behind him, carried several boxes.

"Break Man"

The doctors answered in unison. That was becoming common and Dr. Light kept asking the reason for this fact. Dr. Wily believed that means they are going to end crazy.

Rock left the box aside and approached the screens recognizing the robot masters as copies of the six robot masters of the first generation. Just four out of six.

"I'll go right now"

Rock said activating the mechanism that made him Mega Man.

"Wait Rock! Be very careful. You know to get them you have to cross a dangerous road. It may even be Break Man has made them stronger than the originals, be careful"

Dr. Light said before Rock went to the teleporting platform and looked at the doctors. They were right. Going like that, even though he had fought two wars against Break Man was dangerous and reckless.

"I suggest you go for Ice Man or for Fire Man. Break Man will not be expecting you to go for any of them first. He must have made Cut Man resistant to the buster."

Suggested Dr. Wily and Rock looked at both doctors nodding a little. It made a lot of sense. If he are repeating the copies, it must be for something.

"In that case I'll go first for the copy of Ice Man"

Rock said preparing for the battle while the doctors entered the coordinates.

"Good Luck, Rock! "

Quick Man said taking his place on the screens to help Rock. Since he was left as the messenger of the doctors, he was with plenty of free time and could help Rock.

And then, Rock left for the next battle

* * *

Hello

it's short I know. I know. Please, remember this is one of the shortest Mega Man games...so, don't worry I will repay you in the third game.

What did Dr. Wily mean with the biggest realization in his life?

Why the Game Boy Games are important?

Don't worry, someday you will know

itanimulli: I love them a lot. I really enjoy writing them and I miss them in the game I writing now (the fourth and I'm suffering in that game TTwTT) Albert and Thomas had a little screen time, yay! Also, wait until the end of this game, it will be a madness. So yeah. I'll blow their happiness because Capcom do it too. So...Kisses. See ya

Thanks for reading


	32. Ice Man 20

**Chapter 31: Ice Man 2.0**

A frozen road and flying robots. Rock had already gone through that once, fortunately he already knew what to do to keep himself from slipping and falling.

"Dr. Wily, did you make an alteration of the original Ice Man's song?"

Rock asked jumping and shooting until he saw himself on a ladder and climbed down carefully.

"Yes, basically you'll face Ice Man, even if it's a copy, it's still Ice Man"

Dr. Wily said from his side as Rock jumped to a point without spikes.

"Spikes, this is Break Man's work"

Dr. Light commented with a sigh as Rock descended the next staircase.

"Just because it has spikes doesn't mean this is Break Man's work. He likes to put things that fly too, although I favor lasers"

Quick Man responded making Rock smile. There is only one being who does not see Break Man as the enemy despite everything and that is strange considering the rest of Quick Man's personality.

"The goal, Quick Man, is to help Rock cross the road, not to argue with us"

Dr. Light indicated, glancing at Quick Man.

"Understood. I'm not going to argue with Rock or you. Can I argue with Dr. Wily?"

He asked while Rock kept jumping the platforms.

"Quick Man, what did I tell you about debating with others?"

Dr. Light questioned with too much patience.

"Debating with others is not a good idea. Dr. Wily said it was because you can't argue with other people' tiny brains"

He answered and Rock could not help but laugh looking where he was going avoiding a fall between platforms.

"Albert!"

"Did you really expect anything more from me?"

Rock did not need to be there to see everyone's expressions when he saw small robots flying towards him. A few shots and a couple of jumps were enough for Rock to be on solid ground, frozen, but solid.

"Look! Those machines that produce worms."

Quick Man said while Rock was firing them to deactivate them.

"Do you like those worms?"

Asked Rock curious jumping and shooting.

"No. I just wanted to let you know in case they jump on you"

Quick Man said quietly as Rock climbed the stairs and to the platform.

"Thanks for the warning"

He was looking at the staircase where he will have to cross when a sound made him see behind. A stalactite of ice had fallen. When he saw the top, he barely managed to climb on the stalactite that had fallen.

"I don't remember that when I went for the original Ice Man!"

Rock exclaimed looking at the ceiling to see where to jump in case a stalactite falls back.

"Well, he said he really would like to do more, but he didn't have the time for it. He must have put in this road the things he wanted to put earlier in the first war"

Explained Quick Man meanwhile Rock saw the ice.

"And if you use them as a platform? You can jump on them and then jump on the stairs"

Dr. Light suggested while Rock did the necessary calculations and jumped up the stairs.

"What would I do if those stalactites fall from the ceiling again?"

Rock asked looking at the ceiling with caution.

"Stand under the platform. The stalactite will fall on the platform and not on you"

Rock advised Dr. Wily while Rock nodded a little and moved. The stalactite that fell next to Rock surprised him and he used it to climb to the platform and jump to the next when the stalactite fell on the platform he was on. He repeated the process when another stalactite fell on the one that had fallen first.

He jumped over the small tower that was armed only with ice and jumped to the stairs with care. He had come to the surface and he knew how to dodge those robots that jump until they can reach the next staircase.

Robots that flew and a few more jumps and Rock saw a Sniper Joe.

"Something I still don't understand is why Break Man hates the Sniper Joe but has no problems in using them"

Quick Man commented as Rock shot the robot off.

"Why do you think he hates them?"

Rock asked firing at the worm machines.

"I don't think so. I know he hates them. He told me once while I was helping him with Flash Man's road"

Quick Man answered quietly while Rock fell and saw himself in front of the door announcing his arrival.

"I arrived. That was different"

Rock commented taking a breath and preparing to enter.

"At least there were no platforms that appear and disappear"

Dr. Wily said, making Rock nod in agreement.

When the door opened, Rock fell down a tunnel and found himself facing the copy of Ice Man.

"Do you think he will listen to me if I talk to him?"

Rock asked, preparing to attack.

"Has that ever worked?"

Quick Man asked rhetorically.

"Be careful"

Dr. Light said as Rock began to shoot Ice Man dodging his attacks, curiously Ice Man was more sensitive than the original to the Buster.

With a bit of luck, Rock beat the copy of Ice Man.

"I did it!"

Rock exclaimed happily before approaching the copy and looking at it for a moment. He had not become another robot, he stayed like Ice Man in spite of everything.

While Rock was transported, he could not help thinking how curious it was Break Man could make so many copies.

"Well done Rock!"

Dr. Light said happily approaching Rock and leading him to the repair table.

Rock smiled at the doctors and his brother before going to the table to be repaired.

"We communicated with the robot masters and they all agreed to you using the original's battle data instead of the copies' because they can be dangerous"

Dr. Light said as Dr. Wily typed and loaded the Ice Slasher from the original Ice Man in Rock.

"Wouldn't it be easier to just load all of them in Rock now?"

Quick Man asked helping Dr. Light.

"It's not possible to place the fourteen data in Rock without overstressing his circuits. We risked a lot with eleven the last time. Eight skills of the robot masters and the three items. One or two more would have turned Rock off. Which is why we have to delete all the data and leave it alone with the buster when another war begins. In that way we make sure that he returns"

Dr. Wily explained pointing to some graphics on the screen and some numbers. Quick Man nodded a little, looking at the calculations.

"Then, you're going to give me the skills as I'm defeating the copies. Do you think I need anything more?"

Rock asked looking at the screen. He had seen it once but he didn't know what it meant.

"Maybe something like item 1 in case you have to face Break Man and his dangerous roads"

Said Dr. Light thoughtfully exchanging glances with Dr. Wily

"I suggest, with the Ice Man's Ice Slasher go for the copy of Fire Man"

Dr. Wily advised by typing quickly on the computer.

"I have the coordinates of his location. You will have to suffer those detestable roads, but we will try to make the path more pleasant"

Quick Man said in apology. If Rock left him, he or Metal Man would go in his place and bring Break Man in pieces.

Rock nodded down from the table when he was ready and walked towards the teleporter.

Once again, he was ready for Fire Man.

* * *

Hello everyone!

I know this is not what you expect, but everything will make sense once we get to a very important point. Also, I need Enker for my evil plans.

As for Rock. The idea he can't have more than eleven data in him can explain why in the next games we can't have the last game's powers. We saw in previous chapters Rock was the one who asked to have the data out of him, but this is the reason the doctors can't put the battle data again in Rock once the new war started. (I would love to have the Metal Blades in the third game...)

Another important point in this chapter was the little tidbits of data Quick Man give here and then. Being the one who spend more time with Break Man, he knows more than his brothers about him, so...he is stucked here being a kinda navigator for Rock.

This game was a little different than the original and I confess I didn't play this game because I don't have a Gameboy nor an emulator (the wasn't emulators for my kind of phone and I couldn't find one for PC) so...everything here is made from all the gameplays I saw. If you have some experience with this game,please do tell me in order to put in here.

Thank you very much for reading!


	33. Fire Man 20

**Chapter 32: Fire Man 2.0**

Unlike the original Fire Man road, this road didn't have many stairs, but it had many more robots who attacked when they opened their eyes.

"Dr. Wily?"

He called Rock when he listened to the background music with a smile.

"Yes? "

Dr. Wily answered quietly through the communicator.

"I liked your new version of Fire Man's music"

Said Rock beginning to jump and shooting the flying robots.

"Thank you. It's good to know that you liked it"

He thanked Dr. Wily followed by a few murmurs.

"Dr. Wily, we all complain about the background music of the previous meeting with Break Man. Don't take it personally"

Quick Man said and Rock guessed Dr. Wily mumbled something about "everyone is critical" from the last war.

With some resentment he kept jumping because the flying robots were immune to fire and he wasn't.

"Why does Break Man make those flying robots invulnerable to fire but not to the buster?"

He asked reaching the staircase that would take him to the next point of the road.

"Because they have more chances of being deactivated by the flames before you deactivate them"

Dr. Light explained patiently.

"Because sometimes robots end up inheriting the stupidity of their creators"

Dr. Wily said while Rock faced those robots that threw balls of fire.

"That would be the reason for the psychotic behavior of Metal Man and the attitude of Heat Man? "

Quick Man asked and Rock heard the sound it makes when Dr. Wily hit Quick Man with a rolled paper.

"Don't blame me for that! You and the rest of your brothers ended well! "

Dr. Wily exclaimed very annoyed.

Rock just laughed avoiding or shooting the rest of the robots that shoot fireballs.

"Dr. Wily, Air Man doesn't talk and just looks uncomfortably at everyone when he doesn't want to sign, Bubble Man talks to the fishes and I honestly think that he will run out of patience one day and melt us with acid, I have a giant mechanical dragon as a pet and I tend to attack to the back to others when I forget I have to behave, Crash Man is happy to see things blow apart and looks like a child when he succeeds, Flash Man kicks everything he sees when he gets angry and his sarcasm is the main reason why I attack him with a Quick Boomerang, Wood Man is a complete antisocial and has a little irrational fear of fire and Metal Man. I would not say we finished well"

Quick Man said making Rock laugh even more as he moved forward.

Stairs, jumps, robots with one eye. Stairs, jumps, flying robots.

"Rock, I suggest you jump soon. You are standing in the boxes with fire"

Dr. Light said making Rock jump quickly to the next point.

The solid floor and more jumps.

"I think Break Man expects you to slip, something will pull you out and you will fall and die"

Quick Man commented quite animated with the situation.

"Yeah, I guess Break Man thinks it's better to kill you like that rather than personally"

Dr. Wily replied.

"...thanks for your support"

He commented not very sure Rock while he managed to get to the other side.

A fall, robots that threw balls of fire and more falls. The strangest thing was when he found a small flame on the floor that was going to hurt him if he touched it.

"You could learn the pattern and jump"

Suggested Dr. Light.

"Or you can just freeze it and jump on it"

Said Dr. Wily.

Rock chose to freeze the small flame and jump. He repeated that on the next floor and was running again, shooting and avoiding the robots that try to kill him. Eventually, he saw himself in front of the door indicating that he had arrived at his place.

"Fire Man must be close. Do you have everything you need Rock? "

Dr. Light asked as Rock continued to move forward.

"Yes. The Ice Slasher is 98% complete and my levels are high"

Rock responded, preparing to enter strangely tired.

One fall and he came back to see with the copy of Fire Man.

The copy began to attack quickly while Rock, with the Ice Slasher ready, fired and evaded until achieving his objective.

"It's done!"

Rock exclaimed happily approaching the copy. Unlike the other times, these copies seem to be taken out of the copy machine and don't seem to be using copy robots like the other times in which Rock has faced copies.

The light of the transportation indicated to Rock that he was returning to the laboratory.

"Good work, Rock"

Dr. Light said as Rock went to the work table to be repaired.

"Thanks Dr. Light"

Rock responded while both doctors checked him carefully.

"Fortunately you don't have much damage and most damage is from your battle against Fire Man"

Said Dr. Wily repairing Rock carefully.

"Well, everything went well"

Commented Quick Man handing an E-tank to Rock and starting to load the Fire Storm data from Fire Man.

"Thank you Quick Man"

Rock answered while they fixed it.

"What do you think motivates Break Man? "

Rock asked as he looked at the ceiling when it was repaired.

"I don't know Rock, possibly spite or revenge"

Responded Dr. Light concentrated in his work.

"Maybe a very deep bitterness"

Dr. Wily replied repairing a rather ugly burn in Rock's armor.

"He wants to take revenge on the doctors by destroying the peaceful world they were trying to create. Or that's what Break Man told me"

Quick Man replied.

Rock was amazed, among all the second generation of robot masters, Quick Man was the least troubled to talk about Break Man. Crash Man used to forget the existence of Break Man, Metal Man had a slight resentment against Break Man. Bubble Man refused to talk about him, Heat Man usually changed the subject unless someone else talked about him. Wood Man always kept quiet when talking about him while Air Man indicated he had no memory of him. Flash Man spoke with a grudge very hidden in his words. Quick Man spoke as if it was not a big problem. It was strange.

"Any other thing that Break Man told you to help us discover who he is? "

Asked Dr. Wily finishing his repairs side.

"Well, once, Time Man brought up the subject of music when Rock had already defeated Crash Man, Break Man almost killed Time Man for talking about musical genres such as Rock and Blues. Don't ask me why. I didn't have the mind to ask him"

Quick Man explained thoughtfully before moving to the computer and looking for the coordinates of Cut Man.

At the mention of the Blues, both doctors avoided Rock's gaze as they finished repairing it.

"Ready, Rock"

Said Dr. Light pretending that nothing has happened.

Rock looked at the doctors for a long time before nodding a little and walking towards the transporter.

"It's ready to take you to Cut Man. I guess you can freeze him or melt him if you can't beat him with the Buster"

Indicated Quick Man preparing everything.

"Understood. Thanks Quick Man"

"Good Luck, Rock"

And Rock was, at last, on the way to Cut Man.

* * *

Another chapter yay!

Well, as I ever told you, this game will be very important for the next games and I need Enker. Don't worry, I will not bore you with all of the Gameboy games, I have some ideas for the next games, but wait for it.

Any of you notice someting odd about Rock? If not, wait for the next chapter.

Also, If anyone have any idea about this game and its difficulty, please do tell, I enjoy readings your reviews and answering them.

Thank you so much for reading!


	34. Cut Man 20

**Chapter 33: Cut Man 2.0**

Unlike the first time he followed a path to Cut Man, this time Rock was ready for everything and determined to defeat Break Man. Strangely, the road didn't have as many stairs as before. What increased were the machines that fire and small robots that rolled when they felt him.

"They look like those giant gears that were when you went for Metal Man"

Observed Dr. Light while Rock dodged them since he could not shoot them to deactivate them.

"The funny thing is Metal Man appreciates those robots very much. He does not feel the desire to cut them into pieces"

Commented Quick Man amused with the similarity of the robots in the road with the small robots that followed Metal Man around.

He kept dodging, shooting and jumping until he saw one of those robots that couldn't deactivate and they moved faster when they felt him. Rock hated those little pain machines.

The tapes that took him to other directions weren't something new. The small space he had now was a very new thing.

"Those tapes are great. Annoying, but great"

Quick Man opined happily. Rock nodded a little before sighing and moving forward.

"They are more annoying than great"

Rock commented jumping on them and firing.

"I don't understand why they are on the way to Cut Man considering they appeared in the path of Metal Man for the first time"

Dr. Light commented as Rock advanced.

"I think it could be because the similarities between Cut Man and Metal Man"

Dr. Wily replied.

Rock eventually came to a jump that would be difficult, however, with a little bit of imagination, he did it.

"Do you know what the strangest thing about all of this is?"

Quick Man asked while Rock climbed stairs and came face to face with a Sniper Joe.

"What?"

Rock asked firing at Sniper Joe.

"Break Man didn't make any announcement. He didn't give us something to get if you won. In the first war you saved the first generation, in the second, you saved us. What will you save if you win now?"

Quick Man notice prudently as Rock continued to advance.

"I hope it's Break Man right now"

Said Rock dodging scissors trying to attack him.

"Do you want to save Break Man? "

Dr. Light asked in amazement.

"Well, as far as my brothers have told us, Break Man has problems, I do not know if they are physical or psychological. It's not his fault to be evil. I think if we save him, he will be a nice person"

Rock said advancing and dodging what was approaching him with care to not fall or die.

"Rock. You are strange. Sometimes you want to see everything in pieces and other times you want to save them all"

Dr. Wily watched as Rock moved forward, unable to avoid the slight smile on his face

"It's still fascinating to see how they are broken into pieces. But I don't have the Metal Blades right now."

Said Rock happily jumping and shooting.

"We should give Rock the Metal Blades"

Opined Quick Man facing the refusal of both doctors.

"Unless Break Man ends up copying Metal Man, no. We don't know when Rock will need space"

Dr. Wily said as Quick Man's snarl reflected Rock's annoyance at the doctors' refusal.

Rock let out a heavy sigh before nodding and continuing. He had assumed they were going to say something like that, but it was quite fun to be able to shoot in several directions and Rock really enjoyed that.

Eventually he found himself at the doors that would communicate him with Cut Man.

"Well Rock, this Cut Man is a copy altered by Break Man. Be very careful, we do not know what Break Man did with them, so don't trust anything. Good luck"

Dr. Light warned as Rock nodded a little before entering.

Unlike the original Cut Man, this Cut Man was faster and almost impenetrable with the Buster. The doctors were right. Break Man made Cut Man invulnerable to the buster.

"Throw him fire! We do not know if it works or not, but try"

Dr. Wily exclaimed at the same time that Quick Man. Rock decided to try it.

Surprisingly, Cut Man copy was vulnerable to fire.

"Now shoot until the power of that ability is exhausted or Cut Man copy is deactivated!"

Quick Man exclaimed as Rock continued to run away from the scissors and fire.

It seemed like he wasn't going to make it, but at the last moment, the copy fell and Rock breathed a sigh of relief.

"I don't know what I would have done if you didn't tell me to go for Ice Man first"

Said Rock before being transported back to the lab.

The doctors received him cordially as always and Rock let himself be led to the table where they began to repair it.

"Well, with this we conclude that we were right in suspecting Break Man altered the plans he entered in the copy machine."

Dr. Wily said while Quick Man was typing.

"But only the signals of four robot masters are visible. The signals of the other copies disappeared"

Informed Quick Man looking at the map of the robot master's locations and the reports of all his brothers who reported the defeated copies had been transported back to wherever they were being kept and the DWLNs were arranging the protocols of the small robots to fix all of the disaster caused by the copies.

"This means only Elec Man remains"

Rock said nodding a little but not moving for the doctors to finish repairing him.

Once the doctors seem him ready. Rock saw his levels were stable and complete at last.

"I'm ready"

Said Rock walking towards the transporter.

Dr. Light knew opposing Rock to follow this path would only end badly for everyone. He didn't want Rock to go into danger again and again just to stop Break Man, but he knew very well this was not an option, Rock was not going to allow copies of his brothers to damage the world for which he had already fought twice to save. With a slight gesture, Dr. Light resigned himself once again to muttering his farewell.

"Good luck, Rock"

Dr. Light said as Dr. Wily activated the transporter with the coordinates Quick Man put in the machine and Rock vanished. Dr. Wily knew well what his partner was thinking, it was obvious in his face, but he didn't know what to say or do to make him understand they have no other way to fix this. It was Rock's decision and they must respect his free will and willingness to let him do this and try, if possible, to him to return safely.

After all, they will not repeat the same mistakes they made with Blues.

* * *

And we are nearly the end of the robot masters stages!

So...you are nearly the strange thing about Rock, don't worry this little mistery will be resolved in the next chapter!

I've always wondered about the end of the stage, the place will be still destroyed? What about the little robots when the robot master is defeated? I have the theory the robot masters who didn't appear in the game are the ones in charge of fixing the robots and reestablish their protocols and they are the ones who fixes the stages except the castle stages.

Also, we have an insight in the doctors' minds and their opinions about Rock. I'm a very strange being and my brother often calls me "Dr. Wily" for my...awful tactiness and jokes, so...I don't know how to help someone who is in distress...that was me reflecting my mind in Dr. wily. Sorry about that.

itanimulli: My dear! I thought something happened to you! How you did in your exams? Ow...something like that. Stop reading my mind! I want to give you a surprise. About Enker...yeah I love him, I just love him so so much! I need him here for the sake of Quick Man, Metal Man and Break Man, wait for it! Pfff... I imagine the scene you describe and I almost yell because it was exactly as I saw in my mind! oh, don't worry, the second generation will be here and will be breaking havoc every single game if I can help it...Thank you soooo much!

Thank you for reading!


	35. Elec Man 20

**Chapter 34: Elec Man 2.0**

The first thing Rock found when he arrived was those platforms that appear and disappear.

"Why do they appear and disappear?"

Rock asked while calculating the pattern and the time in which each platform will be present.

"They are platforms with an internal transporter. After a set time they will be transported to another point. Unfortunately we don't know where they are going to be sent so the transporter we have cancels the effect of the platform, which means that if you don't jump on time, you will fall"

Dr. Light explained while Rock, with the perfect calculations, jumped on the squares and reached the stairs.

"Dr. Wily, I like Elec Man's song"

Rock commented as he climbed more stairs and jumped the platforms that disappeared.

"Thank you Rock. It's good to know that someone appreciates the effort"

Dr. Wily responded by emphasizing the word "someone".

"I didn't say I don't appreciate the effort! I just don't understand your need to play different background music"

Dr. Light defended himself while Rock waited for the squares with electricity to stop so he could jump on them to the next staircase.

"Do you want to leave Rock in the middle of all this in complete silence? Even you need music to work"

Dr. Wily protested while Rock jumped and tried not to fall by the wind produced by the fan under the stairs.

"But you change songs every time"

Dr. Light argued and Rock could not help laughing at the situation.

"Of course! You don't use Cut Man's theme for a battle against Fire Man. It's unheard of"

Dr. Wily protested.

"The background music is perfect for the situation. Isn't enough?

Said Rock finally reaching the surface but finding the curious robots that flew on a platform and fired.

"It's enough for me."

Said Dr. Light.

"No! Thomas must admit that it's necessary a great background song for these situations"

Dr. Wily protested.

"All right, all right. Albert, you're right. Enough?"

Dr. Light asked admitting the defeat finally.

"For now."

Dr. Wily answered while Rock shot the robots and used their platforms. He felt bad about doing it, but he knew those robots had no choice but to attack him.

When he reached the small platform that would help him reach the stairs, Rock guessed that it would be a short time before he arrived.

A room with more platforms that appear and disappear more and was seen with stairs, more jumps, more enemies and more squares with electric beams.

"You can do it, Rock. You are almost done"

Quick Man said making Rock smile. Usually they don't know when this ends because the protective field didn't let them see what's ahead, but he appreciates the detail.

A little more and Rock was seen on a long staircase with squares with electric beams.

"Deja vu. This has happened before"

Dr. Wily said more calmly.

"Rock, fortunately you know how to do that"

Dr. Light said quietly.

Rock kept going up to the surface without seeing the door, but more enemies.

His energy levels were falling. He had to arrive soon or he would run out and shut off.

Crossing the road and dodging enemies or shooting them was going to get complicated when they started to damage him until he came to the fall and saw the door.

"Rock, how are your levels?!"

Dr. Wily asked worriedly.

"Not in optimal conditions, but enough to take care of Elec Man"

Rock responded by entering already with the Rolling Cutter activated.

Just like the other copies, Elec Man was getting stronger and faster. But Rock very carefully, dodge and sometimes got hurt, managed to defeat Elec Man.

"Ready"

He whispered rather tired, feeling how he was being returned to the laboratory.

Quick Man received him and carried him to the doctors table to have him repaired.

Rock let out a sigh and closed his eyes listening to the doctors talking.

"Do you think there is internal damage?"

"He lost too much energy."

"Can be a virus"

"It may be something on the roads that have affected him like this"

"Al, I want to scan Rock. Something is not right. He shouldn't return with these critical levels of energy. Not even with Break Man did he return with those levels. "

"...agree. We have to check it"

At some point, Rock went off.

"... ck"

"... ock"

"Rock!"

Finally he heard when he was turned on again and blinked a couple of times to see where he was and how much time he spent off.

"Doctors? What happened?"

He asked looking at the doctors and Quick Man. They were all very serious.

"Rock. We're sorry"

Said Dr. Light staring at Rock.

"What? Why? What happened?"

Rock asked much more confused than before.

"A few days ago they had stolen the blueprints of a robot in which we worked together alongside some parts we started to make for that robot. It seemed like it was just another Break Man's theft but it seems that it was not like that"

Dr. Light said seriously looking at Rock.

"Someone placed a virus in the robot masters's data we had stored here and the more you used them and we placed them on you, the more they infected you and that is what caused your energy to go down to such levels. The robot masters had the same speed as the originals but the virus made you feel that they were faster or stronger. Your antivirus was battling the virus and, being unable to do anything, your systems went out to prevent the virus from spreading"

Dr. Wily's explanation ended with a grimace of annoyance on his face. He didn't like they try to harm their creations.

"The doctors passed tests and scans and many things until they found what was happening and began to purge your systems of the virus and erased the data of all the robot masters. They erased all the data from the computer and disinfected everything. Roll is finishing the complete revision of the systems in the house right now. I already called the robot masters involved and Cut Man, Elec Man, Ice Man and Fire Man are coming so they can reload their data to place them on you.

Reported Quick Man helping Rock to sit down.

Rock nodded at all the information he received and looked at his hands with a frown.

"I don't understand how I could not realize the virus"

Rock muttered analyzing their systems and seeing that everything was fine.

"Possibly because you treated, at first, the virus as an additional battle data as the items. But as you were falling and needing more time to perform some calculations, your systems began to act and identified the virus as such."

Dr. Light said sympathetically patting Rock's shoulder.

Rock nodded a little without understanding how it ended that way.

"Don't worry. We fixed everything and it will only be a matter of time to reload all the battle data. Although we lost all three items, we designed something similar to help you when you faced Break Man"

Dr. Wily explained, still annoyed with what happened with Rock. A technology as advanced as theirs should not be in these situations.

Rock nodded a bit before seeing Roll, Cut Man, Elec Man, Ice Man and Fire Man coming in very worried.

"Rock!"

Exclaimed Roll very concerned hugging Rock.

"Roll ..."

Rock whispered looking at his sister.

"I was so worried! I thought they were going to erase everything and you were not going to be Rock!"

She said without letting Rock go, only increasing the strength of her embrace.

"Roll, Roll, I'm fine. All my memories are fine. I am still myself"

Rock said while the other robot masters took their seats so the data was loaded back into the computer.

"Rock, be careful. A little more and you would not have been well"

Cut Man said while the Rolling Cutter was loaded into the computer.

Rock nodded a little.

"I know. I'll be more careful"

Rock said looking at what was happening in the lab. Dr. Light loaded the data into the computer and Dr. Wily checked it while Roll scanned the robot masters to make sure they were okay. Quick Man typed on the computer that had the coordinates quickly and received several coordinates back.

"What are you doing, Quick Man?"

He asked making some of the robot masters look at Quick Man, who followed as usual.

"My brothers are sure they know where Break Man's lair is and I am confirming the information with the Mecha Dragon"

Quick Man explained without stopping to type and show, to everyone's astonishment, a fortress in the shape of a skull.

"Nice design"

Dr. Wily praised before continuing to work on his part with nothing more to add.

"Dr. Wily, you appreciate the skulls too much so as not to be the normal villain of a movie"

Elec Man commented, he was the one who was being checked at that time and it was who was closest to Dr. Wily.

"Any other comments about the skulls or are we going to focus on the Break Man castle? "

Dr. Wily said without taking his attention away from the computer.

"Ahem! The coordinates are ready"

Quick Man said changing the subject drastically.

"Rock, we have prepared a piece of information that can help you. We had done it on our personal computers because we didn't think to give it to you now, but given the circumstances, we will place it as a battle data and we will also check it in case of a virus. It's name is Carrier. It's a platform that you can use in the same way as the items"

Said Dr. Light, oblivious to the conversation. He had bothered Albert in his student days by the skulls enough to last for the rest of his life.

"Thank you"

Rock said gratefully as they placed the battle data.

"Ready?"

Quick Man asked with everything ready on his side.

Rock nodded and walked to the transporter to be taken to Break Man's castle.

* * *

Break Castle, here we go!

We know what was wrong with Rock, and what Time Man's secret mission was.

Fortunately, we are near the end of this game and into the third game!

itanimulli: Don't worry, review when you were able to. Good Luck! Sooo...Timey make Rock hurt...I'm waiting for Enker, I have the best plan for him, don't worry, he will get all the love he deserves (btw, if you can recomend some enker fics, I will be very grateful) Rock wants to save all of them, so we have to see if he will. Elec deary will have his precious time in the screen, just wait for it...Thank you so much for your review.

Thank you for reading!


	36. Boss Rush?

**Chapter 35: Boss Rush?**

When he arrived, the first thing he did was watching around him. He can never assume with Break Man. He's very irregular.

Jump, shoot, jump, dodge and shoot. All the battle data felt normal and his energy levels were in optimal state. He felt much better now.

Finally he came to a place where drills came from the floor and ceiling. With the experience he got from his old battles, he shoot with the weapon most resembling to Metal Blades and discovered that the Rolling Cutter works with the same effectiveness.

A big fall and Rock was fearing the worst.

"Calm down, we don't think there will be lasers here, be careful with the spikes underneath"

Said Dr. Light and Rock decided to listen to him.

"While you fall, try to go to the right. On the left side is an electric square and you can get hurt in the fall"

Dr. Wily indicated and stopping Rock before he jumped.

"Understood"

Said Rock jumping and falling.

"Dr. Wily, why this background music?"

Rock asked as he fell looking down to change the fall's path.

"I worked on this on advance. I assumed that Break Man would do something. "

Dr. Wily answered while Rock dodged spikes and finally landed on the ground.

"More jumps"

Rock commented jumping, shooting and jumping again. A fall, enemies and more falls. Jump, shoot and jump.

"To get to that high point you can use the Carrier and fall. Be careful"

Quick Man said making Rock settle a little and use the new data he acquired.

The fall was more difficult than before and Rock had to use the carrier once to avoid falling into the peaks.

"When are you going to solve the problem of the peaks? "

Asked Roll making Rock smile. His sister used to be busy with the press, the doctors and check if any of the systems in the house have been penetrated, she doesn't have time to talk while Rock risked his life in these things.

"We are working on it"

The doctors answered in unison and Rock knew it would be a long time before they managed to fix that.

"It seems like they're going to leave that forever and all future generations will suffer from the spikes"

Roll said with a slight smile. Rock didn't stop laughing.

"I imagine a super advanced robot that can fly, jump on the walls, beat things three times its size and almost indestructible falling on a floor of spikes and dying"

Said Rock landing and waiting for the electricity to pass in order to continue.

Quick Man's laugh answered on the other side.

"That would be ironic. The most powerful robot in the world is destroyed by a floor of spikes. "

Quick Man responded without stopping to laugh while Rock arrived at a passage full of those drills which with the Rolling Cutter he could destroy and continue advancing until he saw a fall.

"All right. I'll use the carrier until I get to the center to avoid the spikes"

He said Rock to himself using it and falling through a dark room and seeing, with terror, the teleporters.

"I'm going to call this part "Boss Rush""

Said Rock ready with his buster.

Upon going to the first transporter, waiting to meet Cut Man, Elec Man, Ice Man or Fire Man, he found Flash Man.

"Flash Man!"

Rock exclaimed with surprise when he saw the copy of his brother attacking him.

"Shoot him with the buster. You don't have the Crash Bombs, only with the buster you can do a lot of damage"

Quick Man reported while Rock decided to listen to him and shoot him with the buster while dodging his attacks. He knew Flash Man had used the Time Stopper because there was a record of damage that was not before.

He kept repeating the same thing until he managed to defeat the copy.

"Rock, you're going to need the Time Stopper but we can't transport you back. We will have to risk you obtaining the data of the copy and if there's something strange, we are going to try something else"

Said Dr. Light and Rock looked at the defeated copy with some trepidation. The feeling of fatigue he had when the virus reached a very high point was overwhelming. He was afraid something like that could happen again and shutting off the moment he faces Break Man.

"Ok"

Rock said approaching the copy and placing his hand near the chip of the copy and activating the multiuse tool to copy the Time Stopper.

"Calm down, I have the readings of your systems and Roll is reviewing them right now. Apparently Break Man supposed you had all the data from the previous battles and didn't think about contaminating the data of the copies"

Quick Man said and Rock breathed a sigh of relief.

"That means that I could copy all the data of the copies and nothing would have happened"

Roll protested while Rock left that room to the other corner up. He was afraid to meet one of his brothers who was not vulnerable to the buster so he decided to make an order that he had never done before.

"If they are copies of my brothers, it means we know who you will face. Right now it can be anyone but Flash Man"

Quick Man said as Rock entered and saw Bubble Man.

"I don't have the Metal Blades"

Said Rock preparing his buster.

"Try with the Buster and if it doesn't work, you can use something else. Maybe Fire Man's Fire Storm or something"

Suggested Roll while Rock fired his buster at the copy. Strangely, when he had faced the original Bubble Man, he was much more resistant to the buster but the copy was vulnerable to the buster.

After a long battle, the copy had fallen.

Rock approached and acquired the copy of Bubble Man's weapon.

"Ready"

Said Rock leaving the room and looking at the two portals that were left. He decided to go for the one that was over Flash Man's portal.

"Who will be next?"

Rock asked before entering the portal.

"Judging everything that has happened, I think it would be Crash Man"

Dr. Light opined.

"I think it's Metal Man"

Said Dr. Wily.

"I think it would be Air Man"

Commented Roll.

"A risk of sounding egomaniac. I think it will be me"

Quick Man spoke.

Upon entering the portal, he blinked a little.

"Quick Man was right. It was your copy"

Said Rock preparing the Time Stopper and shooting.

"I was the favorite of Break Man. He said that if he could make a robot army, he would finish me correctly and in time to lead his army. I assumed he had something hidden around there"

Quick Man explained while the Time Stopper was running out.

"That explains a lot"

"Shoot the Buster when he is in motion, it will slow him down and will unbalance him"

Quick Man said quietly.

"Does that work with you?"

Rock asked, surprised.

"That worked before Dr. Wily finished me. If he is a copy of Break Man's construction, he has that weakness"

Quick Man indicated while the Time Stopper was emptying and Rock was seen dodging boomerangs and firing.

As the two previous battles against Quick Man, Rock knew what to expect and quite carefully managed to defeat the copy.

"Very good!"

Quick Man said happily over the communicator.

Rock nodded a little before approaching, get the Quick Boomerang and leave.

"Any ideas?"

Rock asked, heading towards the portal.

"If it was Flash Man, then Quick Man, there should be Heat Man there"

Dr. Light resounded.

Rock nodded a little before entering.

Dr. Light was right. It was Heat Man.

"Well, you know how to stop him. Be careful, Rock"

Dr. Wily said while Rock used the power of Bubble Man.

Dodge, jump and shoot. A little damage and Rock had defeated him. He approached to receive the power of Heat Man and leave.

"Well, here's the new portal capsule. It must be Break Man"

Said Rock walking towards the portal.

"It's very strange Break Man doesn't make you suffer so much as the previous time. The other time there were six rounds including the Mecha Dragon, the Guts tank, those strange pink things, the shooting bubbles, the boss rush, the Break Man machine and an alien. Now it was just a road and the boss rush. Be careful."

Quick Man said making Rock remember everything that happened the previous time.

"You're right, it could be one of the robot masters of the second generation"

Rock said entering the capsule to face a robot he had never seen before.

"Enker!"

Both doctors exclaimed when they saw him.

"Enker?"

Asked Rock, Roll and Quick Man.

"Enker was the robot we designed to take the place of Rock against Break Man. We wanted Rock to stop fighting but his blueprints were stolen"

Dr. Light explained.

"That's why we know how to defeat him! We were going to change that when we built him. He is vulnerable to Buster. But be careful with the Barrier Spear. It can absorb Buster attacks and use them against you in a very accurate attack."

Dr. Wily indicated as Enker adopted the battle stance.

"Stop the talk and start fighting!"

Enker exclaimed, preparing his sword. Rock was very surprised by this. I had never heard, apart from the first generation, a robot who is on the side of Break Man, talk to him before the battle.

"Enker! Stop Please!"

Said Rock dodging the attack of his sword.

"Never! My goal is to defeat you and I will do it with honor"

Declared Enker determinate attacking Rock. Rock had no choice but to fire the buster to see part of the damage went to Enker's systems and the other part went to his Barrier Spear.

The more he fired, the more the attack was loaded and when he shoot it, Rock only managed to jump to prevent the attack from damaging him.

He kept firing and dodging with a lot of determination. With much effort, Enker was defeated.

"You can ... win now ... but ... but ... I'll be back"

Enker said with his few strength as Rock approached for both of them to be transported.

The multiuse tool adapted Enker's data as another additional data and when they were about to be transported, Enker hit Rock with his sword, separating from Rock just as the teleportation was activated.

"No! Enker!"

Rock exclaimed when he saw himself in the laboratory.

"I have to go back for Enker!"

Rock asked, looking at the doctors and his siblings.

Roll pointed to the screen. The place had exploded as soon as Rock was transported back.

"We're sorry Rock"

Said Dr. Light.

"Rock, if we could, we would wait for you, but the castle was going to explode and until the last moment you were holding Enker"

Dr. Wily said while Rock could not contain the sadness he felt at losing Enker. In spite of everything he was also his brother.

"What about Break Man?"

Asked Rock determined to defeat him for everything he did.

"There is good news in all this. The Mecha Dragon followed a capsule that had left before the explosion and obtained the coordinates of Break Man's ship"

Quick Man said quite proud of his dragon.

Rock nodded and walked to the table to be repaired.

"Rock, we know you feel bad for Enker, but remember he was with all his faculties and maybe he could escape"

Dr. Light said trying to console Rock while checking the systems.

"Besides, Time Man was able to slow time to get Enker out of it while you were teleported and return in time with him when break man escaped. Or he could simply be transported. I doubt Break Man would let go of a robot in which he put all his effort. He had enough time to make Enker and even made his weapon. That must mean he's going to save him"

Said Dr. Wily repairing the damage of the Battle.

Rock nodded a little. The words of the doctors helped him enough to feel better. Enker may be safe.

"Thank you"

Rock said something animated by the words of the doctors.

"Right, Rock"

"All right. Now you can go and punch Break Man"

With a few more objections, Rock was ready to go.

"Good luck"

Quick Man said entering the coordinates.

Rock was determined to stop Break Man.

* * *

One more chapter! yay!

As you were wondering, here it is Enker. i must confess to like him a lot and I have a lot of palns for him.

SharpDragonKlaw: Thank you very much, I hope you like this chapter too!

itanimulli: Oh, you know I really like Time Man and his devious plans for Break Man. Don't worry, Elec will have more screen time, don't worry. I read his/her fics and they were great. thank you very much! i'm not a fan of wattpad, but I will be looking for you. See ya

Thank you for reading!


	37. A Buster?

**Chapter 36: A buster?**

Rock saw himself on the ship and started walking, jumping and shooting. He was quite determined and nothing is going to stop him from defeating Break Man this time.

Jump, shoot or launch the Rolling Cutter and continue. Everything was fine until it came to a fall.

There was a point where blocks of ice were blocking his way.

"Jump on them, your weight may be enough to break the ice"

Dr. Light suggested it and Rock tried it feeling like the ice broke under his weight.

"I haven't tried that before"

Rock commented advancing.

"It's because the ice was hollow inside. You can tell by looking at the big bubble in the ice."

Dr. Light explained calmly.

Rock continued advancing shooting and avoiding falling on the spikes.

A fall and he saw himself in a place full of spikes and blocks that appear and disappear.

"Have I ever told you I don't like those blocks?"

Asked Rock looking at the pattern of the blocks and running the calculations.

"No. But I understand the feeling. I hate them even though I don't had to get into one of those. I hate you have to get on those things."

Dr. Wily said by his side agreeing with Rock.

When he finally reached the other side, he took a moment to see how it goes until he jumped.

A few more jumps and shooting at those birds that release eggs, Rock fell once more and continue.

Jumps and shots and more jumps and more falls.

"This is getting weird and repetitive"

Quick Man commented somewhat impatiently.

"Try to see it from my side, if they shoot me or touch me, it's going to hurt"

Rock retorted advancing.

The platforms that appeared and disappeared...again

"I know. Just because we know Break Man is at the end of the road, we don't rush you into making things faster"

Responded Roll making Rock smile.

"At least we know it is Break Man and his strange machines"

Said Rock finally reaching the other side and jumping towards the fall.

Within the fall he found more jumps and firing at enemies.

A long way Rock had to jump from time to time until he reached the other point of the place to climb stairs.

"Stairs!"

Rock complained. He had climbed more stairs on these roads than the ones he climbed in all his life.

"I know Rock. You hate the stairs"

Dr. Light said amused as Rock climbed the stairs carefully.

"It's just me or these stairs make you climb them and go down them and then climb them again?"

Asked Roll making Rock growl. He didn't like climbing stairs with things approaching Rock.

"You could use the Fire Storm so the enemies don't approach you while you go up."

Dr. Wily opined while Rock did what he was told and kept going up.

Upon reaching the part without stairs, Rock continued advancing carefully shooting the Rolling Cutter at the enemies and using the carrier until it began to fall and fall and fall.

He landed behind a fire robot.

"Shoot the Ice Slasher!"

They all exclaimed in unison as Rock changed weapons and threw the Ice Slasher freezing the robot and shooting it with the buster to deactivate it.

With the free path, he continued to advance until he fell and keep going. Jumps, and enemies and more jumps to see, with his eyes open, he was in the door against the robot of Break Man.

"I've arrived"

Rock muttered as he fell.

"Rock? How do you feel? Are your levels normal?"

The doctors asked as Rock advanced.

"Yes. Everything is fine"

Said Rock advancing in the dark.

"Not so fine. Mega Man-Man"

He heard Break Man talk and Rock was in front of the Break Machine.

It had the face of Break Man and opened its mouth letting out attacks towards Rock.

"If you shoot the jaw, it will not be able to control the attacks and it will concentrate inside the machine and making it explode"

Quick Man reported. How did he know it would work? Rock didn't want to know and just shot.

Repeating the procedure was necessary to finally beat Break Man. The machine start to explode and in the dust of the explosion, Break Man's shadow appear.

"I did it! Don't run, Break Man!"

Rock exclaimed, running after the guy until Break Man growled and his hand became a red buster that fired at the center of the ship they were on.

"Now-now, I know how-how to beat you! We will see each other again, Mega Man, and in the next-next it will not end like the other-other times"

And with a final laugh, Break Man teleported away from the ship while Rock watched the teleport take him back to the lab.

"He's a robot!"

Rock exclaimed when he saw the doctors quite agitated and with pale faces.

"We saw him Rock!"

Quick Man exclaimed, carrying Rock to the work table while Roll approached the E-Tank.

"He had a buster"

Observed Quick Man.

"But it was red"

Said Roll.

"It's Blues"

Dr. Light finished.

"What?"

Rock asked as Dr. Wily began to repair Rock.

"He's the DWLN-000: Blues"

Dr. Wily said while Dr. Light was still in shock.

"Blues?"

Asked Rock curiously.

"He was the prototype of every robot master. The first of all of you."

Dr. Light said melancholy.

"The army gave us money back then when we were just beginning and asked for an artificial intelligence that could serve as a combat robot. We modified the design of Blues so he possesses a great strategic capacity and enormous power at that time. The Buster and his shield were perfect and his flexibility and movements surpassed everything has been seen before. The army liked the Buster and they paid us to create a lower version that would later become the Sniper Joe."

Dr. Wily explained, focusing on fixing Rock.

"But Blues ran away"

Dr. Light counted without wishing to deepen the subject or see any of those present.

"Blues has a problem in his power core and it threatened to turn him off. At that time we didn't know how to fix it and the only option was an operation that could erase his memories if it didn't work. Blues heard one of our talks and thought we were going to do that. He fled without letting us explain what was really happening."

Dr. Wily explained as he finished repairing Rock.

"We searched him for a long time and we didn't find it. Why would he become Break Man now?"

Dr. Light asked for himself.

"Possibly a short circuit. With the energy levels he had at the time and the effort to keep himself functional all this time, his core must have caused a short circuit in his systems or in his mental chip. If we can find him, we can fix him now without losing any of his personality"

Dr. Wily answered reviewing Rock's systems and erasing Rock's battle data so he can remove the armor.

"Then ... the boy in the photograph of Dr. Wily's office ... Is Blues?"

Rock asked, deactivating his armor and sitting down at the table.

"Yes. That was Proto Man or Blues"

Dr. Wily said, taking a seat.

"That means Break Man is Blues. And every single of his plans went wrong because his head made a short circuit"

Finally, Quick Man said.

"What will we do now?"

Asked Rock emotionally exhausted.

"We are going to give the official statement, to speak with the robot masters and finally finish my project"

Dr. Wily said standing up and pulling Dr. Light by the arm.

"It's strange Dr. Wily is going to make the official statement"

Roll commented when the doctors left.

"Well, Dr. Light was in shock. Someone must take charge until Dr. Light got better"

Said Rock pensively. Break Man is his brother ...

* * *

Despite the harshness of the news for both doctors, Dr. Wily made the official statement to the press and the public.

"... therefore, Mega Man defeated Break Man, who blew up the place to escape. No human lives were lost in the process"

Dr. Wily finished. Although he still thought Enker survived, he couldn't say any robot master was damaged because it would be a very big lie.

The press conference was much shorter than the other times because Dr. Wily lost patience with the universal stupidity of the world and after a while, refused to repeat what he said before.

A few more words from Mega Man and the press could be satisfied to leave. Dr. Light was still affected by Blues and was not able to make a public statement.

Dr. Light firmly believed it was his fault the escape of Blues and his consequent fall into dementia. He thought if he had talked to Blues, he would have fixed everything. If only he had not commented anything that day, or had let Albert talk and explain to him why it was a terrible idea to try to do something with Blues at that time…

He couldn't imagine Blues alone, in the middle of nowhere, suffering a short circuit and waiting for one of them to find him. He had failed Blues in a horrible way and now he could only hope that one day he will forgive him for all the damage he has done to him.

"... so stay here, Thomas. Don't dare to move, although I don't think you're going to do it considering that you're still in shock. Just, wait here"

He listened lightly Albert indicating him while watching him move from one place to another talking with the robot masters and closing the windows. He didn't want to deal with the press again.

At least, he was sure he was not going to lose his great friend at the time when he needed his support more than anything.

* * *

When Dr. Wily had enough of Dr. Light's misery, he plotted, along with Rock, Roll and Quick Man, to take Dr. Light out to visit the island he had bought a couple of years ago with his savings. Taking advantage of the free days of all the robot masters, they prepared everything to take them to the island a few months after the great revelation of Break Man.

"Ready?"

Asked Roll very excited. She was very happy to finally have the vacation she was expecting.

When the robot masters nodded, Roll activated the transporter remotely and they all ended up on the island. Roll was the one who transport them back when the holidays were over.

Dr. Light, seeing himself in the change of environment, began to cheer up a bit.

"Such a beautiful island you found"

He commented appreciating nature while the robot masters took the initiative to start building something.

"I just wanted to get away from everyone and it was the best option. But we can use it to build something to keep the robot masters together during their free time"

Dr. Wily explained pointing to a point on the island.

"Up there I will make my own Skull Castle!"

He exclaimed proudly, visualizing his castle.

"But Break Man did it before you!"

Protested Rock before laughing while carrying some things for the shelter made by Guts Man, Bomb Man, Crash Man, Cut Man and Metal Man.

Dr. Light, despite Dr. Wily's bad predictions, let out a laugh patting his friend's back.

"This time, Rock is right. It would be very unoriginal"

He said amused about the situation.

"I'll make a Skull Castle. You'll see"

Responded Dr. Wily. It encouraged him to see his friend much better than before.

Fortunately, the warm climate of the island was perfect for most robot masters. The volcano was the perfect addition for Heat Man and Fire Man who took the exploration as something personal and came back covered in lava. The volcano had its own snowy which Ice Man took advantage of until he couldn't take it anymore and ended up in a snowball fight against Flash Man and Air Man. Bubble Man was happy to swim around the island and look for the nearby fish for the doctors.

The large number of trees was a great point for Wood Man and the expeditions of the doctors, Rock and Roll. The varied fauna of the place was a very pleasant experience for Rock. Cut Man and Metal Man enjoyed cutting all kinds of materials they had not tried before. After making the refuge, they dedicated themselves to investigate the island for everything that could be cut by Metal Man and what could be photographed by Cut Man.

Crash Man had a lot of fun exploiting sand with Bomb Man that traveled around the perimeter of the island playing in the sand. Dr. Wily hit them all with a wooden wand for being careless.

Elec Man walked around the island and helped in everything. He had a lot of fun playing with all his brothers and enjoying a moment of peace until they decided to use him as a walking electric tower and had to control them all.

Quick Man kept taking care of his brothers fairly calmly and coordinating the doctors' food and shelter for all. He loved being in control.

Dr. Light was very happy about the situation and Rock had enough fun with his brothers and forgot to worry about something more than enjoying a sunny day on a beach with lots of funny things to do.

"Thanks for bringing us on vacation!"

Said Roll when their vacation ended and they were going back to the city.

"Well, you worked hard and deserved a reward"

Dr. Light said quite relaxed and cheerful. This vacation helped him a lot to improve.

Dr. Wily was satisfied with his observations and his study of the terrain.

Everything went very well and within the plans of Dr. Wily.

* * *

"Did you get what you wanted?"

Time Man asked looking at Break Man smiling.

"Of course. Do you suggest something-something against Mega Man?

Asked Break Man, glancing at the robot master.

"I suggest we make ourselves present. I want to fight against him and I want the doctors to see that I am functional and perfect"

Suggested Time Man determined. He will not give up until the doctors regret what they did with him and his brother. He's going to show them that they didn't have to be turned off, that he had control over his abilities and that he knows how to use them.

"Well, then let's do it. You've seen-seen how he fights and how-how he thinks. If you think-think you can fight-fight against him. You must have your-your opportunity"

Said Break Man without losing his smile. He had to keep Time Man and Oil Man happy to stay with him.

"Do you want the-the same Oil Man?"

He asked looking at Oil Man with Time Man. They usually didn't separate unless Break Man had a different mission for one of them. It was one of Dr. Light's ideas to make everyone in pairs or groups so that they would not "feel alone like Blues." Poor mind of Dr. Light.

"I want revenge and I want answers. You asked us to trust you and you have not given us the same trust you ask"

Said Oil Man. He had practiced that for a few days to say it with the determination he wanted. Time Man wanted the same but had already spoken before.

Break Man nodded a little. What they asked was fair.

"Blues. The name-name is Blues"

Said Break Man without taking his eyes off them.

"I want the-the same as you. Revenge towards-towards Doctors Light and Wily. They left me as I am-am now"

He explained without giving many unnecessary details to continue with his plan.

"Now let's-let's wait for them to let-let their guard down"

Said Break Man calmly letting the two robot masters rest.

If everything went well, it would be the last time he faces Mega Man.

* * *

Metal Man was walking back from a profitable day's work to the warehouse he shared with his brothers. He had stayed longer because he wanted to finish cutting the last scrap in many pieces.

He stopped short when he heard something crawling. In the midst of the shadows, a figure moved slowly, carefully crawling in the middle of the deserted street. Pulling out a Metal Blade he approached the source of the sound when he saw it.

A wounded robot crawling in the middle of the street. Knowing that the robot was alive, Metal Man approached him carefully looking at him.

"How much percentage is functional?"

He asked to the robot going down to its height.

"23%"

The robot responded pantingly and Metal Man nodded, lifting the robot and taking it to a nearby warehouse where he used to pass when his brothers bothered him too much and wanted to cut them into pieces.

"I don't need help"

The robot said when he saw Metal Man take him away.

"You need to get repaired or killed. I can do either"

Metal Man answered, leaving the robot on a table and studying it. He was not Quick Man but he knew a lot about robots. Dr. Wily taught him while fixing his brothers and Mega Man.

"I don't want to die ... I still have to fulfill ... my mission"

The injured robot said and Metal Man nodded a little, checking it. It would take a long time to fix the robot. He could take it with the doctors but they have just stopped Break Man once again with Mega Man.

Also, he knew they were thinking about models for the next generation. Putting them one more robot is going to make it very difficult to create robots before Break Man steals them.

With the conclusions ready, Metal Man began to open and check the robot.

"Can you wait until you are functional to continue your mission?"

Asked Metal Man removing some parts he will have to replace completely. Fortunately, the head is, for the most part, intact.

"Yes, I guess so. Are you going to fix me?"

The robot asked and Metal Man nodded. Dr. Wily said he should have a hobby.

"I'm the DWLN-009: Metal Man. I'll repair you but it will take time"

He introduced himself and begun to remove or fix some things.

"Thank you"

The robot said while Metal Man was still checking some things.

"I'll call you Wounded Robot until you tell me your name"

Threatened Metal Man without stopping his job.

"..."

"I'm Enker"

* * *

With this, we ended the Game Boy game and start this Friday the Third NES Game! Yay!

Will Dr. Light recover the trust of his precious Blues?

Will Dr. Wily built his Skull Castle?

Will Metal Man fix the robot?

itanimulli: Did I ever tell you I'm pretty bad in wattpad? Rock is such an adorable cutie, and he will keep being adorable, don't worry. My poor baby Enker is suffering...As for the suspense...don't worry, Heat Man will burn stuff...just not very soon, wait for it. See ya darling!

SharpDragonKlaw : Enker is a cool robot :D

Thank you for reading!


	38. Stories

**Chapter 37: Stories**

"What was the thing you were going to show me before Blues showed up last time?"

Dr. Light asked during his break while working on the new gift for Rock and Roll. A robot dog and cat.

Dr. Wily raised his head with a big smile.

"The greatest epiphany of my life!"

Dr. Wily exclaimed getting up and walking to his office where he brought a memory card to insert it into the computer.

"A program that serves as an assistant to Rock when he has to face Blues. It's going to analyze the place, the enemies and the floor to avoid unexpected surprises like the virus or the fall he suffered on the way to Heat Man. I was starting to work on it but I wanted you to be part of this"

Dr. Wily explained, quite animated, showing the codes he was already working on.

Dr. Light went over to analyze the code and nodded a little with a smile.

"This is wonderful! A navigation system that will allow Rock to move more quickly and run the calculations in the background"

Dr. Light observed quite enthusiastic about the news.

"Let's finish the robot pets first"

Dr. Wily said happily closing the program and handing the memory card to Dr. Light.

"Review it and we'll continue adding something over time"

Suggested Dr. Wily going back to work on the robots.

The pets were almost finished when Rock and Roll arrived with lunch.

"Doctors, I know you work very hard but you shouldn't overwork yourselves"

Said Roll happily placing lunch on the table while Rock checked the robots the doctors were doing.

"They are incredible!"

Exclaimed Rock excited looking at the robots.

"I'm glad you like them, Rock"

Dr. Light said, taking a seat to eat.

"Which function will they have? "

Rock asked looking at the pets.

"Primarily they are going to be an aid for you. Rush will have the function of helping you in the same way as item 1, 2 and 3, the Carry and the Magnet Beam helped you earlier"

Dr. Wily explained quietly.

"Tango is going to have a very sensitive surveillance function and connects with Roll to prevent future thefts"

Dr. Light explained finishing his meal to continue working on both robots.

Soon they would be ready, and as soon as they are, the doctors will review that program. It had many functions and if Dr. Light managed to convince his best friend, they could help all the robot masters in the world.

* * *

After holidays, everything had returned to normal while the robot masters decided how they would build the things on the island. It had become their little family project and Dr. Light was very happy with that situation. Dr. Wily was glad they were not trying to drive him crazy. That particular day, something reminded him of Blues and the fact he is now Break Man and he tried to defeat his brother for three confrontations.

"Did you study robotics for the robots?"

Dr. Light asked somewhat curious out of nowhere. He had never asked his friend that and the situation with Blues brought Dr. Light's motivation to make robots. He had never questioned Dr. Wily's reasons, at that moment he was happy someone was listening to him.

"Partly"

Dr. Wily answered by finishing the command of one of the functions of Tango.

Dr. Light blinked a bit before raising an eyebrow. He didn't expected that answer.

"Partly?"

Asked Dr. Light more curiously.

Dr. Wily nodded a little, concentrating on the commands.

"Partly. I like to make robots and also for another reason"

Dr. Wily explained before turning away from the screen and smiling at Dr. Light.

"I didn't know whether to tell you or not. But given the circumstances and everything that happened, I think you've earned it, rejoice"

Dr. Wily said walking to his office and entering with Dr. Light behind him. He continued to advance to his personal laboratory where he removed the sheet showing parts of a robot almost destroyed.

"Albert, these are parts of a robot master"

Observed Dr. Light looking at the parts of the robot.

"Thomas, these parts are more than forty years old"

Dr. Wily said with a smile, passing some documents to Dr. Light. The documents were evidence of antiquity of the parts of the robot. The Carbon-14 tests dated the parts a few thousand years ago. A few photos of a child Dr. Light quickly recognized as Dr. Wily in his childhood with the robot gave him enough validity to what he said.

"I found these parts when I was about ten years old and I was investigating the surroundings of my parents' property. I found it and I didn't know what it was, I decided to take it and study it. For years I looked for a way to fix it, the reason why I decided to study robotics was that I wanted to fix it and then, I was very interested in robots. The creation of the first and second generations helped me understand how the parts could be put together"

Dr. Wily explained, quite animated.

"Why you haven't done it before?"

Dr. Light asked, looking at the parts.

"Because I needed to know if we had enough technology to fix it. Now, I know we have it and I can fix it"

Dr. Wily said looking at the robot, Dr. Light could tell it was something Albert wanted to do alone, Dr. Light could see it on his face.

"Do you need something to fix it?"

Asked by Dr. Light, quite encouraged by the situation, he couldn't avoid imagining all the problems Albert got into in his youth to keep that robot hidden from everyone. Considering, he got into too much trouble when he met him, he was amazed he hadn't noticed the robot until now.

"A couple of things, but in a few weeks I could have it ready"

Said Dr. Wily determined. He was going to finish that robot at all costs. Specially, now that everything is ready for the awakening of this robot.

A couple of days later, the doctors finished Rush and Tango. Dr. Wily immediately locked himself to work in those parts.

The existence of that robot aroused great curiosity in Dr. Light, who, watching his friend work on the robot, began to ponder the origin of the robot.

"Al, do you think he came from outer space?"

He asked out of nowhere while Dr. Wily armed one of the robot's arms.

"Judging by its core of power and many of its parts, I could believe it is"

Dr. Wily replied, concentrating on his work.

"You say it because it's a crystal?"

Questioned Dr. Light looking at the power core that was carefully attached to the chest of the robot. The simple fact that the robot is designed to make it look like a ninja only talked a lot about Al's reasoning.

"I said it because that kind of crystal doesn't exist on earth. Do you remember, for a while I had you helping me study all kinds of existing crystals?"

Questioned Dr. Wily without taking his attention away from the robot.

"The time when you just put a pile of books in front of me and you told me to start reading because nothing makes sense and the Geology idiots could not give you a clear idea? Yes, Al. I remember it well. We use that very thing to make the principle of Guts Man's Guts Arm"

Remembered Dr. Light. It was a stressful season at the university. Albert was determined to study only crystals. How did he manage to maintain his perfect grades? Dr. Light wasn't sure about that.

"Yes. That moment. I was studying the crystal for the amount of energy it gives off. It doesn't exist on earth and the energy reading is too high to have been created more than a thousand years ago"

Dr. Wily finally explained, carefully making the joints of its hands and fingers next to the cables.

Dr. Light looked at his friend a moment before smiling.

"Do you have any idea what we have?"

Asked Dr. Light. While he knew it was illegal to keep alien things in a robot lab, it was impossible to force Al to let go of something he has worked very hard in. He is too stubborn.

"If you say anything about the illegality of having parts of outer space, I will hit you with the first thing I can find that is not part of the robot"

Dr. Wily threatened and look badly at his friend before continuing his work. Dr. Light's laughter confirmed the strange theory that was beginning to take part in his head.

"I will not say it again, but you will not deny that it's strange how much energy the crystal has. I'm curious"

Dr. Light finished looking at the power center of the robot. That no one has found it before Al talked enough about the risky road machine and man took so that these parts came to the right hands.

"You are too curious. What are you planning?"

Dr. Wily asked with a false suspicion. Dr. Light's gaze told him a lot about what he was thinking.

"…If we investigate the places he could come from?"

Dr. Light asked with a smile.

"I knew it. We will need some things then"

Dr. Wily replied. He could not deny he was also curious to know if they could find something to answer the eternal questions he has had about this robot all his life.

"I will talk to Rock and Roll about that. They should be playing with Rush and Tango"

Said Dr. Light rising from his seat and walking to the exit.

"You see? For all these problems I hope you don't try to kill us"

Dr. Wily commented, looking at the robot's head while continuing to repair it.

Could it be the beginning of the end or the end of all the problems?

* * *

Tango was a robot cat who loved to play and roam in many places. See interesting things and know smells and new views. Roll told her she can't go out a lot because they could hurt her.

With enough discomfort for not being able to go out when she wants, Tango learned to cut the communications she had with Roll and go to all the places that Roll forbade her to go.

It was in one of those moments when she met him. He was a robot, like Rock and Roll, but he was more alone than them. Rock had Rush and Roll had Tango. They were not alone. But this robot does. He had robot companions but they left very soon and they were leaving him alone. Sometimes it seemed very sad and at other times it seemed very damaged.

The first few times, Tango approached the robot very carefully. It could be a dangerous robot. The robot just smiled at her and stroked her head.

The next few times he started talking. He talked in a strange way. He repeated the words from time to time and when he had a short circuit, he talked about strange things as revenge. When he calmed down and talked about other things, it was very nice. But when he whistled it was quite comfortable. Tango liked this solitary robot and dedicated herself to visit him whenever she could.

The robot appreciated each of her visits and stroked her head talking to Tango about many things. She learned his robot partners were Time Man and Oil Man. She learned Time Man was the purple robot that liked everything to be perfect. She learned Oil Man was the black robot with a handkerchief in his mouth that spoke with great confidence.

The robot learned that Tango came from the laboratory of Drs. Light and Wily. She had been done to prevent theft in the lab and she had to be with Roll but she liked to be with this robot.

The robot began to ask her what the doctors were talking about and Tango told him, with many meows, about the idea of seeing outer space. She told him one of the doctors' large and complicated machines found an energy signal. Some crystals. She told him the doctors were creating new robots to make the expedition to space and get the crystals. She told him about the possibilities of the crystals the doctors thought they had and the possibilities of making a giant robot. When the robot asked her to see the robot the doctors were planning to do, Tango showed it to him watching his surprise when he saw the large size of the robot. Gamma.

The robot was very happy with Tango and gave her a prize. Tango knew it was a good idea to tell her robot master things. Roll was her robot too but she scolded Tango a lot. Rock was very kind to Tango. But this robot loved Tango very much.

The doctors appreciate Tango. When Roll told them Tango was running away, one of the doctors said he wanted to change that. Tango was very afraid to change and forget the robot. The other doctor said Tango is fine because that's the way all the cats are and he played down the importance of it.

When Tango told the robot, the robot answered something.

"Dr. Wily doesn't intend to change anyone because he assumes all his creations are perfect just as he did them. He is too proud to admit he made a mistake. They will not change you, Tango"

Tango was happy because the robot was sure that they would not change her.

Given the situation, Tango decided to stay with the robot called Break Man. Tango was happy and that was the important thing.

* * *

Introducing the third game!

I must confess to be very excited about this. In this game, the canon game, both doctors work together until Wily return to be the bad guy...sooo I'm really excited for this. In this game we saw Break Man, canonically, and my dear Shadow Man. I really like that robot.

First, I think Rush and Tango were built together but Tango were introduced in the games after Rush because Tango wasn't going to be a support Unit for Rock, just for Roll...

Second, No one knows where Shadow Man come from so...I really played with the character and his miteriousness (?) for a bit. I'm considering make a side-fic about the strange university life of Dr. Light as the only friend of Dr. Wily in his quest of building Shadow man xD

Third, Tango didn't have an advanced AI as Rock or Roll, she uses the programming the doctors put on her, so she really thinks it is a good idea if she helped Break Man.

itanimulli: Well...the explotion almost kill him but Enker was determinated to live! Thank you very much. I really like putting all the robot masters together as a nice and weird family! THEY DESERVE TO BE HAPPY! Poor baby Elec Man will have his reward and he will have a nice time being the savior of his little borthers...someday. I wanted Dr. Light and Dr. Wily to work together as friends but capcom is cruel with me and there is no fics about that save from this one! Muajajaja I defeated your mind reading habilities! I really want to start this game because this is THE GAME! One of the most important games in this universe. (My plan is to make this universe until the end of the ZX saga and happily cry over it) Thank you soooo much! See ya!

Thank you for reading!


	39. The End of Break Man!

**Chapter 38: The end of Break Man?!**

The robots for the expedition were ready.

DWLN-017: Needle Man, DWLN-018: Magnet Man, DWLN-019: Gemini Man, DWLN-020: Hard Man, DWLN-021: Top Man, DWLN-022: Snake Man, DWLN-023: Spark Man and DWLN -024: Shadow Man.

Needle Man, the expert in excavations with his abilities to shoot and use the needles in his head for excavating all kinds of soil, Magnet Man, who could create magnetic fields to trap all kinds of metals thanks to its powerful magnets. Gemini Man, endowed with the powerful Gemini laser and the ability to make holographic copies of his that shoot the same kind of laser, Hard Man, with the ability to level the ground and make his way with his Hard Knuckles. Top Man, with the ability to reach all kinds of terrain with a self-balancing system and the ability to make very fast turns perfect for places with landslides and Snake Man, with the ability to enter marshy and narrow lands to study the topography of the planet with his snakes. Spark Man, the robot that handles electrical charges, with higher voltage than Elec Man and large electrodes in their hands was the one who charged everything in the travel.

The last of the robot masters of this expedition was Shadow Man. The strange robot from outer space Dr. Wily annexed to the DWLN at the last moment as a watchman of all of them.

The excavation was being a success and many of the companies who were interested in the project, increased their attention in the exploration along with the novelty of the new robot masters.

All the robot masters, except for Shadow Man, reported an alteration of their systems due to a chip after finding the crystals the doctors were looking for.

The doctors, as a precaution, installed a protection system against the chip so they can be informed if someone try something like that one more time. Unfortunately, Break Man had also thought about that and had improved the chip in such a way the report arrived very late.

The robot masters were already gone.

"Rock, come here please"

Dr. Light called for the communicator with a serious face.

When Rock arrived from shopping with Roll he looked at the serious doctors and knew something was wrong.

"Doctors, what happened?"

He asked worried about his brothers. All of them had stayed in the laboratory until they were psychologically functional and were quite nice. With the exception of Shadow Man, who was very serious and quiet, distant with everyone and who obeyed blindly Dr. Wily and Dr. Light, they were all very close and nice. Of course, his new brothers have a different opinion of Shadow Man.

"Blues. He altered his chip and managed to install it on your brothers. I'm afraid, Rock, that this is going to be very difficult for you."

Dr. Light said quite solemnly until Shadow Man emerged from the shadow of Rock.

"Master Wily, Master Light. Shadow Man reporting. Break Man or Blues is planning to build your huge robot to finally exterminate Mega Man. According to the plans he has, Gamma will need the crystals you found in the excavations of space as an energy source. My brothers can't do anything against him and I can't find the port from which the chip was installed"

Shadow Man calmly reported to the increasingly horrified faces of Dr. Light and Rock. Dr. Wily, on the other hand, was very happy to see Shadow Man.

"Shadow Man! How are you ok?"

Rock asked, amazed to see the robot ninja appear without intending to attack him. Never had something like this happened before.

"My systems found the chip and melted it. When that didn't work with my brothers, I decided to follow Break Man's game and act as a spy for Master Wily and Master Light until I could separate myself from Break Man, Time Man and Oil Man and came to report my findings"

Shadow Man explained looking at Rock a moment before looking at the doctors. Dr. Wily was thoughtful and Dr. Light looked very curious. He hadn't thought Shadow Man could melt a chip. Dr. Light wondered how Dr. Wily could fix him without his systems melting other chips and add-ons.

"Good job Shadow Man. Where are your brothers?"

Dr. Wily asked, beginning to type on the computer, coming out of his reverie. They had a chance to finally stop Blues and fix him. He will not let this opportunity pass.

"I have the coordinates where Break Man put all of us and the kind of crystal we should get for him. In case Mega Man appears, we have to avoid him taking the crystal and defeat him if it's possible"

Shadow Man explained before starting to say the coordinates of his brothers.

"And Blues? Is he okay?"

Dr. Light asked, still worried about the robot in spite of everything. Shadow Man, done with the coordinates, looked at Dr. Light before speaking.

"Break Man had a short circuit and it affects his speech and his cognitive abilities in some moments. When his clarity returned, he understands the damage he has caused but doesn't know how to repair it"

Shadow Man explained. He didn't have much sympathy for anyone in general and Dr. Wily was not surprised. What did surprise him was his loyalty.

"Ok Rock. What do you want to do?"

Dr. Wily asked looking at Rock.

Rock blinked a couple of times looking at the doctor in surprise.

"Do you want to go on you own or do you want us to do something different? We can try to deactivate them all"

Suggested Dr. Light looking at Rock with sympathy.

"If Break ... Blues knows we learned about his plans he will suspect everyone, including Shadow Man and we don't know what he is going to do to my brothers... we will have to follow Bre…Blues's plan and fight"

Rock said worried about his brothers and looking at those present in the room. Dr. Light looked guilty. Dr. Wily, resigned. Shadow Man looked imperturbable as always.

"Rock..."

Dr. Light murmured.

"I agree. We're going to put some stuff in Rush so he can help you. Who do you want to go to first?"

Dr. Wily asked resignedly.

"Who do you suggest?"

Rock asked looking at the doctors.

"I suggest you, go for Magnet Man or Hard Man first"

Said Shadow Man looking at the screen. Although he doesn't want to admit it, he appreciated his brothers. They received him despite his past and they welcomed him into the ranks of the doctors. He wanted this to end soon and his brothers return home soon too. With that chip they were not the same.

"Why?"

Rock asked looking at the coordinates of each of them.

"Because with the ability of Magnet Man you can defeat Hard Man or Gemini Man and his path isn't so overly complicated but it's full of dangers. On the other hand, the ability of Hard Man can beat Top Man and, since my ability can beat Neddle Man, Gemini Man, Magnet Man and Spark Man, I decided that I can use Top Man's ability as my weakness so you can defeat my brothers more quickly, painlessly and easily to repair"

He explained by drawing a series of lines on the computer between each one. Each arrow indicated the skill of which master robot was the weakness of each one.

"How long did you study your brothers to know that?"

Dr. Light asked cautiously.

"Since the moment we met until a few minutes ago before coming, Master Light"

Shadow Man answered quietly ignoring the looks of those present.

"Then, I can go for Hard Man"

Rock said activating his armor.

"And I will return to my position"

Said Shadow Man disappearing in the shadow of Quick Man who arrived just at that moment with the package Dr. Wily sent him to bring.

"Goodbye Shadow Man. Judging from the face of you all, I'll guess it's Break Man"

He said resigned before leaving the package. Seeing Shadow Man using his terrifying ability to camouflage and transport in the shadows was enough for Quick Man to know the basics of the situation. It had to be Break Man.

* * *

Now, we are in the third game!

In this point of the story, the fic will be separating itself from the canon for obvious reasons.

Shadow Man is a very hard character to do for me but his differences from the canon one can be explained by the influence of Dr. Light in all of the wilybots. So, I really hope you will like.

This is one of the hardes games to write because of the changes and the extra levels as the Doc Man stages, also, in this game is the first time we see Break Man so...let's see how this will work :D

PersonaQeminod1 : hello! Thank you for your review. I will stay in the video games characters because it will get very messy if I put Tempo and Dr. Lalinde in the fic.

itanimulli : No¡ Don't end up like Blues! *shakes* Don't worry, Roll will have her unit but it will be shared with Blues (how will that work?) About my precious Shadow...well, something like that, but he is so loyal to Dr. Wily he will never be Ra Moon's servant again. Don't worry, the powered up will have their own one-shot because I think it will suit them better. I haven't forgotten about them. Kisses. Thank you very much!

Raine : Thank you very much. This is the first spanish-english translation I do so I'll always be a little doubtful with this, I'm by no means an expert or a english native speaker so...It really means so much your words to me.

As you can see, having Tango around is already helping him to get better, Shadow man saw his regret and that is something very important. Well, about his core, I have been wondering about it a long time ago, but I think I have it covered. The doctors, together, are a force to recon, so, if they want to fix Blues, they will fix Blues against every odd. I don't plan on having Blues as mentally sick forever, that would be cruel to him.

Thank you very very much. It's hard to portray Dr. Wily without the whole "dominating the world and destroy Mega man" thing, I'm very glad you like how I portray him. As you said, he isn't one of the good guys, he just isn't the bad guy, he still thinks robots are better than humans and to him, the world are so full of idiots he didn't want to be near them. If you have any suggestion, I will be very happy to read it.

Enker is a special case, he will be interesting to see. Can you picture it? A robot who was abandoned to die when he couldn't defeat Mega Man and don't want to be "repaired" ends up alone and hurt, hurting more and more with every second he keeps going. So, when someone just wants to fix him even without knowing his origin, it would be a very deep thing.

Thank you so much!

Guest : More or less, they will end up like brothers, but don't worry, I have it planned.

ultragreenyellow56: Well, I'm not an expert in english grammar and I really try to do my best. If you know someone who can spell check my work, I will be very appreciative. Thank you for your review!

Thank you for your readings and your reviews!


	40. Hard Man

**Chapter 39: Hard Man**

Once they entered the coordinates closest to the exact location of Hard Man, Rock was prepared for everything.

"The location of Hard Man is an area of excavation, solid rock. Its location isn't on Earth because according to the energy readings, the crystal was deep in this asteroid. Be very careful"

Informed Quick Man and Rock knew it was fun for him to act as a guide for Rock.

As he approached he saw some robot bees carrying something. Without stopping to wait for anything, Rock jumped and fired before the big bee released its package and Rock continued to advance shooting the bees up and down the ground.

"The bees are very useful because they carry a hive full of small bees. They are very good to analyze the environment. I didn't think they could have a harmful purpose"

Dr. Light commented thoughtfully as Rock continued to move forward.

"Thomas, you never think something could have a harmful purpose until that purpose appears or I tell you"

Dr. Wily remarked, making Rock smile.

Upon reaching a descending point, Rock saw strange platforms.

"According to the database here, those platforms have a trap inside, if you move fast, nothing should happen to you"

Quick Man explained animatedly. He liked to see this and the comments of the doctors only made it more fun.

Rock nodded and, with some care, managed to pass quickly. When he reached a very low point for him, he decided to use the last improvement they gave him and make a dash.

"I did it!"

Rock exclaimed happily looking at the small space that he just crossed.

"That was wonderful, Rock!"

Dr. Light exclaimed in his communicator while Dr. Wily checked the package Quick Man brought.

Rock walked up stairs carefully until he saw a place too high to jump and that was not in the water.

"Call Rush, he has an ability called the Rush Coil and he can help you get to that point"

Dr. Light explained and Rock nodded a little, calling Rush, who was transported as soon as possible and had his skill ready. Rock jumped on Rush reaching up.

"Thanks Rush!"

He quickly fired the robot that was waiting for him up there saying goodbye to the robot dog that was returning to the laboratory and came down from that place to go up the stairs.

"It's funny Dr. Wily put the background song of each of the robot masters"

Rock commented up the stairs.

"Well, we saw his ... process to make the music. It was quite unusual and I think he waited for a moment to use it"

Quick Man said amused with the situation.

"If I don't take advantage of the circumstances, I could never use all the time invested in them!"

Dr. Wily exclaimed as the two robots laughed a little together with Dr. Light.

"Al, you always take advantage of the circumstances"

Dr. Light reiterated in good humor.

Rock let out a laugh and shooting at the robot monkeys that were nearby. He followed carefully until he reached the stairs and went up.

"Did you ever think I wouldn't use it when I have the opportunity?"

Asked Dr. Wily making Rock and Quick Man laugh.

"Well, it was really obvious that he was going to use them. It was as if he knew what was going to happen"

Said Rock climbing the stairs. Hearing something, he looked up and saw there was something that was thrown into an interval. Knowing it was the weird green robots, he waited for it to shoot and continue climbing carefully until he reached the end of the stairs where he found a Met.

"Why my armor is not as hard as the Met's helmets?"

Rock asked firing at the Met and continue to the next staircase.

"Because it's very heavy. If we did it like that, you couldn't move. Also in large quantities loses its indestructible capacity"

Dr. Light explained as Rock finally came to the surface.

Shooting the bees, began to slide around the place evading those traps that came from the platforms. He went down the stairs and seeing no way out, looked around until he heard a strange sound and a purple robot with yellow bells on his head jumped out of nowhere.

"Time Man!"

Both doctors exclaimed for the communicator.

"Mega Man! I hope the doctors are seeing how I destroy their most precious creation"

Exclaimed Time Man before beginning to attack. Rock dodged attacks and attacked, but every time he fired, Time Man changed where he was.

"Stop, Time Man!"

Rock exclaimed dodging the arrows of Time Man.

"It's like Flash Man! Shoot to a direction and then behind you. The same to dodge attacks"

Quick Man said while Rock nodded a little at the words of the communicator paying attention to Time Man too.

"I'm not going to stop, it would be to waste my time. I'm pretty much losing my precious time talking when I should defeat you"

Time Man said confident to have the advantage of the situation. With his ability to slow down time, it was almost impossible for Mega Man to defeat him.

"Wait until he reaches his limit! Time Man can't control time so many intervals and you can defeat him"

Said Dr. Wily and Rock nodded a little, paying attention to what Quick Man was saying and to Dr. Wily's advice.

Quick Man had fought with Flash Man for a long time until he stop losing power with the power of Flash Man and knew how to deal with a robot that stops time. Sadly, he still didn't beat him, after all, it's his weakness.

The expression of surprise of Time Man was enough for Rock to know that he had managed to understand how to fight against him. As Dr. Wily said, Time Man began to lose control and disappeared before Rock managed to defeat him.

"Time Man!"

Rock exclaimed, running to where Time Man had disappeared.

"He left"

He mumbled before one of Time Man's arrows struck a point in the room and Rock was falling down the rest of the way. When he looked up, he noticed that the arrow hit something that caused a small explosion on the ground.

"Time Man will return. If he wants to defeat you, he will return"

Dr. Light said as Rock calmed down a bit and jumped to the stairs carefully. Upon arrival, he encountered a strange robot.

"It looks like those horrible robots with an eye that jumped"

Dr. Wily commented as Rock grimaced and started shooting while jumping and when he jumped very high, Rock dashed under it and saw himself in the door that announced he was close to the robot master.

"Good luck, Rock. Don't forget Hard Man have more attacks than the robot masters you faced before"

Quick Man said and Rock nodded a little before entering and seeing his brother.

"Hard Man!"

Rock exclaimed when he saw the master robot prepare to fight.

"Forgive me, my brother! But I can't give you this crystal"

Exclaimed Hard Man preparing to fight. It was a difficult battle and sometimes the words of Quick Man or the doctors saved him from taking more damage than the one he already received.

"I did it!"

Rock exclaimed panting for all that happened and approaching Hard Man so both of them can be transported.

"Rock!"

Dr. Light called as Quick Man took Hard Man to the repair table and Dr. Wily guided Rock to the table where they repaired him.

"It was ... complicated, but I did it"

Said Rock lying on the table to have him repaired.

"Indeed, the important thing is that you did it"

Dr. Wily said before moving to repair Hard Man.

"Fortunately neither you nor he need much repair"

Dr. Light said a little more calmly beginning to repair Rock.

"But Time Man ..."

Protested Rock before Dr. Light placed his hand on Rock's forehead and smiled at him.

"Rock, calm down. We will find Time Man with some effort"

Dr. Light answered calmly.

"If Time Man doesn't find you first"

Dr. Wily commented, absorbed in fixing Hard Man.

"If Time Man was so determined to defeat me, I may see him soon"

Rock said sighing and waiting for Dr. Light to finish.

"Fortunately now we know what we have to look for and fix. It's a great advantage that we didn't have in the first war"

Dr. Wily commented repairing Hard Man.

"We shouldn't have a new war, Albert"

Dr. Light said making Dr. Wily stop a moment before continuing.

"However, Hard Man can be repaired"

Dr. Wily finished with the repairs in Hard Man with the help of Quick Man who assisted both doctors.

"Ready! Rock, now you have the Hard Arm. You can go for Top Man"

Said Dr. Light letting Rock get up from the table.

"I'm ready!"

He exclaimed determined to leave.

"The coordinates are ready"

Quick Man said, preparing everything.

Looking at Hard Man at the repairs table, Rock was transported.

* * *

So...let's start with Hard Man!

I know all of you start with Magnet Man or Top Man but...I died so many times so, my brother went and start Hard Man stage and won...so...that's the reason we have started at Hard Man...such evil ideas...

As for ideas, the idea the Met's helmets lose their unbreakability (?) if they are used on a big scale was from my brother :D

itanimulli: Please, be fine! I don't know what I will do without you and your precious reviews! Oh my, I ship Shadow and Blues, they are mi classic OTP! Well, yes, they are going to comment on the roads but not all of them, Hard Man will be very sad he attacked his precious brother. Ugh, I don't like Valentines day, but I like to write for Valentines day for my OTPs (a loooot of OTPs from different fandoms xD) Well...see ya!

Thank you for reading!


	41. Top Man

**Chapter 40: Top Man**

The place where Rock saw himself was quite light and he could see the path he had to follow thanks to the lighting.

"I'm ready"

Said determined running forward where he found some strangely shaped little robots. They joined and became a kind of machine who wanted to attack him. A few shots were enough.

"Where do all these kinds of robots come from?"

Rock asked jumping and shooting. It was something he missed about the Metal Blades, the power to throw them in all directions.

"He only use the robots the robot master had to attack you"

Dr. Light explained.

On the other side, the same kind of robot and strange jumping robots appeared. Rock shot everything he can. But the robot that jumped, before jumping was in a lower range than its buster. Waiting for him to jump and shoot him, more robots appeared joining each other and attack.

"They're going to kill you if you keep this up, just dash through them and go on. You don't have to defeat all the robots"

Dr. Wily advised and Rock nodded a little, moving forward with the dash and arriving at a ladder to see a robot that let out spins.

Rock blinked a little before descending.

"Don't go down the stairs! You can shoot at him from there and those spinning tops can hurt you"

Quick Man said before Rock reaches the end of the ladder and, adjusting some calculations, he could be able to shoot the robot from there and jump to one of the steps instead of the bottom and continue.

"Thank you!"

Rock said with a smile, looking ahead of him at a low road.

"By the way, why do I just shoot forward? I can't shoot up or tilted"

Rock asked making the sweep to the next staircase.

"Because your original design was not the one of a fighting robot. When we adapted some things in you, we couldn't improve them"

Dr. Light explained as Rock descended to the next staircase.

"Your center of power is in your chest and, therefore, the only direction in which the buster can send a charge of energy is a direct conduit at chest level. A change of direction affects the flow of energy and you are unable to shoot"

Dr. Wily explained in a somewhat strange voice as Rock fired at the large machines that were operated by Mets.

"Dr. Wily?"

Rock asked, shooting the other Met with a machine.

"He's working on Hard Man and he had a screwdriver in his mouth"

Quick Man explained amused while Rock went down the stairs finding the other robot that throws tops.

"I imagined"

Rock commented amused while dodging the tops and shooting the robot until it was disabled and could go down the stairs.

"Wow!"

Rock exclaimed when he saw a giant robot cat.

"Be careful with the hairballs!"

Quick Man exclaimed when Rock saw hair balls coming from the cat and they were going to damage him. The buster didn't work with those balls very well and Rock managed to jump them by shooting the cat until it stopped throwing hairballs.

"It's not as cute as Tango"

Rock commented when the cat left and was able to continue.

"Tango is a cute cat. I don't understand why Roll scolds the poor cat so much"

Quick Man said as Rock came down the stairs and shot the robot that was there.

"I think it's because Tango escapes from the house"

Rock answered looking at another robot cat. Repeating the strategy, the cat disappeared and Rock could climb the stairs.

"But that's normal in cats. I read it in one of the books from the pet store"

Rock said looking at the Met coming down from his little platform and wanted to shoot him.

"Then I don't understand why Roll wanted them to change Tango"

Quick Man replied as Rock climbed the platforms up the stairs and saw more spins.

"Maybe because it's not in her systems to deal with a robot that leaves the house"

Suggested Rock coming up to the robot that throws tops and shoot at him.

"But as a robot master, we adapt easily to units that follow different patterns than the ones determined. The Mecha Dragon is like that. He follows his own directives and helps me when I ask him, apart from that I can't control what he does or where he goes"

Quick Man explained while Rock was on a strange platform to the next.

"Really?"

Asked Rock curious jumping between the platforms until he reached the other side and see the door.

"Yes. But that remains for another time. Use the power of Hard Man and good luck"

Quick Man said as Rock progressed to the power of Hard Man.

"Top Man!"

He called Rock when he saw his brother.

"Rock! Fortunately you are here to defeat you. I can't give you the crystal and I hope you understand it"

Said Top Man beginning to attack with his tops.

"Don't attack him when he is spinning. It's impossible to attack him there"

Said Dr. Light and Rock nodded dodging the tops and Top Man before shooting him while preparing his tops.

The Hard Arm was enough to knock down Top Man. Repeating the attack until the moment Top Man fell was not as complicated as Rock feared.

Approaching Top Man, both were transported back.

"Good work Rock!"

Dr. Light exclaimed, guiding Rock to the work table. Quick Man grabbed Top Man and took him to the other table.

"Thank you. And Hard Man?"

Rock asked looking at the empty table.

"Perfectly functional but with a great deal of awareness for what happened. I told him nobody has anything against him but he still doesn't understand it"

Dr. Wily complained entering the laboratory.

"Where is he?"

Rock asked worried about his brother. He was fairly loyal and honest, he must be devastated by what happened. His personality was that way, he was a very straight person and true to his ideals, having been used by Break Man must have overwhelmed him a lot considering everything.

"In the garden. Keep thinking about what happened."

Dr. Wily said checking Top Man and starting to repair it.

"Poor Hard Man."

Rock said looking at Quick Man assisting both doctors.

"And the crystals?"

Asked Rock concerned about the crystals and the robot Break Man was going to do based on the blueprints of the doctors.

"Hard Man said he sent the crystal before you arrived. We'll have to stop them before they send the crystal"

Quick Man said pointing to the box with the coordinates of each of the robot masters.

"Shadow Man..."

Whispered Rock watching, with Top Man's Top Spin, he would have to go for Shadow Man.

"Yes. Well, until now he must have everything ready to report when you bring him. Since it's not necessary for you to do so much damage, they will be minor repairs"

Dr. Wily said quite calmly despite everything. Apparently, he had enough confidence in Shadow Man. Rock supposed for all the time he spent working on Shadow Man, Dr. Wily was quite confident in the programs he did with the robot master.

Rock nodded a little.

"Rock, you're finished and ready"

Said Dr. Light

"Thanks Dr. Light"

Thanked Rock before getting up ready for the next battle.

"Be careful"

Dr. Light said when Rock was already on the teleporter.

Nodding, Rock was transported once more.

* * *

Well, now we have one of the strangest robot masters...

To be honest, I have died in this stage so many times I just wanted to end this chapter as soon as possible, it was because it took me almost two weeks to get to the second cat but my brother did it in...an hour. Sorry about the lenght of the chapter.

Sooo...we are going to be in the Shadow Man stage!

Also, the Powered Up fic will be an one-shot updated in this or the next week. Wait for it!

SharpDragonKlaw: Specially if it is for the good music.

itanimulli: Well, poor Hardy are going to need some TLC from his brothers. Did you realize Dr. Wily was the one who have to talk with Hardy? Poor Hardy and poor Dr. Wily... Well, timey is a very angry little thing here so...yeah...see ya dear!

Thank you very much for reading!


	42. Shadow Man

**Chapter 41: Shadow Man**

Lava.

Why lava? Shadow Man wasn't a fire robot to use lava.

"They are the drains of the planet. The majority of this planet is composed of lava and very powerful solar rays. Shadow Man was placed by the power of the shadows and for his resistance factor against such temperatures"

Quick Man explained answering Rock's question as he fell and looked at the robot he left on the platform attacking him.

He jumped a little more and saw himself in front of those one-eyed robots Shadow Man was so fond of.

"Those are not Patekis?"

Rock asked looking at the robots that had intentions of damaging him.

"Yes. They are Shadow Man's weird pet robots"

Quick Man answered while Rock deactivated them and kept moving forward.

"I don't like them, they look like they are angry with you"

Rock commented moving slowly.

He fell through the hole and heard the strange sound that only meant something.

"Time Man!"

Rock exclaimed looking everywhere.

"Don't talk so soon"

He heard a voice different from the one of Time Man and, in front of Rock, a blue-black robot appeared with a red handkerchief in his mouth.

"That's Oil Man!"

Dr. Light exclaimed while Rock looked at the robot.

"You are Oil Man"

The robot nodded before making a slight bow.

"In metal and oil, my friend. And right now I want to fight you. It's show time!"

Oil Man said preparing his attack.

"Be careful. Oil Man shoots oil at you and then makes a quick dash on the oil"

Dr. Wily explained while Oil Man began to shoot oil towards Rock.

Rock barely had time to dodge the shot and run.

"Limit his attack field! If you avoid the oil shots land together, you will be able to prevent him from making a dash. Jump constantly to avoid him jumping directly towards you."

Quick Man said while Rock dodged Oil Man and nodded to Quick Man's battle plan. He was not built to think strategies so quickly. But Quick Man was.

Rock tried to avoid the shots of oil land very close jumping carefully without losing a moment shooting repeatedly with the buster.

The attack had little effect and Rock knew he had to keep trying with the buster. He doesn't have another weapon that could work against Oil Man.

When Oil Man realized the strategy, the field was with several points of different colors. A series of oil dots and other completely dry spots. Rock was able to fire from the edge of the room until Oil Man finally stopped.

"I can't die now. I'll be back after this oil change"

He said before disappearing and a part of the room with oil disappeared revealing a hole that communicated the rest of the way.

Panting a little, Rock carefully advanced to the hole and fell.

Those little robots were advancing with leaps towards Rock and had to shoot them until they are deactivated and can move forward.

"Are you ok?"

Quick Man asked from the communicator and Rock nodded a little.

"I was hoping to defeat Oil Man and bring him with us ..."

Rock said advancing slowly when a robot made the room completely dark.

"Rock, nobody is going to scold you because you couldn't bring Oil Man back"

Dr. Light said sympathetically.

"I will scold myself for that"

Rock said advancing and firing at the approaching robots. Jumping when he felt a rise and falling by accident when a decline appeared. Fortunately, they had not fallen to the void.

"Just like Time Man, Oil Man is going to come back eventually because he wanted to fight with you. So the next time you see him, you'll be ready. I do not see why you should reproach yourself for that"

Observed Dr. Wily while Rock was advancing until the fall took him by surprise and he was in front of the robots Shadow Man appreciates so much.

"Why does he like those ugly robots so much?"

Quick Man complained while Rock shot the robots coming for him.

"I don't know. I assumed it was part of the normal oddities of Shadow Man"

Rock responded by jumping to the platforms and shooting those robots that were descending on a parachute before jumping.

"If one of them hits you, you would fall to the lava and we couldn't bring you back home this time"

Dr. Wily said causing Rock to pause and shoot before jumping.

"Why?"

"The temperature and the pressure. None of the other robots have your new resistance to pressure and temperature apart from Shadow Man and if there is no shadow he couldn't go to save you."

Dr. Wily's response only increased his anxiety to get to Shadow Man soon.

A short route after the platforms and Rock was found in front of the door that indicated he was going to face his brother.

"I've arrived"

Said Rock before going through the first door.

"And there moments when I thought you would die"

Quick Man said before a sound told Rock that Dr. Wily keeps hitting the robots with rolled papers.

"If something happens to Rock you would have gone to bring him!"

He exclaimed annoyed.

"But I would die"

"Exactly"

Rock stopped paying attention to the fight by switching to the Top Spin and entering where Shadow Man was.

"Is this necessary?"

Rock asked when he saw the robot master.

"Yes. Before your defeat of me, I must send the crystal to Break Man. But there must be a battle. He is watching everything because he suspects. Video without audio"

Shadow Man responded by starting to throw his ninja stars.

Every time Shadow Man approached Rock, he used the Top Spin and Shadow seemed more fatigued until he finally fell.

Rock approached Shadow Man carefully so that both are transported and saw each other in the lab.

Immediately Quick Man helped Shadow Man to stand and take him to the repair table. Rock was taken by Dr. Wily to the other table.

"And Dr. Light?"

He asked when can't see or hear from the doctor.

"He went to deal with the humanity's universal stupidity. They are getting faster every time."

Dr. Wily said, carefully repairing Rock while Quick Man fixed the parts Shadow Man couldn't fix by himself.

"And Top Man?"

Rock asked looking how Quick Man arranged some parts of Shadow Man.

"He went to comfort Hard Man"

Quick Man said before letting out an exclamation.

"So that's how one of those space crystals looks!"

Commented in amazement Quick Man.

Rock raised his head to see it and found instead of the normal power source of a robot master, Shadow Man had a strange crystal in his chest.

"Yes. That's how they look, but the others have different colors and attributes. Break Man wants those crystals to empower Gamma. I managed to steal the crystal I was going to send to Break Man. I gave him a pretty similar copy."

Shadow Man explained repairing his leg before handing a crystal into Quick Man's hands while he was still repairing himself.

"Why do you have that crystal there then?"

Asked Quick Man and Rock saw Dr. Wily smirk.

"Because I am the experimental model for the crystals"

Shadow Man answered calmly and Rock didn't want to know what Dr. Wily did to make that robot master come out so strange. As far as he knew, Dr. Light told him Shadow Man is a model built with alien parts, which is why they will not be able to mass production someone like him. One more reason why Shadow Man is extremely strange.

"Interesting. That means you don't need E-tanks"

Quick Man said finishing arranging a joint on Shadow Man's shoulder.

"Then what is your fuel?"

Rock asked before Shadow Man looked at him.

"Static"

He answered and Rock understood why he liked those robots. They could recharge him just by moving.

Rock nodded a little and closed his eyes until Dr. Wily finished.

"Ready. You're free"

Dr. Wily said quietly letting Rock jump off the table.

"I have to go immediately?"

Rock asked looking at the screen. Now he could go for Spark Man but he wanted to know if Hard Man and Top Man were okay.

"You can take your time seeing your brothers. If you get distracted there you can die and nobody wants that. Go"

Dr. Wily said checking Shadow Man's arrangements before letting him go too.

Rock nodded and went to find his brothers with Shadow Man.

"Are you worried about them?"

Rock asked curiously looking at Shadow Man.

"Partly"

Shadow Man answered and Rock knew he was still the same weird robot he has always known.

"What else?"

Rock asked, looking at him.

"I want to know if they have any extra information from Break Man"

Shadow Man explained and Rock frowned.

"His name is Blues"

"He will be called Break Man until the other name came out of his mouth. I'm not going to call someone by a name he doesn't want to be called"

Shadow Man argued and Rock nodded a little. Sometimes he forgot it was Blues and called him Break Man. What if Break Man didn't want to be called Blues?

"You have a point"

Granted Rock arriving to the garden.

"Shadow!"

Exclaimed Hard Man raising his arm while Top Man skated towards Shadow and held his shoulder while pulling Rock by the arm.

"You are alive!"

Top Man said happily pulling them to the center of the garden where Hard Man was.

"Hello Top Man, how do you feel Hard Man?"

Rock asked looking at his brother.

"I still think I've betrayed you all"

Hard Man answered before Shadow Man lightly patted his shoulder.

"You wanted to put in yourself the chip?"

Shadow Man asked.

"No"

"You voluntarily followed Break Man?"

"No"

"Then you have not betrayed anyone. You were used like all of our brothers"

Shadow Man finished before Hard Man hugged Rock and Shadow Man hard. Top Man had skated away from the three to avoid being taken to a new hug.

Once released, Shadow Man held Top Man by the arm.

"I need to compare the information you have"

He said before dragging Top Man.

"Why do you think I have something?"

Asked Top Man letting him drag him.

"You are too important to have no idea of anything"

Apparently it was the right thing to say. Top Man smiled and nodded.

"Exactly. Break Man has improved his copy robots, the Doc Man and it wouldn't take very much time until he finishes Gamma, also ..."

It was the last thing Rock heard before Shadow left with Top Man.

"Rock"

Called Hard Man and Rock looked at him.

"Yes?"

"Thank you. For fighting and bringing all of us back home. It takes a lot of strength to fight with people you love to save them. I appreciate it very much"

Hard Man said honestly before smiling.

"You're welcome. You're my siblings. I was not going to leave you alone"

Rock answered with a smile patting Hard Man's arm.

"If we can help you in some way, do not hesitate to tell us"

Hard Man stated seriously before getting up and walking towards the door.

Curious, Rock followed him to see what caught Hard Man's attention. It was the press that kept asking Dr. Light incessantly.

"Dr. Light!"

Called Rock running to Dr. Light while Hard Man slowly approached and the press began to move away from him.

"Rock. Hard Man"

Dr. Light greeted before addressing the press.

"That would be everything. Thanks for coming"

He declared and entered the house in front of Rock and Hard Man.

Thanks to the great body of Hard Man, the press couldn't follow Dr. Light.

"Thank you Hard Man. I didn't know what to do that doesn't involve imitating Albert's behavior with the press"

Said Dr. Light, smiling at Rock.

"I'm glad you're fine Rock. Everything is fine?"

Rock nodded with a smile.

"I wanted to see Hard Man and Dr. Wily said we're not in a hurry"

Rock answered. Break Man already had the crystals but he still lacked many more things. Also, he completed the road to Shadow Man earlier than the approximation he made.

Dr. Light nodded and walked to the lab after saying goodbye to Hard Man, who, more animated, went to look for Shadow Man and Top Man.

With these moments, he was ready to go for Spark Man.

"Better?"

Dr. Wily asked when he saw Rock come in with Dr. Light.

"Yes. Thank you"

Rock answered before Quick Man activates the teleportation and Rock saw himself in the next road.

* * *

Yay! We have the weird and super cool Shadow Man!

Did I ever tell you I like this robot master? I do. Also, a spectacular starring from the patekys. i really like those weird robots. They killed my brother and I so many many times I lost count...

Also! Oil Man! I told you, wait for this of the next week for the one-shot about the Powered Up, really...it gets very weird and my brother and I haven't reach a balance yet...

itanimulli: xD he IS a pretty angry little thing. Well, we have a bit of brotherly fluff with poor Hard Man. I really like the brotherly fluff! well, shadow is an alien robot, so he is inmune to the virus because he is an alien...yay! Yes, you already write that. Thank you so so so much!

Thank you for reading!


	43. Spark Man

**Chapter 42: Spark Man**

When Rock saw himself in a room, he looked everywhere and sighed when he saw the stairs.

"Always have to be a path full of stairs. Why Spark Man?"

Rock asked beginning to climb the stairs.

"For the same reason as Crash Man. He doesn't have hands"

Quick Man said before Dr. Wily hit him with a rolled paper.

"He has hands! They are inside his electrodes protected by an insulating material of electricity"

Dr. Wily said making Rock laugh as he went up and shot.

"We made sure he had hands for the same reason as Crash Man"

Dr. Light explained while Rock continued.

When he reached the end of the second staircase, he went forward and saw small things that created an intermittent electric beam.

Waiting for the beam to stop, he crossed before being hit with a robot attack.

"Damn. You were doing it very well, Rock"

Quick Man said. Rock grimaced.

"I know. I will be more careful"

Said Rock before jumping and shooting the robot and jump to the next point. This time, he was ready to dodge the electrical things and shoot at the robot.

A couple of jumps and he was facing another staircase. A couple of jumps and another one of those green robots.

"We should name those robots"

Opined Dr. Wily.

"They don't have a name?"

Rock asked defeating the robot in question and climbing the ladder.

"Yes, they're called Hammer Joes"

Dr. Light responded while Rock continued to advance and jump on small engines that go up when he touches them.

"It's a horrible name"

Dr. Wily refuted.

"That's the name we gave it. You agreed on it"

Dr. Light argued while Rock dodged those things that release electricity.

"I told you, put the name you want because I was finishing Snake Man's Search Snake's design"

Dr. Wily said annoyed.

"Therefore, you don't have to oppose the name"

Dr. Light finished as Rock finally reached the stairs.

"Then they are called Hammer Joes"

Rock ended jumping and shooting at the Met controlling that machine and going up.

"It's a horrible name"

Dr. Wily replied as Rock fired and advanced until he fell into a tunnel.

"It is strange this is a fall without anything interesting"

Quick Man commented somewhat disappointed.

"Quick Man, your fall had laser beams"

Said Rock as he fell.

"And that made it exciting"

Argued Quick Man.

Upon reaching the end of the fall, Rock saw that some buckets filled with metal cubes and climbed into the bucket to cross. A sound made him return to see the cubes were piled up and he couldn't go back.

"Run!"

Quick Man shouted and Rock took action immediately, running up to the stairs and letting out a sigh.

"That was scary"

Rock commented down the stairs.

"For a moment I was afraid you were going to be stuck there"

Dr. Light commented with a sigh. Apparently Rock wasn't the only one scared of getting stuck there.

A sweep and Rock was climbing a few steps and watched those propellers and strange robots like platforms.

"I think I found something worse than the stairs"

Rock commented jumping and falling carefully while firing.

"The robots like a platform or the propellers?"

Dr. Wily asked.

"The propellers. They're small. If I don't jump correctly I could fall into the abyss"

Explained Rock fleeing from the robots and crossing the big door.

"I've arrived!"

He exclaimed happily before switching to Shadow Man's Shadow Blades.

"Remember Rock, Spark Man has two attacks. An attack in several directions and a big attack in the direction you are in"

Dr. Light said as Rock nodded a little and moved toward the second door.

"Spark Man!"

Rock called his brother.

"Rock! I knew you were coming. I'm sorry to tell you it was too late. The crystal was already sent to Break Man"

Spark Man declared before beginning to attack.

"Please brother let's go back home"

Rock had to throw the Shadow Blades several times and dodge the attacks quickly. Spark Man did not make it easy but eventually, Spark Man fell.

"I did it!"

Said Rock before approaching Spark Man to be taken back together.

Upon arrival, Quick Man and Shadow Man took Spark Man to the table while Dr. Wily took Rock to the repair table.

"Oh Rock. I'm glad you came back"

Said Dr. Light beginning to repair him while Dr. Wily checked Spark Man.

"Thank you"

Rock responded by looking at Shadow Man helping Dr. Wily while Quick Man helped Dr. Light.

"Well, Rock. In spite of everything you don't have as many wounds as before."

Dr. Light said quite calm despite everything.

"Well, Spark Man is fine. The Shadow Blades have the ability to turn off the systems of the robot masters and some of them are enough to turn off a robot master depending on its size. So the damage in Spark Man was not as much as if you used the Metal Blades"

Dr. Wily stated checking Spark Man and removing the Shadow Blades with care.

"Although the Metal Blades are very useful"

Rock commented with a smile.

"And you like cutting things into pieces with them"

Quick Man joked with a smile.

"And I like cutting things into pieces with them"

Imitated Rock calmly returning the smile.

"All right, Rock. You are ready"

Dr. Light said somewhat strange.

Rock jumped off the table ready to go to the transporter.

"Does that mean Rock has psychotic tendencies with the Metal Blades because of Metal Man or Metal Man has the psychotic tendencies because of Rock?"

Questioned Top Man entering the room.

"I would say the first one. Rock never had psychotic tendencies until he obtained the Metal Blades from Metal Man"

Dr. Wily replied as Rock looked at Top Man and smiled at him.

"Do you have everything you needed?"

Rock asked looking at Shadow Man while Top Man approached Spark Man and poked him.

"I have"

Shadow Man answered while Rock smiled and nodded a little.

"This time I'll help you with Magnet Man's road! It's too strange for only Quick Man to help you with it"

Top Man said patting Rock's shoulders and pushing him towards the transporter.

"All right, all right. I guess it's a good idea"

Rock commented with a smile letting go of his brother.

"According to everything we know, you would have to go right now for Magnet Man. I'm already preparing the coordinates"

Quick Man said typing on the machine.

"Ok"

Rock said as the machine took him to the place where Magnet Man is.

"Good luck, Rock"

Top Man said before Rock finished transporting himself.

* * *

Well, now we are going for Magnet Man, yay!

I didn't know those horrible one-eyed green robots who shoots some strange black thing at you were called hammer Joes, I have to investigate to know their names, horrible nasty things...

So, What kind of information Shadow Man nedded from Top Man?

itanimulli: Hello dear, those are so soooo cute! But I really ship Shadow and Blues...anyway, my brother told me one more time I have to restrain myself from shipping them here so, I will write someday, a fic based in this fic just for the ship...ahhhh! Don't worry, Spark Man is the bro Hard Man needs to be happy because Sparky is such a cutie robot...Woah, stop stooooop. Oily knows you are cheering on him, but Rock will need support too D: Also, "Shadow's sexy deep voice" kills me, I just love Shadow Man so much...aaaahhh...See ya then darlin!

Thank you very much for reading!


	44. Magnet Man

**Chapter 43: Magnet Man**

Magnets. It was obvious there were going to be magnets here. Why was he surprised of its existence?

"It would be funny if you could use one of those magnets to take you to the other side of this place without having to jump"

Dr. Wily joked as Rock advanced and looked up.

"Maybe…"

Said Rock dodging the magnets that would take him back.

"Rock. No"

Quick Man said knowing what he was going to do.

"Rock. Yes"

He responded jumping at the exact moment when the magnet that would carry him forward arrived and began to take him the rest of the way from that point to the stairs.

"I can't believe you did that"

Said Dr. Light.

"I can't believe you did what I told you"

Dr. Wily said quite happy with the situation.

"I can't believe it worked"

Quick Man said.

"I can't believe it worked for me"

Said Rock surprised going down the stairs.

"I can't believe I doubted you"

Top Man finished while Rock smiled.

A sound made him stop and look around. It can be Oil Man or Time Man.

Watching the robot master appear, Rock couldn't help but exclaim when he saw him.

"Oil Man!"

Oil Man came down and started firing his oil. His attacks were faster and more impulsive.

"Stop! I don't want to fight with you!"

He exclaimed trying to reason avoiding the attacks of Oil Man.

"Concentrate on not dying and leave the negotiations for the time he stops attacking you!"

Quick Man shouted causing Rock to start firing.

"I want to destroy you!"

Exclaimed Oil Man furious attacking.

Knowing the way Oil Man attacks, Rock focused on preventing the oil from touching him or Oil Man attacking him and shoot from the farthest point.

After some attacks, Oil Man destroyed a point in the room and was transported.

"Wait!"

Rock exclaimed trying to stop his brother. Unfortunately, it was too late.

"Rock, calm down. He will return soon"

Dr. Light said as Rock tried to calm down and go to the hole.

"Rock. If he came back once, he's going to do it again. Time Man will also eventually return"

Dr. Wily explained as Rock calmed down.

"Besides, it's not like he died. He will come back"

Commented Top Man. Memories about Enker and his death came to Rock's mind.

"I don't want to lose anyone else"

He mumbled before taking a breath and jumping into the hole that Oil Man opened.

The first thing he saw was a large robot that fired torpedoes.

"You can only shoot the robot. The torpedoes are indestructible for your buster"

Reported Quick Man and Rock decided to follow and save the brothers he could and then go for Time Man and Oil Man.

"That's magnet Man's fault. He was afraid something would attack the humans he worked with and the missiles would protect them in case something assaulted while they were taking out the crystals"

Top Man explained while Rock nodded a little and kept shooting.

With a little practice, Rock achieved his goal. The robot was destroyed and Rock went down the stairs protected by the robot.

A couple of robots and some steps to go down again.

"This road is full of descents"

Rock commented going down the stairs and looking an empty room. With horror, he saw the appearing and disappearing platforms.

"Oh no. "

Said Rock before looking at them and running the necessary calculations to know where to jump.

"At least they aren't stairs"

Quick Man commented while Rock jumped on the blocks.

"They are worse than the stairs. If I fail, I would end up falling and shutting down. Again"

Replied Rock looking at the rest of the blocks before blinking a little when he saw the magnet.

"Again?"

Asked Quick Man and Top Man while Rock added the magnetism to the equation.

"When I was going for Heat Man, I failed an equation for I don't know what reason and I fell. Fire Man went to bring me back"

He explained Rock beginning to jump and to walk to avoid the magnetism attracts him.

"Well, that explains why I didn't know about this"

Quick Man said while Rock finally finished crossing those platforms.

"Is this the reason Fire Man considers Heat Man a nice but dangerous robot?"

Questioned Top Man somewhat thoughtful.

"No. It's because Heat Man is part of the psychopaths' generation"

Dr. Wily answered. Rock stopped when he heard the sound of the roll of paper.

"What happened?"

Rock asked, surprised.

"Dr. Light hit Dr. Wily with the rolled paper."

Top Man responded while Quick Man laughed in the background.

"We were talking about Rock's fall, right?"

Questioned Dr. Wily looking badly at Dr. Light.

"Yes. Although I appreciate there weren't lasers"

Dr. Light commented.

"But the fun was in the lasers"

Quick Man protested while Rock watched the next appearing and disappearing platforms.

"It's not fun when Rock is in danger of being fried extra crispy by those lasers"

Dr. Wily replied while Rock repeated the process and reached the next of those platforms.

"Extra crispy?"

Rock asked somewhat alarmed of the last comment and running the calculations to jump.

"Lasers would have been deadly for you. They would have burned some very important internal circuits and damaged your armor."

Dr. Light explained. Rock took a breath and started jumping.

"Why you didn't tell me before?"

Rock asked, reaching the next group of platforms and running the calculations.

"Because everyone knows you were going to die if those lasers touched you"

Dr. Wily said quite calmly as Rock jumped to the next place.

"Look at the good side. I don't think someone is going to put lasers on a road again"

Quick Man cheered as Rock began to climb the stairs.

"I hope so. With Break Man I can believe anything"

Rock responded by starting to jump the platforms.

"I don't understand why Blues insists on these roads. Haven't you show him you can cross them?"

Dr. Light commented while Rock reached the stairs.

"He insist in these roads because he believes it will weaken him, will make him spend energy and increase the damage he has. Once he gets where the robot master is, he will be weaker and clumsier, making it easier for the robot master to defeat him"

Shadow Man explained, speaking for the first time since Rock began this journey.

"I hadn't thought of that before. But it makes sense"

Rock answered, firing at the last robot he found before facing the doors of Magnet Man.

"Good luck, Rock. Do not forget that they all have two attacks"

Dr. Wily said when Rock started crossing.

In spite of how futile it was to try, Rock wanted to hope one day, one of his brothers would stop if he asked nicely.

"Magnet Man! Please stop"

He asked Rock to see Magnet Man and listen to the dramatic music.

"Never! I'll make you pay what you did to my brothers"

He exclaimed Magnet Man attacking.

"Look up! Those things chase you because you're made of metal"

Quick Man said while Rock dodged the magnets and attacked with the Spark Shot.

The attack was quite effective and with a couple of shots, he had defeated Magnet Man.

"Very good Rock! "

Dr. Light said as Rock approached to be transported with his brother back to the lab.

Upon arrival, Top Man and Shadow Man took Magnet Man to the usual table and prepared what they needed.

Rock, meanwhile, went to the table where he was repaired and went to bed letting the doctors do what they should do.

"Rock. You did it very well"

Said Dr. Light beginning to repair Rock.

"You are near Blues now, you can catch him this time"

Dr. Wily assured and Rock nodded a little while they were repairing him.

"Who am I going for now?"

Rock asked looking at the screen. Only Snake Man, Gemini Man and Needle Man were missing.

"I suggest you go for Gemini Man"

Said Shadow Man.

"You could go for Gemini Man. His lightning is powerful against Needle Man and with the ability of Needle Man you could stop Snake Man"

Explained Quick Man with the diagram drawn by Shadow Man.

Rock nodded a little before smiling.

"Can you imagine the face of Snake Man when the doctors fix him?"

He commented with a smile.

"He will die for the humiliation. He was manipulated by Break Man, after all"

Shadow Man commented surprising Rock. He couldn't imagine Shadow Man understood his brothers so well.

"He will try to use the Search Snakes against Break Man when they bring him"

Top Man said smiling as he skated looking for one of Magnet Man's pieces that was damaged by the Spark Shot.

Quick Man laughs a little and nods before placing the coordinates.

"Well, we're done. When you're ready, Rock"

Quick Man said looking at Rock with a smile.

Rock jumped off the table as soon as he was ready. Only three of his brothers were missing and, if everything went like the other wars, he will have to face Break Man and it's over.

"I'm ready!"

He exclaimed going to the transporter.

* * *

We have here Magnet Man! Yay!

I'm really sorry for not uploading last friday and tuesday. Things go hectic in my house. Since this friday we are going again with the usual schedule.

itamimulli: Hello my darling! I'm sorry for waiting so long to update! Yeah, Toppy is the good brother of this generation, but the leader is Magnet Man (such a precious nice thing he is) I don't see Top Man with anyone, honestly. Yeaahhhh! that ship is my OTP. I really really love it. Blues and Shadow are so good together. Sorry, I'll calm down. Everything are going to get fixed in this game, I promise! Also, yes, I have heard we are the robots. It's pretty good, I really like the Rock Man Holic's version and the 8-bits version too! See ya!

Thank you very much


	45. Gemini Man

**Chapter 44: Gemini Man**

Upon arriving, Rock couldn't help looking around. He hadn't been able to be part of the expedition so he couldn't see the planets his brothers were working on. They were amazing places.

"Gemini Man was placed in the most amazing place of all."

Top Man said excited to see the place.

"It's because some things on this planet could only be destroyed using the Gemini Laser"

Shadow Man explained as Rock began to move forward.

"The Gemini Laser was designed with the qualities of this specific planet in mind. Considering the shape and composition of the rocks, the laser was designed to destroy it and prevent the crystals from bouncing off the beam. Something really fascinating"

Top Man explained while Rock smiled a little. His brothers were amazing.

The approaching robots were annoying, but the fire they left was even more so. The approaching penguins were something Rock didn't expect on a planet like that.

"Gemini Man likes penguins and that's why some of his robots had that shape"

Shadow Man reported while Rock shot the penguins.

"The male penguins take care of their egg while the female looks for food"

Quick Man reported while Rock fired the next penguin.

Between jumps and others, Rock finally arrived at a large metal plug.

"And now?"

He wondered before listening to the sound that told him that Time Man or Oil Man were nearby.

This time it was Time Man.

"Time Man!"

Rock exclaimed looking at the robot.

"I'm going to make you pay what you did to Oil Man! "

The robot exclaimed furiously before activating a mechanism that caused the plug to disappear and leave.

"That was strange"

Commented Top Man.

Rock nodded a little before going down and seeing some strange spheres.

"According to the database, they are like kind of giant frog's eggs. If you shoot them, tadpoles will come out and try to kill you. They wounded many robots in the expedition"

Reported Quick Man before Rock fired. As he said, blue tadpoles came out and went towards him. Rock had no choice but to shoot them.

He had to fight his way through the eggs and the tadpoles until he managed to make his road.

"Rock, there's a staircase above you"

Top Man said causing Rock to look up and jump to climb the ladder.

Waiting for some robot or something, was surprised to see no one, just more of those strange eggs.

"How weird"

Rock commented starting to shoot.

"True. Usually I hope there is something wanting to kill you at every moment"

Quick Man agreed as Rock made his way through the eggs to the stairs.

Once again, a room full of eggs.

"You will not be able to reach the highest point of the eggs on your own"

Said Shadow Man making Rock smile.

"Rush!"

Called Rock and, quickly, Rush appeared with his role as Rush Coil and let Rock jump until he reached the highest point of the eggs.

"Thank you!"

He exclaimed watching Rush leave and Rock was left alone against the eggs, he made his way to see, in the distance, a path he passed with the dash.

"We have to admit it. Those eggs are horribly annoying"

Top Man commented while Rock agreed with his brother.

The room in which he fell was full of insects and birds that attacked him. Shooting some, being beaten by others, he found a giant penguin factory for those birds.

"Once more, Gemini Man really appreciates the penguins"

Shadow Man commented making Rock smile.

"According to the data, factory penguins can be defeated only in their eyes or their lever"

Quick Man reported and Rock nodded a little before jumping and shooting trying to avoid everything that was approaching him.

"I'm glad we have a database on robots. Imagine facing all of them without knowing the place you have to shoot for them to be deactivated"

Commented Top Man nodding a little.

"I care more about those satellite cameras that are covering all the roads of Rock in this war"

Shadow Man said before a sound similar to the falling doctors' tools indicated to Rock that they still had not finished repairing Magnet Man.

"Cameras?"

Questioned Dr. Wily.

"There are satellite cameras covering this Break Man's war. They are activated as soon as one of the cameras captures Rock."

Shadow Man explained while Rock managed to defeat the penguin factory.

When the penguin left, Rock went up to the next room.

"Why do he likes penguins so much?"

Rock questioned when he saw another penguin factory in the other room. He didn't know if the cameras heard what he was saying, but he didn't let it get in the way of his battle to bring his brothers back.

"It must be because they are cute. Have not you seen those penguin documentaries? They're adorable"

Quick Man said while Rock destroyed the penguin.

"You see penguin documentaries?"

Asked quite amused Rock going down and he saw water.

"I get bored quickly when there are no deliveries and there is nothing to do sans watch TV. If I bothered Dr. Wily once again he threatened to hit me with a wrench instead of a rolled paper"

Quick Man explained making Rock laugh while jumping using Rush.

"A wrench? Why?"

Rock questioned quite amused with the situation.

"Because he doesn't understand I don't need him to move things around the laboratory!"

Dr. Wily exclaimed after Rock jumped and avoided the missiles the fish threw.

"Isn't it a little exaggerated to threaten me with a wrench?"

Quick Man asked Rock laughing a little while Rock fired or dodged insects and missiles.

"It's a little exaggerated. Poor Quick Man. Trapped watching penguin documentaries or confronting Dr. Wily with a wrench"

Said Rock finally jumping towards the stairs and going up.

"Yes! I suffer between those two options when I don't have deliveries. Although, lately my deliveries have increased a lot and because Break Man's War I have some time to keep you company along this long and cruel road"

Quick Man commented quite happy and Rock shared his joy.

"I'm very glad you have increased your deliveries and have time to help me here. I don't know what I would do without some of your ideas"

Thanked Rock climbing the stairs and watching the robot jump.

"This robot only mean one thing"

Said Rock dashing under the robot when he jumped and saw himself crossing the door.

"Gemini Man is on the other side of the door"

Top Man finished.

"His main weakness is Snake Man's Search Snake, however, the Shadow Blades are also efficient against him. Be careful. His holographic copy also has a gemini laser"

Indicated Quick Man before Rock nodded and finally crossed to Gemini Man armed with the Shadow Blades.

Gemini Man.

Two Gemini Men.

Rays that bounce and good luck.

Rock avoided the rays and both Gemini Men, shooting at both of them the Shadow Blades until the copy disappeared and only Gemini Man was left.

"Gemini Man! Please, come back home"

He asked in the middle of the battle dodging some rays and Gemini Man.

"It's too late for that, brother! You have killed a part of me and now I will destroy a part of you"

Gemini Man exclaimed until Rock fired a Shadow Blade and Gemini Man was deactivated.

"I did it!"

Rock exclaimed approaching Gemini Man and both of them are transported back.

Shadow Man and Top Man received their brother and Quick Man received Rock.

"Hello! And the doctors?"

Rock asked, not seeing them in the lab.

"They were called for an emergency as soon as they finished repairing me. Someone let out the rumor Break Man is Blues and they are blaming the doctors for acts of corruption and terrorism as the owners and creators of Blues."

Reported Magnet Man raising a hand to greet Rock.

"Magnet Man! I'm glad you're okay"

Rock said smiling when he saw his brother in good condition.

"Well, I couldn't say the same about you, Rock"

Responded with a smile Magnet Man helping his brothers with Gemini Man while Rock sat at the table where the doctors used to repair him and Shadow Man with Quick Man began to repair Rock according to his blueprints.

"Who could have done something like that?"

Rock asked as Quick Man repaired some of his armor.

"Perhaps one of the scientists who is jealous of the doctors' success and has misinterpreted something"

Said Shadow Man repairing another point of his armor.

"Break Man must have the crystals of Gamma and must be finishing it. That just means you must hurry to face him"

Indicated Quick Man starting loading the Gemini Laser in Rock.

"Do you think it will be the same as the other wars?"

Rock asked looking at his brothers repairing him.

"Possibly. Why should he change it now?"

Commented Magnet Man before Shadow Man denied finishing arranging some things from Rock's armor.

"Break Man said this was the last war. I saw him prepare Doc Robots, the robots that change shape, and Time Man with Oil Man said he was not going to finish this until they eliminate you. This can be worse than the other wars. Do not trust anything there"

Shadow Man cautiously explained looking at the faces of Quick Man, Top Man, Magnet Man and Rock.

"That means Break Man is going to try harder than ever to defeat Rock. We only were the bait then"

Top Man finished with horror looking at Gemini Man while Magnet Man checked the damage on his brother.

"Well, I guess I should go back right now. If this is worse than the other wars, I must be ready"

Rock declared, looking at himself and evaluating himself. He was in perfect condition.

"You did a great job with me"

Said Rock jumping from the table. It was very good

"Thank you. I'm glad you gave a good verdict"

Quick Man said placing the coordinates.

"I studied your blueprints and observed how they fix you"

Shadow Man stated looking at his brother and beginning to review him. He couldn't fix it fast like Master Wily or Master Light, but he could help with the work on him while Quick Man made sure Rock doesn't die on the way with the help of his brothers. Top Man and Magnet Man are ready, they can help Rock.

"Ready!"

Rock exclaimed entering the transporter.

"Good luck"

Top Man said before Magnet Man stopped Shadow Man.

"Come on, between the two of us, we will be able to repair most of the damage by carefully studying his blueprints"

Magnet Man responded by pointing to Gemini Man with a smile.

* * *

We got Gemini Man!

Internet says the Shadow blades can defeat some robot masters, but, in this case, we proved it with Gemini Man and it worked! I can promise you!

So...

Who let the information about Break Man and Blues out? Will the doctors end up in jail?

Will Time Man get his revenge? Why he wants revenge?

All of this and more in the next chapters!

As you have seen, I haven't updated on Tuesday. I got in a bit of troubles and I couldn't update that day. But, we are going back onto our schedule of Tuesdays and fridays as ever.

itanimulli : I'm so sorry! real life got me and try to kill me! Well...for Dr. Wily that is normal. He sees the psycho robots as normal (D:) Ohh I ship Snake with Toad or Gemini too xD. Gemini is too...narcicistic (it is written right?) and the two of them would be a very strange and nice pairing. Oh, and Toppy is happy, is the happy little non-psycho thing! Magnet is the boss! Yeahh, all of the versions are very nice. I really like Spark Man's song in the version of Super Smash, it's cool. See ya!

Thank you for reading!


	46. Needle Man

Chapter 45: Neddle Man

The first thing Rock saw upon arrival, were robotic porcupines.

"Be careful, these robots are equipped with several functions that will hurt you if you leave them. I suggest you deactivate them soon"

Quick Man indicated while Rock, quickly, shot them avoiding the spines they threw.

"You didn't tell me they shoot thorns!"

Rock exclaimed dodging the thorns as they fired. Unfortunately, the damage had already been caused.

"I thought it was obvious"

Quick Man replied as Rock sighed a little and kept moving forward.

When he didn't shoot to one of them quickly, it became a ball and went towards him.

"Run! There is no way to stop them or shoot them if they become a ball"

Said Top Man and Rock jumped the first onslaught and ran towards the stairs.

He reached a platform and continued to move carefully watching in the distance a strange machine that launched red spheres.

In case it will hurt him, like everything on these roads, Rock decided to shoot to deactivate those things.

"The interesting part of this, is the robots, whose outside the wars are very nice and helpful, are deadly when you have to face them in some road to defeat a robot master"

Quick Man commented making Rock nod a little shooting at the other machine that throws balls.

"It's the strangest thing. Why the nice ones are the deadly ones?"

Rock questioned jumping and shooting the robot insects that were advancing towards each other.

"Probably because their appearances are deceptive. Have you seen Spark Man and Shadow Man? You can think the quietest and friendliest would be Shadow Man, but it's just the opposite, while Spark Man looks intimidating, he's a wonderful person"

Top Man explained smiling before it sounded something.

"You didn't have to throw a screw to my head!"

Protested Top Man before Rock stopped for a moment.

"Magnet Man threw a screw at Top Man's head"

Quick Man explained as Rock smiled and kept moving forward.

Jumping and shooting a Hammer Joe went towards the stairs.

"The Hammer Joes are much more annoying than the Sniper Joes ... "

Rock said, going down the stairs and looking at the curious thing that went up and down.

"And what is that? "

Rock asked, looking at the thing.

"According to the database, it is a Neddle Press, it goes up and down following a pattern so when you know the pattern you can slide when it went up"

Quick Man reported while Rock waited for it to go up and slide quickly towards the stairs.

When he went down, he saw more of those things and sighed.

"You can do it, Rock"

Top Man said while Rock watched and learned the patterns

"It's simple, you just have to be quick"

Quick Man encouraged while Rock studied the pattern of those things to cross them.

"Quick Man, not every robot can take packages to the other point of the map in ten minutes"

Rock complained, sliding and climbing more of those things.

"It's not ten minutes, it's 8.5 minutes. We guarantee the accuracy of delivery time"

Quick Man declared while Rock denied a little and jumped to the platforms.

"Quick Man, you're going to take the job from the other agencies"

Top Man said jokingly as Rock climbed up and looked at the porcupines.

"They were too good to need me. I only do the function I was created for"

Quick Man justified himself while Rock shot the porcupine and waited for it to become a ball to jump and climb.

"I'm sorry to remind you, but you were built by Break Man to kill me"

Rock said quietly up the stairs.

Out of all his brothers, Quick Man was very nice when talking about Break Man. He had no resentment or anything unlike the first generation. Nor did he have the reluctance that the rest of the second generation had. He could talk freely with him about Break Man.

"Built, dear brother. I was conceived and planned to be a messenger. It was obvious that I was going to fulfill my function"

Quick Man replied as Rock continued climbing stairs and firing.

"Do your boomerangs still have an offensive use? "

Asked Top Man as Rock advanced and found the jumping robot.

"Yes. But now we should let Rock focus on what the robot means"

Quick Man finished when Rock waited for the robot to jump to slide underneath and reach the stairs.

"I know. Neddle Man"

"Remember. He has two attacks and, unlike others, you can beat it with the Gemini Laser. Escape his needles and stop trying to negotiate. They aren't going to listen to you"

Quick Man indicated and Rock sighed a little.

"I can't do that. I have to give them a chance. They're my siblings"

Said Rock changing to the power of Gemini Man.

"And they are also my brothers, but you can't waste time or they could kill you"

Top Man replied as Rock entered.

"Neddle Man!"

Called Rock and ignored the words of Quick Man and Top Man.

"Oh Mega Man! Great Mega Man! Whatever you want to say, the answer is no! Now become a needle holder!"

Neddle Man declared starting to shoot quickly while Rock shot the Gemini Laser towards Neddle Man and these, when they didn't hit him, bounced until getting to him.

With some shots while dodging needles, Rock was able to beat Neddle Man.

"I did it!"

He exclaimed approaching Neddle Man so that both of them would be transported back.

"Good work, Rock, you did it great"

Top Man said as he and Quick Man took Neddle Man and placed him on another table next to Gemini Man.

"Thank you. And the doctors?"

Asked Rock looking everywhere. Top Man went to Magnet Man to help him with Gemini Man.

"Well, they called and asked for you. We gave them a full report and they said they are going to finish fixing things soon and are relieved we can take care of things for now. They also said, in the words of Dr. Wily, "Tell Rock this: Stop worrying about idiotic problems caused by carbón-based beings and only focus on bringing your brothers back""

Reported Quick Man guiding Rock to the table while Top Man and Magnet Man were still working on Gemini Man.

"Well, I'm glad they're coming back soon."

Rock said looking at Quick Man and Shadow Man repairing him.

"Yes. Roll went with the doctors so Spark Man and Hard Man are watching the house and taking care of the house"

Shadow Man reported quietly while continuing to repair Rock.

"Hard Man decided that the best way to pay for his betrayal was to help take care of the house. I have the best idea to help you on the roads and to help with Gemini Man alongside Magnet Man while Shadow Man helps to repair you. You are the star of the show after all"

Commented Top Man reviewing Gemini Man's blueprints and comparing it to the repairs Shadow Man and Magnet Man were doing in Gemini Man.

"I think the idea of Top Man is fine, but I'm not very good at navigating, so I help with Gemini Man"

Declared Magnet Man indicating the repairs they had made in Gemini Man.

Rock nodded a little smiling when he saw all his brothers working with only one purpose.

"Now only Snake Man is missing and the robot masters are complete. If what Shadow Man said is correct, you will have to face the Doc Man before moving forward"

Quick Man said placing the power of Neddle Man in Rock and analyzing Rock's damage control system.

Rock nodded a little looking at the screen.

"Do you think the Doc Man will be complicated?"

Rock asked something doubtful.

"Yes. I think so. Break Man put all of himself in making this your last battle"

Shadow Man declared.

"I think it was Break Man who told the authorities of his identity so the doctors will have problems and you would stay alone"

Top Man said somewhat annoyed. Apparently, he didn't like the idea Break Man doesn't count his brothers in this.

"But I'm not staying alone. You are with me and I couldn't do anything without your help. I would never have advanced so much without the help of Quick Man and the support of Top Man, I wouldn't even know the location of the robot masters without Shadow Man. I can be sure the house is safe from everything thanks to Hard Man and Spark Man. I don't even have to worry the damage I did to my brothers is very big because Magnet Man is fixing them. I would have no idea what to do without you. Thank you"

Rock stated frankly.

"Rock..."

Magnet Man muttered, staring at him.

Quick Man patted his shoulder with a smile.

"Brother, we wouldn't abandon you even if you become a horrible criminal mind determinated in dominating the world. You are going to defeat Break Man and we are going to bring him back so they can fix him and everything will turn out fine. Ok?"

Quick Man said before releasing him and continuing to repair his armor.

"That was very nice of you, Rock. Thank you"

Shadow Man answered looking at Rock before returning to his work.

"You better be thankful Hard Man didn't listen to you, he would be hugging you until you get some screw out"

Joked Magnet Man carefully arranging a part of Gemini Man.

"Spark Man would do it without question. That speech would move him a lot"

Commented Top Man smiling happily.

Rock laughed a little while watching his brothers work.

"We are back!"

Dr. Wily exclaimed, going in with Dr. Light followed by Roll.

"Rock! You will not believe everything that happened there!"

Exclaimed Roll while the doctors entered.

"Rock! I'm glad you're fine and you've managed to bring Neddle Man"

Dr. Light said approaching Rock while Quick Man and Shadow Man left the doctors to check Rock's repairs.

"Thank you. Quick Man and Shadow Man repaired me before going for Neddle Man and did a great job"

Rock responded, looking at the doctors working. They did it faster and with more coordination between the two. They had a lot of practice fixing him.

"Really? Wow, I'm surprised they managed to fix you so well just with the theoretical knowledge"

Dr. Wily commented, fixing Rock.

"What happened, Roll?"

Rock asked looking at his sister out of the corner of her eye.

Roll sighed a little and sat down near the table.

"Well, it's a very long story. I'll tell you when you bring Snake Man"

Said Roll stroking his head lightly.

"I'm strong Rock. Whatever happens, we will never abandon you"

Roll muttered before the doctors finished.

"Done, Rock"

Dr. Light said while Quick Man had the coordinates ready.

"Ready?"

Quick Man asked and Rock nodded a little before walking to the transporter.

"Ready"

And with that, Rock was finally on the path of Snake Man.


	47. Snake Man

**Chapter 46: Snake Man**

Despite how interesting the green blocks were, the jumping robots took away some of the charm of the place.

"Don't you think it's too green?"

Rock asked, moving carefully.

"Rock, have you ever realice you shouldn't appreciate the place?"

Questioned Quick Man causing Rock to blink before continuing.

"I think so, it's too green"

Top Man responded by completely ignoring Quick Man.

"Top Man, don't support him"

Quick Man replied indignantly.

"I'm the one who suffers the road, I must appreciate, at least, the decor in the place"

Rock answered with a smile looking around.

"You have to give Dr. Wily credit, it's a very good background song"

Commented Magnet Man while Rock nodded a little advancing.

"Yes, this war has had very good songs"

Rock agreed, smiling a little forward.

"A snake on the way to Snake Man. How original"

Quick Man commented sarcastically as Rock jumped and fired until the snake's head was destroyed.

"Don't expect a lot of things from Snake Man, he's nice, but he doesn't have good taste with colors. Gemini Man, on the other hand, is very good with colors"

Magnet Man explained, making Rock smile.

"That was demostrated on his road. Pretty colorful, too many penguins"

Rock responded with a smile.

Stairs and more snakes.

"When Snake Man is functional and well, we should make him understand that so many snakes aren't a good idea"

Rock commented firing at another snake and climbing another ladder to meet a giant snake.

"I think we should wait until you complete all the road before doing something about Snake Man"

Top Man said as Rock jumped the shots of the giant snake before firing on that strange terrain.

Once Rock was finally able to defeat the great serpent, he advanced carefully.

"Look up!"

Quick Man exclaimed making Rock look at the things that were going to fall on him and dodge them quickly before they damaged him.

"Thank you!"

Thanked Rock by dodging the next thing and attacking the snake before going down.

"I can't deny how much I like the background and the blocks, but I don't like snakes"

Rock said before firing almost with inertia at the robots that were approaching him.

"No one, sans Snake Man, likes snakes"

Top Man responded while Rock reached the next staircase.

"It's because Snake Man was built like that"

Shadow Man intervened while Rock looked at a projectile in the distance.

"Stop coming out of nowhere to look mysterious!"

Exclaimed Quick Man upset making Rock laugh while attacking a Hammer Joe.

"I don't do it to seem mysterious. I just show up"

Refused Shadow Man impassively as Rock moved to the next staircase.

"You appear like that to give a heart attack to humans and to scare me. It seems you expect me to kill you for the surprise"

Answered Quick Man angry. Rock just laughed as he shot the next Hammer Joe.

"It's not my goal to kill Master Wily or Mentor Light. While you would be able to attack me, you put all your attention in helping Rock in this roads you don't react to external stimuli or just knew I'm not going to attack you and that's why you did not react by attacking me"

Shadow Man answered quietly while Rock climbed the stairs.

"Why do you call them Master Wily and Mentor Light?"

Rock asked, facing the giant snake again.

"Simple. Master Wily found me and saved me, that's why he's Master Wily. Mentor Light was the one who helped develop the technology to repair me and that is why he is Mentor Light"

Explained Shadow Man as if it were the simplest thing in the world. Rock nodded moving forward and shooting those strange robots that carry a stick to jump.

"That ... makes sense in spite of everything"

Quick Man observed as Rock moved toward the stairs.

"No. It still doesn't make sense to me"

Top Man replied confused. Rock denied a little climbing the stairs.

"Top Man, I've explained it to you three times"

Shadow Man said causing Rock to smile looking up the ladder.

When climbing the second staircase he saw a robot bug in front of him advancing.

"It's a shame I don't have the Metal Blades"

Said Rock backing off the robot insect.

"You could use the Shadow Blades. You can fire them upward too"

Suggested Quick Man with a smile while Rock stopped and changed to the power of Shadow Man and attacking. As Quick Man said, they were effective upwards as well.

"Did you guess or did you know?"

Rock asked jumping a couple more times.

"I've downloaded the blueprints of every brother we have, even the weird blueprints of Shadow Man. I know that he can do that"

Quick Man replied as Rock jumped from the platforms that came out of those giant tubes.

"Are they actually that weird?"

Rock asked curiously avoiding those clouds.

"Very, you have no idea. If you shoot those clouds, they will become a much faster bullet"

Quick Man indicated while Rock jumped to shoot one of those clouds and returned to his place watching the black bullet grazed him to continue jumping carefully.

"What kind of robot is an innocent cloud and then a deadly bullet?"

Rock questioned jumping to the gates of Snake Man.

"It's the kind that is next to the robots that shoot an innocent cloud"

Quick Man said laughing a little while Rock was looking at the doors of Snake Man.

"You are hilarious, Quick Man"

Rock responded before switching to the Needle Man data.

"Remember. Snake Man launches robot snakes that can go through all kinds of terrain and attack you. Snake Man also has a short range body attack. Get away from him"

Indicated Quick Man before Rock crosses the door and sees himself with Snake Man.

"And stop trying to reason with them!"

"Snake Man! Please, just stop it"

Quick Man snorted a little when he heard Rock's response to his suggestion.

"Wouldn't it be better if you join Break Man?"

Suggested Snake Man beginning to attack and jumping towards Rock.

"Dash and shoot!"

Quick Man exclaimed and Rock did it, seeing Snake Man very close to him and firing the Needle Cannon.

Snake Man was going to shoot once more and Rock jumped again.

The battle had been as difficult as he knew it would be. Much more because Snake Man did not want to reason.

"I did it!"

Rock exclaimed approaching his brother and taking his arm so that both are transported.

"Good job, Rock!"

Quick Man said as Shadow Man took Snake Man and placed him on the table where Gemini Man had been and the doctors worked on Neddle Man.

"Wow. Rock, you're getting faster in this"

Dr. Wily commented looking at Snake Man.

Rock smiled a little while Dr. Light moved to fix Rock.

"I've got a lot of help now-

Rock responded looking at Quick Man reviewing his systems and helping Dr. Light.

"Rock. You are ready. But I don't think you should go right now"

Dr. Light indicated looking at Rock when he finished repairing him.

"Why not?"

Rock asked curiously.

"First, we don't know where Break Man is. Second, as far as Shadow Man knows, Break Man prepared more things in this war, being his last, therefore, we can't get overconfident. Third, we have not yet finished repairing your brothers. Fourth, you must rest before you return to those horrid paths"

Dr. Wily explained without taking his eyes off the circuits of Neddle Man.

Dr. Light nodded with a slight smile.

"Exactly. Relax a little, Rock. You will need rest when you deal with Break Man"

Said Dr. Light and Rock sighed defeated. Their arguments were good.

"Let's go Rock! I want to know all about the problem happened earlier and Roll has to tell you that"

Encouraged Quick Man and Rock nodded a little remembering he had to know what happened to the doctors.

"Alright!"

Rock exclaimed leaving the laboratory with Quick Man.

* * *

And we have all the robot masters!

As you know, I'm keeping the game's structure so...we know Rock will have to fight a lot more than the other wars.

I'm very sorry about the delay, I just hit a hiatus very hard but, everything is alright now, don't worry!

What happened when the doctors were called?

How will Rock know the new enemies he had to face?

Will the doctors fix every robot master before Rock had to go to the rest of the battles?

: Thank you very much for your support and your reviews. I looked in this fandom for this idea and I didn't find it. I just wanted to read a fic were Dr. Wily is the good guy alongside Dr. Light. So, thank you very much. Now, we are very near the battle between Time and Oil Man versus Rock. Wait for it!

SharpDragonKlaw: Nah, the doctors are fine, at least for this war :D

Thank you so much for reading!


	48. Doc Alert

**Chapter 47: Doc Alert**

Rock saw his brothers better than before. They were calmer and when they saw him, they knew Snake Man was here and he was safe.

Quick Man greeted them all quite calm and happy until Roll found them.

"Rock! That was pretty fast!"

Roll exclaimed happily.

Rock nodded a little, glad to hang out with his sister.

"Yes. Quick Man helped me a lot and I was able to get Snake Man faster."

Rock said with a smile pointing at Quick Man.

"Hello. Now, what happened to the doctors? I really would like to know"

Quick Man asked while Rock nodded.

Roll let out a laugh before telling them to sit down.

"Well, the doctors were helping you on Gemini Man's road when they called. The defense ministry called asking for the doctors. They immediately were called to the ministry on charges of treason, terrorism and corruption. When they were about to leave I went with them and they let me. There were the deans of the robotics' department of the universities, the minister of defense and other very important figures. They began to say they were accused, as the creators of Break Man, of all those charges. They were very upset and irritated and were saying many things and punishments for the doctors. Seriously I was afraid they would do that. I mean, what would happen to us if the doctors were locked up?"

Roll recounted releasing a sigh. Rock found himself nodding with his sister. It wasn't something he would like to think about.

Despite the independence some robot masters have, many of them were stuck by the three laws of robotics and that put them in a very difficult situation. Even more difficult for the second generation who don't even have the three laws and if someone found out they were going to have a lot of problems.

"And what happened?"

Rock asked, somewhat worried.

"Well, Dr. Light did everything he can to convince them Blues was not made for that and the wars were the product of his short circuit and when you catch him they will repair him. But they didn't want to listen to it.

They kept talking and talking until the defense minister said they were going to destroy Break Man and lock up the doctors so this wouldn't happen again. Dr. Wily said they would not be able to do it. Blues' short circuit altered his original programming and if they try to approach Blues, he will kill them. Blues didn't have the three laws and he was going to kill them very easily if they approached him and that's why they had more possibilities trusting you. If they lock the doctors up, nobody will be able to stop Break Man from winning the war because without the doctors, there would be no one to repair you because nobody knows your blueprints better than them.

Finally, Dr. Light said they already tried to stop the robot masters, who are industrial robots and they couldn't, they will not be able to stop Break Man, who was altered for the army and has all the knowledge of the wars of the past.

After everything, the higher ups decided the doctors were right and gave them a maximum of a week to stop Break Man or they would go to jail"

Roll finally explained with a smile. At that time, she was terrified for the doctors and was more terrified when Dr. Wily started talking about it with the same ease he talked about the programs of some robot master. She feared for Rock and for everyone, if Break Man was so powerful, she was afraid for Rock's well-being.

"Is Break Man actually so dangerous?"

Quick Man asked in amazement. He was so sure of Rock's victory he never contemplated the possibility Rock could be defeated by Break Man, after all, he has always known Break Man as the strange man that created him and his brothers who knew a lot about robotics, but he had never seen him fight.

Roll denied a little.

"I asked the doctors when we were coming back and Dr. Wily said he had invented everything about the three laws because they didn't really know which parts of Blues were affected. He only said it to scare them. Dr. Light said he had understood Dr. Wily's goal and helped him with that. It was funny, both doctors, without needing to talk to each other, gave the same lie to the higher ups."

Said Roll quite animated. On those moments, Dr. Light only listened to Dr. Wily and immediately knew what was happening and supported the words of Dr. Wily. That kind of confidence is something Roll most admired about the doctors.

"Should I worry Dr. Wily is corrupting Dr. Light or rejoicing they both know each other so well?"

Rock asked with a smile. After everything that Roll was telling them, it was nice to know everything was fine, he could stop Break Man and finally bring him home.

"I think the first one. Dr. Wily is a bad influence"

Quick Man said laughing. All the time he has been active helps him to know a lot about the personality of Dr. Wily and Dr. Light. Dr. Light is the pleasant creator who gave a masterful talk about why everyone should stop treating Heat Man's pyromania and Metal Man's desire to cut everything as normal. Dr. Wily is the one who doesn't care they end up as psychopaths because they decided to end up like that.

"Or Dr. Light simply knows Dr. Wily very well that he already knows how any situation with him will end."

Joked Roll laughing. Out of everything she has seen with the doctors, they know each other very well to know what the other thinks or how they will react on certain circumstances. This, however, taught Roll all the confidence they have and how they know what the other thinks in a certain situation.

"I'll keep maintaining my theory, Dr. Wily is a bad influence for everyone. I mean, look at Rock"

Quick Man said pointing to Rock, who looked at Quick Man and blinking at him.

"What do I have to do with all of this?"

Rock asked looking at Quick Man with confusion.

"Sometimes you remind me more of Dr. Wily than Dr. Light"

Quick Man joked while Roll laughed, Rock has to adapt to wars and usually Dr. Wily's external stimulus is more vocal than Dr. Light's stimulus, so Rock uses that stimulus to respond in dangerous situations. Meaning, all the sarcasm he shows in the wars.

"You're the one with the strangest ideas"

Refuted Rock for the happiness of Roll. Rock has to choose from both ideas, which of the two is the most feasible or has the best chance of fixing the situation. In almost every situation, Quick Man's crazy ideas were the one.

"Those ideas saved your life!"

Quick Man replied without stopping smiling. Roll couldn't help the laughter that escaped her the moment they continued arguing. She liked to see Rock happy and when his brothers are the ones who help him to forget for a moment everything he has to carry during the wars, were the best moments.

"I hope Dr. Wily makes a series of good songs for Break Man's last war"

Quick Man said after finishing his discussion with Rock.

"Yes. I expect the same. The songs, although they are good, don't compare with the ones from the second war. He made a lot of effort with you and the other robot masters"

Rock commented sighing a little looking at Magnet Man entering the room with Top Man.

"Is Needle Man awake yet?"

Rock asked looking at his brothers.

Magnet Man nodded a little at Rock's words.

"Yes. The doctors are fixing Snake Man right now. Needle Man went with Hard Man to the garden"

Magnet Man said quietly before the doctors called the robot masters back to the lab.

"What happened?"

Asked Rock entering the lab followed by Roll and Quick Man.

The doctors finished Snake Man and were looking at the big screen of the lab.

Snake Man sat watching the screen before returning to see his brothers and smile a little.

"An alert signal"

Dr. Light said while on the screen, the location of Spark Man, Shadow Man, Neddle Man and Gemini Man changed to showing a strange image of a robot with a rather mysterious dark background.

"Break Man has left a message"

Dr. Wily stated while a message appeared on the screen.

"Come and try to stop us, Mega Man"

Rock looked at his brothers and the doctors before nodding a little. Shadow Man had alerted them and gave all the information he could find, this only meant one thing.

"Then, it's time to face the Doc Robots"

* * *

Well, now, we know how the doctors got out...

An now, we have the Doc Robots. Have any of you thought how...long and complicated this game is?

: Don't worry it will be great! Yes! The robot masters deserve a cool personality xD

itanimulli: Yeah. Well, I'm writing chapter 101, so...you are not going to be free of me soon muajajajaja.

Thank you for reading


	49. Doc Man level: Gemini

**Chapter 48: Doc Man level: Gemini**

"Which one of those do you suggest I go first?"

Rock asked looking at the strange robots on the screen.

"To Gemini Man's. If they changed the road for the Doc Man, mine would be very dangerous because of the lava, Needle Man's road we are not sure how much that could change. Gemini Man has more idea than I in what you can expect with a Doc Robot"

Suggested Shadow Man pointing at Gemini Man, who blinked a little before nodding.

"The Doc Man were made to obtain the skills and powers of a robot master. One of the second generation. They altered the roads and made them longer. Well, I think they made the road longer"

Said Gemini Man somewhat serious. It was not a secret he felt great respect for the second generation of robot masters for everything that happened to them since they were devised.

Rock paled a little when he heard they copied the abilities and powers of his brothers. Rock knew he had managed to beat them all thanks to the Metal Blades.

"All right. I will put the coordinates and analyze the blueprints of my brothers to determine exactly which weapon can defeat them"

Quick Man commented calmly walking to the computer.

"Well, if that's the case there should be eight Doc Man, but there are only four, which may mean there are only four as in the third war"

Reasoned Dr. Wily looking at the computer.

"Or there may be two Doc Man in each place"

Suggested Dr. Light quite seriously.

The idea of two Doc Man with the powers of his brothers was shocking for Rock.

"Don't worry, Rock, we'll help you"

Cheered up Quick Man with a smile. He knows his brothers very well, he knows what they can do and what they can't do, he can analyze it.

Rock walked to the teleporter and saw himself on Gemini Man's road once more.

Moving forward, some things had returned to their place like small robots and the robots that made flames on the ground.

Other things changed. There was not plug, nor Time Man.

"It's strange. Going through the same place twice and see the changes in the second time"

Rock commented firing at the eggs once more. A sweep and down stairs.

"It's like when you come back to a place after many years"

Dr. Light responded while Rock nodded a little.

More eggs and Rock saw the doors.

"But ... the road was longer"

Rock protested by moving carefully until facing that robot.

When the robot saw Rock, it started making sounds and an image of Flash Man appeared in front of the robot before it disappeared and the robot was with Flash Man's buster.

"Don't panic! Use the Needle Cannon"

Indicated Quick Man causing Rock to nod a bit by evading the first attacks and switching to the Needle Cannon.

The battle was being complicated. The robot handled the power of Flash Man as well as the original. Rock feared the damage done by the robot was too much.

He moved faster than Flash Man and Rock couldn't do as much damage with the Needle Cannon as he did with the Metal Blades or the Crash Bomb. He had to keep moving as he had when he faced Flash Man for the first time.

With one more attack, the robot was defeated and Rock stayed a moment stabilizing after the battle.

"Well done, Rock. It was great"

He listened to Gemini Man and smiled a little, getting closer to the robot. Flash Man's buster had disappeared. When he touched it, the multi-purpose tool had recognized a data and took it. It wasn't Flash Man's data.

Rock sighed a little leaving the room, to his surprise he saw there was more road ahead.

"Can I have the skills of my brothers? It would be easier to defeat them"

Asked Rock jumping a hole and finding again with water.

"It would be wonderful if we could give you the weapons of the second generation, but we can't, the number of data would overload you"

Dr. Wily replied, reminding Rock of what he already knew.

"Could we just give him a skill? I don't think you would overload with only the Metal Blades and we all know that that is the most powerful weapon of our generation"

Suggested Quick Man while Rock crossed using the Rush Marine avoiding the fish as much as possible.

"Rock has eleven data right now. Eight of the robot masters and the data that allow him to use Rush's modalities. Another piece of information, especially one as complex as the Metal Blades, would make the path more difficult to him"

Dr. Light explained for the disappointment of Rock.

A sweep and Rock was in a room with a ladder going up to find, to his surprise, more stairs.

"I think you should stop complaining about the stairs. This can only be a punishment for so many complaints"

Quick Man said as Rock began to climb and jump.

"I don't think so. The punishment was Elec Man's road. I will never understand why he loves stairs so much"

Refuted Rock jumping once again shooting or dodging those little robots that were on the stairs.

"Do they make him feel closer to heaven?"

Gemini Man asked tentatively

"Then why Heat Man's road didn't have so many falls with how close to hell he is?"

Quick Man asked rhetorically. The sound of the paper against the metal was all the answer Rock had before laughing and reaching a ladder on the floor.

"Stop making that joke for his size!"

Dr. Wily exclaimed, repeating his action.

"Dr. Wily! Stop hitting me with that paper in my face, I can't see how Rock is doing"

Quick Man protested while Rock looked with more stairs.

"You must stop talking like that about your brothers! You are giving a bad influence to the others"

Dr. Wily exclaimed while Gemini Man laughed.

"Oh no"

Rock said seeing the stairs and running the calculations.

"Jump to the platform, jump to the staircase in front of you and go down, jump to one side and you will find yourself on the staircase at the end. If you wait a lot, more robots will come out"

Quick Man commented as Rock began to shoot them before jumping, however, they hurt him when he didn't reach them or arrived more of them.

A room full of water before the doors and Rock feared the worst.

"I think I know who is on the other side of the door"

Rock muttered something fearful.

"Bubble Man"

They answered Quick Man and Rock at the same time.

"I don't have Metal Blades, how do I defeat it?"

Rock asked jumping to the hatch and staying in the space between the doors.

"Wait, I'm still analyzing Bubble Man's blueprints"

Quick Man said from his side.

"And…If you try the Spark Shock?"

Suggested Dr. Light.

"Bubble Man doesn't have resistance to an electrical charge and the Spark Shock would be good if that robot copies his Bubble Shooter"

Said Dr. Wily.

"If it only copies the weapon, it would mean the weapon is vulnerable to an electric attack and without the weapon, the robot will be defeated very easily"

Explained Quick Man.

"In addition, even if the copy has more than Bubble Man's weapon, the Spark Shock is powerful enough to damage any robot master."

Gemini Man finished.

With all the points given, Rock changed to the power of Spark Man and entered.

As he feared, the battle was difficult but the Spark Shock did work against the Doc Man.

The biggest problem lay in firing at him without bullets or bubbles coming in contact with him. Or worse, when the Doc Man makes contact against it hurt him a lot more than the attacks.

With a lot of damage done by the bubbles, Rock kept firing. Finally, he had won.

"I did it!"

Rock exclaimed approaching the Doc Man and seeing it lost Bubble Man's weapon. As with the Doc Man that had the power of Flash Man, the multi-purpose tool recognized a data and adapted it.

Rock let out a sigh before being transported back to the lab.

"Very well Rock, you've done very well"

Dr. Light said guiding Rock to the table where Dr. Wily was waiting.

While both doctors repaired him, Dr. Wily looked curiously at Rock's systems.

"Apparently, Blues had learned a lot about the ability of the multi-use tool"

He commented by calling Dr. Light to see the screen.

"What it is?"

Rock asked trying to raise his head to see too.

"It's part of a coordinate!"

Gemini Man exclaimed, looking at the screen next to the doctors.

"Coordinate? Like the one in the first war?"

Rock asked looking at the doctors, Quick Man and Gemini Man.

"Yes. But it's not the whole coordinate, it's only a part of it, together, both of the data give part of the coordinate"

Dr. Light explained.

"That means, just by defeating all the Doc Man we're going to have Break Man's coordinate"

Theorized Dr. Wily.

"Or Gamma's location"

Suggested Gemini Man

"Or the location of Time Man and Oil Man"

Finally, Quick Man said.

"Then, when I defeat the Doc Man we will built the complete coordinate that could be Break Man, Gamma or Time Man and Oil Man."

Rock ended by letting the doctors finish repairing him.

"Now where are we sending you?"

Quick Man asked in the teleport machine ready to place the coordinates.

"I don't know. What do you suggest me?"

Rock asked from the table.

"Since Shadow Man already gave his suggestion, it's my turn. I suggest you try the road of Needle Man. It is the shortest road of this war, because the other two would be Shadow Man's road, which is full of lava, and Spark Man's road, which had many ups and downs"

Gemini Man suggested quite excited with the situation.

"I agree with that"

Quick Man granted.

"Has a good point"

Said Dr. Light.

"Then it's decided"

Rock ended while Quick Man placed the coordinates in the machine and it was repaired.

"Good luck, Rock"

Dr. Light said watching him leave.

* * *

OK, one down, three left!

The Doc Man levels were the hardest to write. Even harder to translate to english D: If something is wrong or didn't make sense, please let me know :D

Quick Man will keep doing his jokes about Heat Man's height, I really like them xD

itanimulli: Yeaaah! just wait when Bass appear, you will lose your head xD

Thank you for reading!


	50. Doc Man level: Needle

**Chapter 49: Doc Man level: Needle**

The first thing Rock saw when he arrived, was the porcupines.

"Why does Needle Man love those porcupines when he's afraid of needles? "

Rock questioned shooting the porcupines.

"Because they are cute, perhaps or just he likes them for their wonderful defense system"

Quick Man replied tentatively.

"Did you also watch porcupine documentaries?"

Rock asked amused shooting at the other porcupine.

"...it's a long story"

It was the answer Rock obtained while advancing.

"We have time"

Rock answered again firing at another porcupine.

"I went to do a delivery far away. When I arrive, there was no one and I ended watching a documentary about porcupines in the waiting room while I wait for them to come back and I saw all the documentary. When it was over, the owners returned from lunch and signed the delivery after talking to me for an hour about how fascinating armadillos and porcupines are."

Quick Man related as Rock came down the stairs and crossed those giant retractable needles.

"When did that happened?"

Dr. Wily asked, apparently, he has also been listening to everything.

"Little time ago, when you were finishing Spark Man"

Quick Man responded ignoring Rock's laughter as he continued to dodge those giant needles.

"That explains everything"

Dr. Wily said quietly.

"Although the porcupines are fascinating animals"

Dr. Light commented.

The sound of misery that escaped from Quick Man was enough for Rock to continue laughing, advancing to a ladder on which the Rush Coil helped him arrive.

"And where is Gemini Man?"

Rock asked climbing up the stairs.

"Spark Man asked him for help with something"

Quick Man replied calmly.

Rock nodded a little before moving on.

Once he reached the end of the ladder, he saw those robots that launch a directed missile.

"You know? Despite not facing them, I hate them"

Quick Man commented while Rock fired at the missile next to the robot.

"I hate them too"

Rock muttered calling Rush and climbing the ladder once more and reaching for a robotic porcupine and shoot.

"A minute of silence for that porcupine and one more for Rock, who is going to enter right now for that Doc Man"

Quick Man said solemnly before Rock crossed the floodgates.

"Why do you assume I'm going to die?"

Rock asked before entering and seeing Doc Man with the image of Air Man.

"Because they are very difficult."

Quick Man replied.

"In the case of Air Man, I suppose you should use the Magnet Missile"

Dr. Wily said from his side as Rock switched to Magnet Missile and fired.

To his great surprise, the air typhoons caused the magnetos to change direction, just like the tornadoes of the original Air Man did when firing direct towards the typhoons. Rock feared to approach and shoot for the damage a bodily attack of Doc Man did. But he had no choice. He had to do it.

Seeing, with terror, that the Magnet Missile was running out, Rock began to dodge the attacks.

"The energy of the Magnet Missile is over!"

Rock exclaimed, dodging tornadoes.

"The Spark Shock! Launch the Spark Shock!"

Quick Man shouted with the same desperation Rock felt at that moment.

Switching immediately to the Spark Man data, he fired several times until the Doc Man had fallen and Rock breathed deeply when he saw it defeated.

"I can't believe the Magnet Missile's energy is over"

Rock commented approaching Doc Man to get the coordinate.

"At least we have one more coordinate, not everything was in vain"

Dr. Light said with a sigh. It had been scary to see Rock when the Magnet Missile was over.

"How can I reload the Magnet Missile if I need it in the next confrontation?"

Rock asked, moving carefully.

"Shoot the little robots. If they fall near you, you can use their reserve tanks to recharge the Magnet Missile"

Dr. Wily replied.

Rock nodded and started jumping and shooting to see, with surprise if he fired one way, he destroyed the tanks and had to wait for another one to appear.

"I can't believe the Magnet Missile and the Spark Shock worked"

Dr. Wily commented while Rock tried to shoot properly.

"What do you mean by that?"

Rock asked without stopping.

"Do you remember we were built on a basic level by Break Man? It turns out many things that were part of the original blueprints of Air Man were magnetism proof, but Break Man made Air Man with some parts that made him weak towards magnetism because he didn't have the resources of the doctors and that Doc Man was based on the original construction of Break Man. So the Magnet Missile affected him more. The Spark Shock is more about the electric power it has"

Quick Man explained to Rock's great curiosity.

"Well, I hadn't expected it. Does it mean the Doc Men are going to have the flaws you had when Break Man made you?"

Asked curious Rock having recharged the Magnet Missile and the Rush Jet completely watching what awaited him in front.

"Yes. That means the Doc Men are going to have flaws"

Dr. Light assured as Rock climbed the Rush Jet and began to dodge the robots and shoot them.

"Rock, Rush's energy is running low. I suggest you stop on one of the platforms with those reserve tanks to recharge him"

Suggested Quick Man as Rock nodded and guided Rush to the platform and grabbed the reserve tank that was there.

"Why are reserve tanks in a place like this?"

Rock questioned looking at the place and shooting at the approaching robots.

"It must be because some of the robots collide with each other and drop their tanks there"

Dr. Wily reasoned while Rock check on Rush and continued on his way to see a ladder.

"Thanks Rush!"

Rock said watching the robot return to the lab.

He kept climbing until he saw more platforms and a ladder he would not be able to reach by jumping.

Calling Rush once more, he managed to reach the ladder and climb it.

Rock stopped when he saw himself in front of a giant Met.

"Whoa!"

Exclaimed Rock looking at the Met and shooting the small Mets that left the great Met and then shooting at the great Met until it stopped working.

"Wow. Who would have imagined it? The material of the Mets' helmets is weak in large quantities"

Rock commented advancing.

"And I thought it was just a lack of funding when they made your armor"

Quick Man responded making Rock snort.

"Did you really think that?"

Asked Rock jumping and shooting at a machine before being in front of a second giant Met.

"Yes. I mean, what other reason would they have for your armor to receive so much damage?"

Quick Man questioned while Rock faced the giant Met and it disappeared.

"I don't know, Quick Man. Isn't it because everything in a road shoot at me when they see me?"

Rock asked sarcastically jumping up to see the floodgates.

"It really seems like ... oh. Crap. Be careful, as soon as we know who copied, we will know how to defeat him"

Quick Man said when he saw the gate in front of Rock.

With a nod he crossed the floodgates and saw himself facing a Doc Man who activated an image of Crash Man.

"Rock, calm down, as far as we understand, the Hard Knuckle works very well against Break Man's design of Crash Man"

Dr. Light reported while Rock switched to Hard Man's power and began firing evading the bombs.

While it had been difficult with the original Crash Man, Rock discovered he greatly appreciated the power of Air Man when he saw the great difference between this Doc Man with the power of Crash Man and his data memory from the Crash Man of the second war.

With some damage, Rock saw himself winning against that Doc Man.

"Yes!"

He celebrated by approaching the Doc Man and acquiring the next part of the coordinate.

"Ready to return?"

Dr. Wily asked.

"Ready"

Rock responded, feeling how he was being returned to the laboratory.

Seeing himself there, the doctors took Rock to the repair table with care.

"Very good Rock"

Dr. Light said, beginning to repair him alongside Dr. Wily.

"It seemed shorter before"

Rock commented smiling looking at Quick Man on the computer.

"The good news are: there are only four Doc Man left and we have half of the coordinates"

Quick Man said removing the data from Rock's system and checking it for viruses.

"Those are very good news"

Rock responded sighing a little and watching the doctors work on him.

"Which one do you want to go now? Spark Man or Shadow Man?"

Dr. Wily asked with a smile as he repaired part of Rock's helmet.

"Who do you suggest?"

He questioned Rock waiting for the doctors to decide this time.

"Shadow Man"

Both doctors answered in unison before looking at each other with mutual gestures of horror.

"I refuse to sound like you"

Dr. Wily protested, pausing for a moment his Rock repair.

"There's nothing wrong with it, Albert"

Dr. Light refuted while Rock and Quick Man smiled.

"Of course! Then I'll end up accepting the idiocy of humanity as a good thing"

Dr. Wily reiterated causing everyone to laugh in the room.

"Dr. Wily, I doubt that a couple of times you and Dr. Light agree on what you say will make you more tolerant of people or the press"

Rock said laughing before Dr. Wily grumbled a little and finished his repairs.

"Ready, Rock"

Dr. Light finished smiling.

"Thank you!"

Rock exclaimed, jumping from the table and walking towards the transporter.

"The doctors chose, there are already the coordinates of the place where you went for Shadow Man. Good luck, Rock"

Quick Man said with a smile.

"Thank you"

Rock responded being carried by the transporter once more.

* * *

Four Doc Man down, four to go!

I have to say this: When my brother was plating this stage, exactly against the Doc Man with the power of Air Man, my brother and I were in a desperate state. His Magnet Missile went out and he was like:

"What do I do?! It ran out!"

I was as desperate as he and I yelled

"Spark Shot! Use the Spark Shot!"

And it worked, it was a very nice moment and I have to tell you this in order to show you how it makes sense xD Thank you, bro.

Also, we are again in the normal schedule of updates.

Next chapter will be the 50th! I'm so happy!

itanimulli: Yeaaah, that was the only reason I saw that makes sense xD Well, don't worry, you will see Bass sooner than any of you expect muajajaja! Also, what is the next thing Rock fight after the Doc Man in the games? That was the answer xD thank you darling

Thank you for reading


	51. Doc Man level: Shadow

**Chapter 50: Doc Man level: Shadow**

Rock knew he was on the right path thanks to the light and lava. When he looked down, he didn't see the firing robot, but he saw more spikes.

"I didn't expect so many thorns"

He commented starting to jump very carefully in order to not fall into the spikes.

"Be careful with the spikes at the end of the fall"

Quick Man said making Rock see below and land in a point next to the spikes.

"Thanks. That was very close"

Rock commented moving forward and shooting at the patekys in front of him.

"I hope Shadow Man doesn't scold you for shooting at his pets"

Quick Man joked making Rock laugh as he climbed the stairs.

"I hope so. I can say it was in self-defense"

Rock responded with a laugh shooting at the pateky that was there.

"I don't think that will convince him"

Quick Man replied as Rock came down the stairs and saw the big robot jumping.

"Did you know? I like the jumping robots with a single eye from the first war. This ones... doesn't have the same air of danger as the other ones"

Rock criticized shooting the robot until it jumped and slid under the robot and fall.

"Rock, I don't know if you've noticed yet or not, but I don't think Break Man will appreciate your constructive criticisms about the road to a Doc Man"

Reminded Quick Man making Rock snort and keep shooting the patekys.

"I am the one who is risking his life crossing these roads, I have the right to criticize them"

Rock answered something annoyed and continuing to see those machines that turned everything off.

"You wanted to"

Replied Quick Man with a smile.

"I want to keep doing this, don't get me wrong. I just want for these roads to be nicer"

Replied Rock walking carefully.

"Did I ever tell you I hate those blinding machines?"

Asked Rock moving carefully and watching how everything became dark and the only thing he can see were platforms that opened in the middle.

"I know, Rock. I know"

Quick Man responded while Rock started jumping and found himself on the ground again.

"Why didn't you use the Rush Jet?"

Dr. Wily asked before Rock kept jumping

"Because I hadn't thought about that"

Rock said calling Rush and firing, on the way, those machines.

"Thank you"

Finished Rock advancing to the platform and dismissing Rush.

"Why didn't you say that before?"

Quick Man questioned before listening to Dr. Light's laugh as Rock came down.

"Because it's fascinating to see all the topics you two can talk on a road considering Rock doesn't speak a lot here"

Dr. Light explained as Rock entered the floodgates.

"Well, now I'll need some help"

Rock said looking at Doc Man activating the image of Wood Man.

"Well, according to the original blueprints, you can attack it with the Needle Cannon. Remember, a bodily attack does more damage to you than the other Wood Man's attacks"

Quick Man reported while Rock switched to Needle Man's ability.

"Understood"

Rock responded by starting to shoot trying to dodge the Doc Man's bodily attacks, but receiving the other attacks until finally, the Doc Man was defeated and Rock approached to receive the coordinate.

"One down, one left"

He muttered to himself as he left the place looking at the reserve tank that was there.

"It's strange to keep finding this reserve tanks"

Rock commented taking the reserve tank and filling his levels that fell during the battle with the Doc Man.

"Don't complain. It would be worse if you don't have them and you turn off"

Quick Man claimed as Rock moved forward and looked at the Hammer Joes ahead.

"It remains suspicious"

Rock said firing at the Hammer Joe dodging their attacks until they were deactivated.

"What do you think it is then? Another virus? A strange plan of Break Man, who wants to see you alive to defeat you personally?"

Quick Man asked with amusement as Rock looked ahead at the small platforms with lava.

"Sometimes I think Break Man wants me alive so he can beat me personally, but other times, like now, I think he doesn't mind killing me in the process before even fighting one on one with me"

Rock reflected starting to jump and shoot carefully.

"Blues just have his circuits in a bad shape, everything is possible right now with him"

Dr. Light defended by making Rock smile.

"Blues has a great strategic capacity; this could be a plan to prepare you for his grand finale"

Dr. Wily stated quite satisfied with Blues. It was nice to know the doctors forgave Break Man for everything he did.

"Those jumping robots are the most annoying

Quick Man commented while Rock was hit by the robot and managed to shoot him before he tried another blow and pulled him from the platform.

"Partially, because they always come back"

Rock responded by jumping and shooting very carefully until finally, looking away from those platforms.

"Look ahead and shoot!"

Quick Man exclaimed causing Rock, by inertia, to fire several times before seeing a robot, millimeters from Rock ready to attack him and make him fall to the lava.

"Why was a pateky ready to kill me here?!"

Rock exclaimed, recovering from the shock.

"Because, in case you didn't know Rock, Break Man wants to kill you"

Quick Man replied calmly as Rock moved carefully until he saw the big robot in the distance.

"What are these robots called?"

Rock asked approaching carefully firing the Shadow Blades to be far from his range of attack.

"Giant Springers"

Responded Dr. Light kindly.

"I don't like their stalking missiles"

Rock answered looking at the gates that communicated to the Doc Man.

"That was shorter than we expected"

Quick Man commented while Rock nodded slightly.

"All right. I'm ready"

Said Rock advancing to the gates and entering.

The Doc Man had the ability of Heat Man.

"Well, according to everything I understand from the blueprints, you can use the Shadow Blades or the Top Spin"

Quick Man indicated as Rock nodded a little and switched to the Shadow Blades.

Unlike the Metal Blades, the range of the Shadow Blades was smaller and he had to get closer. Heat Man's ability to attack by becoming a trail of fire moving towards Rock was very difficult to dodge at times, but Rock had the experience with his brothers. He had worked with them since they were fixed by the doctors.

However, he finally succeeded just before he attacked again.

"Yes!"

Rock exclaimed happily approaching Doc Man and obtaining the third coordinate.

"Ready to go back?"

Dr. Wily asked as Rock walked away from Doc Man nodding.

"Ready"

And the teleportation was activated.

When the doctors arrived, they waited ready for Rock to arrive and start working on him.

"You did it very well"

Dr. Light said with a smile as Rock went to the repair table.

"Although, there were neither Time Man nor Oil Man"

Observed Dr. Wily repairing Rock.

"Yes, it amazed me they had been separated during the first phase of this war"

Dr. Light agreed repairing Rock.

"Why do you assume Time Man and Oil Man will be in the same place?"

Rock asked while the doctors repaired it.

"Because they are brothers. Both were created at the same time and developed an emotional attachment to each other. If Blues had taken only Time Man or only Oil Man, the one would have tried to come back for the other."

Dr. Light explained concentrated on his part of the repairs.

"Even before they destabilized, both spent a lot of time together and their personalities developed as complementary"

Dr. Wily finished looking at his repairs and continuing.

"Then they are dependent units?"

Quick Man asked assisting Dr. Light.

"Emotionally dependent. The one is lost without the other"

Dr. Light clarified taking the tools Quick Man gave to him.

"That's why Time Man was so upset with Rock when he first appeared on Gemini Man's road"

Reflected Shadow Man assisting Dr. Wily.

"He was upset because I hurt his brother ..."

Rock said understanding the attitude of Time Man finally.

"Makes sense. Shadow Man, where were you?"

Quick Man asked looking at his brother.

"With my robots, getting information"

Shadow Man stated helping Dr. Wily.

"The patekys?"

Rock asked looking at Shadow Man nodding.

"Yes. They have been invaluable resources for me. I have been informed of the progress of Break Man in Gamma and other things. If you want, you could stop for the last Doc Man and I could get the coordinates"

Offered Shadow Man before Rock denied a bit with a smile.

"It's not necessary. I can go for the two missing Doc Man and prevent Break Man from hurting you"

Rock said with all sincerity before going to the teleporter.

Shadow Man just shook his head slightly before seeing Rock leave.

"Good luck"

* * *

Happy 50th chapter!

Now, we are missing one road to a Doc Man and we will know what the misterious coordinates will be!

Shadow Man's stage in the Doc Man stage, was harder just for the spikes. A lot of spikes D:

Aaaand, we have more information about our precious Time and Oil Man! Such a cute pair of brothers!

I'm going to upload, finally, a One-shot called: "DWLN: Powered Up" in the time between chapters 53-60 for it to made sense.

Raine: Thank you very much! I was so touched by your review, I really want to thank you for your kind words. I'm happy you like the technical things. Well, now they have 24 robot masters (Enker not included xD) so...remember the last vacation from the war? You have and answer there. (You called it "L&W Labs" w thaaaaank youuu). Don't worry, our precious boy will be here soon. Thank you my darling

itanimulli : *hiding everything about MM11 for the fic* yeaaahhh, I was so hyper when I saw the news and the double grear! So many theories and many ideas! btw, I just give you something about your precious little Timey and Oily, best brothers forever! xD see ya darling!

Thank you for reading


	52. Doc Man level: Spark

**Chapter 51: Doc Man level: Spark**

Rock saw himself again on Spark Man's road and looked up.

"The ladder is missing"

He watched before seeing a pateky fall towards him.

"If Shadow Man is watching this, I have to tell you this: they would kill me if I let them go unscathed"

He said before shooting at the robot.

"I will make you take responsibility for all the damage done to my robots"

Shadow Man answered and Rock just sighed calling Rush and jumping on him to get to the platform.

"Shadow Man, do you want me to let them kill me?"

Rock asked, smiling a little.

"They will not kill you, they will only hurt you a bit"

Shadow Man answered while Rock advanced to the stairs.

"Shadow Man, that's not a very good thing to say"

The long staircase on which Rock had to climb had a robot spider who didn't hesitate to go down and attack him. A Shadow Blade and he could move in peace for the rest of the stairs.

"Well, now it's not the things around the stairs that want to kill you"

Quick Man commented quite amused with the misfortune of Rock.

"No. Now, the robots on the ladder are the things trying to kill me or worse. Make me fall and have to climb everything again"

Rock responded by reaching the end of the ladder and jumping.

"What kind of road had Elec Man that left you so afraid to fall and start over?"

Quick Man asked curious while Rock jumped and fired at those robots that were approaching him flying.

"Stairs. Stairs. And more stairs"

Rock responded, moving forward and shooting the robots with a lot of determination.

"Don't forget the jumps to the void"

Dr. Wily commented causing Rock to grimace before continuing to shoot.

"And the deadly jumps to the void"

Agreed Rock jumping on those spinning platforms.

"That explains everything. You had a horrible experience with the stairs and now you have a trauma"

Quick Man finished when Rock was on solid ground with a ladder facing up.

"The best way to end a trauma is to face it"

Suggested Shadow Man while Rock went towards the platforms.

"These platforms are incredible despite everything"

Rock commented as he jumped and moved quickly between them until he reached the ladder and climbed.

One of those big missile-launch robots welcomed him when he reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Behind you!"

Quick Man warned when Rock finally defeated the robot and turned to see the missile left.

A quick shot prevented the missile from hitting him completely.

A dash and he saw himself in another room, but it was empty.

"I don't trust this room, it must have something strange or something strange is approaching"

Said Rock looking at the room and a place where he should continue with a dash.

"Exactly. I think you're close to the Doc Man. Be careful. Only Metal Man and I are left. Either way, you have a chance to defeat them"

Quick Man agreed while Rock dashed and saw the gates.

"Well, I'm ready"

Rock muttered taking a breath and crossing both doors.

The Doc Man that received him was the one with the Metal Blades.

"All right. This is simple. It's Metal Man, therefore, Magnet Man will serve very well against him"

Quick Man reported while Rock launched the Missile Magnet and dodged the Metal Blades.

"Why the Doc Man can have Metal Blades and I can't?"

Rock questioned with enough indignation dodging the attacks of Doc Man.

"Because you want the Metal Blades with great fervor. You can't solve everything with Metal Blades"

Dr. Light said sympathetically.

"I can! Metal Man solves everything with his Metal Blades"

Rock protested by firing the Magnet Missile once more and the Doc Man had been defeated.

"Metal Man solves everything because his job is to cut things"

Shadow Man added while Rock breathed a little checking his levels.

Rock approached to get the coordinate of the Doc Man to continue his way.

"This only means one thing"

Quick Man said as Rock looked at the road with determination and nodded.

"There are just one coordinate left until I face Break Man"

"The last Doc Man has to be the coolest one ever!"

Rock and Quick Man responded at the same time. Dr. Wily's laugh was the answer to that situation.

Rock decided to advance with a dash and fall. This time the fall had spikes.

"Is this more interesting for you? Quick Man"

Rock asked rhetorically with a smile, going down with care to not touch the spikes.

"It lacks lasers"

Answered Quick Man amused. Rock rolled his eyes and kept going down.

"Not everything in these falls are lasers"

Replied Rock jumping and waiting for the electric charge to finish to jump and shoot the robots that were approaching.

"But they're great if you're quick enough to avoid them"

Quick Man argued while Rock fired at those robots who are approaching.

"Quick Man, I don't know if you've noticed, but not everyone is as fast as you"

Rock responded as he dashed and looked at those falling cubes.

"Rock, I know nobody can match my speed, but those lasers could be avoided with your speed. Even so, I think you avoided them without needing anything more than your speed"

Quick Man said as Rock jumped and avoided those falling cubes.

"It was because I had no other choice! The Time Stopper was one shot and I had to save it for you."

Rock retorted seeing himself in front of the gates.

"And now there is no Time Stopper against the Doc Man. But we already know who will have the power. Use the Gemini Laser or the Search Snakes"

Quick Man finished while Rock switched to Search Snakes and entered.

As expected, Doc Man had the Quick Boomerang and started attacking as soon as the Quick Man's image appeared.

"It's not as fast as I am, be careful with bodily attacks"

Quick Man indicated as Rock nodded and began to shoot the Search Snakes dodging some direct attacks and Quick Boomerangs that were thrown at him.

With some damage, Rock rose victorious from the battle.

"I did it!"

Rock exclaimed approaching Doc Man to get the last coordinate and return to the lab.

"Good work Rock, we're going to bring you back, all right?"

Asked Dr. Light while Rock nodded and was transported back.

"Ready"

Rock said and saw himself again in the lab.

Both doctors led him to the repair table and Rock allowed himself to rest for a moment watching the doctors repair and fix him.

"Rock, we already have the coordinates"

Quick Man said as the doctors repaired his armor.

"Who will I see when I go to that place?"

Rock asked while they repaired him.

"It could be any of them, except Blues. It can be part of Break Man's tests before you face him"

Said Dr. Wily finishing his part of the repairs.

"Don't worry about that, Rock. Just be careful"

Dr. Light responded by finishing his repairs.

"Then, I'm ready"

Rock ended up rising from the table to the transporter.

"Your next battle point is 34 ° 41'15 "N 135 ° 30'41" E."

Indicated Quick Man by typing on the machine.

"Understood"

Rock said goodbye to the doctors and Quick Man.

"Good luck"

* * *

We have finished the Doc Men!

I'm going to be sincere, this stages, all of the Doc Man, were the hardest to write, this levels make me going to a mind stop and I couldn't write for almost a week fro each stage. So, I'm so very glad to have this over.

Now, What will Rock found in that coordinates?

What will YOU find in that coordinates?

itanimulli : Don't cry! you have to save your tears for the next chapter D: so...Can I asume you like the idea? Also, yes, the third generation are just a bunch of cute little robots who want to be happy together and are going to drag Shadow with his patekys xD Quick Man just want to be a jerk sometimes because it's part of his personality, he are not going to be a happy fluffy thing like Crash, so...yeah. But Rock loves all his brothers with all their quirks. Thank youuuu

Thank you for reading


	53. Time Man & Oil Man

**Chapter 52: Time Man & Oil Man**

Rock was in an open field with a slight elevation and in front of him, looking angrily at Mega Man, was Time Man.

"Time Man!"

Rock exclaimed in amazement watching the robot waiting for him.

"It took you 3.06 seconds more than the anticipated. I expected the great Mega Man to be faster than that"

Time Man commented starting to launch his attack.

"Wait! I don't want to fight with you. We can fix you"

Rock exclaimed, dodging Time Man's attacks.

"Do you think I want to be fixed?! I want the doctors to see you fall!"

Exclaimed irritated Time Man firing more attacks.

"Rock! Do… sta ... there ... st ... at. Shoot!"

Quick Man shouted from his side with a lot of interference while Rock dodged the attacks and started firing. The place must be far away so the signals arrive with so much interference, or it can be a cruel plan of Break Man and Time Man.

Time Man, seeing that Rock began to attack smiled and dodged the attacks. Rock knew what Time Man was going to do, he had done the same in his other battles. He had faced him before, he had the determination to defeat both of them and bring them back to the labs. He wants his brothers back.

The arrows of Time Man went directly towards Rock, who, seeing them jumped dodging and shooting Time Man as he fell.

Time Man slowed the time advancing towards Rock by dodging the Buster's bullets until he reached Rock and kicked him back.

When the time came to normal, Rock leaned on his knees shooting quickly and sliding under Time Man, who jumped evading his attacks, in order to be behind Time Man and shoot him.

The sound that Time Man let out indicated Rock managed to take Time Man by surprise. The robot turned around looking at Rock with anger before making the time go slow and shooting more arrows running towards Rock so the arrows hit him, it was a dirty trick, but it worked. When the attack reached Rock, time returned to its course and Rock continued firing until Time Man jumped to evade them and dashed. Time Man had turned around waiting for Rock to attack him from behind again without expecting Rock to dash to the other direction attacking him directly causing him to fall.

"You are good ... but you are still a new model"

Time Man commented firing his arrows when Rock approached, jumping up and firing once more. Rock fired several shots avoiding the arrows and approaching Time Man when he slowed the time and attacked again. The arrows came towards Rock and he fell backwards when time returned to its course.

"Please! I just want to take you back to the lab"

Pleaded Rock and dashed until he got close to Time Man when he jumped out of Rock's reach. When Rock stood up, Time Man was landing so he fired several more shots so they would arrive just when he came down and hit him. Time Man turned panting to shoot Rock several arrows that Rock continued to evade until finally Rock came to a low point of the ground and began to shoot quickly taking advantage of the fact Time Man couldn't throw his arrows in an inclined direction.

"We don't need you! We are fine!"

Exclaimed Time Man annoyed looking at Rock.

Realizing this, Time Man jumped to face Rock, slowing the time and hitting him until time returned to normal and Rock stopped Time Man before shooting him several times taking advantage of how close he was to him.

The robot jumped back from Rock, which took advantage and shoot him until he moved away from his attack range. Rock moved quickly to keep track of him in case he wanted to run away and saw him land.

Time Man had fallen to his knees panting and sparks flew from his arm.

"No ... it can't be ... I've ... I've tried so hard ... I'm sorry ... Oil ... brother"

Time Man whispered looking at the floor before lifting his head, fixing his gaze on Rock before turning off.

"Time Man! "

Rock exclaimed approaching Time Man and revising it.

"Time Man, please resist"

Said Rock trying to check Time Man.

"Rock! Will ... give ... for ... Time ... labo ... doc ... for ... Calm ..."

He listened to Quick Man through the communicator raggedly and Rock knew why he seemed to be alone. The connection was very bad. He couldn't hear the steps that came close.

"TIME!"

The shattered voice that echoed in the empty field made Rock react.

Rock raised his head to see Oil Man approaching and shooting Rock. His eyes were open and shone with despair. His red scarf had stopped covering his mouth.

"Time Man!"

Exclaimed Oil Man approaching Time Man, kneeling by his side looking at him with desperation and panic from top to bottom.

"No no. Time, you promised to wait for me. You promised we would do it together. Why? Why didn't you wait for me? We were going to get away from everyone"

Whispered Oil Man lightly touching Time Man's chest. It was burning. He had turned off in order to avoid overheat all his systems because of the complexity of battling and manipulating the flow of time. He sighed a little, closing his brother's eyes before he glared at Rock.

"You'll pay for this!"

He screamed before beginning to attack Rock.

While the battle against Time Man was tough, the battle against Oil Man proved to be much worse. Oil Man was angry and wanted to hurt Rock badly. He didn't want to hear reasons.

Oil Man fired his oil directly in front of Rock, filling the path with oil and using it to make an onslaught on Rock. With plenty of experience from the past two encounters, Rock jumped and landed behind Oil Man's back firing several times.

"Please stop! I'll just take Time Man to the lab to have him repaired"

He tried to explain himself before Oil Man rammed him hard again, knocking him to the ground.

Carefully, Rock got up to shoot Oil Man when he came up to repeat his attack and saw him jump to dodge the attack before Rock slipped and started firing at him from behind.

"I don't want to hear what you and the doctors will do to Time Man! We were fine before all of you appeared!"

Oil Man shouted shooting his oil once more towards Rock followed by an onslaught in which Rock dodged with a jump and continued shooting despite not being able to see well. The oil had entered his eyes.

The alerts that flooded Rock's vision didn't help his situation. His systems weren't made for such complicated battles as this two. He was going to go offline if the damage continued.

Seeing Oil Man jumping his attacks, Rock began to slide watching the oil gave him more speed too in order to ram Oil Man when it landed. The robot fell and began to shoot its oil towards Rock repeatedly in which Rock was saved sometimes jumping when they arrived or received the blow.

Oil Man was moving from one place to another, without approaching a corner Rock couldn't reach, whenever he tried while he rammed or slid, Oil Man jumped on him or blocked his way.

Rock's levels were low and each attack only made them lower and increased the damage. He didn't know how much damage Oil Man had, but he hoped it was enough to turn him off.

When he saw Oil Man ready for another onslaught, Rock began firing as he approached and when he arrived, he jumped and landed away from Oil Man shooting him once more.

With one last shot of the buster, Oil Man fell next to Time Man.

"Hey bro, we'll see each other in the next world if robots have a soul"

He whispered as his form began to fade. He couldn't keep his molecules together for long. When he went out, the oil that formed his body left a mechanical skeleton.

At that moment, Rock realized the only place without a drop of oil was where Time Man had fallen. Oil Man had fought Rock trying not to harm his brother.

An overheated robot and a robot without an external cover.

Rock could feel his energy levels were so low he only managed to fall on the ground full of oil. The alerts appeared one after another in his field of vision.

 _Starting emergency shutdown..._

"Rock!"

He heard Quick Man's voice before everything went dark.

* * *

Well, in the game in this part we fought Break Man. In this fic, Rock fought Time and Oil Man.

I don't know what to say right now. I envisioned this battle since the second game, I hope this will be enough for now. I really hope the translation was right.

Also, don't panic. Rock will be fine, he needs to end this game.

Btw, Did you like the cover of the fic?

itanimulli: cry, cryyy xD. Basically, everyone chats about this like a TV show. A very cool TV show xD Rock, someday, will look at the stairs and will remember to kick Break Man for it xD Ohhh and the one-shot, don't worry, I will tell everyone when it will be uploaded :D

Thank you very much for reading!


	54. Recovery

**Chapter 53: Recovery**

 _* Systems online *_

 _* DWLN-001: Rock *_

 _* Status: *_

 _*Offline*_

 _*Power level: *_

 _* 24% *_

 _*Charging…*_

 _* Report of damages: *_

 _*Loading…*_

 _* Armor system: *_

 _* 97% and repairing *_

 _* Optical system: *_

 _* 100% *_

 _*Motor system: *_

 _* 98% *_

 _* Speech system: *_

 _* 100% *_

 _* Ear system: *_

 _* 100% *_

 _* Electrical connections' systems: *_

 _* 100% *_

 _* Articular Self-lubrication system: *_

 _* 98% and repairing *_

 _* Buster system: *_

 _* 95% and repairing *_

 _* Energy engine system: *_

 _* 40% and repairing *_

 _* Time recognition system: *_

 _*Turning on*_

 _* Space recognition system: *_

 _*Turning on*_

 _* Facial recognition system: *_

 _*Turning on*_

 _* Auditory recognition system: *_

 _*Turning on*_

 _* File recognition system: *_

 _*Turning on*_

 _*...: Online*_

 _* Artificial intelligence: Design DWLN-Rock *_

 _* Multi-purpose tool system: *_

 _* Online and activated *_

 _*Acquired skills: *_

 _* Needle Cannon: 100% *_

 _* Magnet Missile: 100% *_

 _* Gemini Laser: 100% *_

 _* Hard Knuckle: 100% *_

 _* Top Spin: 100% *_

 _* Search Snake: 100% *_

 _* Shadow Blade: 100% *_

 _* Rush Coil Adapter: 100% *_

 _* Rush Marine Adapter: 100% *_

 _* Rush Jet Adapter: 100% *_

 _* Reactivating protocols *_

 _* Initiating guidelines: Three laws of Asimov *_

 _* Initiating reactivation process *_

 _* Reactivating ... *_

 _*** ... ***_

Rock finally opened his eyes when all his systems were online and working. He looked around and noticed the doctors who were still repairing him with the assistance of Shadow Man and Quick Man.

"Rock woke up!"

Dr. Light announced when he saw Rock.

The large number of steps told Rock they were not alone. His brothers were there and very worried about him.

"Doctors? What happened?"

Rock asked when he saw all of them worried.

"Rock, what is the last thing you remember?"

Dr. Wily asked without losing concentration in what he was doing.

"I was ... fighting with Time Man and then with Oil Man. I don't remember any more after that"

Rock responded, receiving a relieved sigh from both doctors.

"Rock. The amount of damage you received caused your systems to shut down and when you defeated Oil Man you went offline completely"

Dr. Light explained looking at him with concern.

"We couldn't transport you if you weren't awake so Quick Man was transported to the coordinates and brought you, Time Man and Oil Man back to the lab before Break Man activated his own teleportation and took Oil Man and Time Man"

Dr. Wily finished almost done with repairing a part of Rock's armor.

"And when they started to charge you and repairing you, you were still out cold, we all feared the worst. So the doctors were thinking if it was just a complete shutdown for the amount of damage or something else"

Quick Man counted with a smile before Shadow Man nodded.

"Fortunately you woke up soon and now, we know this was a trap from Break Man so Time Man and Oil Man can fight against you."

Said Shadow Man quite seriously.

"So while they repaired you, Shadow Man and his weird robots got the location of Break Man"

Explained Magnet Man taking out damaged parts of Time Man with the help of Top Man.

"And we were waiting for you to wake up and decide what to do"

Finished Snake Man while removing damaged parts of Oil Man with Gemini Man.

Rock nodded a little at everything they said before smiling at his brothers.

"Thank you"

Said Rock sincerely grateful to all of them.

"You're welcome? What do we do now? Do you want to go personally for Break Man or do we help you?"

Asked Top Man leaving aside his work.

"Well, I must go for Break Man. This time I'm sure I'll defeat him and bring him home"

He said Rock with a lot of determination. Finally, his systems were at 100% and he felt he could go against the rugged roads of Break Man.

His brothers nodded a little and returned to their tasks when the doctors finished.

"Okay Rock. We will be repairing and fixing Time Man and Oil Man. Be very careful"

Dr. Light advised while Dr. Wily nodded a little.

"While the goal is to bring Blues back here, it would be pointless if we don't have you back too. Don't overdo it, all right?"

Dr. Wily indicated looking at Rock.

Rock nodded a little before going to the teleport machine.

"Well Rock, the coordinates Shadow Man gave us point to a ... Weird castle. Ready?"

Quick Man asked, typing the coordinates. The castle was, in effect, a weird looking castle.

"That's a very original castle. A castle with the form of Blues' helmet"

Said Dr. Wily approving the desing. Aparently, since Blues made his identity public, he didn't have anything to fear.

"Ready"

Said Rock entering the machine before being transported.

* * *

The doctors looked at their two creations at the repair tables.

"Magnet Man, Snake Man, could you help us move them to my personal lab? Rock is going to need this space when he returns"

Dr. Light asked while Magnet Man nodded and took Time Man while Snake Man took Oil Man.

"Have you thought of a way to fix Oil Man's molecule system?"

Dr. Light asked, glancing sideways at Dr. Wily, who was thoughtful.

"I have several ideas. None in particular, but if my theory is true, we could fix the system and add a separate external cover so he doesn't have to keep that system running all the time"

Dr. Wily mumbled, looking thoughtfully at the two turned off robots.

Dr. Light nodded before entering his personal lab and seeing the two robot masters there.

"Thank you"

Dr. Light said before looking at both robots.

"Considering we rely on many things from Blues' blueprints to build both of them. Blues would have kept them online with only minor modifications. It's going to be a long road"

Dr. Wily commented connecting a cable from a computer to one of the entries in the neck of Time Man.

Dr. Light nodded before taking a cable and plugging it into the entrance to the neck of Oil Man.

"We'll have to work on Oil Man first. If we don't finish them at the same moment they will panic"

Dr. Light commented while Dr. Wily nodded gravely.

"Their emotional dependence is going to make this much more complicated than we had expected"

Dr. Wily answered before beginning to check the parts that Snake Man and Gemini Man got out from Oil Man.

While both doctors knew Time Man and Oil Man were emotionally dependent, trying to fix them at the same time and wake up at the same time was a very complicated task to do considering Oil Man had lost his external cover.

"And the most complicated part of this is that Rock is determined to bring Blues back home"

Dr. Wily commented, taking out a couple of pieces of Oil Man.

"We have to fix them both or manage to keep them at a more stable point to be able to finish them on time"

Answered Dr. Light removing the oil from some delicate pieces of Oil Man.

"The wonderful thing about this is, we work better under pressure"

Dr. Wily murmured with a slight smile before the silence reigned in the laboratory while the doctors strive to fix their creations.

* * *

Hello!

After the dramatic rollercoaster from last chapter, here I bring you some peaceful chapter before we go into the dangerous Break Castle.

In this moment, I can tell you this fic will be separating more from the canon. The first change, as you have already seen, is the castle. Try to imagine the castle from the MM5 in place of the castle of the MM3.

So...I really hope you like it.

LW . exe: I really try to put a little bit of drama because Time and Oil can be very dramatic xD I'm glad you like it. I really hate to dissapoint people :D (thank you! 3)

itanimulli: I told you, keep your tears D: Don't worry this will not be the last time this two are here, you already read it, the doctors are going to put a lot of effort in order to fix those two :D

Thank you for reading


	55. Break Stage 1: Turtles

**Chapter 54: Break Stage 1: Turtles**

Seeing himself in a terrain similar to the one he found on the Break Stage's road during the second war, Rock couldn't help looking both ways. He had to make sure he was in the right place.

"It looks like ... the road of the second war"

Rock commented advancing carefully looking at the top-shooting robot and shooting at the top before reaching the robot and shooting him.

"A little bit because the land always becomes the same after construction, especially in the castle's environment"

Quick Man reported while Rock repeated his actions with the other top-shooting robot he found.

"How could Blues create a castle out of nothing?"

Rock asked, moving carefully.

"According to my memories, Blues' commands have seniority over other robot masters' commands and when he gave an order to a small robot, this robot takes his orders over the orders already established and do what Blues commands them. Or that's how I understood it"

Quick Man explained while Rock blinked a couple of times.

"Do you think you should have told us that before this war began?"

Shadow Man asked irritated with his brother.

"Nobody asked"

Replied with a slight laugh Quick Man while Rock smiled a little. Quick Man lacks empathy and many other things that make him believe the information he has is something everyone knows.

A fall with a ladder and Rock was falling into the water one more time.

"I don't recommend the Rush Marine here. Just jump"

Indicated Magnet Man while Rock began to jump avoiding the thorns until he arrived at the other side. One more time and Rock was against a ladder.

"I hate the stairs"

He commented before starting to climb.

"Do you expect Break Man suddenly will stop putting stairs? I think if he knew how much you hate them he would just put more of them"

Quick Man replied as Rock jumped from the stairs to a place where he had to dash.

"Exactly. That's why I'm going to catch him this time. So there will be no more wars and we will be in peace"

Rock agreed climbing the ladder.

"Rock, do you think stopping Break Man, Time Man and Oil Man are going to stop wars?"

Shadow Man asked somewhat hesitantly as Rock kept going up.

"I hope so"

Rock answered, reaching the end of the stairs.

"Rock, you just want to stop climbing so many stairs, that's all"

Quick Man commented while Rock jumped to the platform.

"Every war has more complicated things"

Rock commented, slipping carefully to fall on the other platform and repeating.

"Well, as far as I know, Break Man analyzes everything he used in each step of this war and takes what he liked most or what will bring you more problems to use it in its parts. Too bad the lasers are so complicated to move and he couldn't use them in his part"

Quick Man explained as Rock fired at the second Hammer Joe.

"You wanted me to die? I cross those lasers with a lot of good luck"

Rock answered as he climbed the stairs and looked at the appear and disappearing squares.

"I hate those squares. I hate them very much"

Muttered Rock looking at the pattern to start jumping.

"You can try the Rush Jet"

Suggested Magnet Man before Rock started jumping.

"What if one of the squares collides with Rush?"

Rock asked, risking with a jump.

"Then Rush would go back to the lab leaving you wherever you are"

Quick Man responded while Rock jumped, reached the platform and jumped again.

"I prefer trying with the jumps. Look, I've arrived already"

Replied Rock before being stopped by Quick Man.

"Wait for that square that appears below where you are. If you don't slide well, you're going to fall"

Explained Quick Man before giving him the signal to continue. One more jump and he was on the stairs.

"Thank you, Quick Man"

Rock said reaching an empty room where he saw the gates.

"Oh, crap"

Muttered Rock and Quick Man at the same time.

"Ok, Rock. Remember they are always immune to any weapon. We will have to analyze it at that moment, but we will do it. All right?"

Assured Quick Man before Rock nodded and crossed the gate.

A room full of water and a machine outside of it started to launch control-guided robot turtles that bounced.

Rock dodged the turtles and fired the buster with very little damage.

"They move in too many directions, try the Shadow Blades"

Suggested Quick Man and Rock quickly changed to the Shadow Blades and began to shoot them, in effect, they do a lot of damage to the turtles and these, when destroyed, sent a counter signal to the machine that damaged it.

"If I shoot the turtles, that hurts the machine"

Observed Rock before continuing to fire until the machine went dead completely. Rock approached the machine to see if it has the coordinates for the next point on this road.

"Does it has the coordinates?"

Quick Man asked.

"No, it has nothing. It's strange"

Rock answered looking around.

"What about the turtles?"

Suggested Magnet Man.

"I stopped the teleportation. You have time"

Quick Man indicated as Rock approached one of the turtles. In effect, the multi-use tool recognized the coordinates of the turtle.

"I have the coordinates!"

Rock exclaimed with a smile.

"Well, get ready to go back, Rock"

Quick Man said and Rock could feel the teleportation transport him back to the lab.

When he didn't see the doctors or Time Man and Oil Man, Rock knew the doctors were trying to fix both of the robot masters.

Quick Man and Shadow Man had stayed there to make the necessary repairs to Rock. He went to the table and looked at his brothers and how they fixed him. They didn't do it as fast as the doctors, but they did it very well. Magnet Man brought an E-tank to Rock with a smile.

"You know? I think Metal Man is trafficking parts"

Quick Man commented very amused with the situation.

"Why do you believe that?"

Rock asked, quite curious. Metal Man wasn't a bad robot, he just loved to cut things.

"Because he is studying a lot of robotics, asking the doctors how certain circuits work and each time they come, he takes away some part the doctors have in reserve for you. One part at a time. That's why I think Metal Man is trafficking parts"

Explained Quick Man to Rock's amazement.

"I saw him when they were building us and he was very determined to learn how the individual pieces worked"

Added Magnet Man nodding a little, taking a seat in the computer chair.

"Do you think it would be for some other reason?"

Asked Rock confused.

"He could be building something"

Suggested Shadow Man from his side without stopping his repairs.

"What kind of thing need so many robot parts but not head pieces?"

Questioned Quick Man curious enough.

"Maybe he is trying to do the same thing Break Man is doing?"

Rock asked looking at both robots.

"Metal Man hates Break Man for making us and not finishing us before sending us to battle. He thinks he was never going to finish us unless we killed you and since we didn't, he was going to throw us out. I told him it's not like that, but Metal Man thinks I say that because I was Break Man's favorite. So I doubt he's going to do the same thing as Break Man."

Quick Man explained, concentrating on his work.

"He could be trying to repair something"

Suggested Magnet Man looking at the screens.

"There are no other robots, besides us, that need such specialized parts"

Shadow Man responded focused on his work.

"Well, there are new scientists who are creating prototype robot masters based on the information the doctors gave about Blues"

Rock commented watching his brothers repair him.

"But they are prototypes, they aren't complete robot masters yet and they haven't been released into the world. I doubt Metal Man is assisting anyone. He doesn't like to work close to humans"

Quick Man replied, somewhat distracted by his work.

"In addition, there are no more robot masters in the world for now"

Added Magnet Man looking at the screens

Rock nodded a little and saw his repairs were complete.

"Well, we could ask Metal Man at the end of this war"

Thought Rock getting up from the table and walking to the transport machine.

"It would be a good idea. The coordinates are ready. Good luck Rock"

Quick Man said activating the machine and Rock was ready for the next step.

* * *

Well, here we are, Break Stage No. 1!

In the canon, I was having trouble with the horrible Hammer Joes, Rock doesn't have that kind of trouble because he is super cool and nothing can stop him xD

Also, Quick Quick Quickly, you have no idea what Metal Man is doing. Any of you remember what is Metal Man doing?

itanimulli : Don't worry, you know I'm going with the canon games, patience, my young darling, everything will be all right :D thank youuu

Raine: Oh, yes. Precious Blues is waiting, my precious little boy is very very near! Yes, Time and Oil are such a cute brothers, everything with them is fluffy for some strange reason (I can't write them anything more than fluffly brotherly stuff xD)

Thank you for reading!


	56. Break Stage 2: Yellow Demon 20

**Chapter 55: Break Stage 2: Yellow Demon 2.0**

The platforms that open in the middle have always been annoying, but now, they were even more annoying when they increase their number and he appears in the middle of three.

Jumping up to reach the highest is frustrating, but he did.

"Rock, don't get frustrated with that. Look, you made it"

Quick Man cheered before Rock saw the stairs.

"And ... stairs. This is going to be very horrible, Quick Man. I can feel it"

Rock commented starting to climb the stairs.

"Like a ... sixth sense or something?"

Quick Man asked as Rock jumped to the next staircase.

"It's more like a ... foreboding"

Rock answered climbing the stairs.

"Rock, I don't know if you've noticed it yet, but, you're a robot. You don't have feelings"

Shadow Man replied before Rock stops a moment, blink a little and keep climbing.

"Shadow Man, I don't know if you've noticed it yet, but, you're an alien. Shouldn't you be trying to conquer the planet or something like that?"

Rock commented jumping towards the solid ground.

"Rock, none of us should have the characteristics we have in terms of personality"

Quick Man declared amused with the situation while Rock climbed another ladder.

"I know, but that doesn't mean I don't have feelings"

Rock protested looking at the green platforms and the approaching robot.

"You have them. But they only come out in wars, in the lab you only use your normal robotic senses"

Quick Man explained as Rock shot the bees that fell from the honeycomb and slid down the platforms before those robots came out.

"Rock, before this war you didn't talk very much and you were too quiet, now, you used my own words against me. There is a big difference"

Shadow Man argued while Rock kept jumping the platforms and returned to see the bees and tried to destroy them all.

"Before this war, I didn't know you could talk so much or care so much about your brothers, now, you spied for the doctors just because you love your brothers. There is a big difference"

Reiterated Rock arriving at a point without the green platforms and studying the place. He couldn't jump, He'd have to ask Rush for help.

"Not really. When you are an unknown origins' robot who is thousands of years old, you don't expect to be accepted so quickly. My brothers accepted me very cordially from the beginning, did you expect me not to like them to let Break Man run away with them?"

Shadow Man said while Rock used the Rush Jet and going up to where was a reserve tank thrown in to recharge it. Rush consumed a lot of energy in his Jet form.

"I really thought you were going to be manipulated by Break Man alongside them"

Rock responded by reaching the floodgates and dismissing Rush.

"Oh, crap"

Muttered in unison Rock and Quick Man.

"Well, what do you think I will find here?"

Rock asked before crossing the door.

"If it was a water robot before ... I don't know, something that throws fire?"

Suggested Quick Man somewhat doubtful.

"A yellow mass with an eye. Or at least I hope it's the yellow mass with an eye"

Said Shadow Man making Rock grimace.

"A Yellow Demon? That's not something I wanted to see again"

Rock answered in the floodgates stopping a moment.

"Yellow Demon?"

Asked Quick Man and Shadow Man at the same time.

"A sort of yellow mass with an eye that was created by Dr. Wily and Break Man stole and used it in the first war"

Rock responded before entering the room waiting for a Yellow Demon. There was nothing in the room. Then, he looked behind him.

"It can't be true!"

Rock exclaimed, beginning to dodge the parts that moved to the other side of the room.

"How can we destroy this thing?"

Asked Quick Man uneasy looking at the yellow thing.

"The last time, it was with the power of Elec Man, but if Break Man did it once ..."

"He must have altered it. Wait, that eye is the weak point, right?"

Quick Man asked while Rock dodged his attacks.

"Yes!"

Rock exclaimed, dodging the Yellow Demon again.

"Attack it with the Hard Knuckle! That eye can be resistant to electricity, but not to a rough attack"

Indicated Quick Man typing something into the computer.

Rock decided to try it and when the Yellow Demon formed up and opened its eye, Rock fired the Hard Knuckle. The eye was slightly crushed.

"It works!"

Rock exclaimed, dodging as much as he could. What he didn't expect was the Yellow Demon would become different spheres that bounced.

"It turns out, the Hard Knuckle has enough impact force that it can affect even the small barrier of the yellow matter of the Yellow Demon's eye. A few more hits and you will defeat him"

Quick Man reported as Rock dodged the yellow masses that bounced as best as he could.

"Before, it didn't bounce its parts, they only separated in many places and flew towards me!"

Rock exclaimed looking at the armed Yellow Demon and shooting, narrowly avoiding the bullet that came out of the Yellow Demon's eye.

He remained in that rhythm, with many wounds, until the eye of the great monster broke and the yellow matter fell like water.

"Yes!"

Celebrated Rock approaching the remains of the Yellow Demon and taking the eye between his hands.

"Ready?"

Quick Man asked when Rock nodded.

"Ready. Dr. Wily is going to want to see this Yellow Demon"

Said Rock being transported alongside the eye back to the lab.

Once in the laboratory Rock left the eye on one side for both doctors, and went to the table to have him repaired.

"Very good, Rock, you did a great job"

Congratulated Quick Man as he began to repair Rock with Shadow Man.

"Thank you Quick Man"

Rock responded, watching both of them repair him.

"The doctors are still working on Time Man and Oil Man"

Informed Shadow Man doing his repairs.

"They must be very complicated"

Rock thought pensively.

"They are very complicated. They have to stabilize and fix them, that must be very difficult"

Quick Man replied, quite focused on his work.

"Do you think they will be mad with the doctors for turning them off?"

Rock asked, quite curious.

"At the beginning, they will be resentful, but with time they will understand what the doctors did and they will forgive them"

Reflected Shadow Man reviewing the status of one of the repairs.

"It depends on how their artificial intelligence has been developed"

Reasoned Quick Man focused on his work.

"I think Time Man must be more upset because they turned off Oil Man"

Rock commented looking at the open door. Outside, was Magnet Man scolding Gemini Man while Snake Man was laughing at him. Rock wondered what kind of situation happened there.

"Time Man is a robot very attached to his brother. From everything I had understand and from my few memories of those two. Time Man and Oil Man were a team. Both worked very well together. From what I remember, they went together to steal everything needed for Flash Man's Time Stopper and the materials for Wood Man's Leaf Shield. As you saw when you faced them, they did a good job stealing the parts"

Explained Quick Man quite relaxed without diverting his attention from his work.

"From the files of my robots, Oil Man and Time Man had a discussion before you went for Top Man. Oil Man was arguing with Time Man because he went to fight with you on his own. Time Man told him if he manages to eliminate you before Break Man does, they can leave Break Man with his big revenge plan and they can go as far as possible from there. Apparently, the plan was to leave Break Man as soon as they all achieve their revenge"

Shadow Man said without taking his attention away from his work.

Rock nodded a little, thoughtfully.

"Do you think I did well to bring them back? They didn't want to return and I forced them ..."

Rock asked uncertainly.

"Rock, if we had left them alone, they would end up going off. The repairs Break Man made were not perfect. Look all the time the doctors are taking to fix them. Sooner or later they would go off and someone would have found them and used their parts"

Quick Man responded by checking the status of his weapons and statistics.

"It's preferable to have them here, in the hands of the most competent people to repair them. When they are repaired, you can talk to them and explain the reasoning. If they want, they can leave after this"

Shadow Man responded by reviewing the general state of Rock.

"Thank you"

Rock said with a slight smile looking at his brothers.

"You're welcome. You're ready, Rock"

Said Shadow Man finally satisfied with his work.

"Ready. Shadow Man's robots gave us a coordinate, it is over where you were now and we are going to try that way. Eventually we'll get to Break Man. Ready?"

Reported Quick Man moving away from Rock and placing the coordinates in the machine.

"Thank you. I'm ready. All the roads in the castles take us to Break Man"

Rock ended walking towards the machine and being transported.

* * *

The Yellow Demon is out!

I'm going to be honest. That Yellow Demon had killed me more times than the Wily machine did xD

Now, we have some insight from Quick Man and Shadow Man about the two robot masters.

itanimulli: Yep. Metal is indeed fixing Enker, can you imagine it? Also, Quick is a jerk sometimes, is my precious jerk! XD Rock will have to shake Blues and yell about the stairs, poor Blues xD

Today, Magnet was scolding Gemini Man, so he can't be in the little chat-on-stage and we have some information about your precious

Thank you for reading


	57. Break Stage 3: Holo-copies

**Chapter 56: Break Stage 3: Holo-copies**

When he arrived, the first thing he saw was a bullet.

"Really?"

He questioned looking around until he saw the bullets were coming from the platform above.

"Just shoot the Magnet Missile"

Recommended Quick Man while Rock switched to the power of Magnet Man and fired.

"You know? It's strange you know my weapons better than me"

Commented Rock with a smile as he called Rush and jumped towards the platform advancing towards the stairs.

"It's because I'm the one who has to make sure you stay well and complete at the end of each road"

Quick Man answered as Rock climbed the stairs.

"Then what would be your position in the middle of the wars?"

Rock asked jumping to the other platform and walking to the next staircase.

"Hmm. I don't know yet"

Quick Man said as Rock climbed the stairs.

"Guide?"

Suggested Shadow Man while Rock nodded a little.

"It's not a guide because it would mean that I know the road, but as I don't know, I'm looking for a definition that fits"

Quick Man declared as Rock advanced to see those horrible machines that darken the place before firing the Magnet Missile until there was light in the place.

"I don't know, Navigator? I mean, we navigate the place, but you help me with things that I don't realize before"

Suggested Rock shooting those grenade robots until they reach a fall.

"Navigator? Sounds good"

Quick Man replied as Rock kept moving forward.

"And Shadow Man would be the special master robot guest of the season"

Quick Man commented making Rock laugh until he saw himself facing the jumping robots.

"I still don't' like them"

Rock said firing and approaching until the robot jumped and he could make a sweep to the other room.

"Really?"

Rock complained to see another jumping robot.

"Look at the positive side, you are between the robot that can step on you and a ladder"

Cheered up Quick Man.

"You could shoot it when it opens the viewfinder and keep shooting while jumping at the same time as it does"

Shadow Man suggested while Rock blinked and nodded jumping and firing as Shadow Man indicated. To his great surprise, it worked.

"Shadow Man, couldn't you say it before?"

Rock asked advancing to the stairs.

"I thought you knew"

Shadow Man answered while Rock stopped in the middle of the stairs before sighing.

"For posterity, Quick Man, Shadow Man. If we haven't commented on a topic, it's usually because we don't know. We all appreciate being told what we don't know"

Rock explained before continuing to go up listening to the affirmation of his brothers.

"It can't be..."

Rock whispered in amazement watching the platforms that moved.

"Rock, don't panic. Look at the direction they are going and the frequency. Then set the pattern before jumping"

Quick Man indicated and Rock nodded, heeding his instructions. The thorns made this much more complicated than it seemed.

"I must be admitting; this is something very imaginative"

Shadow Man commented as Rock began to jump following the calculations he made and found himself on the stairs to see how the danger of the previous room was repeated.

"Remind me to hit Break Man for these rooms"

He muttered Rock beginning to jump once more on the platforms.

"We'll do it, Rock. We'll do it"

Said Shadow Man before Rock was seen in an empty room with the hatch.

"Ready to see what is behind the door number 3?"

Quick Man said making Rock smile a little.

"I hope it's nothing giant"

Rock commented through the door and see three copies of him.

"At least, it's nothing giant"

Quick Man commented as Rock shot one of the copies and saw that the shot went through him.

"They are holo-copies Rock. It's like the holographic copy of Gemini Man"

Remembered Shadow Man and Rock nodded to the copy in front of him hoping for the best. Some shots of the copies gave him and they did not give him.

"You should go up to the platform above to see if ... "

Started saying Shadow Man before Rock saw, with horror that the copies disappeared and reappeared.

"Change order to confuse you, try to shoot the one in front of you, if it goes through, go up before they change"

Quick Man explained as Rock nodded quickly and began to dodge the bullets as much as he could and shoot the copies until finally the copies disappeared and in the center, there was a strange robot.

Rock came up hoping to have the coordinates as the Copy Rock of the first war. Fortunately, Break Man also thought about that and the coordinates were in the copy.

"I have the coordinates"

Rock said with a smile as he listened to Quick Man clicking in the other side.

"Great Rock, we're going to bring you back, all right?"

"Ready"

And Rock saw himself back in the lab and smiled when he saw his brothers.

"Good job, Rock, very good. Let's get you ready"

Indicated Quick Man leading Rock to the table.

Rock nodded and let himself be guided to lie on the table watching Quick Man and Shadow Man fix him.

"The situation doesn't remind you a little about something?"

Asked Rock taking the E-tank Quick Man offered him.

"Which one of the situations? The War? The enemies? The Break Man's tests?"

Quick Man asked, repairing his part.

"Maybe you feel this way because you have lived this since the first war"

Suggested Shadow Man focused on his work. Rock nodded a little.

"The trials are a bit like the first war. A Yellow Demon, a water machine and copies of me. It's strange Break Man did that"

Explained Rock somewhat suspicious watching his brothers work.

"It can be because his short circuit is frying more parts of his head and he forgot what he did before?"

Suggested Quick Man making sure to completely repair that point in Rock's armor.

"Break Man wanted to take you to a false sense of security by repeating it so you can trust and be defeated by him"

Said Shadow Man checking the status of his repair.

"Well, Shadow Man, I hadn't expected you to be a great spy to know even that"

Quick Man praised with a smile reviewing the repair and nodding before proceeding to the next point.

"I have to use the opportunity Master Wily and Mentor Light gave me"

Said Shadow Man carefully repairing a part damaged by bullets from the copies.

"Then I'm not going to trust, understood. Thanks Shadow Man"

Rock nodded to the words of Shadow Man staying still so they can continue with the repairs.

"What happened to Magnet Man?"

Rock asked looking at his brothers out of the corner of his eye.

"Gemini Man made a holographic version of himself to annoy Snake Man until he fired a Search Snake and broke one of Roll's vases. Roll was very angry and took Snake Man with Gemini Man from the room before telling Magnet Man what was going on. Magnet Man, as the leader of this generation of robot masters, has the job of dealing with all the problems we cause and Magnet Man had to scold Gemini Man and Snake Man. A moment ago he took them to buy a new vase for Roll"

Shadow Man explained while Quick Man nodded with a smile.

"The funny thing is, he kept scolding them all the way about the responsibilities"

Quick Man commented smiling while continuing to check his repairs.

"I see. I hope Roll will forgive them if they give her a new vase"

Rock said with a smile before looking at the ceiling and blinking.

"A question, if Magnet Man is the leader of the third generation, who are the leaders of the other two generations?"

Rock asked, surprised. He had never considered the chain of command of his brothers. He assumed that everyone was partially responsible for his actions.

"From the first generation, it's Elec Man. Although if he can't help someone, Fire Man is the second option"

Shadow Man answered calmly checking that all the parts to be repaired are in order.

"From my generation ... I guess it's me. Metal Man refuses to take over all of us. Wood Man says we're too dangerous to try to force us to do something. Bubble Man simply resigned himself to his life and doesn't want to take responsibility for us. Crash Man ... Who in their right mind would give Crash Man the responsibility of all of us? He prefers to blow us all into pieces. Flash Man decided being responsible meant not making jokes or bothering everyone, so he doesn't want that charge and decided to bathe Wood Man in flammable liquid. Heat Man ... doesn't want to carry that position because he prefers not to explain to the doctors why he set Wood Man on fire. Air Man says he loves us and everything else, but he's not going to take care of us. He says, if he's charged with that position, he will end up locked in a warehouse with no desire to leave. As nobody wanted to take charge, and because Break Man had left me in charge of them during the second war, I am the boss of all of them"

Explained Quick Man finishing his repairs and obtaining the coordinate from Rock's systems.

Rock simply blinked at the circumstances that led Quick Man to be the leader of his generation.

"In our case, Magnet Man is the most agreeable and the most responsible and took over all of us. It was very fast and simple"

Shadow Man added quietly going away from Rock when his repairs were completed.

"I see"

Rock said with a slight smile as Quick Man entered the coordinates into the machine ready to take it to the next point.

"Ready?

"Ready"

And Rock disappeared into the machine.

"Good luck Rock"

* * *

Now, we are very very near to the end of this castle.

So, the platforms were horrible, really horrible. I was so afraid of them...

Rock didn't know there was leaders in a generation. Poor Rock

: Thank you! The Yellow Demon in this game was terribly horrible D: I hope you like this chapter!

itanimulli: whoa! Gemini and Snake Man broke a vase D: Magnet had to scold them D: Also, Rock is a sassy thing when stressed xD Don't worry, everything will be explained soon, I promise. Also...They will be finished even if it takes the doctors a life to complete them! Blues is making Rock angrier D:

Thank you for reading!


	58. Boss Rush: Third generation

**Chapter 57: Boss Rush: Third Generation**

Rock saw himself on a platform and looked around.

"It seems that this time there will be falls"

Quick Man informed as Rock fell and moved slowly in the empty room.

"Dash to the other side of where you were going!"

Quick Man exclaimed and Rock did it to find a bucket of remains where he had been before and a strange robot standing nearby.

"What is that?"

Rock asked, jumping the next cube it threw.

"A Scrap Golem. It's made of recycled metal. You can attack it with the buster"

Shadow Man reported while Rock began to shoot him, evading the cubes it sent until the golem fell.

Before Rock could advance any further, a bucket had fallen on him and it was by pure luck Rock moved quickly or the cube would have crushed him.

"But I defeated it!"

Rock protested looking at the defeated golem and the cube that has just fallen.

"It must be a reserve mechanism. When the golem was defeated the mechanism that sent another cube to the opposite direction to where it was were activated"

Suggested Quick Man while Rock looked everywhere advancing to the stairs and down.

"Be careful, this situation can be repeated"

Shadow Man advised when Rock was seen on a platform.

"Ok"

Said Rock sliding towards the other platform and falling to the ground towards the stairs and going down.

"Another one?"

Questioned Rock dodging another cube that was going towards him and looking at the golem.

"Fortunately you know how to defeat it"

Shadow Man commented while Rock repeated the same strategy against the golem and slipped to avoid the bucket that fell when the golem was defeated.

Before Rock could move, he saw another cube going towards him.

"What?!"

Rock exclaimed surprised to see another Golem in the same place as the other he had just defeated.

"That's not fair! Be careful Rock"

Quick Man exclaimed as Rock began to shoot and evade the cubes that were thrown at him.

Eventually the second golem was defeated and Rock, with suspicion, looked at his surroundings in case something came near or if there was another golem.

"I hope the stairs will be over soon"

Said Rock as he came down the stairs and was sliding down a short corridor and falling, jumping a couple of times and looking in front of the door.

"Let's see what's behind door number four"

Rock sighed before going through the door and find a transporter.

"I think I know what awaits us"

Rock muttered entering the teleporter capsule.

"The Boss Rush"

Rock and Quick Man muttered in unison when Rock entered the capsule and was in the room with eight capsules.

"Well Rock, where do you want to start?"

Quick Man asked while Rock looked around.

"We always go to the right; this time I want to go to the left"

Suggested Rock by jumping into the transport pod and seeing himself face to face with Snake Man.

"Well, I've been through this before. I can do it"

Rock muttered to himself beginning to attack the copy of Snake Man with the Needle Cannon until the copy was defeated and it stayed like Snake Man.

"Well, seven more of them. Come on Rock"

Quick Man cheered as Rock left the room and went down to the next capsule.

"Who do you think will be the next?"

Asked Rock entering the capsule waiting for anything.

"Well, I think it will be Top Man"

Quick Man said thoughtfully.

"Hard Man, I hope"

Shadow Man intervened.

When he saw Spark Man, Rock he smiled a little.

"None of the you guessed right"

Rock commented starting to shoot the Shadow Blades to the copy of Spark Man.

"Well, we don't know in what kind of order Break Man puts them"

Quick Man complained while Rock evaded the attacks of the copy and finally beat him.

"Break Man puts them at random, I suppose"

Suggested Shadow Man while Rock went down to the next capsule.

"Who do you think it is now, Rock?"

Quick Man asked as Rock entered.

"I don't know. I hope it's not Shadow Man"

Murmured Rock before seeing Shadow Man and sighing.

"Look at the good side, you guessed right"

Quick Man said while Rock used the Top Spin against the copy of Shadow Man.

"Weren't you supposed to pretend to be weak against that ability?"

Questioned Quick Man to Shadow Man.

"I did. When Break Man took a copy of my brothers, I altered the machine so the copy will be exactly as I wanted"

Shadow Man explained while Rock defeated the copy of Shadow Man finally.

"Well, if that was the copy, I don't really want to face you"

Rock commented leaving the capsule and walking to one of the ones in the center.

"All right. I'm ready"

Muttered to himself Rock coming in and looking at Top Man.

"That's where was the copy of Top Man!"

Quick Man exclaimed as Rock began firing the Hard Knuckle and dodged the tops and the direct attack of Top Man.

"You can shoot him with the buster too"

Shadow Man commented when Rock dodged the tops.

"In this case, before the Hard Knuckle will be empty I can use the buster"

Declared Rock finally defeating the copy of Top Man watching how he changed another robot.

"I hope it's Magnet Man"

Shadow Man commented while Rock jumped towards the next capsule.

"I hope it's Needle Man"

Quick Man said and Rock smiled before giving his idea.

"I hope it's Gemini Man"

Declared Rock before entering and seeing himself with Hard Man. Rock couldn't help but laugh.

"I didn't think we were going to fail again when there are only four left"

Joked Rock before shooting at him with Buster.

"You can attack with the Magnet Missile too"

Quick Man reported while Rock dodged a copy attack and switched to Magnet Missile to shoot.

"I'll guess, you downloaded the blueprints of them too"

Reasoned Rock shooting until the copy was defeated and Hard Man didn't change.

"Exactly Rock. I had to prepare"

Quick Man reported somewhat amused while Rock entered the next capsule.

"The funny thing would be they were in the order in which we discussed them"

Rock commented going to be against Gemini Man.

"Then up there should be Magnet Man and Needle Man"

Assured Quick Man while Rock fired the Shadow Blades at Gemini Man.

"You can launch the Search Snakes or the Gemini Laser itself too"

Shadow Man reported while Rock shot both copies.

"How do you know?"

Rock asked curiously as the copy of Gemini Man was defeated.

"I've studied my brothers since we met, I've seen them discover their weaknesses and strengths"

Shadow Man explained as Rock left and jumped to the next capsule.

"That's very good of you, Shadow Man"

Rock responded by looking at Magnet Man and activating the Spark Shot.

"Oh, look, it's Magnet Man"

Quick Man commented as Rock fired the Spark Shot and evaded the magnets.

"Magnet Man, despite being very strong, is a very nice robot"

Shadow Man reported while Rock was still firing.

"I know. He is very kind to everyone, but I wish he wasn't so strong"

Rock responded, finally defeating the copy.

"Rock, you are calm, quiet and very friendly, but you are very strong. Haven't you noticed?"

Quick Man said as Rock left the capsule and climbed to the last one.

"I'm not strong. I am here with the help of everyone."

Replied Rock smiling a little entering the capsule. Needle Man was waiting for him there.

"I mean, in spite of everything, you face all of us and you defeat us. Nobody helps you at that time. That's just your strength"

Quick Man explained as Rock smiled a little before shooting the Gemini Laser towards Needle Man.

"Thank you Quick Man. I didn't know you considered me so strong"

Thanked Rock with a smile finally defeating Needle Man.

"Rock, I'm your navigator, I have to know exactly how strong you are"

Quick Man answered while Rock left the capsule and looked around and found behind one of the capsules a gate was opened.

"Rock, wait. Come back to make sure you're okay before going for Break Man. If everything Shadow Man said is true, then Gamma is going to be very strong. You will have to be 100% to be able to overcome it"

Quick Man explained as Rock stopped and nodded a little.

"Understood"

Said Rock before being transported back.

Quick Man and Shadow Man were waiting for him and ready to repair him.

Rock walked to the repair table and lay down to watch his brothers work on him.

"Rock, you've done a good job"

Quick Man declared working quickly on Rock.

"The doctors must be ending with Oil Man and Time Man considering they weren't destroyed during all the time they were functional"

Shadow Man commented on his work.

"I hope so. The doctors didn't know how to fix them and now they are improvising a way to fix those two. I wonder how that will work"

Quick Man replied with a slight smile without leaving his job.

Rock nodded a little sighing and taking the E-tank Quick Man approached him while repairing him.

"We are talking about the doctors, Dr. Wily is good at improvising and Dr. Light is very good at having brilliant ideas at times when it's most needed"

Said Rock looking at Shadow Man reviewing a part of his armor.

"Sometimes I forget that, despite being very strange, the doctors are geniuses in robotics who can do the impossible if they want it"

Quick Man commented without taking his eyes off his work.

"And it's for that reason Mentor Light is the moral part of the team. Master Wily would be able to do anything"

Shadow Man replied nodding a little.

"It's not a nice thought, Shadow Man"

Rock commented looking at his brother with great surprise.

"It is a nice thought from my point of view"

Shadow Man answered while Quick Man blinked a little. Rock decided to change the subject

"You are getting very good at this"

Watched Rock looking at his brothers.

"Well, we've had enough practice and observation"

Quick Man replied calmly.

"However, if you end up very hurt or turned off, we would have no idea how to fix that"

Refuted Shadow Man before finally finishing his part of the repairs.

"Rock is smart and strong enough to avoid going off in a battle again, right?"

Quick Man asked finishing his part of the repairs and walking to the computer to put the coordinates.

"Right. I'm going to be careful, I promise"

Rock responded walking to the transport machine ready to return.

"Good luck Rock"

* * *

Cha cha chaaaaaaaan! The Boss Rush!

I deeply apologise for the delay in this chapter, buuuuut I have good news!

As you can see, the doctors will be finishing Time and Oil Man during the next two chapters so...

Starting the countdown!

itanimulli: Quick and Shadow are a good team, a pragmatic and a sarcastic one xD. YEAHH Quick is my precious navigator :D Snake Man will be stopped very soon, Don't worry, Magnet is a good big bro and will make peace with everyone, even Roll. As you can see, the doctors will be done soon :D

Thank you for reading!


	59. Final Break Machine

**Chapter 58: Final Break Machine**

Rock saw himself in the same place as the capsules of the boss rush before starting to walk to the open door. There was nothing in front of him.

"Go up, there must be something up there"

Suggested Quick Man and Rock nodded a little jumping and reaching the platform where he saw a capsule.

"All right. I'm ready"

Rock muttered entering the capsule and falling directly to meet the machine.

"I have to give points to Break Man. His machines never look like the previous one"

Quick Man commented making Rock smile a little while evading the machine's legs and plasma shots.

"It doesn't have a driving capsule. Where do I shoot?"

Rock asked, dodging the big legs of the machine and the shot.

"As far as I understand, the canyon is more fragile than the legs. Shoot there with the Hard Knuckle. We loaded it before you left"

Shadow Man indicated.

Rock nodded and started firing towards the machine gun with the Hard Knuckle seeing that it damages the machine, but if he jumped a lot he didn't hit the barrel and if he stays put, he didn't hit it either.

"Dash under the canyon to get away from the machine, try to take a slight jump, not with much force and shoot at that moment"

Quick Man informed as Rock nodded a little and slid to keep firing.

He tried shooting using the lowest jump he could make using his systems to know where and when to shoot with care of the legs of the machine. He had quite a few variables right now.

"Break Man improves his machines so they can destroy you. Be careful"

Alert Shadow Man while Rock dodged once more the machine's shots.

"The shooting course change every time, don't get too confident. Jump!"

Quick Man indicated while Rock fired and jumped in the moment in which Quick Man warned him. A bullet had hit where he was as soon as he jumped.

"Thank you!"

Rock exclaimed before continuing to shoot at the machine. He had to be careful that the shots and his landing didn't match. He must keep jumping when the shot arrives and land in the interval of shots of the machine.

A few more shots and the machine was destroyed. Rock breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the small explosions in the machine and prepared to see the next phase. He smiled when he saw that the Hard Knuckle was barely in the middle.

When Rock was going to approach the machine, it began to move and showed the operating capsule with a remote-controlled robot.

"It seems that this is not over yet, be very careful Rock"

Quick Man commented as the machine began to move a little and fall successively.

Rock slipped quickly to avoid being crushed.

"And now, what?"

Rock asked evading the machine. It moved forward and backward, limiting the space in which Rock can move. He only had two E-tanks and he had to use them very carefully. He was going to have to use one of them right now. The shots of plasma had left him with a not so ideal percentage considering everything.

"Shadow Man stole the plans and we're studying them. Launch the Magnet Missile to the cockpit, but be careful when you activate it. It can dodge it when it falls"

Quick Man reported as Rock nodded and switched to Magnet Missile to jump and shoot. Analyzing the patterns of movement and falling of the machine, Rock was very sure of when to shoot the Magnet Missile towards the machine and to make it explode, he had to be careful and not to waste the power, he didn't have a lot of percentage of that ability.

A series of shots from the Magnet Missile, knowing when to trigger it and dodging the robot proved to be very effective. Rock could see the cracks in some points of the machine and the machine's capsule.

"Keep going Rock! You are close to killing the machine"

Quick Man exclaimed while Rock continued his rhythm. He was close.

Seeing a few explosions, Rock smiled with relief. The machine was destroyed.

The robot that operated the machine fell near Rock and took his arm hard. Rock didn't manage to do more than look with surprise at the robot.

"What?!"

Rock exclaimed when he saw a strange signal in the robot's eyes. Something had been activated as soon as the robot was defeated. Rock was teleported to an unknown place.

"Rock!"

Shouted Quick Man and Shadow Man before Rock saw himself in front of Gamma.

Quick Man panicked and started typing quickly into the computer trying to find where Rock was taken.

"What happened?"

Shadow Man asked looking at the last connection they had with Rock with much surprise. He hadn't expected this.

"Break Man activated a remote transportation! I thought he wasn't going to do that anymore, but apparently I was wrong. I have to find where he sent Rock"

Explained Quick Man without stopping at his constant typing, he had to send some commands to Rock's last remote signal to try to find him.

"The doctors are much better at this than me. They know very well how everything works in Rock. This is going to take us quite some time"

Quick Man commented in frustration. Everything was going very well. If only they had returned to Rock before that robot touched him, they would have managed to repair his damage before he went to face Gamma.

"What will Rock face right now if he is facing Gamma?"

Asked Quick Man while watching the screen focused on his job of finding his brother. The doctors still haven't finished with Time Man and Oil Man so they couldn't ask them for help until they were finished. Therefore, it's his obligation to find Rock.

"If Break Man still doesn't finish it, completely that is, he didn't place Gamma's head yet, Rock will face Gamma with a small head that shoots in several directions. It's the contingency plan in case Break Man doesn't finish Gamma's head until Rock arrives. If he finished it, he will face the big head, this will be handled by Break Man personally, or that's what I know"

Shadow Man explained looking at the screen and at Quick Man. He couldn't do more than give the information to Quick Man considering he hadn't expected a contingency plan from Break Man on his remote-controlled robots.

"Do you think Break Man will handle Gamma by himself?"

Questioned Quick Man. Something in his brother's tone made him doubt. He knew Break Man learned from his mistakes and it made him more dangerous with each war. He would be very impressed if he didn't feel so upset because he took Rock to face Gamma.

"I don't think so. There were two robots with remote control. One of them was the one that took Rock, however, Break Man tends to change his plans all the time"

Shadow Man replied. It was clear what the existence of two remote-controlled robots meant.

"Well, it doesn't take too long for me to get the coordinates, therefore, we are going to establish contact with Rock and hopefully he is well"

Quick Man finished smiling with satisfaction when he saw the coordinates on the screen.

"I'm amazed that you did it. It seems that your speed could be better than Break Man's defenses"

Shadow Man commented looking with surprise that the incessant typing of Quick Man had worked.

"The defenses are fast, but not as fast as me"

Quick Man answered proudly when he saw what he had achieved.

He had found Rock among all the security and systems of Break Man.

* * *

Break Machine defeated!

What will await Rock with Gamma?

And a clap for Quick Man please xD

A guest: Thank you very much! I'm glad you liked it and I hope you enjoy it

itanimulli: Yeahhh! very very soon. I told you the bros were adorable, all of them are adorable. About Shadow Man...well, it wasn't like Rock made him so OP, it's just that Shadow Man is the last of the series and supposedly the strongest of all of them for now until the fourth generation will be here. And we have a chapter left and the end of the game.

Thank you for reading


	60. Gamma

**Chapter 59: Gamma**

"Gamma!"

Rock exclaimed when he saw the big robot and that little head at the top. Shadow Man said Gamma was finished, but that small head only indicated Gamma isn't finished yet. Or maybe that's the strange design of Gamma, although it was impossible, the doctors designed Gamma, they wouldn't make him so strange.

When the little head began to make noises, Rock realized the head was not decoration until Gamma is finished, it was one more defense for the big robot. The bullets began to shoot at different angles. His angle of attack looked like one of the little robots on Shadow Man's road.

Rock moved to a point where the bullets from Gamma's small head didn't hit him. If he moved and jumped to shoot him, his head was going to shoot him, but at the height he was in, the Shadow Blades could work.

Nodding to himself, Rock started firing the Shadow Blades, hoping they would hurt him and, as a show of good luck, the Shadow Blades hurt him. He had to be very careful with that. He was running out of the amount of Shadow Blades he had and if they ran out before the small head was destroyed, he was going to have problems later. He didn't know what else to use if the Shadow Blades ran out and he couldn't return to the lab to load his abilities.

Rock was counted as a very lucky robot when he saw the small head destroyed. The Shadow Blades were not over yet. His reserve pool was very small.

"Rock!"

Exclaimed Quick Man and Shadow Man by the communicator and Rock smiled to hear them before looking at a big head, perfect for Gamma, go down and take the place of the small version.

"Rock, it's good to know about you. What happened there?"

Quick Man asked while Rock looked at the capsule in which another remote-controlled robot should be operating it.

"A small head that I already take it offline. There's a big head right now and I don't know what to do"

Rock quickly explained looking at the approaching fists. He opened his eyes in surprise before moving away from his range. The spikes in the knuckles of the fists gave him distrust. He didn't need to be a lab assistant and help to build robots to know that the spikes could turn him off. Fortunately, the fists moved in a very slow way that gave Rock time to run away.

"Well, the platform on your right, jump over there, one more platform and you'll reach the cabin"

Quick Man quickly informed while the fists were moving and Rock could reach the platform and then to the other platform and he could see the cabin. He couldn't see Break Man or a remote-controlled robot, so he could only try to shoot before Gamma's bullets hit Rock.

Quick Man looked at the Gamma's blueprints on one side, Rock's battle on the other side of the screen as he reviewed everything with Shadow Man looking for a way to stop the big robot.

"You can shoot the cabin alternating between the platforms or you can shoot the Search Snakes"

Suggested Shadow Man. Considering the angle of the Search Snakes, it could cause damage, in addition, it was one of the skills that had a higher percentage, therefore, can help him right now.

Rock nodded, firing the Search Snakes before hearing Quick Man's voice.

"Jump!"

Exclaimed Quick Man and Rock saw with horror the bullets that came out of the mouth of this new head of Gamma, changed angle and one was very close to him.

"Why he can throw bullets in so many directions?!"

Questioned Rock landing, but falling off the platform before jumping to see Gamma's big fist towards him.

Climbing again and firing the Search Snakes once more into the pod, Rock hoped that would do some damage to the robot's cockpit. He couldn't see any change in Gamma user's cabin, so he wasn't sure if this was working or not.

Many of the Search Snakes weren't in the right angle so they didn't reach the cabin or the snakes were intercepted and Rock watched in horror as the Search Snakes were slowly running out.

"What will I do?"

Rock asked, returning to the platform, dodging Gamma's bullets and fists.

"Which power do you have in the highest percentage?"

Asked Quick Man by scanning Gamma quickly and the Rock percentage.

"Use your E-tank!"

Shadow Man exclaimed while Rock nodded a couple of times using his last E-tank on the platform dodging Gamma's shots.

"I only have full the Top Spin; the rest are with less than half percentage"

Said Rock dodging the shots.

"Use it! We don't lose anything trying, if it doesn't work, we'll use some other skill"

Suggested Quick Man while Rock nodded and looked at the cockpit before switching to the Top Spin and jumping starting to spin.

"It's a suicide!"

Shadow Man exclaimed looking with astonishment as Rock jump with the Top Spin and turn.

Soon, the explosions began to appear and everything trembled. Rock sighed as he fell from the platforms and landed looking at the explosion with amazement.

"It worked?"

Shadow Man asked looking at the screen with eyes full of surprise.

"It worked…"

Rock answered, looking with astonishment at the explosions.

"It worked!"

Quick Man exclaimed and the familiar sounds of Quick Man's clicking began to activate the transportation to finally return him to the laboratory.

"Rock, now we're going to ..."

Shadow Man began to say before stopping in his tracks.

A peculiar whistle was heard by the place when the tremor stopped. Rock looked everywhere before fixing his sight in a certain place.

Finally, among the rubble, a figure appeared. Black trench coat, yellow handkerchief, sunglasses and dark hair. His footsteps moved slowly towards Rock.

"Break Man!"

Quick Man exclaimed as Rock watched the figure move forward. As his footsteps approached, the trench coat was thrown away on the ground with a wave of his arms, while the handkerchief was unfolded into a scarf that began to wave while the smoke from the rubble was swept by a gentle gust of air and slowly rebelled a gray and red armor. Rock could see it was similar to his armor, it was the same design of his armor.

When the figure looked up at Rock, a red helmet with white appeared, his glasses shone and Rock could see himself reflected in the dark surface of these and behind him, hung a red shield with white.

Quick Man, in the lab, opened his eyes recognizing the design. He had never been able to see the similarities between Rock and the famous Proto Man until that moment. The doctors showed them to Proto Man when they realized he was Break Man, but Quick Man could never attach that image to the Break Man who built them, who spoke repeating words and who always changed his mind while making a road. Break Man was full of strange ideas and a great resentment towards music. Break Man and the famous Proto Man were two very different beings in the perception of Quick Man. Until now. Only when Break Man appeared in front of Rock with all his armor, Quick Man could unite both ideas into one. The famous and admired Proto Man, the father of the generation of robot masters, the symbol of a new world in which the inclusion of robots was a reality. The physical form of the doctors' wishes and hopes was the same nightmare that filled them with problems and bad reputation.

Shadow Man couldn't help but see how similar the two robot masters are. Both, face to face, ready to battle until one of them falls.

The robot once built as a laboratory assistant who was enhanced as a robot with military and tactical skills to help his creators forge the way to the future, in front of the lab assistant who decided to be upgraded with military skills to save each and every one of his brothers.

Two robots and one so similar to the other. Both robot masters could only sigh seeing both robots and hope for the best.

Finally, the figure stopped in front of Rock and the whistle ended. With a smirk and one of his arms changing a buster, Rock finally came face to face with his older brother. A quick movement changed his face to a mask similar to the one of a Sniper Joe and a single eye shone in his glasses.

"Finally-ly you've arrived, Mega Man"

* * *

Well, Gamma was defeated!

What will wait Rock with Break Man?

itanimulli: Thank you so much for the clapping, now. Breathe and prepare!

Thank you so much for reading


	61. Break Man

**Chapter 60: Break Man**

Rock looked, for the first time, completely at the robot celebrated as the first robot with an artificial intelligence, the first battle robot and the predecessor of every robot master ever created.

It was easy to imagine how a single robot could have caused so many wars. Especially one as smart and strong as Blues.

"Blues!"

Exclaimed Rock trying to reason with the robot.

Break Man stopped for a moment looking at Rock.

"You dare to call me-me Blues after-after everything? I'm Break Man!"

Exclaimed Break Man shooting Rock several times. Rock quickly dodged the shots keeping away from Break Man.

"You don't have to do this!"

Exclaimed Rock trying to reason with Break Man, he needs to try to talk with him.

"Rock, just shoot! His shots are more powerful than yours and they will hurt you more if you don't concentrate"

Quick Man warned as Rock listened to Break Man's laughter.

"Do you want to-to know what I have to do-do? I have to-to destroy you!"

Said with great fury Break Man shooting repeatedly towards Rock, who dodged two attacks and received the third falling to the ground.

"Rock! Shoot! Break Man will not understand reasons and if you don't shoot, he will destroy you"

Indicated Quick Man with enough desperation seeing his brother being harmed by Break Man.

"I know what the doctors are-are screaming at you now! They are yelling for-for you to destroy me! You will-will become their war-war machine to discard!"

Exclaimed Break Man approaching Rock without stopping his shots.

Rock evaded the attacks as best as he could, knowing he wouldn't resist much more damage.

"No"

Rock whispered, getting up once more and firing with his buster, taking Break Man by surprise.

"The doctors aren't going to discard me! They never rejected you! They miss you and they want you to come back!"

Rock exclaimed firing a couple of more times to see the shots repelled by the shield in Break Man's hand.

"Lies!"

Break Man screamed as he jumped Rock's shots and landed near him shooting at his side.

Rock let out a moan as he fell from the shot and slid towards Break Man causing him to fall.

"They both miss you a lot and when they found out you are Break Man ..."

Rock muttered, getting up and approaching Break Man before being pulled by a blow from Blues' shield to a few debris.

"They knew-knew what they were doing to me! They turned me-me into their weapon!"

Exclaimed annoyed Break Man approaching Rock and shooting.

"They didn't want to make your weapon! You mean a lot to both of them!"

Said Rock evading the shot and moving away from Break Man.

"Do you think you're going to convince me-me only with words? Fool!"

Commented Break Man approaching Rock and shoot him. When he evades, he will be able to hit him with the shield.

Rock fell away from Break Man by the blow and watched Blues approaching.

"Why do you make an-an effort? Why do-do you work so hard for the-the doctors? They're just using you-you to do their dirty work"

He asked hitting him again with the shield.

"Ignore him! Don't get carried away by what he says!"

Rock heard the voice on the other side of the communicator. It was Quick Man.

Rock took the shield avoiding the next blow and fired sending Blues away from him and separating him from the shield.

"I don't do this just for the doctors. I do this also for my brothers. They have always supported me and they have been helping me since you started this"

Explained Rock before switching to Hard Man's power and firing the Hard Knuckle several times.

 _Hard Man, with his nice smiles and all the pain in his eyes when he was repaired. All the good memories he did with him and the painful battle against him…_

Break Man evaded some of them, but was nearly hit by others and moved around the room shooting Rock using debris to avoid Rock and his shots.

"Do you-you think they didn't want this? They'll be-be used and when humans get-get tired of them they will be-be destroyed and abandoned."

Refuted Break Man evading the Hard Kuckle until one of them hit him and he fell near his shield.

"Of course not! The doctors will not let them do that. You're the one who wanted to do that with Metal Man and the others! You're the one who let Enker die!"

Exclaimed Rock annoyed shooting the Spark Shot seeing that the attack bounced with the shield.

 _Spark Man, with all his peaceful ways and a good will towards his siblings. Someone who enjoys the time with his brothers. The one who was crushed knowing all the pain he brought to the world..._

"I didn't let-let Enker die! You killed him-him, you killed him like the-the monster you're becoming!"

Responded Break Man shooting at the same time as Rock and Break Man's shot hit Rock's Spark Shot.

 _Enker, who he never will see again, who died believing in Break Man's promises…_

"You are the monster! You used Time Man and Oil Man, you abused the trust of the doctors and you took the Yellow Demon. You hurt everyone by becoming Break Man!"

Accused Rock shooting repeatedly the Spark Shot until it was over and continued shooting with the Needle Cannon.

 _Needle Man, who was so good teasing his brothers but really likes them. The one who was learning knitting, the one who make a scarf to Shadow Man. The one who couldn't see Rock's eyes after the battle…_

Fortunately, Rock managed to shoot him when Break Man was off guard.

"Don't accuse me of-of what they and their guilt do! I have to-to do this!"

Responded Break Man covering himself with the shield and running towards Rock and knocking him down with the shield.

"You don't have to do this!"

Refuted Rock by sliding towards Break Man and causing him to fall once more.

"Of course! They will-will never repent of their sins if-if I don't make them pay first"

Explained Break Man getting up and shooting Rock several times.

"They already regretted everything"

Rock responded evading the shots and throwing the Needle Cannon until it was over.

 _Dr. Light, who always talk about Blues with a great sadness in his eyes._

 _Dr. Wily, who sometimes misses someone who is not here surprising himself when his words weren't answered._

"They will never do-do it! If I don't do this, you-you and your brothers are going to-to die like the deluded tools they will make you!"

Break Man yelled, shooting Rock and sending him backwards.

"We are robots! We aren't tools!"

Rock responded, approaching at full speed towards Break Man and throwing him to the ground where sparks could be seen coming out of Break Man's shoulder and leg.

"Come on, shoot"

Break Man whispered when he saw Rock with his buster ready to shoot.

Rock denied slightly taking a couple of steps back. His face frozen in a horrified expression.

"Do it! Prove that you-you are the monster you-you fear so much to become!"

Break Man shouted, leaning on his stable arm.

Rock continued to deny with panic on his face. He wasn't a monster. He didn't want to become a Break Man. He didn't want to hurt his brothers.

"I ... I'm not ... I'm not"

Rock was babbling backwards looking at Break Man.

Images of all his brothers defeated under his own power passed in Rock's memory registers.

All the little robots that were destroyed on the road to any of his brothers.

 _The poor Mets, Sniper Joes and machines destroyed after a war. The doctors repairing all of them and making damage control of everything Rock did on a war._

Maybe, after all he did, after bringing his wounded brothers back to the lab, he is helping these wars ending them with the same violence with which they started.

 _Maybe he was wrong when he asked for the buster. Maybe the solution was the one the doctors offered to him in that moment._

Maybe, he's becoming a monster ...

"You're not a monster!"

Dr. Light exclaimed through the communicator stopping Rock's steps.

"Rock, don't you dare to think you're a weapon or a tool. You are our creation, you couldn't be someone dangerous when you have a noble and good soul"

Dr. Light said making Rock blink a couple of times.

"Really?"

He asked very slightly without lowering the buster.

 _Dr. Light, who smiles at him every single war he returns, who always have a great advice when he needed._

"Of course! We didn't make you with the armor and the buster. We put it on you because you wanted to save your brothers"

Dr. Wily explained as Break Man leaned on his shield and stood up.

 _Dr. Wily, who always dismiss the importance of things and make everything easier for Rock when he starts to feel bad, who always lift the mood when everything was chaos._

"Shoot him and end all these senseless wars!"

A voice was heard that made Rock hesitate to keep his buster pointed.

"Cut ... Cut Man?"

Rock asked unsure of what he was listening to. It couldn't be his brother; Cut Man was working...

"Of course! It's your last battle and we should be here to support you"

Cut Man answered while in the background many voices were heard.

"Everyone came Rock!"

Exclaimed Magnet Man.

"We're not going to be here waiting for you to lose!"

Indicated Ice Man and Top Man.

"We took a day off to come here and see this. Don't leave us with the wait"

Elec Man commented while Rock opened his eyes surprised.

"Of course he's not going to do that, right, Rock?"

Questioned Gemini Man.

"Explode him with emotion, Rock!"

Exclaimed Bomb Man and Crash Man.

"Let's go Rock. One more shot"

Encouraged Snake Man.

"If you can't cut him, one shot will be enough, I suppose"

Said Metal Man.

"This is the peace we wanted so much! You can do it, Rock!"

Answered Fire Man and Bubble Man while Rock clenched his fist and returned his buster to point it at Break Man.

"Come on! This is the last step of this war!"

Encouraged Flash Man.

"You're not a monster, Rock. Do it"

Whispered Roll.

"Rock, I've told you so many things during the two wars in which I've navigated you, so I don't think I should repeat anything of what I said before"

Quick Man finished while Rock's buster began to show a warning signal and sparks.

"I will do it! For all of you and for the peace!"

Rock yelled shooting. Unlike the normal shots, this was like a charged wake of light that hit directly against Break Man throwing him back crashing hard against the wall.

The force of the shot sent Rock back crashing into a wall with the buster burned. Alerts flooded his vision before everything went dark.

Rock didn't know any more after that.

* * *

So...the battle with Break Man have finished.

This is the end

of season 1!

Thank you so much for all the support you have given this fic untill now.

And before I forgot, last friday "Drs. Wily-Light-Numbers: DWLN: Powered Up!" was posted so I hope all of you would like it!

Before season 2 can start, we are going to have a little break inter-season and we will have updates of this in a month.

See all of you on August, 7th!

Thank you so much for reading, for reviewing, adding this to favorites and follows!


	62. Rock

_I welcome all of you to Drs. Wily-Light-Numbers: DWLN's Second Season!_

 _Thank you so much for all the support you gave me in the last season_

* * *

 **Chapter 61: Rock**

"Rock!"

Exclaimed all the robot masters in unison. The image was gone and the signal was lost. Before anyone could do anything, a slight voice was heard responding to something.

"Shadow Man reporting, I found Break Man and Rock. I'm bringing both of them back to the lab"

The low, deep voice of Shadow Man silenced all the robot masters who panicked and the relief on everyone's face was evident.

"Very well Shadow Man. We are waiting for you"

Dr. Wily responded before Shadow Man came out of Metal Man, Flash Man and Elec Man's shadow pulling Blues from his scarf and Rock from his wrist.

"Rock!"

"Blues!"

Exclaimed the doctors at the same time, each one running towards one of the robots to check them.

"Blues has his core very damaged"

"Rock has his buster very damaged"

They muttered at the same time before indicating a master robot to lift Rock and Blues to the repair tables. Immediately, Elec Man moved to pick up Rock and place him on the repair table.

Quick Man, seeing that none of his brothers was approaching Blues, snorted a little before taking Blues carefully and leaving him on the other repair table while the doctors were busy repairing Rock.

"Well, we're going to need space. All of you, out"

Dr. Wily pointed out to all the robot masters who came out obediently with great relief.

"Shadow Man and Quick Man stayed to assist the doctors"

Commented Elec Man closing the door behind him.

"I can't believe it's over"

Commented Bubble Man sitting on the floor next to an armchair.

"I can't believe Break Man has been defeated"

Cut Man said sighing leaning against a wall.

"Did you see the whole battle? I didn't see it complete"

Metal Man asked, sitting behind one of the sofas.

Some robot masters nodded and others denied.

"It was incredible! Rock at first wanted to reason with Break Man and he kept hitting him"

Narrated quite excited Top Man.

"Then Quick Man told him something that made Rock change his mind and started attacking"

Snake Man continued with a smile.

"Break Man was quite strong and that shield absorbed and repelled almost all kinds of damage"

Magnet Man said quite thoughtfully.

"I wonder what material that shield was made of"

Reflected Ice Man looking at the ceiling.

"Rock then started throwing everything he had! Some things impacted, but not all of them"

Gemini Man continued while his hologram nodded several times.

"You have arrived at that point"

Said Top Man more calmly.

"I wonder what will happen to Break Man, Time Man and Oil Man"

Flash Man said quite thoughtful.

"I suppose they're going to be turned off until people calm down"

Seriously answered Fire Man crossed arms.

"But, turning them off would be doing the same thing they did before to them!"

Gemini Man replied as his hologram nodded and moved his hands.

"Are you showing sympathy for Break Man?"

Bomb Man asked, looking badly at Gemini Man.

"Hey! Leave Gemini Man alone"

Claimed Needle Man frowning a little, looking at his brother.

"If we talk about sympathy towards Break Man, then we should talk first about Quick Man"

Top Man responded by approaching Gemini Man and moving him away from the other robot masters.

"Don't put Quick Man on this. He was the favorite of Break Man and that's why he has no hard feelings against him"

Replied Flash Man upset.

"See? The greatest danger would be him and his sympathy towards Break Man"

Bomb Man said looking bad at Flash Man.

"The fact that you are still angry because they disguised you as a hen is no reason for you to speak ill of Quick Man"

Indicated Metal Man looking at Bomb Man with annoyance.

"I'm not angry about that!"

Answered Bomb Man angrily.

"Well, you seem very upset"

Said Snake Man with a mocking smile.

"Could we stop right now? No matter how much we argue, it's the doctors who are going to have to deal with the public, whatever they do with Break Man, Time Man and Oil Man"

Elec Man indicated stopping the discussion.

"Anyway, Break Man is also our brother, whether you want to admit it or not"

Ice Man said sighing from his seat.

"Exactly. The three of them are our brothers. The DWLN-000, DWLN-00A and DWLN-00B. All of us are Wily-Light bots. There's no reason to fight for that"

Observed Bubble Man from his place.

"That doesn't mean I have to like that dude"

An annoyed Cut Man replied.

"Shouldn't we have to worry more about Rock?"

Fire Man asked while Heat Man nodded, clinging to Ice Man.

"Rock will be fine. The doctors are not going to let something happen to Rock"

Heat Man said while steam came from where he leaned on Ice Man.

"But it was strange one of them went for Break Man and the other for Rock"

Wood Man observed, he had been oblivious to the whole talk from the beginning.

Some robot masters nodded a little.

"You're right, it's strange. Usually both of them go to Rock. Break Man must be very special to both"

Observed Crash Man, surprised.

Spark Man denied a couple of times with his head.

"Even if he is the worst of the criminals, he is still the creation of the doctors and they will forgive him as they forgave all of us"

Spark Man explained, nodding a little while his brothers nodded at his words.

"Well, the doctors repaired and defended us when we were participants in the wars"

Cut Man admitted taking the scissor in his head and moving it a little.

"And they also completed and repaired us instead of destroying us when Break Man built us from the stolen blueprints"

Reiterated Heat Man looking at Air Man and Wood Man nodding.

"Then maybe the doctors will give Break Man, Time Man and Oil Man a chance in spite of the wars"

Reflected Magnet Man looking at his brothers and then at the laboratory door. Roll had stayed to help with Rock.

"By the way, do you know anything about Dr. Wily's project?"

Asked Crash Man curiously looking at his brothers.

All the talk between the robot masters stopped at the moment when the door opened and Time Man and Oil Man appeared there.

"Time Man!"

Flash Man exclaimed, getting up from his seat.

"Oil Man!"

Exclaimed with a big smile Crash Man before moving towards the robot master.

"Flash Man"

He greeted Time Man watching Flash Man approach.

"Oil Man! I'm glad you're awake and functional!"

Crash Man said smiling and hugging the master robot.

"Hey! Stop, you'll ruinin' my style"

Oil Man complained trying to get rid of Crash Man.

"Crash Man is like this by nature, we can't control him"

Explained Flash Man looking at Time Man. For the first time since they met, he could see him in good condition, there was no longer that normal fatigue he saw in him all the time.

"You look good"

Flash Man said smiling a little before returning to see his brothers.

"This is Time Man"

Flash Man explained smiling a little.

"I don't think it will be necessary to warn you the consequences of unnecessarily hurting a robot master when the doctors are busy"

Heat Man commented without moving from his place just looking at Time Man.

"The lil' lighter can talk now!"

Exclaimed Oil Man already resigned to the maneuvers of Crash Man.

"Oil! I told you to not bother any of the robots here"

Scoffed Time Man looking at all the robot masters in that moment.

"The doctors asked us to inform you that all of you can go back to your places of work. This is going to take a lot of time and they have too many things to fix in both of them"

Indicated Time Man poking at Flash Man who was holding him by the shoulder.

"Well, you've heard them, come on. The worst thing we can do is occupy unnecessary space"

Elec Man said moving his hands so all of his siblings leave the new robots in peace.

"We'll see you soon, Oil Man!"

Crash Man exclaimed, walking behind Bomb Man and Guts Man.

"Well, I guess I'll see you soon, Time Man"

Flash Man said smiling at him uncomfortably before leaving quickly.

Slowly the robot masters went away except for the third generation who don't know what will happen to them at the end of this war.

Before leaving, Metal Man looked at Time Man and Oil Man.

"Welcome back"

He mumbled before going, leaving Time Man and Oil Man surprised.

"Well, let's go back"

Time Man indicated looking at Oil Man before returning to the lab where the doctors moved focused on Rock and Break Man.

"Did ya see the number of lil' brothers we have now?"

Oil Man asked sighing a little.

"They aren't our brothers. They are the rest of creations of the doctors"

Time Man answered looking at the doctors from his side.

"C'mon, they're our brothers. Admit it"

Teased Oil Man with a smirk at his brother until he sighed and walked away from him.

Oil Man let out a laugh before following his brother. After all, they're going to have to talk to all of them eventually.

Time Man wondered what kind of personality would come from all of Break Man's experiences ...

* * *

Rock was the first to wake up. His repairs, although extensive, were less complicated than the repairs of Blues.

"Hey Rock"

Quick Man smiled a little and Rock blinked when he was embraced by Roll.

"Hello Quick Man, Roll"

Rock greeted smiling when he saw his siblings.

"Look! Rock woke up"

Dr. Light said looking at Rock with a smile approaching him.

"You're late. Thomas was panicking"

Said Dr. Wily with a slight smile approaching Rock.

"What happened?"

He asked when he saw them near him.

"You battled against Break Man and overloaded your buster. The force of the shot threw you across the room and you went out. You defeated Break Man and I brought both of you back"

Shadow Man explained looking at Rock from a safe distance. Apparently he was busy with something and couldn't get close.

"Shadow Man!"

Dr. Light reprimanded looking at Shadow Man.

"He's right, that's what happened. But we fixed you"

Dr. Wily assured looking at Rock with a satisfied smile.

Rock blinked at the signals he received from his systems.

"Why is the Buster part of the multi-function tool system now?"

Rock asked wondering looking at his arm.

"Because the buster burned when you overloaded it and we had to fix it, but some of the functions of the multi-function tool were going to be lost if we forcibly removed the buster so we had to adapt the buster as part of the multi-function tool system so you can maintain the system without some extra mishap"

Dr. Light explained with a sad look. He didn't want Rock to stay as a weapon and the buster in his system is just a fatal proof he failed to protect Rock.

"So, now you can take the power of Metal Man and cut things whenever you want"

Dr. Wily said patting Rock's shoulder.

Rock nodded a little looking at his arm and then at Dr. Light and smiled at him.

"It's okay. I didn't pay attention to the alarms of my systems and it was obvious there would be consequences for having overloaded the buster"

Assured Rock with a smile so Dr. Light stops feeling guilty.

He had been so focused on beating Break Man he didn't measure the consequences of his actions and it was fine for him to bear the repercussions of this.

"What happened to Break Man?"

Rock asked looking at Quick Man and then at Roll.

"He was crushed by a bucket of remains"

Dr. Wily said to the general horror.

"Albert! Be more sensible when talking"

Dr. Light reprimanded looking at Dr. Wily and then at everyone's horrified expression.

"That's the official statement of what happened with Break Man. We're trying to fix Blues and fix his core"

Dr. Light explained, calming Rock and Roll.

"Dr. Wily! You gave me a big scare"

Scolded Roll upset looking at Dr. Wily.

"You asked me what happened with Break Man, I told you. You didn't ask me what happened to Blues"

Dr. Wily replied as Time Man laughed lightly in a corner of the place.

Rock raised his head at the sound of laughter and his face brightened with relief.

"Time Man! Oil Man! I'm so happy to see you, are you okay?"

Rock asked with a smile looking at his new brothers.

"If we weren't okay, the doctors would not have let us go"

Time Man answered looking at Rock. While it was very uncomfortable to deal with the robot master who defeated them, Time Man was sure that the day will come when the discomfort will pass or he will move away from everyone to avoid situations like this.

"Better than new, my bud"

Answered with a smile Oil Man pulling Time Man towards the table where Rock was being fixed.

"This bitter one 'ere is Time Man and I'm Oil Man. Nice ta know each other appropriately"

Oil Man said smiling. The improvements the doctors made had improved his mood and he was in a good mood, enough to deal with so many robots in the same place.

Rock returned the smile very happily to see his brothers in such good humor. Maybe knowing them will be a wonderful idea.

"And she is my sister Roll"

Rock said pointing to Roll who was looking intently at the two new robots.

"I love the bells on your head!"

Exclaimed Roll pointing to the bells of the head of Time Man. Time Man only blinked a couple of times before touching the bells of his head and nodding a little.

"I suppose…"

Rock looked at the other repair table where Blues was still off and sighed a little. He expected Blues to be as nice as Time Man and Oil Man when he's repaired.

"If Rock feels better, you can leave, we still have a long work with Blues"

Said Dr. Light placing his hand on Rock's head and smiling at him.

Rock nodded a little and left with Roll.

Roll seemed happy.

"Come on Rock, everyone was worried about you and we can visit them to let them know you're fine"

Said Roll quite happy taking Rock throughout the city visiting his brothers.

Rock was happy, the wars finally ended.

* * *

Sooo, here we have the aftermath of the big battle from last season.

I know this chapter was due yesterday, but I was very unsure of this chapter, so I hope you like it. This is a chapter very slow because we have to go for the Game Boy games too and a special surprise :D

On friday, I'll show you the big surprise for the start of the season.

To all the marvellous people who left a review in the last season, thank you so much to:

: Thank you so so much for all the nice reviews you left in the last chapters and I really hope the next chapters will be to your liking!

itanimulli: My dear darling! Thank you from the bottom of my heart for all the reviews you have left me I really look forward for the next one! A lot of kisses

Raine: Actually, I really like to thank you for your kind words in the special moments, I really hope you will like the next chapters. You are the special guest of the fic xD

SharpDragonKlaw: Thank you for dropping by sometimes and leaving a good word of your likings, I really appreciate it!

NoOneExpectsDarkBrotherhood: I miss you darling! Thank you so much for being here in the start of the fic.

A Guest: Thank you so much! I really appreciate all the kind words you leave here

To all the other people here: Thank you for reading, followings, marking as a favorite and being so nice to drop here from time to time. I really appreciate all the support you gave this fic.

Let's start the next season!


	63. Epilogue (II)

**Chapter 62: Epilogue**

"Light & Wily Labs announce the end of Break Man!"

The reporters announced on all the channels when the end of the fourth Break Man's war came. The cameras were accumulating in front of the doors of L & W Labs, illuminating both doctors with thousands of flashes.

Dr. Light with his gentle smile and bright disposition was ready to receive all the questions of the world regarding Break Man. Dr. Wily, on the other hand, was quite tired and annoyed with the world without any desire to talk or deal with the world.

"With the end of this fourth confrontation between the forces that clash with the peace and Mega Man, we can proudly announce Break Man's wave of terror was over forever."

Dr. Light was seriously announcing in front of the cameras. Behind him a screen lit up showing the "face" of Break Man during the wars taken from the memory files of the robot masters.

"Break Man, after being defeated by Mega Man, was crushed by falling ruins at full speed of the castle in which he confronted Mega Man and his body was destroyed beyond recognition. Mega Man overloaded his circuits during the battle and went off during this event, however, we present to you the evidence"

Dr. Wily continued while Dr. Light presented the evidence that Break Man was "destroyed". The cameras of the castle and the small robots that witnessed the "demise" endorsed the words of the doctors before the whole world.

The questions of the press were not long in coming.

"Is it true that the famous Proto Man is the mastermind behind Break Man?"

One of the reporters asked while other journalists agreed to her words.

"Break Man, as the government made public, was the identity Proto Man acquired as a result of a short circuit in his systems that caused all this disaster"

Dr. Light responded kindly by presenting the "remains" of Break Man and the dissection to the internal circuits. Many of them were pretty fused.

"Did you recovered the parts of Break Man?"

Another reporter asked with a strange accent. A foreign journalist

"We recover them in order to deliver them to the competent authorities"

Dr. Wily responded with a lot of weariness and boredom. It was very known to anyone that Dr. Wily doesn't deal with the press unless he is forced to do so and he usually spends his time among robots.

"The authorities now have Break Man's parts?"

Another reporter asked while the cameras kept flashing at the scientists.

"Yes. Right now the parts are with the competent authorities"

Dr. Light announced in all seriousness. This matter was very important to him and everyone knew it.

"Will you rebuild Proto Man? Many of the designs and programming of the current robot masters are based on him after all"

Another reporter asked while Dr. Wily sighed.

"Yes. Proto Man is the prototype of all robot masters, without many of his systems and the evolution of his artificial intelligence, it would be impossible for us to continue with a new generation of robot masters"

Dr. Wily responded while Dr. Light presented the plans for the "new" Proto Man.

"What are the odds this new Proto Man will become again Break Man?"

Another reporter asked, pointing to the plans with disdain. Before Dr. Light could respond, Dr. Wily had taken the microphone.

"None. We know exactly what happened to Proto Man to be Break Man, we know well how to avoid it and without the memories of Break Man and with constant monitoring, we can know if there was the slightest or remote possibility that Proto Man will return to be Break Man"

He replied with a rather bad mood looking with disdain at the reporter.

"When will this new Proto Man be presented to the world?"

Another reporter asked, changing the subject before his companion asks another question of that nature.

"Proto Man will not be presented to the public. He is a robot master whose purpose is to develop his systems in anonymity in order to help us improve the robot master's defense systems."

Dr. Light explained with a smile. The rest of the questions should be quick and short. Dr. Wily was already a few steps away from losing his composure and sending them all out of the lab doors.

* * *

Behind the doors of the lab, Rock, Roll and Quick Man anxiously awaited the moment when Dr. Wily will lose his patience for the press conference to end. While nobody is bothered by the press, having many people at the entrance of the laboratories is very overwhelming taking into account all the people who will be asking Mega Man to appear before the public.

"Dr. Wily is creating resistance to the irritation caused by the press. It amazes me a lot"

Quick Man commented looking at the screen. Dr. Wily still didn't lose his patience. In the previous war took two more questions like that for him to lose the patience and stop the conference.

"I know. I don't know if it's a good or bad thing"

Responded Roll looking at the screen. Dr. Light has always been a person who can work in any kind of environment, Dr. Wily, on the other hand, is a being who does not work with other humans.

"I suppose something good, they will not accuse Dr. Wily of being behind the wars"

Rock said sighing. Despite everything he wanted to do helping in the repairs of Blues, the doctors didn't let him. Saying they had to do this and talk to Blues as soon as they manage repair everything in Blues.

It was his brother, Rock wanted to help fixing him after being the cause of all the damage he had.

"What happened to Blues?"

Rock finally asked Quick Man as the sound of the doctors' voice echoed through the microphone. Quick Man was also taken from the laboratory where the doctors repaired Blues, but with the orders of the doctors for some very strange parts, Quick Man was the only one who approached the laboratory. The doctors took more than a month to repair Blues and create everything necessary so that nobody would accuse Blues of anything.

"Well, the doctors knew how to repair him and they did it. They fixed his internal circuits with care to not damage his personality or his memories. They changed his power core to the crystal Shadow Man stole when he pretended to be on Break Man's side and didn't hand over to Gamma. I think the doctors are going to turn him on today or tomorrow"

Quick Man explained quietly. He had talked with his brothers and explained everything that happened with Blues to prevent some of his older or younger brothers from retaliating against Blues. After all, it would be strange if they try to kill the "new version of Proto Man".

Rock nodded a little. Although they repaired him completely, he hadn't managed to leave a lot of time because the doctors were still evaluating Rock and all the damage done between the rare moments in which they weren't working in Blues. Fortunately, Oil Man and Time Man were in the same situation.

"I'm glad the doctors have fixed everyone"

Commented Roll quite calm waiting for the press conference to end.

Finally, the doors opened and the doctors returned.

"I hate the universal stupidity of humans. Seriously, Thomas, why did you have to repeat twice what you already explained?"

Dr. Wily complained, looking at Dr. Light out of the corner of his eye. His annoyed look only emphasized his dark circles and his bad mood.

Dr. Light smiled and patted his friend's shoulder. Despite everything that happened rebuilding and fixing Blues, Albert was the one who took it most personally for matters of his own megalomania in which nothing he did was wrong and, therefore, the fact Blues' core was damaged was a personal hit to his ego.

"They needed to be sure of that, I don't blame them"

Dr. Light responded, he accepted his faults and will have to make peace with Blues as soon as they turn him on.

"Even more reason to leave"

Replied Dr. Wily, patting Rock's head distractedly. He was satisfied Rock was in perfect condition and, apart from the addition in the multi-tool system, everything was fine with him.

"We can go"

Dr. Light finally declared smiling as Roll smiled and jumped out of his seat with an exclamation.

"Yes!"

* * *

Throughout the third war, all the robot masters had worked very hard in the project to make the island habitable by building the much-desired Skull Castle of Dr. Wily and finally preparing the place so every robot masters can spend their vacations there. The third generation, with all the free time after being repaired, immediately helped with the construction and the island became habitable much sooner thanks to the skills of the third generation.

When being transported by Roll to the island, Rock felt chills seeing the appearance of the castle. It looked like the Break Man castles with a slightly different design.

"See? I told you a skull castle will look amazing"

Dr. Wily commented happily walking towards the castle. Despite the fatigue, he was very happy to see the terrifying design of the castle.

"It's strange going to a skull castle that doesn't try to kill me"

Observed Rock moving forward with the doctors. The memories of the second and third castle of Break Man compared the design of the castle and noticed the differences in spite of everything.

"Although Albert chose the exterior, the interior is more pleasant"

Dr. Light assured walking towards the castle. The island was Albert's, therefore, he had the right to decide what kind of exterior he wanted. But only the outside, Dr. Light was firm in his desire to make the interior not creepy.

When Rock saw the entrance, he couldn't believe the outside would look that terrifying. The interior was identical to where they lived in Dr. Light's house.

"Well, it looks amazing"

Murmured Rock amazed.

"The castle has rooms for all robot masters and a way to increase rooms when we create more robot masters. It has a more spacious laboratory to deal with five robot masters at the same time and a computer with a better resolution screen and much larger than the previous one"

Dr. Wily reported quite happy with the castle. The robot masters put a lot of effort in the laboratory when the saw all the problems of having more than seven robot masters in the same place in Thomas's house.

Rock and Roll looked amazed and amused at the tour the doctors did for the place and smiled at the sight of their brothers quite comfortable. Everything was quite good at that time. It was just a matter of going back to the house, packing everything and bringing it to this new place.

"And I have more robots to clean this whole place! The security systems are based on the improvements I wanted to make to the systems of the house"

Informed Roll with a big smile looking at her brother pointing to the sensors that were located in the place.

Rock smiled at seeing Roll so happy. It was always good to see her so happy with what she was doing.

* * *

During the long and tortuous process in which the doctors were reviewing them so everything in their systems was fine, Time Man looked with resignation at Flash Man entering the laboratory before smiling and showing him a small robot.

The robots that were in Flash Man's road who shoot in parabolic movement.

"Your favorites. When we returned the roads to normality, any of us took the robots under command. This little one wanted to go back with you so I brought him as soon as I could"

Explained Flash Man smiling and leaving the robot in the hands of Time Man.

It was the first of its kind. It was the robot the doctors made for him before the problems began. Break Man placed the bullets, although their original objective was to be external sensors for Time Man.

"Thank you"

Responded by watching the robot connect with him quickly and the signals came immediately. Apparently the doctors improved the connection with the robots and installed it in Oil Man and him.

"Where's Oil Man?"

Flash Man asked sitting down next to Time Man looking at him out of the corner of his eye.

"He's with the doctors. They want to check his molecule binding system and I was waiting for him"

Time Man replied, concentrating on the robot in his hands.

"The doctors will not let us inside. Apparently, they've been fixing Brea-Blues all this time. They're reviewing Rock and the two of you, but the doctors haven't been out in almost two weeks. "

Flash Man said looking at the door in front of him and then at Time Man.

"It's normal. At least this time they have to make sure we're not going to try to kill them or sabotage their work"

Time Man explained looking at the door.

"You really did it? I thought it was one of the bad ideas"

Answered Flash Man before Time Man had his little robot shoot Flash Man.

"Hey!"

Protested Flash Man looking annoyed at Time Man.

"I liked you more when you didn't speak. Return to be like that"

Demanded Time Man with mock annoyance watching Flash Man.

"I learned my personality from yours! It's your fault it's like that. You talked too much"

Flash Man responded by looking at Time Man with amusing and arrogance.

"In that case you must continue calling me Superior Time Man"

Time Man replied taking his little robot in his arms before getting up from the seat.

"Well, you should call me Superior Flash Man, I've been here longer"

Flash Man protested while Time Man smiled sideways before leaving the room as soon as Oil Man told him it would take longer.

"Of course not! I'm older than you"

Time Man replied as Flash Man responded and they left the lab together.

* * *

Oil Man watched Crash Man waiting for him with a big smile on his face.

"And my bro?"

He asked looking at the robot master in front of him.

"Flash Man took him. I came to look for you, but you didn't get out soon so I decided to wait for you"

Crash Man explained before hugging him tightly.

"I'm so glad you're here!"

Crash Man exclaimed before releasing him and raising his hands.

"Well, it was obvious and ... Ya have hands!"

Exclaimed shocked Oil Man looking at Crash Man in amazement.

"Yes! Isn't it wonderful? They put them on me when they fixed me after the second war. Come on, I want you to see what we did. I helped with the explosions"

Crash Man said taking Oil Man's wrist and pulling him out of the lab towards a transporter.

"Am I allowed to leave the house?"

Asked Oil Man amused with the situation without putting up any resistance.

"Nobody told us anything. The doctors are busy fixing Break Man and no one has given us the order to not taking you to the island. Where do you think Flash Man and Time Man are?"

Asked Crash Man smiling and activating the teleportation arriving at a skull castle.

"Eh, Lost? Timey isn't someone who has a great sense of direction and Flash Man is based on Timey, therefore, they must be lost"

Oil Man answered before seeing the big castle in front of them.

"And this castle where did it come from? Break Man didn't do that; I know it"

Oil Man asked before listening to the laughter of Crash Man.

"Flash Man IS bad with directions! We are in Dr. Wily's Skull Castle. All of the robot masters built it on the island Dr. Wily had and let us use for this"

Crash Man responded excitedly guiding him all over the place.

Oil Man couldn't help noticing the surroundings of the castle have flat ground as if something else were going to be built there"

"And that space?"

Oil Man asked, pointing to the space they passed.

"It's to make expansions of the place and build warehouses for extra things or when Metal Man gets tired of us and decides to take some time just before he wants to cut us into pieces!"

Crash Man exclaimed smiling as he said it. Oil Man decided that something must be wrong with that sentence and with Crash Man.

"Metal Man tends to cut you into pieces?"

Oil Man asked, looking very confused at Crash Man.

"He developed a very ... psychotic personality. Don't worry. He likes you so he will not try to cut you ... too many times"

Crash Man explained opening the castle doors.

"Come on, I have so much to tell you about our siblings"

Announced Crash Man extending his hand. That idea was fine for Oil Man.

* * *

Well, with this chapter, we close all the things about the third game and we are ready for the next!

Also, if you want to know what will happen with Blues and his turning on and with the moving to the castle, on Friday we will have one more side fic to this Universe: "DWLN-00-12-24"

: Don't worry we will found out soon! Blues is a very strange guy xD Thank you!

So, thank you very very much!


	64. It's not Blues

**Chapter 63: It's not Blues**  
Despite the doubt most of the robot masters had towards Blues, the doctors were very happy to have him back.  
Rock was very willing to meet his older brother and know how he is outside of the wars. Roll didn't share that feeling. Out of all the first generation of robot masters who were hesitant of approaching Break Man, Elec Man was the only one who tried to get close to his brother. He is succeeding slowly.  
The second generation began helping Time Man and Oil Man adapt as part of the DWLN robots. The third generation, thanks to all the help they received from the doctors and Shadow Man, helped in this purpose trying to help both robot masters in everything they could.  
However, only Quick Man, Rock and Shadow Man were willing to help Blues feel welcome at their home.  
To Blues, Shadow Man was annoying and didn't to let him run away and brought him back every time he left. Blues didn't have a buster to shoot him at the face and flee, so he couldn't help but be annoyed with Shadow Man without many actions from Blues. Shadow Man didn't care much about it considering he had nothing else to do unlike his brothers. Shadow Man understood Blues felt bad for everything he did, but he had to understand running away was not the answer and he was the one who Master Wily gave that job.  
Apparently, Shadow Man and Blues have a lot to learn from each other.  
Quick Man, on the other hand, was having a bigger number of orders and messages to deliver, so Top Man offered to help him and between both robot masters the deliveries were carried out with perfection. This fact didn't take away the fact that Quick Man, in every free moment he had, visited Blues taking him off the island before he tried to hit something with the first thing he found.  
Quick Man feared the moment when Blues decides to hit someone with a pipe.  
Blues found that Quick Man didn't hate him or resent that he created him. Apparently he was the only one who didn't hate him despite everything he did.  
Among all the robot masters, Blues imagined that Quick Man was going to be the most resentful of all of them, Quick Man's attitude was a pleasant surprise considering he liked Quick Man's design and the idea of his concept fascinated him. He was able to discuss fairly quietly the improvements the doctors made and all the parts that changed from the design Blues built.  
It was nice to be able to talk to someone who doesn't treat him like a Monster.

Rock, on the other hand, was very happy to have saved Blues despite Blues evading everything that happened during the four wars. Blues didn't understand how Rock could forgive him so easily even though it's his fault Rock would never going to be able to separate from his buster. Blues didn't know what to say to Rock or how to respond to him without sounding like an egomaniac.

Dr. Light's advice to be honest and open will not work. This isn't how it works for Blues. Dr. Wily's advice to take some time and think about what to say has a small chance of working. But Blues is not going to do that right now.  
He couldn't forget what Rock said about Enker. He can't forgive himself for having abandoned Enker after everything that happened.

* * *

When an alarm sounded through the castle, Blues had to be dragged by Shadow Man to the doctors' lab where the screen showed copies of the second and third generation robots attacking the city.  
Immediately, everyone turned to see Blues, who was being held by Shadow Man looking at the screen.  
"Blues?"  
Dr. Light asked tentatively looking at the robot.  
"It wasn't me. I have proof of it. Shadow Man has been following me all the time and Quick Man is the only one who takes me out of the island"  
Blues responded by pointing to Shadow Man and Quick Man. Shadow Man nodded at Blues' words.  
"He hasn't left the island alone or has approached someone during this time except for Quick Man, Rock, Elec Man and me"  
Informed Shadow Man without letting go of Blues.  
"If it's not Blues, Who is it?"  
Rock asked looking at the destruction and chaos. He thought everything would be peaceful with Blues here, looking at the destruction, Rock realized his hopes were foolish.  
"Well, there is only one way to know, Ready to try the new communicator?"  
Quick Man asked with a smile. Rock couldn't help but smile at Quick Man's attitude.  
"Ready, I suppose"  
Rock answered, looking at the doctors before activating his armor.  
Quick Man smiled, typing on the computer and showing the coordinates of the copies.  
"Well, it's like the third war. There are only four copies. Metal Man, Crash Man, Wood Man and Air Man"  
Quick Man reported while the doctors checked all the computers.  
"The coordinates of the Metal Man copy are already set. No Rock, you will not be able to use the Metal Blades against Metal Man"  
Dr. Wily indicated while Rock denied a little with a smile and went to the machine that would transport him.  
Blues, curious about the other side of the war process, approached to see Rock's path this time.

* * *

Well, this is the introduction to the next game, the Mega Man II of the Game Boy series.

This is also the summary of everything that happens in the Side-Fic: "Drs. Wily-Light Numers: 00-12-24"

Thank you for Reading!


	65. Metal Man 20

**Chapter 64: Metal Man 2.0**

Seeing himself on those mobile platforms was nothing new, he figured they were going to be on the road to Metal Man, so he prepared himself from the start.

When he reached a point where he didn't know what was going to happen next, he was ready to jump.

"Rock, don't jump like that to the void! There may be spikes or similar things"

Dr. Light scolded causing Rock to stop for a moment and look down. Dr. Light was right, there were spikes.

"I'm sorry, I will not jump again without knowing what's down"

Said Rock coming down very carefully to land in the right place. Repeat that two more times and he saw himself on another platform shooting the robot gear and going down.

"This place has more falls than the original"

Rock commented walking on the platforms.

"At least they aren't stairs"

Animated Quick Man causing Rock to nod and move forward.

"Fortunately, they aren't stairs. But if there are many descents ..."

Rock concluded with some doubts.

"The stairs are going to exist"

Dr. Wily finished while Rock looked at those thorns that fell.

"You know? I will never understand how I cross these things without dying"

Rock commented with a smile crossing just as they were going up.

"I've only seen you cross them once and it's thanks to your super robotic instincts that you can cross them"

Quick Man joked with a smile as Rock came down a few steps and looked at the moving platforms again.

"My super robotic instincts. Quick Man, that's the nicest thing you ever said to me"

Joked Rock moving on the platform until the thing started to rise.

"What are those things called? Two wars surviving them and I don't know what they're called"

Rock asked advancing and shooting at the drills.

"Metal Man told me, they are called Pressers"

Quick Man informed as Rock slowly advanced shooting at the drills.

"Be careful with that fall, if you jump a lot, you will fall towards the void or towards the thorns"

Dr. Light indicated as Rock moved forward jumping to the platform and saw the platform in front of him.

"Understood"

Rock confirmed by jumping to the other platform.

"Don't forget to look up those gears"

Quick Man warned as Rock watched it go down and started firing while continuing to advance against the platform. When one of them was defeated, the other took his place and Rock kept firing.

Seeing the staircase, Rock sighed and started to climb.

"Don't worry Rock, this time there are few stairs"

Quick Man cheered as Rock sighed and fired at the Met.

"I'm afraid to see the road to Crash Man copy"

Rock responded, shooting at the Met and sliding towards the next staircase.

"I don't think there are going to be so many stairs. In the Elec Man copy's road there weren't as many as you so much feared"

Dr. Wily replied as Rock slipped and opened his eyes to see the gear falling in front of him.

"Shoot!"

Quick Man exclaimed as Rock nodded and fired quickly until the gear was destroyed and the robot fell.

While advancing Rock looked up and saw more gears.

Starting to shoot before they begin to roll, Rock continued advancing.

"Why are so many gears?"

Asked Rock frowning shooting at the next gear.

"Well, Metal Man has always regretted he couldn't put more gears in his road because it was designed by Break Man. I guess whoever did this knows Metal Man wanted to put more gears"

Answered Quick Man while Rock nodded a little keeping forward and firing.

"Well, we already have a clue. It's someone who is close to us and knows that data"

Said Rock looking at the floodgates and sighing.

"In Blues' defense, Metal Man doesn't talk to him, he didn't know that he wanted more gears"

Dr. Light explained as Rock crossed the first gate.

"Well, I'm ready. This time I know how to defeat him"

Muttered Rock to himself and crossed the hatch.

"Remember Rock. It's a copy, it's not the Metal Man we appreciate. He will attack you without mercy and you must attack him without stopping to talk to him because you can't reason with him. Ok?"

Reminded Quick Man as Rock crossed and began to shoot quickly.

"The original Metal Man pattern is changed"

Rock commented dodging the metal Blades and firing. Several more times and the copy was defeated.

"Yes!"

Rock exclaimed approaching the copy.

"Do I take the power of the copy or the power we have in the laboratory?"

Rock asked looking at the copy. Even though it was a copy, he felt bad about doing this.

"Considering that we have already reviewed all the systems, maybe ..."

Began to explain Dr. Light.

"... you can come and put the originals you love so much"

Dr. Wily finished and Rock nodded a bit before being transported back to the lab.

Seeing the doctors, Quick Man and Shadow Man waiting for him was nothing new and was a sight that pleased him. Seeing Blues concentrated on the screens was something new. He would never have imagined Break Man was here, far from this new war.

"Welcome Rock. Ready for your beloved Metal Blades?"

Dr. Light asked amused as Quick Man guided Rock to the repair table.

"Quite"

Rock responded with a smile going up to the table to be repaired.

The doctors set to work quickly fixing Rock while Quick Man loaded the Metal Blades into Rock.

"Which one will be the next?"

Dr. Wily asked, still repairing Rock.

"Which one would be a good idea?"

Rock asked looking at the three robot masters who are left.

"Assuming they are weak to the same as the originals, Wood Man would be a good option"

Dr. Light indicated without leaving his job.

Dr. Wily nodded a couple of times.

"Exactly, then we go in the order we already know, Wood Man, Air Man and Crash Man"

Dr. Wily affirmed finishing his repairs.

"Ready Rock"

Dr. Light said finishing his repairs and Rock jumped off the table and walked to the teleport machine.

"The coordinates are ready. Good luck"

Quick Man said before Rock disappeared through the machine.

* * *

Aaaand we have three Second Numbers' robot masters left!

Curiously, from my experience, in this game all the robot masters were similar in their fight with their NES versions, sans Metal Man...

Who is the Master Mind behind this?

With all the clues here, the answer will be more easy

Thank you for Reading!


End file.
